Cofradia
by angelegipcio
Summary: Guiados por la antigua tradición, brujas y brujos solo sobrevivirán si están unidos bajo una singular y poderosa autoridad. Seto es el encargado de encontrar al próximo lider. Yami es un brujo joven, exiliado por su familia y puesto al servicio de los Bakura. Gozar del máximo poder pondrá, mucho más que sus vidas en juego. [[YamiXSeto]]
1. Libro I - Esta es la Cofradía

**Cofradía**

 _Libro I_

 _Capítulo I_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Guiados por la antigua tradición,_

 _brujas y brujos solo sobrevivirán si están unidos_

 _bajo una singular y poderosa autoridad._

La oscuridad fue interrumpida por la presencia de 6 luces de opaco esplendor pero cada una con un color particular que envolvía a los miembros del Concejo allí presentes de manera que solo parte de sus rostros y portes podían ser diferenciados.

—Henos aquí una vez mas. Como lideres de 6 de las 7 Casas debemos encontrar una manera de sobrellevar las adversidades que han ocurrido en nuestra Cofradía: la desaparición de la Suprema Giovana y la muerte del Hermano Aknadin. Ya no podemos seguir retrasando esto; uno de los nuestros debe asumir como Brujo Supremo —habló el anciano cubierto con una túnica color amarilla ocre que presidiría el concejo.

—¿Qué dice la casa sucesora? ¿Alguna idea de quien de ustedes es el Elegido? —una inconfundible voz femenina perteneciente a la integrante vestida de azul marino, se dirigió al de vestimenta blanca.

—No. Lamento admitirlo pero ninguno de nuestros Herederos han mostrado una habilidad innata con la magia —se disculpó ante los demás

—Ya lo oyeron. El Elegido no esta en la Casa Blanca —interrumpió el anciano con ropas rojas.

—Necesitaríamos mas tiempo. Si las habilidades mágicas de ninguno de nosotros se ha desarrollado es porque la Suprema Giovana aun puede estar viva —se excusó el anciano de blanco.

—Ya han pasado 10 años ¡Ya no podemos seguir esperando! De ser así es obvio que ha guardado el rastro muy bien y que no piensa regresar— se unió el anciano vestido con túnica verde esmeralda.

—Si, lo sé —respondió nuevamente el de blanco.

—Otro deberá tomar el cargo. No podemos seguir dependiendo del Consorte, no te ofendas Aknankanon —retomó el de ocre.

—No me ofendo, es comprensible —hablo el mas joven de todos ellos, vestido de purpura.

—Bien, como todos saben, el Ciclo Mágico indica que el próximo supremo debe nacer de la Casa Blanca —recordó el de ocre.

—Ja, ¿la casa Rosenkreuz? ¿La casa de los sin magia? —se mofó el de rojo.

—Fácilmente cualquiera aquí apelaría el Ciclo Mágico Es inadmisible que un no-brujo sea Cabeza de las 7 Casas —se unió al reclamo el verde.

—Eso es verdad —afirmó la de azul en un tono, no amenazante pero si poniendo en claro que la asunción de un no-brujo, en esos momentos, traería discordia entre los integrantes del Concejo.

—Por favor hermanos, quisiéramos evitar la confrontación..— trató de calmar la situación el de blanco.

—La Casa Carmesí exige que se convoque al Ritual de los Siete —se apuró a exponer su petición.

—Calma Ishtar, calma, aun faltan cinco generaciones para que el poder Supremo caiga en tu hogar. ¿No estas adelantando las cosas? —el de ocre salió a detener las sugerencias del hermano de la casa roja.

—¡Esas son tonterías! Nuestro linaje nunca se someterá a estar bajo las ordenes de un no-brujo que no es capaz de realizar siquiera dos de los Siete Milagros. ¡Es indignante!

—Ishtar sabes bien cual es el precio que paga cada familia al entrar al Ritual —habló el de blanco.

—Situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando tu hogar ha sido beneficiado con dos hijos herederos, distinta situación a la Casa Esmeralda o la Casa Cian —el de ocre volvió a interpelar a Ishtar.

—Si ustedes no son previsores y enfrentan la extinción de su hogar, no es mi problema.

—Tu también pones en peligro a uno de tus dos hijos —

—El que no arriesga no gana.

—Ishtar, la moción queda anulada. Si podemos intentaremos evitar realizar el Ritual; es un riesgo innecesario para todos —el presidente del concejo dio por terminada la discusión y agregó —Es obvio que no nos pondremos de acuerdo sobre como encontrar al Elegido en esta reunión. Pasemos al siguiente punto. ¿Que hay de la Casa Azabache? ¿Ya han decidido quien ocupara el lugar del viejo?

—Como casa Sucesora, la Casa Rosenkreuz se estará encargando de eso en los próximos días —hablo el de blanco, también líder de la casa Blanca.

—Muy bien, mientras tanto y de acuerdo a la tradición, Aknankanon, cabeza de la Casa Cárdena mantendrá su cargo como Supremo Consorte hasta el advenimiento del nuevo Supremo. Casa Rosenkreuz; se le dará un mes mas para encontrar al Elegido, de lo contrario que cada Casa prepare a sus sacrificios pues este Concejo convocará al Ritual de los 7.

—Convenido —el coro unisono de los presentes se hizo eco en la oscuridad.

—Eso es todo. La sesión se levanta.

La luz regresó al recinto, parecía el interior de alguna antigua iglesia. En el centro, frente al altar, estaba el trono forrado en exquisito terciopelo y decorado en oro, ese era el sillón del Brujo Supremo y que ahora adolecía de propietario. Frente a este, otros 7 tronos de plata posicionados en forma circular donde antes habían estado los otros 5 jefes de las Casas de Brujos y ahora, solo el jefe de la casa Cárdena, Aknankanon permanecía en su lugar de todos los que allí estuvieron presentes.

—Así que este es el Concilio; no son mas que viejos marchitos

Una voz joven y familiar puso en alerta al anciano. Era él, Bakura.

—Tendrás que irte acostumbrando. Cuando te nombren cabeza de la Casa Negra tendrás que frecuentar este lugar.

—No es una de las cosas que me atraen del puesto —siseó mientras acariciaba el terciopelo del trono dorado; dando en entender su anhelo por el tan privilegiado sillón.

—¿Que haces aquí?

—Supe que los Rosenkreuz terminaron de entrenar un sabueso nuevo y ese sabueso, será el que haga "La Inspección" que me dará el puesto del viejo. ¿es verdad?

—Si, el hijo adoptivo de la familia.

—¿Adoptivo? —la revelación lo desencajo pero pronto fue invadido por la risa de la ironía— ¿Es un chiste verdad?

—No, la casa Blanca ha tenido... dificultades; la desaparición de la Suprema y la muerte del viejo han hecho que aceleren las cosas. Es por eso que no debes dejar que nuestro pequeño secreto sea descubierto.

—Claro —se sonrió al entender lo sencillo que sería le resultaría pasar la Inspección al tener a un no-brujo como obstáculo.

—No puedes realizar magia en su presencia. Si el inspector descubre que la magia no te pertenece —trató de recordarle a Bakura que no podía confiarse de la situación. La pureza de los Rosenkreuz era cuestionable pero no eran ningunos improvisados. Eran los encargados de mantener el equilibrio entre las 7 Casas y en 500 años, contadas eran las veces que fallaron en su labor.

—Lo sé, lo tengo todo bajo control —sobró la situación que aun le causaba gracia.

—Si lo descubren las consecuencias podrían ser...

Los sermones de Aknankanon pusieron a prueba la paciencia de Bakura.

—¡¿Qué acaso no oíste?! —gritó sujetando a Aknankanon de su hábito, ya hastiado de ese anciano y sus ridículas preocupaciones. Solo era una Inspección y él ya no era un niño; podía con eso y con cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino— ¡Lo tengo bajo control! —empujó al otro lejos de sí.

—Debes medir las consecuencias —sugirió Aknankanon al tiempo que se incorporaba con dificultad.

—Mira quien habla de medir consecuencias. Deberías aprender a mantener tu lugar, Supremo Consorte. Ese titulo es grande para ti. No puedo creer que hagas todo esto para que ese inútil de Yugi llegue a ser el Supremo y el poder quede en la casa Mutou —se adelantó— ¿crees que aceptará el puesto cuando descubra que su hermano esta vivo y lo que le has hecho? —preguntó con una carcajada.

Aknankanon se mantuvo en su lugar; no se arriesgaría a enfrentar a un brujo negro joven como Bakura

—Si mantengo mi palabra, mas te vale que mantengas la tuya o te mataré... con el ultimo fragmento de vida de tu exiliado hijo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la secundaria de Domino. La tarde ya había caído y el edificio iba quedando vacío; solo algunos aislados y tímidos pasos retumbaban por los desérticos pasillos. El ambiente apacible pero él sabia que las cosas no andaban bien; algo sucedía en el Inframundo; el balance entre ambos mundos parecía estar perdiéndose. Ya lo había sentido antes, pero ahora era infinitamente evidente; algo estaba por suceder. Yugi Mutou se dirigía hacia la biblioteca cuando gritos femeninos de terror lo pusieron en alerta. Tres chicas salieron corriendo de la misma; gritando espantadas. El pequeño oji-amatista se apartó para no ser embestido por las jóvenes que como una estampida se dirigieron a la puerta principal del establecimiento envueltas en gritos de: "Fantasmas"

Yugi miró extrañado a las jóvenes pero decidió avanzar y averiguar que o quien era el causante de ese temor pero sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando piso un tablero de Ouija que estaba tendido en el suelo.

—Jounouchi... ¿otra vez asustando a la gente con la telequinesis en la tabla Ouija?—descubrió a su compañero de curso.

Una seguidilla de risas fue la introducción a la aparición de su rubio amigo que se develaba de su escondite en uno de los viejos muebles de la biblioteca.

—Lo lamento, no pude evitarlo —se disculpó tratando de contener la risa.

—No deberías jugar con esto —sugirió el mas pequeño mientras levantaba las piezas del tablero Ouija. Después de todo, no era buena idea que estos objetos quedasen al alcance de los que no debían.

—No, ellos no deberían jugar con esto. Las tablas Ouija no son pasatiempos para los "sin magia" —se defendió Jono de la injusta acusación de su compañero.

Yugi solo suspiró; esperaba un poco de madurez por parte de su amigo; después de todo, si alguien podía responder a sus sospechas; Jono era el mas indicado pero como siempre, estaba tan inmiscuido en sus travesuras que no ponía atención a su alrededor. Pero un segundo; otra vez esa sensación que tensaba sus nervios como una voz fría que habla al oído

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jono al notar el cambió en su amigo.

—Percibo algo —Yugi miró a los lados; como esperando obtener alguna pista de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Yugi, no me asustes así

—Por eso venia a verte, Jono. ¿Tu no has percibido algo? ¿o Shizuka?

—No que yo sepa —respondió sin mas.

—El otro mundo esta alborotado —agregó Yugi con un aire místico

—Tu eres el brujo nigromante, Yugi. A ti te van las cosas de "veo gente muerta" —bromeó.

—No es tan sencillo. Mi padre creé que es debido a la ausencia del Brujo Supremo.

—Ah si, eso. ¿Para que necesitamos un Supremo de cualquier manera? —

—Para mantener el balance entre nuestro mundo y el otro; para liderar nuestras casas en caso de un ataque; para unirnos en tiempos de tempestad y … —como un libro de texto, comenzó a enumerar todas las atribuciones del brujo Supremo.

—Ya basta, Yugi —detuvo en seco al pequeño— ahora entiendo porque mi padre me castigo en el examen. ¿Y los muertos te dicen eso? Alarmistas para estar muertos.

—Tienen motivos para estar preocupados. Sin un heredero o heredera comenzaran los enfrentamientos entre nuestros hogares.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Yug. Un Supremo aparecerá pronto, siempre es así

Para Yugi, Jono no parecía preocupado por la situación. Tal vez era la ventaja de ser un Arúspice; ver el futuro y burlarse de ello era una de las características de la casa Ocre; pero él no podía hacerlo.

—Eso espero.

* * *

En los húmedos sótanos de la mansión Bakura; una tímida tiza marcó otro día en la pared de su prisión. Él joven ojirubí, de sucios cabellos tricolores, piel pálida, una flaqueza casi enfermiza y ropa raída, se apartó de la pared para contabilizar los días Ya sumaban 10 años. Diez años encerrado en ese sótano, diez años desde que había visto a su familia por última vez, diez años de maltrato y constante abuso. Sabia que la situación no mejoraría; su cumpleaños numero 16 se acercaba; y cuando eso sucediese, su fuerza mágica se liberaría totalmente pero él no podría usarla. Hacia diez años se había convertido en un "dador", un esclavo de la familia Bakura cuyo único propósito era proveerlos de magia a costa de su propia vida. Y en ese entonces fueron crueles con él, cuando su magia era apenas la de un niño ya lo habían arrastrado hacia las puertas de la muerte; ahora que seria un adulto... no quería imaginarlo. No lo matarían, si los rumores que escuchaba eran ciertos, lo necesitarían para superar las pruebas del Ritual; pero después de eso. Se estremeció del solo pensarlo. Deseaba recuperar su magia, deseaba recuperar su libertad pero no seria posible. Jamas podría escapar del castillo de los Bakura sin magia; ya lo había intentado y solo conseguía un peor castigo. Necesitaba ayuda, pero ¿cómo conseguirla?

—¡Oye tú! —la voz de su captor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

No quiso responder, solo atinó a retroceder lo mas que podía contra la pared. No era que tuviese miedo pero el recuerdo de su inmóvil brazo derecho aun lo perseguía

Hacia mucho tiempo desde que sintió su brazo derecho por última vez. Sabia que lo tenia dislocado pero ni siquiera podía invocar Magia Regenerativa para curarse. Solamente agradecía que la punta de sus dedos no se pusiesen morados porque, conociendo a Bakura, eso significaría su fin.

—Sabes que vi a tu padre hoy. Es muy gracioso, me pregunto si estabas bien —contó con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esto, el joven apretó su puño izquierdo contra el suelo rasguñando la tierra debajo de él. ¿Acaso había preguntado eso? Sabia que Bakura era cruel con él por eso no podía confiarse pero... su padre. ¿Acaso sabia siquiera que él seguía "viviendo" en esas condiciones?

—Así que dime. ¿Estas bien? Porque podemos cambiar eso —lanzó una larga carcajada.

El ojirubí se quedó un segundo mordiendo su labio. Odiaba la risa de ese sujeto, lo hacia sentir aun mas miserable. No le importó, arrancó un poco de tierra del suelo y se la aventó a la cara del brujo negro quien de inmediato ceso de reír al sentir el polvo entrar en su boca y secar su lengua. Rápidamente, escupió intentando eliminar las partículas de tierra pero sin poder quitarse el repugnante sabor de la boca.

—Maldito... —gruñó al tiempo que el ojirubí dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía esa felicidad; aunque Bakura se encargaría de arrebatársela rápidamente

—¿Te crees muy listo? —tomó al joven del cuello de su raída ropa y lo alzó— Ahora escucha, princesito. La única razón por la que sigues vivo es porque necesito tus poderes para pasar las 7 pruebas. Cuando me nombren cabeza de la Casa Azabache los usaré para aplastar a tu hermanito y a cualquier otro brujo que se cruce en mi camino. Así que si quieres mantener a tu hermano en una sola pieza, será mejor que te comportes. ¿Has entendido? —terminó su frase y aventó al joven al suelo—. Mas te vale que muestres respeto —gritó esperando que el joven obedeciera aunque sabia que no lo haría.

—Tu no mereces mi respeto. Eres un fraude y un asesino —declaró con odio al tiempo que se ponía de pie con dificultad.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —alzó su puño invocando a los serviles que su padre había introducido dentro del joven, los cuales comenzaron a transitar las venas del chico marcándolas a fuego. Esas cosas, las sentía recorrer su interior doblegandolo. El ojirubí sintió su cuerpo contraerse y los nervios de sus piernas distenderse lo que lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas contra su voluntad.

—Ahora, mañana tendremos visitas y espero que hagas silencio ¿puedes hacer eso?

El joven casi no pudo disimular la esperanza que le trajeron esas palabras ¿visitas? En tiempos como ese solo podía ser una persona: El Inspector. Alguien imparcial de la Casa Rosenkreuz, era la persona que necesitaba, su pase a la libertad pero no podía dejar que Bakura sospechase de su plan; así que solo bajo la cabeza en señal afirmativa. Deseaba mostrarse cooperativo. Era su oportunidad.

—Sabia que podía contar contigo, pero para que no te sientas presionado—siseó al tiempo que mostraba el objeto que usaría para obligar al ojirubí a guardar silencio los siguientes dos días— te ayudaré.

El ojirubí no pudo ocultar el terror que ese objeto le causaba. Lo odiaba y temía a la vez.

—Dejaré tu linda boca para el final así mientras trabajo... me deleitaras con tus gritos —rió Bakura al tiempo que tomaba una aguja del alfiletero y lo acercaba al temido objeto..

Fuera de la habitación, el joven Ryu permanencia de pie junto a las escaleras, sosteniendo algunos libros de magia olvidada en sus brazos, viendo a pocos pasos de sí la puerta al sótano Se estremecía con cada grito que lograba escapar de esa habitación y temblaba al imaginar lo que su hermano mayor le estaría haciendo a "dador", a su mascota. Entendía la situación, mañana seria la Inspección que declararía a Bakura, Cabeza de su hogar. No podía dejar que el Inspector encontrase a un dador brujo en su hogar. Necesitaba mantener al joven bajo control y solo había una manera de lograrlo.

El silencio puso en alerta a Ryu y lo próximo que escuchó fue la puerta del sótano abrirse y su hermano mayor salir de esta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Pero su alegría se desvaneció al ver que su hermano, al parecer, estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en el sótano

—Ryu, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó preocupado; por alguna razón, temía que Ryu se involucrara en sus actos.

—Yo... —se puso nervioso; debía admitir que escuchó lo ocurrido mas no preguntar como ocurrió.

—Ve a la cama hermanito. Mañana será un día largo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó temeroso de escuchar la respuesta aunque era obvia al ver la caja de madera que Bakura llevaba en su mano. Era su caja vudú, rara vez salia de la caja fuerte de su habitación

—Un poco de magia antigua para que duerma tranquilo esta noche. No te preocupes —trató de amerizar la situación

—¿Cómo esta su brazo? —preguntó algo temeroso, consternado y culpable.

—¿Su brazo? —recordó aquella lesión que le había provocado al joven meses atrás y sonrió con malicia—, esta bien. Te diré, cuando pasemos la Inspección te dejaré que lo cures. ¿Esta bien?

Ryu asintió triste la mentira de Akefia. Sabia que su hermano jamas lo dejaría acercarse de nuevo al ojirubí pero decidió tomar su promesa.

—Bien, ahora ve a la cama.

* * *

El el castillo Blanco; un joven alto, de ojos azules y cabellos castaños abría el sobre donde tendría asignada su primera misión. Leyó detenidamente el manuscrito; la casa en cuestión con una fotografiá adjuntada y quien era el heredero a inspeccionar.

—Ryo y Akefia ¿ambos son los herederos de Aknadin? —preguntó

—Así es. El viejo ya dejo explicito su deseo de que Akefia tome el control de a casa; por eso se lo llama Bakura.

—Es confuso —agregó al tiempo que guardó el sobre en su maletín. No le importaba mucho lo que el anterior Cabeza de la Casa Azabache había dejado expresado. Para él, era solo un trabajo.

—Son tradiciones familiares, Seto. Akefia es joven y enfermo de poder; dos características nada deseables en un Jefe. Tu trabajo es inspeccionar la mansión; ver que no haya "malos entendidos" ¿me entiendes? Los brujos negros siempre han sido un dolor de cabeza para nuestra familia. Si tienen algo que no deben, no te será difícil encontrarlo. Mantente atento.

Seto solo miró de nuevo la foto de la casa Bakura; era obvio que la casa Azabache no era fácil de controlar. Era una casa plagada de brujos negros que se alimentaban de la vida de sus donantes y con un odio profundo hacia los "sin magia"; sin mencionar a la autoridad que la Casa Blanca ejercía. Un paso en falso y se pondría a él mismo en la boca del lobo de la cual ya no podría escapar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holas aquí! Bueno mi inspiración otra vez decayó y cuando eso paso empiezo a escribir otro fic. Con esta temática habrá de todo y no requiere mucha descripción... creo por el genero. Así que, díganme que opinan... plis?


	2. Libro I - Conejo Blanco

**Libro I**

 **Capítulo II**

 _ **"El conejo blanco"**_

Aquella tarde de invierno; la nieve había caído la noche anterior sobre la ciudad de Domino dejando una capa blanca cubriendo el paisaje. Sus días transcurrían, aburridos y predecibles en el orfanato junto a su hermano menor, Mokuba; pero aquella tarde fue diferente. Mientras jugaban en el patio; Moki, como llamaba a su hermano, encontró una madriguera con un pequeño conejo blanco en su interior. Le costaba entender como un fenómeno meteorológico y ese simple animal alegraron su mundo, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Por poco tiempo... El diminuto animal, ajeno a los peligros del mundo externo a su madriguera se aventuró mas allá de las rejas que separaban el orfanato de la calle; donde los perros callejeros, famélicos por el frio se abalanzaban sobre cualquier criatura errante que anduviese.

El gruñido puso en alerta a los dos niños que corrieron hacia el refugio de su pequeña mascota. El pobre animal, con sus últimos rastros de vida, se arrastró hacia su madriguera dejando un camino de sangre tras él; en un intento de protegerse de las mandíbulas del canino.

Ante los ojos llorosos de Mokuba; Seto sacó en sus brazos al pequeño mamífero. Una brutal herida en su estomago selló su destino: el conejo estaba muerto.

Después de lo que ocurrido; no pudo simplemente deshacerse de su compañero; así que envió a Mokuba a su habitación mientras él hacia lo humanamente posible: enterrar al conejo en el patio de juegos.

Comenzó a cavar la fosa que contendría el cadáver; una tarea acongojante, aun para él, que nunca había demostrado demasiado interés en los animales o tal vez era la felicidad de Mokuba lo que hizo que demostrara sus respetos hacia tan insignificante roedor.

―¡Oye! ¿Puedes pasarme mi balón?

Una voz infantil lo sacó de su tarea. Un niño como de su edad, vestido de sweeter y pantalón negro, botas de nieve, abrigados guantes de felpa purpura haciendo juego con una bufanda y orejeras de idéntico color. Pero no era la vestimenta lo que llamaba su atención sino esos rebeldes cabellos tricolores que desafiaban la gravedad y esos altivos, orgullosos, a la vez inocentes y peculiares ojos color rubí. El niño se había subido a la tapia que separaba el orfanato del hospital de Domino y esperaba que él le devolviese su extraviado balón.

Seto dejó su quehacer un momento, tomó la pelota roja y se aventó al extraño niño.

―Gracias ―exclamó el niño recibiendo la pelota en sus manos.

Seto no dijo nada y regresó a su labor.

―¿Qué estas haciendo? ―el pequeño ojiazul había despertado curiosidad en él.

―Nada que te importe ―respondió Seto.

―¡Que carácter! ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron modales? ―reprendió a su par.

Seto tragó fuerte ante el desafortunado comentario que decidió ignorar.

―¿Que tienes ahí? ―preguntó el ojirubí, señalando la manta que envolvía al finado mamífero; otra vez intentado conversar con el castaño.

―Un conejo...

―¿Puedo verlo? ―preguntó entusiasmado. Siempre quiso ver un conejo.

Seto se encogió de hombros y el ojirubí terminó de trepar la barrera que los separaba para cruzar del lado que el conejo estaba. Pero la expresión alegre y entusiasta del ojirubí se desvaneció instantáneamente cuando reveló el desagradable contenido de la manta.

―No era lo que esperabas ¿o si? ―sonrió irónicamente el ojiazul. Eso le ensañaría a no ser tan entrometido.

―¿Eres cínico o que? ―replicó furioso el otro niño.

―Si no te gusta, no deberías meter las narices donde no te llaman ―retrucó Seto.

―¿Acaso me estas diciendo entrometido? ―preguntó ofendido el ojirubí.

―¿Qué acaso eres psíquico también?

―¡Eres un arrogante! ―gritó apretando sus puños.

―¿Y por qué sigues aquí, entonces? ―preguntó lo obvio. Aun no entendía porque permanecía ahí después de sus evidentes intentos de deshacerse de él.

―Porque... porque... no sé. Algo me dijo que tenía que venir... ―se quedó pensando― y me han enseñado que tengo que hacer caso a los presentimientos ―dijo escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda como recitando obedientemente la lección― Es como una … una... "ción", "división", "maldición" o algo así ―trató de recordar el nombre del don que su madre reconoció en él.

―¿Maldición? ―preguntó confuso Seto. Ese niño era extraño hasta en su modo de expresarse.

―Bueno, es un don ―recordó― aunque no sabría explicarlo ―dijo tímidamente escondiendo su falta de conocimiento o memoria.

―Una maldición no es un don ―aclaró y volvió a su tarea tratando de dar por terminada la charla que no llevaba a ningún lado.

―Algo me dijo que tenia que conocerte este día.. en este momento. Que habría alguien que necesitaría de mi ―continuó explicando porque no se decidía a dejar solo al pequeño ojiazul.

―Bien, pues pierdes tu tiempo. No necesito nada de ti. Y este conejo tampoco me importa mucho... es solo que... era de mi hermano. No puedo simplemente desecharlo e irme...eso lo podría triste.

―¿De tu hermano? ―

El ojiazul continuó cavando en silencio.

―No me caes bien ―se sinceró el ojirubí con inocencia en su voz― pero me da lastima tu hermano. Yo también tengo uno; y no me gusta verlo triste ―confesó solemnemente.

Lentamente, el pequeño de cabellos tricolores tomó en sus manos la manta que contenía el cuerpo sin vida del conejo.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó incrédulo.

El pequeño ojirubí se quedó meditando un segundo en silencio― Si lo hago, me desmayaré... ―recordó un poco indeciso y miró de reojo al castaño― ¡No te atrevas a reírte si me desmayo! ―gritó haciendo un berrinche.

―¿Por que irías a desmayarte? ―preguntó el otro sin comprender.

―Mi madre me enseñó un truco.

Acarició un poco la superficie de la manta y, ante la mirada incrédula del ojiazul, susurró unas palabras al fenecido animal como quien recita en un hechizo a escondidas de los demás

Los segundos transcurrieron en silencio...

La manta tímidamente comenzó a moverse.

El castaño no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. El hocico del animal comenzó a asomar queriendo alejarse de la manta que lo envolvía

No era posible. Ahí estaba... sin un rasguño.

El ojirubí sonrió, débil, pero satisfecho. Dejó al animal sobre el suelo y este, inmediatamente se acercó a los saltos hasta el ajiazul como buscando protección en el mismo.

―Tu... ¿Cómo? ―la mente del castaño no podía creer lo que había sucedido ¿cómo?

Fueron unos instantes cuando Seto vio los ojos carmesí del mas pequeño desaparecer antes de que este cayera sobre la impavida nieve frente a él, inconsciente.

La desesperación se adueñó de Seto, aunque el otro le había advertido que podia suceder, nunca había estado frente a una situación similar. Se arrodilló junto al pequeño brujo, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

―¡Oye! ―trató de despabilarlo golpeando sutilmente la mejilla pálida del somnoliento niño― ¡Despierta!

Los ojos rubí perezosamente comenzaron a abrirse y una sensación de alivio invadió al castaño. De pronto ese niño, entrometido ya no le parecía tan exasperante. Sabia lo que le sucedería si realizaba ese "truco" y sin embargo, lo hizo... ¿por él? ¿por alguien que apenas conocía?

―Tu cabello es gracioso ―bromeó el pequeño ojirubí con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Ya estaba mejor.

Seto sonrió fingiendo enojo― Mira quien lo dice ―haciendo referencia al insólito cabello tricolor y en forma de estrella de su compañero.

El otro sonrió de nuevo, esta vez, llevando su mano hacia el rostro del castaño en una ligera caricia.

Ese calido guante de felpa acariciaba su mejilla con una ternura que nunca habia sentido; ni aun en su hermano Mokuba. Se quedó un segundo con su mente en estado de shock. No entendía que había generado ese calor en sus ruborizadas mejillas.

―Ya estoy bien. Puedo levantarme ―pidió un poco de espacio el ojirubí.

―Si, claro ―respondió el castaño.

Saliendo de sus confusos pensamientos, se puso de pie dándole la mano al mas pequeño para que este pudiese incorporarse.

―¡Yami! ¡Ven, nos vamos! ―una voz femenina hizo que pequeño de cabellos tricolores volteara hacia el edificio del hospital.

―¡Ya voy! ―respondió el ojirubí― Me tengo que ir. ¡Fue un placer! ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Se... Seto ―respondió aun obnubilado por los recientes acontecimientos.

―¿Seto a secas?

―Solo Seto.

―Bien, "Solo Seto" ―sonrió―. Me llamó Yami... Yami Emiya, heredero de la Casa Cárdena ―dijo esta última parte con un orgullo que superaba el de cualquier niño corriente. Y eso era, porque él no era un niño común y corriente. De eso podía estar seguro.

Dicho esto, Yami se alejó por donde vino. Perdiéndose bajo una estela de nieve que misteriosamente comenzó a caer del cielo. Nunca mas volvió a verlo.

* * *

Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo consciencia de la existencia de la magia y parece que no pasó desapercibida ya que a la semana siguiente; él y su hermano fueron adoptados por Gozaburo Kaiba, quien se hacia llamar Cabeza "Legal" de la Casa Blanca.

Por muchos años, buscó a ese niño... a ese autodenominado: Heredero de la Casa Cárdena. Conocía a la casa Cárdena; a ellos y toda su historia. Era la casa por la cual la anterior Suprema Giovana llegó al poder, pero su heredero no era ese niño. Era otra persona, un tal Yugi Mutou. Aunque no podía negar el parecido físico que guardaban, no eran la misma persona. Por muchos años se preguntó si lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde de invierno no había sido obra de su infantil imaginación, si era posible traer a los seres vivos de la muerte. Con el tiempo y una incasable lectura de libros, descubrió que si, era posible. La Casa Azul era la principal fuente de brujos Blancos, brujos cuyo arte primordial era realizar el balance entre dos o mas fuerzas vitales. Después estaban los brujos nigromantes que nacían de la Casa Cárdena, la casa a la que supuestamente pertenecía este misterioso niño. Los Nigromantes, a diferencia de los Brujos blancos se especializaban en traer a los muertos como, la expresión popular los denominaba, zombies. Eran descendientes de los primeros brujos Vudú, y a pesar de que ambos encantamientos eran poderosos... solo la magia de los brujos blancos era considerada: un milagro; uno de los 7 Milagros. ¿Acaso ese niño era eso? ¿un brujo Nigromante? ¿Un brujo nigromante capaz de realizar un Milagro? Ya habían pasado 10 años y el conejo aun estaba con vida.

―Joven Kaiba, hemos llegado ―

la voz de Isono le indicándole que habían arribado a las puertas de la mansión Bakura. Un castillo de estilo ingles consumido por el tiempo y la humedad.

―Espera aquí ―fue su simple orden.

―Si, señor.

Avanzó hasta la entrada del castillo y golpeó el llamador contra las puertas de gruesa y antaña madera; esta crujió al tiempo que se abría lentamente y una muchacha joven aparecía tras esta. Seto observó la mirada vacía de la mujer: una donante.

―Adelante ―invitó a pasar al Inspector.

"Ayudame..."

Ni bien puso un pie dentro de la casa, una voz en su cabeza lo desencajó. ¿Qué había sido eso?

―¿Sucede algo? ―pregunto la muchacha.

―Nada ―respondió recuperando la linea.

―Bien, sigame.

La chica lo dirigió hacia el salón principal: un cuarto cerrado con una decoración particular: artefactos del antiguo Egipto; entre ellos: dagas ceremoniales, jarrones, papiros, lamparas de oro y un sarcófago que estaba tras la cabecera de la mesa. Y, un símbolo de la familia Bakura: una colección de muñecos vudú en una vitrina.

A la mesa principal, se encontraban 2 jóvenes albinos que Kaiba no tardó en reconocer: Ryu y Akefia Bakura.

―Ah, tu debes ser el Inspector ―dijo el mayor que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa― te esperaba mas viejo pero la expresión ya la tienes ―se burló.

―Por favor, disculpe a mi hermano ―se disculpó Ryu por ambos― es un honor recibirlo en nuestra casa. Tome asiento ―invitó al Inspector a sentarse a la mesa.

Seto, serio, ignoró el comentario de Akefia y tomó asiento en el extremo opuesto a Akefia en una clara muestra de rechazo a la idea de que tan desagradable personaje ocupara un puesto tan importante como podía ser: líder de una de la 7 Casas.

―¿Desea algo para tomar? ―preguntó Ryu

―No, ―respondió seco.

―¿Estas seguro? Ryu hace un excelente té ―preguntó Akefia.

―Creí que la muchacha era la que preparaba el té ―le llamó la atención que uno de los hermanos hijos herederos se dedicara a las labores caseras.

―¿Ella? No, es mi donante. Como podrá apreciar, por poco tiempo; así que prefiero no darle labores elaborados ―comentó Akefia con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios.

Seto, con su aguda visión, inspeccionó la habitación buscando... cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Bakura.

―¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto mas quiere gozar de la hospitalidad de mi hogar? ―preguntó golpeando sus dedos sobre la mesa de oro en señal de impaciencia.

―Bakura, por favor ―retó el pequeño Ryu a su hermano por su falta de cortesía

―No mucho mas ―respondió el Inspector―. Si me permite hablar con el segundo hermano; necesito que me aclare porque renuncia a acceder al puesto de Líder de la Casa Azabache.

―Por su puesto ―se retiró a regañadientes por hacerlo a un lado; pero estaba seguro que Ryu no le fallaría.

―Le ruego disculpe a mi hermano. No es muy afecto a las visitas sociales.

―No hay problema. Ahora, conoce las reglas de la Cofradia en cuanto a los herederos hermanos y francamente... no entiendo ¿por qué no se postula para el puesto? Ser el lider de una Casa no siempre significa tener una habilidad mágica superior; sino la diplomacia con los demás hogares. Es obvio que no es una virtud en su hermano pero en usted...

―No podría hacerlo. No podría desobedecer las ordenes de nuestro padre ―explicó Ryu tristemente sus motivos.

―Su padre esta muerto. La decisión de lo que pase de ahora en mas con su hogar recae sobre ustedes.

―Su deseo era que Bakura siguiera la linea de nuestra familia.

―Aun cuando podría no ser el indicado para continuarla.

"¿Seto?"

Otra vez lo escuchó. Débil pero estaba allí. Llamándolo desde el interior de la casa. Solo una vez había escuchado un llamado así; sabia que era improbable pero debía cerciorarse.

―Debo hacer una llamada ―el Inspector inquirió su deseo de estar solo.

―Por su puesto. Lo dejaré solo ―Ryu se retiró de la habitación.

Seto tomó su celular y llamó.

―Mokuba, ¿qué sucede? ―habló a través del teléfono.

―¿Seto? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Todavia estas en la casa de los Bakura?

―Si ¿Has estado llamándome?

―No, ¿por qué? ¿sentiste algo?

―Si, hay algo en esta casa.

―¿Quieres que le avise a Gozaburo?

―No, puedo manejarlo. Te llamo en media hora.

―Ten cuidado, Seto.

Colgó. No tenia dudas; lo que sea que lo llamaba, estaba en esa casa y ahora que estaba solo; era su oportunidad de investigar el secreto que escondía la Casa Azabache y mas precisamente: Akefia Bakura.

Dio un chasquido con sus dedos e inmediatamente un circulo plateado se dibujó en el suelo con unas runas en su interior. La runa comenzó a dar vueltas a una gran velocidad buscando el extremo opuesto del lazo.

―¿Cómo escondes algo al mejor detective del mundo? ―recordó esa acertijo infantil y, como si supiese la respuesta, la runa se detuvo y palpitó en su interior antes de desparecer: ambos extremos estaban en la misma habitación― Lo pones frente a él. Justo bajo su nariz.

Con cuidado, abrió el sarcófago. Dentro de este, lo que precia ser una antigua momia envuelta en sus mortajas.

―Un buen truco, Bakura ―se sonrió ante la originalidad del brujo para esconder a su esclavo.

Desenfundó su navaja y, rápidamente, comenzó a cortar las cintas que envolvían a la momia. Le costaba creer que había una persona viva bajo esas mortajas y finalmente llegó al origen bajo esos lienzos. La sorpresa lo golpeó de tal forma que tuvo que alejarse para cerciorarse que no estaba equivocado al reconocer al joven frente a él.

―Tu... ―no podía creerlo. Esos altivos cabellos tricolores, esa piel blanca lechosa, esos ojos altivos de inconfundible color... la imagen distaba de aquel niño pero el tiempo no lo engañaba.

―Te encontré, pequeño heredero ―se acercó al paralizado chico para examinar su estado, el cual no era el mejor: sus ojos estaban ciegos, su respiración apenas perceptible, los órganos virtualmente paralizados. No podía imaginar una tortura semejante. El joven estaba muerto en vida; en un estado latente del que no podría salir. Ejecutó un pequeño hechizo para tratar de despertar al joven, sin resultado alguno.

―Vudú ―reconoció la magia negra. Solo había una solución: encontrar el muñeco que controlaba al joven frente a él. Debía estar por alguna parte.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que efectivamente, estaba allí Junto a una colección de muñecos de igual naturaleza; algo le indicó que ese que tomó en sus manos era el indicado. ¿Por qué lo habrían dejado allí?

El muñeco estaba totalmente atravesado por agujas; cada una atravesaba un nervio o un órgano vital de modo que un movimiento en falso podría dejar lisiado al joven o incluso matarlo. No podía imaginar el dolor que habría sentido al ser atravesado

Deshacer sellos fue lo primero que les enseñaron, a él a su hermano, cuando fueron adoptados por la familia Kaiba. Como brujos de la casa Rosenkreuz, su deber era mantener el equilibrio entre las 7 Casas. Pero, Bakura no era un simple brujo negro y había usado un sello mayor sobre el muñeco; cualquier intento de remover las agujas provocaría que estas se incrustasen mas en el joven. Para deshacer el sello debía pronunciar el nombre del joven...y solo tendría una oportunidad.

―Emiya Yami...

El muñeco se deshizo en la nada y las agujas que lo atravesaban cayeron inútiles al suelo, tintineando contra la cerámica.

Un sonido ahogado y el joven se incorporó tragando una enorme bocanada de aire como si sus pulmones pidiesen a gritos por oxigeno.

―Oye, ¿puedes oírme? ―Seto se apuró a revisar al chico.

El cuerpo del joven comenzó a convulsionar sin control. Seto se apartó y una mueca de repugnancia se dibujo en su rostro al ver que el joven, involuntariamente comenzaba a vaciar por la boca el añejo contenido de su estomago. Superando su asco, colocó al ojirubí de costado para evitar que se ahogara con su propio vomito. Era normal, después de haber estado mucho tiempo bajo un hechizo vudú.

Escuchaba al joven toser pero no imaginó lo que haria a continuación. La mano izquierda, temblorosa, del ojirubí se elevó tanteando a su alrededor, debido a su visión oscurecida por el embrujo de Bakura, buscando algo que lo atrajese al mundo de nuevo. Y lo encontró al sentir el rostro de quien tenía frente a él. Tiernamente acarició las facciones del castaño, como un agradecimiento silencioso antes de que sus sentidos se nublaran de nuevo y cayese en la inconsiencia. Habia soñado tanto tiempo con ese momento e internamente, una parte de él suplicaba que fuera cierto, que no fuese otro ridiculo sueño que llenaba sus dias de esperanza.

La fuerza mágica del joven era extremadamente débil pero aun ardía en su interior. Un brujo joven, sin duda. Por eso había sentido esa aura al entrar. Debió suponer que esa muchacha era un ardid. Los Bakura eran maestros de sangre por naturaleza, brujos negros cuyo principal fuente de poder eran sus sirvientes pero... utilizar a un brujo de familia como dador de poder, estaba prohibido. Kaiba dio una nueva mirada al joven. Sus ojos aun permanecían ciegos como si estuviese totalmente ausente; y lo estaba, tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo. Era como si estuviese frente a un cascaron vacío. Rápidamente, haciendo uso del don de la casa Rosenkreuz, los tele-transportó hacia la puerta principal donde fue interceptado por ambos hermanos Bakura.

―¿Adonde vas con eso? No sabia que los de la casa Rosenkreuz fueran unos ladrones ―reclamó Akefia furioso.

―Lamento informarles que él no les pertenece. Es un brujo, como tal y siguiendo la 4ta regla que rige en nuestra Cofradía, no puede estar atado a la voluntad de otro. Eso los incluye a ustedes ―invocó una de las primeras leyes.

―Te equivocas, sabueso. Ese pequeño nos fue dado por su padre cuando tenia 6 años. El niño dado en comodato no tiene derechos, si vive es porque se lo permitimos ―

Seto se encontraba en un aprieto. Si el padre del niño decidió cederlo, estaba ante un vacío. Un conflicto de reglas.

―¿Qué edad tiene?

―15 ―respondió Ryu desafiando los deseos de su hermano, secretamente esperaba que el Inspector encontrara la manera de sacar al ojirubí de su hogar.

Seto quedó en silencio, efectivamente, un vacío. Yami aun no tenia edad suficiente para decidir sobre su magia; sus padres aun eran responsables por él pero... si su voluntad fue cederlo entonces... no podía discutir eso. Aunque tenia varias leyes que lo avalaban al final terminaría perdiendo. Miró otra vez a su indefenso protegido: su figura demacrada, su mirada ausente parecía suplicarle en silencio que no lo dejara. Nunca pensó volver a ver a ese alegre niño de esta forma. Solo una idea se le cruzó y maldijo internamente; ya que por mucho que odiaba a los brujos negros, no estaba en sus planes declararse enemigo de los Bakura. Pero si cruzaba esas puertas llevándose al joven, la "guerra" comenzaría. Debía tomar la decisión pero ¿por qué dudaba? ¿acaso podía ignorar lo que había visto? ¿acaso podía darle la espalda? ¿acaso esa era la manera de devolverle el favor?

―"...y me han enseñado que tengo que hacer caso a los presentimientos..."

La lejana voz de Yami consolidó su decisión. Llevó su mano hasta sus labios y susurró 3 palabras creando un circulo plateado en el pecho de Yami. Sin decir nada mas, tomó al joven en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

―Si te lo llevas, te aseguro que no vivirá mucho más. Lo torturaré hasta que desee la muerte. Sabes que puedo hacerlo ―amenazó Bakura apretando su puño; al tiempo que un ligero gemido de dolor escapaba de los labios de ojirubí demostrando implicitamente que Bakura poseia varios trucos para controlar a su esclavo aun lejos de él.

―Por los próximos días, tendrá la protección de la Casa Rosenkreuz; después veremos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Holas a todos! aquí con el capítulo 2!

Gracias por sus reviews a RiriSkull, Liss y al anonimo Guest :D

Espero les haya gustado, y no se olviden: hagan feliz a esta little autora y dejen reviews!


	3. Libro I - ¡Quemen al brujo!

**Libro I**

 **Capítulo III**

 _¡Quemen al brujo!_

El pequeño de ojos amatista lentamente colocaba las velas en las esquinas del pentagrama que dibujó en el suelo de su oscura habitación. En el centro, la tabla Ouija que había adquirido de Jonouchi, y ahora esperaba a que el rubio llegara para ayudarlo en su tarea. Las invocaciones generalmente requerían dos o mas personas debido al grado de peligro que significaba realizarla solo. Mientras terminaba los preparativos suspiró desganado, no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer; él era un brujo nigromante, utilizar una tabla Ouija para hablar con los muertos estaba entre sus últimos recursos, siendo este mas utilizado por los que no tenían habilidad alguna en el área. Los nigromantes poseían infinidad de técnicas para comunicarse con los del mas allá, servus, telepatía, sin mencionar claro, el conjuro "don" de la casa Cárdena que solo una vez intentó realizar con resultados... nada favorables. Eso era lo que mas lo depreciaba, él era el heredero de la Casa Cárdena, sin embargo, las habilidades mágicas que había logrado desarrollar eran bastante limitadas. La única muestra de que era un brujo nigromante, era su habilidad de Mediumnidad, también algo decadente al no poder interpretar bien los mensajes que le transmitían. Su abuelo le había dicho que cuando cumpliese los 16 años y lograse invocar a un servus las voces que escuchaba por medio de la Mediumnidad se aclararían y podría realizar sus labores como Cabeza de la Casa Nigromante dignamente pero...

― _¿Yugi?— llamó Aknankanon a su hijo._

― _Si, padre —respondió Yugi con su característica sonrisa infantil._

― _Tenemos que hablar —cambió el tono de la conversación y Yugi se estremeció al saber hacia donde se dirigiría― ¿Has estado practicando? —algo decepcionado, tuvo que preguntar. La magia no se practicaba, o al menos, no en un brujo de la clase a la que pertenecían. La magia era algo natural en ellos pero en Yugi, podía ser la excepción_

— _Bueno... pues si —dijo la verdad._

― _¿Has avanzado?_

― _Bueno pues... —dudó, era la parte difícil— no mucho padre —reconoció decepcionado._

 _Aknankanon suspiró desganado―. Yugi, sé que eres listo; y que no ignoras la situación..._

― _Lo sé —sabia a lo que se refería; si el Ritual de los 7 se realizaba; seria su deber representar a su Hogar._

― _Sabes que tu madre y tu hermano te estarían orgullosos de ti. No nos decepciones; eres nuestro heredero._

―No los decepcionaré —dijo terminando los preparativos para la invocación.

Si el Ritual de los 7 estaba por suceder, no tenia tiempo a cumplir los 16 años para desarrollar su poder; necesitaba respuestas ahora.

* * *

En la mansión de los Rosenkreuz; el hijo mayor de la familia miraba a través del ventanal de su habitación. Era una noche pacifica, ya habían pasado 3 días desde que sacó al pequeño esclavo de Bakura de su hogar y ahora, esperaba la decisión de los jefes sobre su destino. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de su meditación y sabia exactamente quien lo había provocado.

―¿Cómo esta? —preguntó sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

―No hemos podido extraer a los serviles de su cuerpo. Su organismo sirve como un nido, los regenera cada vez que intentamos eliminarlos. Los Bakura se aseguraron su posesión sobre este —informó una de las pocas brujas blancas de la casa.

―¿Y su poder mágico?

―No podemos medirlo pero... posee una considerable cantidad. Claro esta que no puede hacer uso de el; no en ese estado —guardó silencio un instante ―Su padre desea hablar con usted, joven Kaiba

El castaño se puso de pie casi de manera instantánea dirigiendo una seria mirada a la mujer —Él no es mi padre —aclaró de mal modo.

* * *

Entró a la habitación de su "padre" quien estaba sentado en su formidable sillón, de espaldas a su escritorio de madera, mirando hacia el exterior a través del inmenso ventanal de su oficina. En su mano derecha, su distintivo habano negro que parecía darle aun mas autoridad de la que ya gozaba. Él era la Cabeza Legal de la Casa Rosenkreuz; un cargo algo complicado al entendimiento de las demás Casas pero muy distintivo a la manera fría y analítica que caracterizó a la Casa Blanca. Después de todo, la Casa Blanca no nació como las otras, mas bien fue un mal necesario pero no es momento de hablar de ello.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de nuestro invitado? —habló Gozaburo con su rustica voz.

―Como si no lo supieras... ―contestó fastidiado. Nada pasaba en esa Casa sin que Gozaburo estuviese al tanto.

―Lo único que sé es que los Bakura nos quieren hacer quedar como unos imbéciles —replicó golpeando con su puño el apoya-brazo de su sillón— Alimentarse de la magia de un brujo para obtener ventaja en el Ritual de los 7 es imperdonable pero... —guardó silencio y giró su sillón de manera de quedar frente a Seto— quizás aun nos pueda servir a nuestro favor ―apoyó los codos sobre la mesa entrelazando sus dedos; Seto conocía esa mirada, un negocio empezaba a gestarse en la mente del empresario― El primer hijo de la Suprema Giovana, seria una excelente adquisición para la familia Rosenkreuz.

―¿De que habla?

―Olvidalo, —no iba a ponerse a explicar maniobras de negocios a Seto, no lo veía necesario, no lo entendería— el Maestro quiere verte.

* * *

Entró a la habitación del Maestro de la Casa; un hombre de avanzada edad cubierto en su totalidad por una gruesa capa de seda blanca, con un peculiar dibujo de una cruz cristiana dorada, que no dejaba ver su rostro y cuerpo, mas allá de sus envejecidas manos, su boca y mentón. Nadie en la Casa, jamas, había visto la faz del viejo y nadie se atrevía a aventurar una edad aun cuando los rumores decían que el Maestro había sido el fundador de la Casa Blanca; de ser cierto, su edad superaría los 500 años. Sabia que los jefes de las Casas eran longevos ¿pero tanto? El mayor se encontraba en su sillón blanco, como era de costumbre, rara vez abandonaba su habitación, y al escuchar a Seto entrar por la puerta y acercarse a él alzó su cabeza apenas a verlo.

―¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Seto? —saludó con su voz autoritaria pero a la vez, le dedicaba cierta familiaridad cuando su interlocutor se trataba de Seto.

―Maestro ―saludó formalmente.

―Deja los formalismos. Gozaburo me ha comunicado lo que ha sucedido y lo que piensan hacer ―guardó silencio unos segundos ―. Debo decir que nunca creí volver a ver esa imagen en otro hijo de casa Cárdena

―¿Usted sabe lo que sucedió? ―preguntó conociendo la obvia respuesta. Había cosas que las Cabezas de las Casas sabían y que nunca se daban a conocer.

―Tengo una idea de quien es... ya lo he visto antes. Esa abominable manera de arrebatar la magia a un brujo... ―hizo silencio tratando de ordenar sus lejanos y tristes recuerdos― Lo que voy a contarte, Seto, es uno de los tantos secretos de nuestra Cofradía; secretos que su conocimiento pondría en peligro la fe en nuestras tradiciones mas antiguas. Su nombre es Yami Emiya; el primer hijo de la decimoquinta Suprema y por tanto, heredero de la séptima generación de la Casa Cárdena.

―Entonces ¿es cierto?

―Así es, el hijo que la Suprema Giovana tuvo antes de entrar a la Casa Mutou.

―¿Antes?

―Giovana era una mujer muy especial. Llena de secretos, joven y con un gran poder. Ella no pertenecía a ninguna de nuestras casas; así que para asumir siguiendo el orden del Ciclo Mágico tuvo que "desposar" al entonces heredero de la Casa Cárdena, Aknankanon Mutou.

―¿A qué se refiere con que "no es la primera vez que lo vé"?

―Estos acuerdos entre casas datan de los inicios de nuestra Cofradía. Los Mutou y los Bakura provienen de los primeros escalones de lo que se considera magia negra. Ambas casas comparten un origen muy peculiar. Los Mutou se dedicaron a estudiar la magia mientras que los Bakura se toparon con ella, como lo que se dice... métodos, artefactos de invocación. Pero con la llegada del primer Supremo nacido de la Casa Bakura su magia creció al punto de no responder a sus amos. De esa manera ganaron su libertad y la guerra comenzó entre ambos hasta que se llegó a un acuerdo por el cual la casa Cárdena se comprometía a entregar al primer hijo de cada generación como "resarcimiento" por los años de servidumbre de los Bakura hacia ellos. Y era así, que a la edad de 3 años un pequeño era entregado al clan Bakura; era torturado al punto de la locura, y una vez que su poder era vaciado el ciclo volvía a repetirse. Fue la onceava Suprema, Teana Mazaki, de la casa Azul quien dio fin a ese pacto.

―¿Y por qué esta de nuevo en práctica? ―no tenia sentido; ¿por qué poner en practica algo que ya había sido revocado por una anterior Suprema? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Por qué a Yami si él no era hijo "legitimo" de la Casa Cárdena?

―No lo sé, Seto. Estos son tiempos difíciles para nuestra Cofradía. Sin un Supremo que medie entre nosotros nuestra existencia penderá de un hilo. Y no solo entre nosotros, existen otros clanes o incluso los cazadores comenzaran a acecharnos. Tal vez, los Bakura desean asegurarse su victoria en caso de que el Ritual de los 7 se lleve a cabo.

―Eso es ridículo. Ya están descubiertos. ¡Ya no esta en su hogar!

―No importa. Tu lo has visto; ¡sabes de lo que los brujos negros son capaces! ―recordó ya furioso por la obstinación de su pupilo.

―Debe haber alguna manera ―se negaba a creerlo.

—Solo hay una opción posible, tu lo sabes y él también lo sabe ―guardó silencio; sabia que no era fácil de oír

—¡No es posible! Usted es el Maestro. Lleva en esta Casa mas tiempo del que cualquiera pueda recordar. Debe conocer otra forma.

—No la hay. Él esta en vísperas de su cumpleaños 16; una vez que cumpla el pacto, los Bakura le arrebataran hasta el ultimo fragmento de magia en su interior; matándolo en el proceso. Aunque sobreviva su mente quedara marcada para siempre; la vida de un brujo, su existencia esta ligada a la magia. Sin ella, se volverá loco y muy posiblemente le espere un destino peor que la muerte. No solo eso; el balance del circulo mágico también esta en riesgo; no podemos siquiera estimar las consecuencias de que Bakura llegue a nombrarse el Supremo haciendo uso de magia ajena ―se detuvo. No había otra opción― Sé que te preocupas por ese chico pero debemos enfocarnos en encontrar al sucesor de Giovana. Esa es nuestra responsabilidad.

* * *

Entró a la habitación de huéspedes, ahora ocupada por el exiliado hijo de la Casa Cárdena. Este se encontraba sentado sobre un sillón cerca de la humeante chimenea; encorvado apenas sobre si mismo; como si quisiese mantener la postura ante un dolor que los aquejaba. Se encontraba cubierto por una capa gris encubriendo las aciagas manifestaciones de los serviles dentro de su cuerpo. No reparó en quien entró a la habitación, quizás no lo había escuchado. Seto se acercó; el invitado no parecía tomar consciencia que había otra persona cerca suyo; solo miraba fijo el fuego de la chimenea. El castaño acercó su mano al rostro del menor; no pareció reaccionar cuando de repente la mano de Seto se vio atrapada por las del ojirubí las cuales lo acariciaron suavemente como reconociéndolo

―¿Seto? —habló casi en un ligero susurro.

—¿Puedes verme?

—Solo veo sombras, apenas estoy comenzando a recuperar la movilidad —aclaró liberando la mano del castaño y este tomaba asiento a su lado.

―Me dicen que te pusiste algo tenso en la ducha.

―Lo lamento. Tengo... algo de miedo al agua ¿sabes? —dijo con algo de vergüenza por la revelación.

―Es natural. El agua y el fuego han sido instrumentos de tortura para los de tu clase desde los inicios de la civilización.

―No lo tenia antes de estar al castillo de los Bakura... —recordó tristemente.

―Hay muchas historias de lo que se oculta bajo esas paredes. De porque la humedad se apoderó del castillo de los Bakura.

―No... las historias ni se acercan a lo que hay en ese lugar, Seto —un escalofrió recorrió su espina al recordarlo.

―¿Hace cuanto que estabas allí?

―Unos diez años creo.

―¿Quieres hablar de eso? —se ofreció cortésmente a escucharlo.

―No, y creo que tu quieras oírlo tampoco —agregó dibujando una infantil sonrisa al tiempo que recordaba el poco tacto que tenia Seto de niño.

Seto quedo en silencio, debía decirle pero algo lo detenía

—Ya es tiempo, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó adivinando los pensamientos del castaño.

—No tienes que hacer esto...— trató de hacerlo desistir.

—Tengo que hacerlo... es mi única salida. Tu me encontraste y abriste el cerrojo de mi jaula. Ahora depende de mi, escapar —explicó con tristeza pero a la vez un hálito de esperanza.

El castaño guardo silencio una vez mas.

—Seto, mirame —pidió el ojirubí.

Kaiba alzó la vista a verlo a los ojos; no podía ignorar el estado del joven. Sus ojos se encontraban teñidos en un rojo pálido y opaco; sus labios secos y azules; la piel grisácea y desecada como si de un muerto de tratase y sus venas, marcadas con caminos negros como si su sangre fuera de petroleo.

Colocó sus manos frías y ásperas sobre las del castaño en una silenciosa suplica.

—Por favor, no te conviertas en ellos. No me dejes así

El silencio perseveró en la oscura habitación.

* * *

— _El plazo esta a punto de terminar, Seto —recordó Gozaburo mientras daba una pitada a su habano._

— _Lo sé._

— _Si no lo haces ahora; mañana deberá volver con los Bakura._

— _¿No se supone que los contratos de sangre entre familias estaban prohibidos? ¿Acaso la Casa Blanca no se interpondrá —le recordó, con sarcasmo, al empresario el rol de la Casa Rosenkreuz en la Cofradía_

— _Seto, el Ritual de los 7 pronto dará inicio. No esta en nuestros planes ponernos en contra de la Casa Negra. No en este momento. Si quieres salvarlo, y él también esta de acuerdo, entonces firma la sentencia —dijo indicando con el puro el escritorio donde estaba el pergamino con el tintero y la pluma._

— _Solo se lavan las manos; son despreciables todos ustedes —recriminó de manera cortante._

— _Así hemos sobrevivido. Ese niño es solo uno de muchos otros; algún día lo entenderás, Seto. Y ese día, estarás listo para liderar nuestro Hogar._

 _Utilizando el cortaplumas, el castaño se infligió un leve corte en su pulgar y con la sangre de la herida llenó apenas el contenido del tintero, lo suficiente para poder realizar el trazo que condenaría a Yami a la hoguera. No acordaba con los métodos de sus tutores, pero no podía cruzarse de brazos y esperar teniendo la vida de una persona en riesgo. Debía hacer algo; y esto, como una maldición, era lo único que estaba a su alcance. Tomó la pluma, hundió la punta en la "tinta" e imprimió su firma al pie del documento._

— _Esta hecho —declaró Gozaburo antes de exhalar el grueso humo del habano negro._

* * *

Sobre la arena de la playa de Domino, una congregación de oscuros personajes avanzaba a través de la espesa grava hacia un paraje oculto donde realizaban sus rituales. Ellos eran, los integrantes de la familia Rosenkreuz seguían al condenado con sus atuendos negros y sus caras cubiertas por mascaras venecianas que emulaban a cuervos y otras aves de rapiña.

Dos de los seguidores condujeron al ojirubí al mástil principal. Uno de ellos ató fuertemente las manos de Yami tras el mástil mientras el otro traía madera que serviría para alimentar el fuego y luego rociaba al joven con combustible. Yami instintivamente cerró fuertemente sus ojos ya que el olor del solvente era penetrante. Trataba de mantenerse firme y solemne en su decisión aunque muy en el fondo, estaba aterrado. Después de haber pasado 10 años encerrado como un esclavo, no estaba seguro si podía lograr su objetivo.

No habría palabras, no había nada que decir.

—Hermano Seto —habló uno de los presentes mientras tomaba una antorcha ahora en llamas—, haga los honores —dijo entregándole la antorcha al castaño.

Seto dio un paso adelante y tomó la antorcha. Aun no estaba del todo seguro de esa decisión ¿Cual era el crimen que había cometido Yami? El era la victima. ¿Por qué debía inmolarse de esa manera? Titubeó, y Yami lo notó. Miró por ultima vez a los ojos del ojirubí y este para alivio o maldición asintió suavemente como tratando de liberar al castaño de la carga de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Seto soltó la antorcha sobre la pira y el fuego rápidamente se esparció siguiendo los caminos de combustible en el ojirubí , envolviéndolo. Los gritos desesperados del joven inundaron el ambiente. Ante la vista de los presentes, la piel de Yami comenzaba a fundirse con la carne a medida que iba desintegrándose Ardía, cada fragmento de su carne que quedaba desnuda ardía como un profundo sarpullido que se esparcía sin control y el calor, el calor abrazante que ya no lo dejaba respirar. El corazón del ojirubí palpitaba en una brutal carrera dentro de su pecho, sofocado por el dolor que llegaba de cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta que al final no pudo con él. Fue cuando el calor calcinante y sus nervios destruidos a causa del mismo extinguieron los gritos del ojirubí y esas... esas horribles cosas se consumieron en el fuego, y él también..

Cuando el fuego se consumió, nada quedaba del joven; solo una figura negra con su carne completamente carbonizada apenas encogida sobre el mástil al que había sido atado. Los presentes, viendo terminada su tarea, se fueron retirando dejando solo a dos personajes que aun contemplaban la escena; una indiferente, la otra con algo de culpa enmascarada en su alma.

―Se aproxima una tormenta ―afirmó Gozaburo mientras encendía un habano.

Seto no contestó.

―La ciénaga detrás de la mansión es un buen lugar para hacerlo ―sugirió entregándole un pala― asegurate de limpiarte los zapatos cuando termines― agregó antes de entrar a su limusina para luego retirarse; dejando al castaño solo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Holas una vez mas! Una capitulo mas de este nuevo fic. Y seguro van a matarme por lo que he escrito pero saben que la brujería y las hogueras están relacionadas junto con otras cosas; y esta no es una historia de magos estilo HP; es de brujas. Así que ya saben, si les gusto dejen review y si no... entenderé y la historia terminará aquí.

Agradecimientos a Liss, TsukihimePrincess y a Alexandria Kousuke, y respondiendo, me alegra que lo hicieras mi querida seito ;D

Nos leemos!


	4. Libro I - Resurgimiento

**Libro I**

 **Capítulo IV**

 _Resurgimiento_

La noche había avanzado y la tormenta que pronosticó Gozaburo aun azotaba la ciudad de Domino. Las gotas de lluvia no paraban de caer y los truenos se hacían presente espasmódicamente de manera amenazante. La ciudad dormía ajena a los acontecimientos que ocurrirían. Apartada, la mansión Rosenkreuz se mantenía inmutable y solida ante el fenómeno meteorológico como un titán ante la intimidación de un insecto. En una de sus galerías que comunicaba con el exterior; una tenue luz permanecía alumbrando la espera de un miembro de la familia junto a su fiel guardaespaldas.

—¿Café, joven Kaiba? —preguntó el guardaespaldas del castaño.

—Si, será una larga noche —respondió mientras dejaba que el otro llenara la taza de café en su mano.

—Ya han pasado 7 días y la lluvia aun no se detiene—comentó Isono.

—Si, espero que encuentre el camino a través de todo ese lodo —agregó y guardó silencio.

* * *

 **10 años atrás...**

— _¡Papá! ¡Mira lo que hizo Yami! —los gritos de Yugi inundaron el nevado Parque Central de Domino que limitaba al patio de la Casa Mutou._

— _Yugi, ¡espera! —a tropezones se puso de pie aun algo débil, apenas recuperado de su reciente desmayo, y trato de detener a su hermano antes de que este le llevase las novedades a su padre._

— _Papá, ¡mira! —el pequeño Yugi mostraba feliz a un pequeño ruiseñor que llevaba en sus manos y que minutos antes había sido victima de la nevada de la noche anterior —¡Yami le devolvió la vida!_

 _Aknankanon, lejos de ponerse feliz o orgulloso, miró a Yami con seriedad para luego tomarlo de su abrigo y llevarlo a empujones de regreso a la casa. Yugi los siguió de cerca pero quedo fuera de la casa._

 _Una vez dentro de la casa; Yami se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha. Conocía las reglas pero Yugi le había insistido en hacerlo. No lo gustaba verlo triste._

— _¿Qué te he dicho de practicar magia afuera? —habló con tono autoritario a su hijo._

— _Era solo un pájaro—trató de defenderse el niño._

— _Te podrían haber visto. ¿Acaso no piensas en las consecuencias? ¡¿Acaso quieres que te dilapiden en la hoguera?! —alzó la voz._

 _Yami temblaba de miedo; aun cuando su padre nunca lo había golpeado siempre parecía que no le faltaban motivos ni deseos para hacerlo._

— _No había nadie allí. Papa... —se detuvo— yo... lo lamento, señor._

— _¿Qué sucede aquí? —la voz femenina, matriarcal de la casa sacó a los presentes de si._

 _Esa mujer alta, vestida de negro; cabello azabache hasta los hombros, alisado y reflejos rojizos; ojos serios de color cobrizo que permanecía orgullosa e inmutable en el umbral de las escaleras. Esa era Giovana, la décimo-quinta Suprema._

— _Mamá, Yami le devolvió la vida a un pájaro —Yugi entró corriendo a la casa llevando aun a la pequeña ave en sus manos y mostrándola como evidencia en favor de su hermano._

— _¿En serio? —preguntó y miró a ambos esposo e hijo— ¿Y por eso tanto escándalo?_

 _Yami se apartó algo nervioso por como reaccionaria su madre al enterarse. Contrario a Aknankanon, Giovana era una bruja orgullosa y aun mas de su hijo que heredó sus dones. Esa forma de ser tan diferente entre ambos confundía a Yami._

— _Mamá... lo lamento— se disculpó Yami casi tartamudeando._

— _¿Por qué? Tus poderes son un regalo mio hacia ti. Tienes sangre real en tus venas; utilizar tus poderes es algo natural en ti y en nosotros. Nunca te pidas disculpas por usarlos si así lo consideras necesario._

— _Es inaceptable —interrumpió Aknankanon ganándose una mirada de Giovana— Yami debe aprender a mantener su magia en secreto. No podemos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos._

— _¿Arriesgarnos? —preguntó en sorna— ¿A qué?_

— _Puede que no lo sepas pero mi familia ha sido condenada a la hoguera por generaciones. No permitiré que vuelva a repetirse solo porque ese..._

— _¿"Ese" qué? —interrumpió Giovana._

 _El vidrio del porta-retrato familiar se hizo añicos ante los presentes y el silencio se hizo eco tensando el ambiente al punto de cortarse. Giovana avanzó hasta el sofá del salón, sentándose en este, cruzando las piernas._

— _Cuidado querido —advirtió la mujer mientras tomaba un cigarro que se encendió al solo contacto— No me hagas enojar —dejó implícita su amenaza; no era prudente desafiar a la Suprema y mucho menos meterse con su hijo._

 _Giovana esperó paciente la decisión de Aknankanon pero este conservó su lugar; no estaba en condición de medir poderes con la Bruja Suprema. La fémina sonrió con ironía ante la cobardía de Aknankanon._

— _Yami, —llamó la mujer al pequeño en un tono calmo sin apartar su aguda mirada de su "esposo"— ve arriba y vístete. Saldremos._

 _El ojirubí asintió y abandonó la habitación corriendo._

— _¡Y abrigate bien!_

Los recuerdos comenzaban a repetirse. No entendía muy bien porque; quizás era parte del proceso... ¿así debía ser la muerte?

* * *

En la casa de los Mutou; Yugi había terminado de preparar su habitación para realizar la invocación Las luces apagadas y el lugar apenas iluminado por la luz tenue de 5 velas blancas largas en los extremos de la estrella dibujada con tiza sobre el suelo. En el exterior, la tormenta y el viento golpeaban los postigos de las ventanas dando un toque de terror al ambiente. Jonouchi, permanecía impasible observando el tablero Ouija frente a él y le dirigía una mirada incrédula a Yugi.

—¿Qué decías de utilizar las tablas Ouija? —le recordó a Yugi su negación a "jugar" con dicho artefacto.

—Necesito algunas respuestas —respondió Yugi al tiempo que colocaba el puntero en el centro del tablero.

—Yug, la tabla Ouija tiene dos etapas: invocación y liberación. No pienses que con poner el indicador sobre "Adiós" lo que invoques se ira de aquí. He oído las historias de un niño brujo... pensó que era genial hasta que el espíritu que contactó le quemó la mitad de la cara. Ahora lo llaman Zombi-Boy o algo así

—Bien, iremos con cuidado. De cualquier modo, no creo que mi hermano quiera hacernos daño.

—¿Tu hermano? —preguntó algo confundido. ¿Yugi tenia un hermano?

* * *

 _Giovana condujo el auto hasta el Hospital General de Domino; cuando se detuvo miró a Yami quien había permanecido callado todo el recorrido._

— _¿Por que papá no me quiere? —las tristes palabras de Yami llamaron la atención de su madre_

— _Solo esta nervioso. No todos los días se lidia con un pequeño brujo talentoso como tu._

— _Pero el sabe que yo lo quiero ¿no es verdad?_

 _Giovana guardó silencio. Hubiese querido responderle que si; pero no podía mentirle a su hijo. Las intenciones de Aknankanon le eran desconocidas pero..._

— _Creo que si. No te preocupes por eso —trató de tranquilizar a Yami mientras lo tomaba de manera juguetona de la nariz ganándose una risa por parte del niño._

 _El ojirubí sonrió feliz; su madre era la bruja mas poderosa que su época conocería; y contrario a Aknankanon no lo hacia sentir culpable sino encantado de pertenecer a una casta de brujos._

— _Tuve otro sueño —comentó el niño._

— _¿Si? —preguntó Giovana._

— _Estaba en un parque nevado y llevaba una pelota roja en mis manos. La pelota se escapa, la sigo y encuentro a un niño castaño, de cabello gracioso y ojos azules. Estaba triste, necesitaba algo de mí. ¿Qué crees que signifique?_

— _Que te encontraras a un niño de cabello gracioso —respondió la obviedad. Desde hacia un tiempo había reconocido uno de los dones con los que había nacido Yami: la visión. Un don poderoso pero también una maldición._

 _Ambos bajaron del auto y Yami siguió a su madre hasta el jardín posterior del hospital. Allí un hombre los esperaba; estaba vestido con un sobretodo gris, pantalones largos de mismo color, y corbata negra. Su cabello corto, negro formando puntas de baja altura. Su rostro tenia rasgos marcados de adulto joven y una discreta barba en el mentón Su expresión era distante y meditabunda pero... Yami así lo reconocía_

— _¡Kiritsugu! —llamó el niño al reconocer al amigo de su madre e ir corriendo hacia él._

— _¡Hey campeón! Cada día estas mas grande. Mirate —saludó poniéndose a la altura del niño y correspondiendo el abrazo de este._

— _Ya puedo realizar uno de los Milagros —relató el niño emocionado._

— _¿En serio?_

— _Si, pude revivir a un pájaro_

— _¿Un pájaro? ¿Oíste? Le enseño magia de sexto nivel para que la desperdicie en un pájaro—comentó con ironía Giovana mientras encendía un cigarrillo. No podía creer que su hijo utilizase su don de esa manera sabiendo ella el costo que tendría y que el niño en su ignorancia desconocía_

— _Bueno, fue un caso de practica ¿no es así? —agregó el mayor sosteniendo al niño de los hombros—¿Quieres aprender otro truco? —preguntó mostrandole a Yami una moneda de plata en su mano._

 _Con un pase, el mayor hizo desaparecer la moneda y el asombro comenzó a manifestarse en el rostro del niño._

— _¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Adonde fue? —preguntó Yami ansioso._

— _Aquí esta —Kiritsugu hizo reaparecer el objeto detrás de la oreja del ojirubí._

— _¿Eres brujo como mamá? —Yami no salia de su sorpresa._

 _Kiritsugu sonrió ante la inocencia de Yami— No, es solo un truco. Una ilusión._

— _Oh... —las ansias del niño parecieron decaer pero de inmediato el otro intervino._

— _Pero este... —dijo tomando un balón rojo que mantenía oculto y presentandoselo al pequeño— es para ti._

— _¿De veras? —preguntó tomando el balón en sus manos— Mamá, ¿puedo quedármela? —volteando a ver a su madre_

— _Por supuesto —accedió su madre._

— _¡Gracias!_

— _Ve a jugar un rato —Giovana instó al niño a que fuese a jugar con su reluciente balón al jardín mientras ella hablaba con su amigo— ¡No te alejes mucho!_

— _Se parece a ti —comentó Kiritsugu a la mujer._

— _No lo creo. Es imprudente; como tú al llamarme._

Recordaba, en ese entonces al amigo de su madre. Un no-brujo; totalmente opuesto al carácter autoritario, distante y obstinado de su padre Aknankanon. Desde hacia mucho admiraba a Kiritsugu, una admiración solo igualada a la manera en que veía a su madre. Pero como niño que era, debía buscar su modelo a seguir, y estaba en ellos. En él, ese hombre que de pequeño le contaba historias de los grandes héroes del mundo y llenaba su mundo de fantasía. Eso era lo que buscaba, lo que esperaba en un padre. Era por eso, que asumiría su lugar con su nombre; Mutou ya no seria el apellido con el que se identificaría.

* * *

—Otra vez, Yug. ¿A quien estas tratando de invocar? —Jono se cruzó de brazos y pidió una explicación mas clara de lo Yugi había declarado. Yugi nunca se refirió a la existencia de un hermano.

—A mi hermano, Yami.

—No sabia que tenias un hermano.

—Pues si. Murió hace 10 años; no recuerdo mucho como. Según mi padre fue en un accidente aunque no habla mucho de él—explicó escuetamente. Él era muy pequeño para recordarlo.

—¿Y quieres hablar con él? —preguntó extrañado. ¿Por qué hablar con alguien que apenas había conocido?

—Una vez... intenté contactarlo a través de... "nuestro don" pero no funcionó como esperaba. Quedé atrapado y mi abuelo tuvo que traerme de regreso —un gesto de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro al recordar a su abuelo y el costo que tuvo traerlo de regreso.

—¿Quedaste atrapado en el Infierno? ¿Y cómo es ahí? —preguntó

—Nunca llegué a él o no lo recuerdo.

Jono quedó un segundo en silencio mientras analizaba la situación de acuerdo a las palabras de Yugi.

—¿No has pensado que tal vez Yami no quiere ser contactado? —preguntó algo lógico.

—Si, pero... debo intentarlo. Él puede que pueda explicarme mejor como controlar mi magia.

* * *

 _Yami y su madre volvieron a su hogar en la casa Mutou. Al bajar del auto, Yami seguía jugando con su balón nuevo y recordando al niño de cabello gracioso que había conocido; mientras Giovana lo observaba con prudencia. A los ojos de su madre, Yami era aun muy joven para entender lo que ella iba a hacer y aunque sabia que era un brujo talentoso, no tendría oportunidad ante un ataque directo. Debía sacarlo de esa casa; pero solo cuando Kiritsugu tuviese todo listo._

— _Yami... —llamó a su pequeño antes de entrar a la casa— Necesito que me escuches y hagas lo que te digo ¿esta bien? —le habló con templanza a Yami quien dejó de jugar con su balón al percibir un tono de preocupación, hasta ahora desconocido en su madre— Kiritsugu vendrá a buscarte hoy. Cuando venga a casa quiero que te vayas con él ¿de acuerdo?_

— _¿Y Yugi?_

— _No, Yugi se queda en casa —no era Yugi quien le preocupaba ahora. Sabia que Yugi no correría peligro._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _No importa —trató de recordarle a Yami que no se preocupara por Yugi— Mantente alejado de Aknankanon; no tomes nada de él. ¿Me entiendes? —le advirtió— Cuando venga Kiritsugu; ten tus cosas preparadas. Te vas con él y no mires atrás —le dijo acariciando los cabellos de Yami que aun la miraba sin comprender._

— _¿Y tu? —preguntó el niño algo triste. Sin saber porque, parecía que su madre se estaba despidiendo de él._

— _Tengo... —quería explicarle pero no lo entendería— cosas que hacer. Pero cuando termine iré por ti ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Yami._

— _Esta bien_

* * *

—Esta bien, empecemos.

Yugi y Jono pusieron sus dedos indice derecho sobre el apuntador del tablero Ouija y por un segundo cerraron los ojos para ayudar a concentrarse.

—¿Estamos solos? —Yugi haría de médium en la sesión, por lo tanto, preguntó primero.

Jono abrió un poco los ojos, ansioso por ver si se producía algún efecto.

El apuntador permaneció inmóvil

Yugi quedó unos segundos esperando la respuesta que no llegaba.

—Creo que "si" —bromeó Jono soltando una risa ahogada.

—Shhh... —calló a su rubio amigo. No era momento de hacer payasadas.

Jono guardó silencio una vez mas para volver a concentrarse.

El apuntador continuó inmóvil

—Yug... creo que no esta...

—"No" —el marcador se corrió hasta el extremo superior derecho de la tabla hasta posicionarse sobre la respuesta negativa.

Yugi y Jono abrieron los ojos con algo de sorpresa y temor ante lo que había sucedido.

—¿Tu lo hiciste? —preguntó Yugi tartamudeando.

—No tuve nada que ver —deslindó responsabilidad, también con algo pasmado por el acontecimiento. Nunca creyó que las tablas Ouija funcionaran en realidad.

Yugi trató de recuperar el control de la sesión. Si era verdad que habían logrado contactar con un espíritu no quería hacerlo esperar.

—¿Moriste aquí?

—"Si" —el apuntador se movió al extremo opuesto izquierdo.

La emoción en Yugi no podía ser contenida, a pesar de la desafortunada respuesta; de veras había logrado contactar con un espíritu ¿Seria Yami?

—¿Tienes conocimientos de la magia?

—"Si" —el apuntador dio un ligero rodeo sobre la palabra afirmativa para regresar al origen.

—Yami, ¿eres tú? —trató de contener su emoción— Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte.

El apuntador se soltó de ambos y comenzó a dar vueltas de manera impaciente alrededor del tablero.

—Lo estas haciendo enfurecer, Yug.

* * *

 _El resto del día, Yami lo pasó algo distante. Su madre aun no había regresado; y Kiritsugu no había ido a recogerlo como habían acordado con su madre. El reloj marcaba las once de la noche y el pequeño ojirubí ya se había excusado de la cena, como su madre le advirtió pero no estaba seguro de no haber despertado sospechas en su padre. Ahora estaba sentado en una silla alta de la cocina leyendo uno de sus libros de magia para pasar el rato._

— _¿Yami? —la voz infantil de Yugi lo sacó de su lectura— ¿Qué pasa? Pareces nervioso._

— _No —negó tratando de desviar las sospechas—. Estoy bien._

— _Mirá, preparé leche con chocolate. Tu favorito —le ofreció el pequeño de ojos amatista mientras dejaba un vaso con leche sobre la mesa._

— _Gracias, Yugi —después de haber esquivado la cena; estaba hambriento. Así que sin pensarlo, dio un sorbo al vaso de leche._

— _¿A donde fueron con mamá? —preguntó Yugi curioso mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano._

— _Fuimos... al hospital —contó Yami._

— _¿Estas enfermo? —preguntó preocupado._

— _No, es que...— no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió su vista comenzar distorsionarse; lo atribuyó al cansancio— Yugi... —un extraño entumecimiento comenzó a avanzar por su cuerpo. No era cansancio; estaba mareado, pero ¿por qué? —su vista se dirigió de inmediato al medio vacío vaso de leche. ¿La leche? ¿podía ser? ¿Yugi?_

— _Papa, Yami no se ve bien —el más pequeño llamó a Aknankanon al ver que Yami comenzaba a sentirse mal._

— _Yugi... estoy algo mareado... —trató de ponerse de pie para ir a su habitación pero sus pasos se debilitaron haciéndolo caer al suelo._

— _¡Papa! —llamó Yugi mientras salia de la cocina corriendo a buscar a su padre._

— _Yu... gi... —susurró antes de que se hundiese en la inconsciencia; y Aknankanon sobre él le dedicaba unas últimas palabras._

— _Lo lamento, niño._

* * *

Las luces de las velas comenzaron a menguar, como si una energía furiosa las quisiera apagar. El ambiente se había tornado intranquilo en la habitación donde Yugi y Jono proseguían la invocación..

—Yami, tranquilo. No entiendo que...

El apuntador comenzó a trazar un camino a través del tablero.

—"¡D-e-j-a-d-e-l-l-a-m-a-r-m-e-Y-a-m-i!" —

Jono y Yugi se miraron algo sorprendidos y asustados. Si no era Yami, ¿con quien estaban hablando?

—Esta bien ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó finalmente Yugi. Al parecer al espíritu le molestaba ser confundido con otro; y no era para menos.

El apuntador comenzó una vez mas a trazar una nueva cadena de letras.

—"M-a-l-i-k"

—¿Malik? —se preguntó Jono, ahora si, en alerta.

—Malik ¿Conoces a Yami? —preguntó Yugi; tal vez podía acercarlo a su hermano.

—"Si"

—¿Esta allí contigo?

—"No"

Yugi suspiró desilusionado. Estaba tan cerca; pero... si, aun podía lograr algo de ese encuentro. Después de todo, Malik había dicho que conocía de magia.

—Malik, ¿Puedes ayudarme a mejorar mi magia?

—"Si"

—¿Cómo?

—"I-n-t-e-r-c-a-m-b-i-o"

—¿Intercambio?

—"L-i-b-e-r-a-m-e-y-E-n-s-e-ñ-o" —leyó Jono y de inmediato una mueca de terror se dibujó en su rostro.— ¡Yugi! ¡Suelta el maldito tablero! —haciendo uso de su telequinesis, hizo volar el tablero y su ficha a extremos opuestos de la habitación.

La sesión había acabado.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Él estaba ofreciendo su ayuda! —gritó Yugi, reclamándole a Jono lo que había hecho.

—¡A cambio que lo liberes!

—¡Puedo manejarlo! —le recriminó Yugi furioso.

—Yugi, —se rió por la obstinación de su pequeño amigo— ¡nunca hables o hagas tratos con un espíritu que no conoces! —terminó a los gritos tratando de hacer entrar en razón al brujo nigromante.

—¡¿Y que pretendes que haga entonces?! —gritó al borde de las lagrimas inundado por la impotencia— Sabes que no puedo realizar bien los conjuros; y el Ritual de los 7 dará inicio. Sabes lo que pasará si fallo; ¡lo mismo que te pasará a ti!

Jono se quedó un momento viendo a su amigo a los ojos y lo supo. Yugi estaba asustado; enfrentar el Ritual de los 7 era peligroso para un brujo inexperto; él estaba casi seguro que podría superar, aunque sea, 3 de las pruebas ¿pero Yugi? Seria eliminado en la primer ronda si continuaba así. Sabia que Yugi necesitaba ayuda, pero pedirle ayuda a un espíritu era peligroso. ¿Acaso Yugi estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo para no desprestigiar a su familia?

* * *

 _Despertó..._

 _sus ojos apenas se abrieron, se sentía muy débil al punto casi ni poder moverse. Se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa de madera vieja y corroída por la humedad y, sobre esta, una hoja de papel que parecía ser un pergamino. Observó la fría luz de la lampara que colgaba del techo sobre él en ese oscuro lugar. Las paredes parecían estar embebidas en humedad que esparcía su hedor al ambiente. Unas voces que hablaban entre sí, podía reconocer una de ellas: su padre. La otra era parecida pero era uno tono mas aguda. Trató de moverse para solo descubrir que su cuerpo no le respondía_

— _Es una buena fuente de magia. Casi me sorprende que sea hijo tuyo, hermano —el hombre de voz aguda tomó la mano derecha de Yami y con una daga realizó un ligero corte en la punta del dedo indice del niño._

— _Parece que despertó. No te esfuerces, niño —apretó la herida haciendo que la sangre de Yami fluyera al exterior—. Tomá —entregó la mano del niño a la otra figura que estaba junto a él._

 _Yami, haciendo un uso extremo de sus limitadas fuerzas, volteó a ver quien era la figura que ahora sostenía su mano y la acercaba al pergamino frente a él._

 _Aknankanon usando la sangre de Yami como tinta imprimió el nombre de su hijo al pie del documento: Yami Mutou._

— _A Bakura le encantará jugar contigo —rió por lo bajo el viejo— Ciertamente hermano, tu regalo no pudo llegar en mejor momento. En un mes es el cumpleaños de Bakura y le prometí que podía tener su primer dador. Espera ver su expresión cuando sepa que es un dador brujo. Estará especialmente feliz y confío en que ayude a desarrollar su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado tus poderes, niño —le dedicó unos palabras a Yami— ; porque nunca mas volverás a usarlos._

— _Papá —trató de llamar a su padre; con el ínfimo hilo de voz que sus pulmones le permitían pronunciar._

— _Que obstinado. Si tanto quieres hablar con tu padre... —tomó al niño, sin nada de cuidado, de la parte atrás del cuello y lo alzó mostrándolo a su padre como si fuese un muñeco— ahí lo tienes._

 _Yami alzó apenas la vista para ver a su padre que estaba de pie frente a él. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos en ese momento._

— _Anda hermano. Rompe sus esperanzas; de nada le servirán aquí._

— _Pa... pá, … por favor... no me abandones. Papá... ¡agh! —gimió de dolor al sentir su cuello ser contraído y unas fugitivas lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Los fríos y esqueléticos dedos de se anciano comprimían los costados de su carótida al punto de querer asfixiarlo; sentía sus uñas enterrarse en la frágil piel de su cuello— ¡Agh! Por favor... ¡ayudame! —pidió._

 _Aknankanon se quedó allí; mirándolo unos segundos, no había tristeza, remordimiento pero tampoco dicha. Su hijo, ni siquiera su hermano entenderían jamas porque hacia lo que hizo; pero sabia que era lo correcto. ¿Qué era la vida de uno para salvar la de muchos? Con ese pensamiento, volteó la espalda a Yami y salió por la única puerta de la habitación sin siquiera mirar atrás._

 _Yami lo vio irse; para nunca mas volver a verlo. Sus palabras murieron encerradas en si mismo aquel día._

Al fin pudo poner sus pensamientos en orden. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin podía terminar la frase. No lo hizo en su momento porque era un niño que muy en el fondo albergaba esperanza de ser rescatado. Pero ahora lo entendía; ese dolor que abrigaba en su entonces inocente alma; un dolor apenas igualable al que sintió cuando el fuego se alimentó de él. Diez años de sufrimiento, esperando ilusamente que alguien salvase lo poco que iba quedando de ese niño solo para terminar quemado en la hoguera porque ya no había nada que hacer. Nadie podía salvarlo ya. Ahora solo él podía hacerlo y eso sería cuando aceptase la verdad.

— _Te odio. ¡Te odio! Son ustedes los que arderán esta vez. ¡Lo juro!_

Sentía una vez mas; sentía el odio de haber sido entregado por aquel que alguna vez llamó "padre" la desilusión de haber sido olvidado por quien el consideró su "hermano". La traición de aquellos a quien consideró su familia. Ese frenesí de sentimientos lograron despertarlo de ese sueño eterno en el que había caído. No necesitaba recordar mas, por ahora. No iba permanecer mas tiempo allí. Sus sentidos volvieron a conectarlo al mundo: la fría grava a su alrededor, el olor a humedad de la ciénaga donde había sido enterrado, veía las gotas de lluvia que se filtraban a través de la tierra golpeando la piel de su rostro. Se movió un poco; no estaba a mucha profundidad y la tierra era blanda y fácil de maniobrar. Emergió.

Miró al cielo; la noche, la lluvia que caía sobre él y una sensación de calma, tranquilidad y sosiego lo invadió al punto que una ligera risa escapó de él. Lo había logrado, su habilidad de "Resurgimiento" guió su alma de regreso a su cuerpo; eso significaba que el plan había funcionado; su magia había sido restaurada. Y ahora, al fin...

era libre.

* * *

En la casa Mutou, Yugi se preparaba para despedir a Jono en la puerta de su casa. La lluvia aun no paraba de caer y Jono abrió su paraguas para ayudarlo a volver a casa.

—Creo que no invocamos a Yami después de todo... —bromeó el rubio tratando de suavizar la situación.

—No... —negó sonriendo Yugi aun algo triste.

Jono se lanzó a la lluvia y caminó unos pasos cuando en seco se detuvo y volteó a ver a su amigo. Con el ambiente entre ambos mas calmo, Jono no podía sacarse una suposición de su cabeza. No muchas veces entendía las cosas pero esta podía darle una pista a Yugi.

—Yugi, hay algo que no entiendo —le habló en un tono alto para no ser acallado por la lluvia.

—¿Que?

—Sobre tu hermano... Me dices que no lo recuerdas bien porque eras muy pequeño entonces, tu padre no habla de él y cuando intentaste invocarlo... no pudiste —expuso sus pruebas— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que esta muerto?

* * *

De nuevo en la mansión de los Rosenkreuz; el ojiazul se había retirado al interior de la misma y se dedicaba a ver las llamas de la chimenea; sentado cruzado de piernas en el sillón del oscuro salón principal. Su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha parecía perdido en lejanos recuerdos. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo; no estaba en él ser un hombre muy creyente pero confiaba en sus instintos. Estaba seguro que, aquel día en el parque; no era la magia de un simple brujo nigromante lo que había presenciado, sino algo mas.

Fue cuando sucedió; una ráfaga de viento entró en la habitación apagando las llamas de la chimenea y las pocas velas que allí había encendidas. Con un estruendo, las grandes puertas de madera solida y antigua se abrieron de par en par. Seto desvió su atención ante la figura humana que ahora permanecía inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta.

—Volviste, ¿qué te demoró?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Holas a todos! Si, Yami esta vivo! Y tiene un nuevo poder, mas bien una habilidad, pero el hecho de que la tenga no significa que esta a salvo de otros peligros. Aclaro, no todos los que pueden revivir a otros pueden resurgir. Yami se arriesgó. Podía salir bien o salir mal pero no creo que hubiese querido pasar el resto de su vida como esclavo de Bakura... he visto fics así pero este no es el caso. Y en el anime pasó 2000 años encerrado en un rompecabezas; imagino que habrá enloquecido de soledad por eso cuando salió era tan "sádico" al principio; y volviendo al fic, Bakura iba a matarlo de cualquier manera.

Acá he contado un poco la historia de Yami de niño, faltan fragmentos. Así que... díganme que opinan!

Agradecimientos a Liss, TsukihimePrincess, Gracefulmiracle, Alexandria Kousuke, Mayra Niimura, Haneko-chan y Yume por los reviews. Gracias a todas!

Eso es todo por el capitulo 4; no se olviden de dejar review y nos leemos cuando me lean! ;D

Saludos!


	5. Libro I - ¿Truco o Trato?

**Libro I**

 **Capítulo V**

 _¿Truco o Trato?_

La tenue luz del sol se filtraba a través de las hojas de los arboles del bosque y entre estos, el sonido de la persecución ignorada por el exterior.

Corría, corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, sin embargo, podía sentir a esos personajes pisandole los talones. Ya estaban allí 3 encapuchados salieron de entre los arboles bloqueandole en paso. El brujo pelirrojo se detuvo y rápidamente miró a sus lados buscando otra camino por el cual escapar; solo para darse cuenta que estaba rodeado.

—Brujo aquí, brujo allá —recitó una voz infantil— Espero que hayas dicho tus plegarias —una pequeña niña rubia, de medias largas blancas, zapatos celestes, vestido blanco, con el dibujo de una cruz cristiana, y gafas rojas apareció empuñando una guadaña atada a una cadena de plata.

El brujo solo permaneció en su lugar; no se atrevía a dar el primer movimiento.

—¿Y bien? —la niña afiló su mirada mientras se ponía en posición para atacar, dándole impulso a su guadaña de manera centrifuga —¿No intentaras nada? Sera aburrido así.. —mofandose de la situación del brujo y, a la vez, intentando que este reaccionara.

El brujo se mantuvo pero la ira inundando su mente. No podía concebir la idea que esa niña lo desafiase; aunque... él sabia que no era cualquier niña... era una cazadora. No importó; se lanzó atacar rodeando sus puños de fuego que dirigió hacia la pequeña rubia.

La niña sonrió y lanzó el extremo opuesto de la cadena de manera que esta golpeara contra el estomago del brujo. El golpe hizo que el de cabellos rojos se desacelere al sentir el aire faltarle y el fuego comenzar a disminuir; situación que aprovechó la guadaña para, velozmente, acercarse al cuello del brujo y, con su filo, cercenarlo del resto de su cuerpo.

Sin esfuerzo, la guadaña regresó a la mano derecha de su dueña; al tiempo que la cabeza del brujo rodó y cayó sobre la maleza. El cuerpo del brujo permaneció de rodillas unos segundos mas para luego desplomarse, ya sin vida.

—Yo las diré por ti. ¡Que el Señor este contigo! —exclamó la joven Cazadora.

—Y con tu espíritu —respondieron los inquisidores al unisono.

 _Amén_

* * *

En la Mansión Rosenkreuz; Seto esperaba ansioso a que el Maestro regresase de la reunión del Concejo. Deseaba escuchar lo que habían resuelto respecto a los Bakura y los Mutou ¿qué castigo les correspondería por violar una de sus leyes? La voz de Gozaburo dentro de la habitación del Maestro le hizo saber que este había regresado. Sin mas, entró. El anciano y Gozaburo miraban un manojo de papeles, que parecían ser fotos, sobre la mesa principal pero cuando el joven ojiazul se hizo presente; el Maestro lo invitó a acercarse.

—Ven, Seto. Tenemos cosas que discutir.

—Maestro ¿qué ha decidido el Concejo respecto a los Bakura? —preguntó ocultando su ansiedad por conocer la sentencia.

—¿Qué hay con ellos? —preguntó el Maestro dando por tierra la expectativa del castaño.

—¡¿Qué hay con ellos?! Violaron una regla que impuso una anterior Suprema ¿Lo vamos a dejar pasar?

—No sé si te has enterado; pero no hay Suprema ahora que haga valer esas reglas y el viejo Akunadin murió antes de poder testificar.

—¿Qué hay del contrato?

—Ya debe haber desaparecido —el Maestro, como si fuese una carrera, negaba cada prueba que Seto presentaba. Su experiencia lo había curtido en que los brujos eran hábiles para cubrirse entre ellos y mas cuando 2 Casas estaban involucradas. Entendía que Seto aun era joven, inexperto e idealista pero debía ahorrarle los disgustos.

—¿Y qué hay del padre de Yami? ¡¿Lo va a dejar todo así?! —no podía evitar enfadarse al ver la impunidad con la que se manejaban.

—Seto, me encantaría seguir hablando del pasado contigo pero el presente nos tiene mas problemas —dio por terminado el tema. En lugar de eso, le mostró las fotos del brujo pelirrojo muerto en las afueras de Domino.

—Ya son 3 brujos en una semana —adelantó Gozaburo explicando la situación.

—¿Que opinas? ¿Otro clan? ¿Cazadores? ¿Cristianos? —preguntó el Maestro.

—Cazadores, los Cazadores del Este —dictaminó Gozaburo señalando la manera peculiar de asesinar a los brujos decapitandolos y como sus cuerpos era encontrados crucificados

—¿Los Hopkings? Creí que ese viejo ya se había retirado —agregó Seto.

—Tiene una nieta que se hará cargo del clan. Debe pensar que esto es un juego. Ya han matado a 3 brujos. Por suerte, ninguno pertenecía a una de las Casas de lo contrario...

—Ese viejo se esta metiendo en problemas solo. Debe percibir que las cosas están algo inquietas aquí y quiere sacarnos del medio.

—Gozaburo, encargate de hablar con ellos; diles que tenemos la situación bajo control y que no necesitamos aun su acompañamiento —dictaminó el Maestro a lo que Gozaburo asintió y procedió a retirarse de la sala.

—Seto, —ahora que estaban solos podía reproducirle a su alumno lo que el Concejo había decidido respecto a su invitado— el Consejo no esta dispuesto a aceptar a Yami como sucesor.

—¿Les ha explicado que es el hijo de la anterior Suprema?

—Eso es parte del problema. Yami pertenece a la Casa Cárdena y el Ciclo Mágico dice que el heredero debe nacer de la Casa Rosenkreuz. Son las reglas.

—Eso es ridículo —se defendió Seto. ¿Cómo eran tan rigurosos con las reglas en unos temas y tan ligeros en otros?

—¡Segundo! Y mas importante; las habilidades mágicas de Yami...

—Pudo regresar de la muerte. ¿Me dirá que eso no es impresionante?

—No lo niego, pero solo refuerza el problema que en esencia es un brujo Nigromante y los nigromantes..

—"...Pertenecen a la Casa Cárdena" —completó la lección

—Ademas, ha estado 10 años encerrado sin contacto ni posibilidad de desarrollar su poder. Un brujo que no es capaz de controlar su magia no puede controlar a las 7 Casas. Y eso, Seto, es algo que ni nosotros mismos podemos permitir —hizo énfasis en esta última parte— No hemos soportado 10 años de acefalía solo para que un brujito joven e inexperto se pondere como Supremo.

—Entonces ¿qué resolvieron?

—Ishtar ya ha enviado a por sus dos hijos. Llegaran de Egipto mañana.

—Psíquicos, lo que necesitábamos —maldijo internamente Si Ishtar enviaba a por sus dos hijos solo significaba una cosa.

—El Ritual de los 7 se llevara a cabo en dos semanas. Supongo que tendremos un Supremo y seis brujos muertos antes de terminar el mes.

—Fantástico —dijo con ironía—Supongo que solo nos queda elegir ¿Quien de nosotros representará a la Casa Blanca en el Ritual?

—Yami lo hará —respondió el Maestro sin mas.

—Pero... —Seto se quedo pasmado ante la respuesta.

—Yo me encargaré que entre al Ritual. No hay ninguna Ley que prohíba que un brujo extranjero participe si va en representación de una Casa.

—¿Creé que los demás lo aceptaran?

—He estado en esta Cofradía mas tiempo que cualquier otro. Conozco las Leyes, ayudé a crear algunas. Deja que me encargue de la burocracia, Seto. Tu tienes otras cosas de que ocuparte... —guardó silencio— como enseñarle a Yami a controlar su magia.

—¿Qué? —Seto no caía de su sorpresa. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Debía enseñarle magia a Yami?

—Por supuesto. ¿No esperaras que enviemos a un brujo extranjero a representarnos y nos haga caer en ridículo? ¿o si?

—¿Acaso espera que pueda enseñarle magia natural?

—¿Por qué no? Eres mago y él es un brujo. Aprenderá fácil ¿Olvidas que tiene 6 años de educación privilegiada de nada mas y nada menos que la anterior Bruja Suprema?

—Y usted olvida los últimos 10 años que estuvo encerrado como un esclavo —alzó la voz para poner énfasis en su argumento— Por diez años estuvo alejado de su hogar y privado de su magia sin saber porque. Ahora sabe que aquellos que debieron amarlo y cuidarlo; lo despojaron de sus derechos y solo le causaron dolor y una horrible muerte —calló pero no obtuvo respuesta del Maestro— Es una mente fracturada con la que estamos tratando ¿Que le hace pensar que querrá arriesgarse a morir de nuevo?

—Lo hará; se le está sirviendo la venganza en bandeja de plata. Y eso es algo demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar —dijo esto ultimo casi con un tono de burla. Estaba fuera de discusión y por eso, comenzó a retirarse de la habitación dándole impulso a las ruedas de su silla.

—Lo dice como si lo conociera.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, Seto. Ya esta decidido. Encargate de enseñarle a ese Nigromante los trucos básicos y si falla... al menos ya conoce el camino de regreso —se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras caminaba los pasillos de la mansión, Seto no veía a bien la idea; Yami tenia serios problemas de socialización probablemente fruto de años de aislamiento y soledad. Su trato podía calificarse de infantil y frívolo o distante y sádico Una personalidad tan inestable no tendría oportunidad de superar el Ritual de los 7. Verdaderamente, no estaban en ventaja. Enseñarle a Yami a controlar su magia requeriría toda su astucia.

Golpeó a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes para luego entrar sin esperar la respuesta. Dentro de la habitación, Yami correteaba de un armario a otro buscando ropa para colocarla dentro de un bolso de viaje. Al parecer, la ropa negra era su favorita,ya que era la que llevaba puesta y la que elegía para empacar. Por otro lado, no podía evitar admirar como había logrado recuperarse de las quemaduras de la hoguera. Recordaba cuando lo enterró en la ciénaga, no era mas que carne carbonizada y ahora, esa piel suave y blanca como la leche y sus cabellos altivos parecían que nunca conocieron el fuego o ningún otro factor que los hubiese dañado. Su habilidad de resurgimiento era verdaderamente admirable.

—¿Que piensas hacer? —preguntó sacando al ojirubí de su tarea.

Yami alzó la vista para luego sonreír y responder

—Me voy ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba encerrado y pensaba... me decía ¿Que haría si estuviese libre? Y ahora, sé que no quiero seguir encerrado.

Seto se quedó perplejo ante la valida respuesta pero , des afortunadamente, no podía permitirle a Yami marcharse.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejarte salir solo. Hemos tenido informes, hay Cazadores en la zona.

—¿Cazadores? —preguntó al tiempo que recordaba el termino— ¿No se supone que la Suprema y ustedes los mantenían fuera de Domino?

—Nosotros negociamos pero no podemos impedir que se encarguen de los que pasan la frontera. Lo que sucede en el perímetro de Domino esta fuera de nuestro alcance. Y te sorprenderá saber que no; no hubo otra Suprema después de Giovana; hace 10 años que el Concejo esta acéfalo —explicó brevemente la situación política de la Cofradía

Yami se detuvo al escuchar mencionar a su progenitora.

—No... no me sorprende del todo —respondió casi con melancolía

—Era el deber de tu madre encontrar a su sucesor —arremetió contra la tarea inconclusa de la anterior Suprema.

—No había un sucesor aun —defendió el legado de su madre— Conozco las reglas; la señal de una Suprema en ascenso es una salud radiante y floreciente mientras que la de su predecesora va desapareciendo.

—¿Dices que no sucedió?

—No, —negó enfadado por las falsas acusaciones— lo habría sabido.

—Y es por eso que el Ritual de los 7 va a suceder —comento que a causa de que la madre de Yami no cumplió con sus obligaciones; el Concejo había llegado a tan drástica medida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con sorna— Las cosas han cambiado mucho en 10 años; veo que han aprobado el suicidio en masa —bromeó.

—Creí que estarías interesado en participar —Seto lanzó su carta a lo que Yami estalló en risa.

—Acabo de regresar de la muerte ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero volver allí?

—Tu habilidad te da una ventaja ¿no?

—Aunque participase.. —se detuvo— lo que no estoy afirmando ¿Cómo crees que haré para pasar todas las pruebas? —era verdad que su resurgimiento le daba una ventaja pero no se trataba de tener ventaja en caso de fallar, sino de lograr realizar los otros 6 Milagros.

—Yo te enseñaré —se adelantó Seto.

—¿Tu? —Yami no podía creer lo que escuchaba— ¿Qué acaso eres él Supremo? Solo el Supremo puede enseñar a su sucesor a realizar los 7 Milagros y es obvio por que.

—No digo que sea el Supremo; pero sé un poco mas de magia que tu. Así que —dio un ligero chasquido con sus dedos y la silla que estaba detrás de Yami lo golpeó ligeramente haciéndolo caer sentado en esta— no te vendría mal callarte y escuchar.

Yami, aun sentado, miró de reojo al castaño y dio su respuesta.

—Olvidalo —se puso de pie, cerró su bolso y se lo colocó al hombro; decidido a retirarse— No lo tomes a mal... es una gran oferta pero... no estoy interesado— salió por la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Adonde crees que vas? —lo siguió Seto— No pensaras en volver a tu hogar.

—Yo no tengo hogar, Seto —gritó bajando por las escaleras.

El ojirubí caminó por el salón y abrió la puerta principal.

—No vas a salir —afirmó Seto mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Puedo y lo haré... —volvió a intentar salir.

—No saldrás de esta casa solo hasta que aprendas al menos un hechizo protector —volvió a cerrar la puerta impidiendo el paso a Yami.

—Puedo volver de la muerte las veces que quiera ¿no te parece bastante protector?

—No funciona si te cortan en pedazos. Y la adivinación no cuenta tampoco.

—No es justo.

—Un hechizo defensa/ataque... tienes 4 para elegir —puso sus condiciones.

—Puedo… hacer telequinesis —mintió.

—Muéstrame —de la nada, todas las puertas y ventanas de la mansión se cerraron indicándole a Yami que para lograr salir debía lograr desbloquearlas con su "telequinesis".

—¡No puedo! —admitió enojado— ¿Esta bien? Dejame salir.

—Ya te di mi oferta; o sales conmigo o te quedas aquí. Elige.

* * *

Con la limusina en marcha, Seto lo llevó a recorrer la ciudad. Todo parecía ser nuevo para Yami ya que miraba todo con curiosidad como quien ve la civilización por primera vez.

—Recuerdo este lugar... lo estaban construyendo cuando era niño —señaló un gran edificio de tiendas, restaurantes y arcades de juegos.

—Es el Centro Comercial. Lo inauguraron hace 8 años —explicó Kaiba sin mucho detalle; la verdad era que ya conocia tanto ese Centro Comercial que había llegado a aburrirlo del solo verlo. Ser guía turística no era una tarea que lo llenaba de gozo, sin embargo, detectó un ligero cambio en el espíritu aventurero de Yami— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, —respondió el ojirubí algo triste— es solo que. El mundo pareció moverse muy rápido —explicó con tristeza.

Seto entendio pero no dijo nada.

—¡Quiero ir al arcade! —pidió el ojirubí dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Isono, detente —ordenó al conductor que frenara el auto.

* * *

Todo en el arcade llamaba la atención del ojirubí, las luces, los ruidos, todo lo invitaba a quedarse jugando como si fuese un niño. Seto lo vigilaba de cerca, y a pesar de su fría visión del mundo no podía evitar compadecerse y sentir un poco de lastima por Yami. Diez años encerrado debieron ser muy duros; ahora al fin, salir y encontrar que el mundo siguió su marcha sin él, todo el tiempo perdido. Sonrió, era obvio y valido que quisiese salir.

—¿Adonde vas? —preguntó el ojiazul al ver que Yami se retiraba a un cuarto trasero del arcade.

—Al baño. ¡Y no me acompañaras!

—¿Por qué no?

—No puedo hacer si alguien me mira —explicó fingiendo algo de vergüenza

Seto cerró los ojos al tiempo que suspiró algo agobiado por las pretensiones de su pupilo. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras apoyaba su espalda contra una columna.

—Te esperaré aquí. No te hagas el gracioso.

Los minutos pasaron y Yami no regresaba. Mientras en la parte de atrás del baño un joven hacia su camino a través de un pequeño ventanal que daba a la calle. Lo había logrado y al fin estaba libre de su "guardaespaldas".

—Espero que esta no sea una de tus estrategias de escape —la inconfundible voz del ojiazul lo sacó de sí. Ahí estaba de nuevo, con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué acaso eres un perro rastreador o que? —se quejó de la perseverancia de su cuidador.

—Pertenezco a la Casa Rosenkreuz. Conocemos todas las artimañas de los brujos; aunque debo admitir que esperaría esto de un adolescente —trató de rebajar las expectativas de Yami.

—Soy un adolescente —replicó señalando la obvia verdad.

—Y por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Y que pasaba si salia por la puerta?

Seto sacó su celular y habló a través del mismo— Isono, ya salió.

—Enseguida voy para allá señor Kaiba —habló Isono a través del celular.

—Y siempre vamos con refuerzos. ¡Camina! —tomó al ojirubí del brazo y comenzó a llevarlo hacia el auto que ahora se acercaba hacia ellos.

—No es necesario que me trates así —se quejó del nada cordial trató que recibía del castaño.

—Así solo entienden los de tu clase —después de aquella charla con el Maestro; su esperanza en los brujos había sido seriamente lesionada y que ahora, Yami intentase escaparse, lo ponía aún más furioso reafirmando su primordial ideal de cazador.

—¿Los de mi clase? —preguntó asolado.

—Brujos, siempre aprovechándose de sus artimañas para controlar todo a su alrededor.

—¡Tu no me conoces! —se defendió; él no era como lo describía.

—No eres diferente a los otros. Un niño mimado hijo de una Bruja Suprema que dejo su puesto para escaparse con quien sabe quien.

—¡No hables así de mi madre! —gritó enfurecido.

—¿Se enojo el princesito? —se mofó y abrió la puerta del auto— ¡Entra al auto!

—¡No! —se negó firmemente esta vez; no seria doblegado por ese malvado— ¡Quiero ir en subte! —pidió al ver la entrada al subterráneo

—Olvidalo —fue la respuesta de Seto al tiempo que lo empujaba obligandolo a entrar al auto.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Este loco quiere secuestrarme! —gritó Yami tratando de llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor.

—¿Quieres callarte? —retó Seto al ver que los gimoteos de Yami habían sido escuchados por un oficial.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó el policía que se acercó al escuchar los gritos del ojirubí.

* * *

—Subte. ¿Estas feliz? —reclamó el castaño mientras se sentaba en una banca de la estación de tren con Yami a su lado.

—Si —respondió emocionado por estar en la estación del tren subterráneo Veía la gente ir de un lado al otro y los trenes llegar y partir perdiéndose en los laberínticos túneles que recorrían las profundidades de Domino.

—Eres un pequeño gran problema ¿lo sabias? —suavizo el tono, tal vez no era buena idea culpar a Yami por el comportamiento de los viejos del Concejo.

Yami solo sonrió —No puedo creer que te dejaras vencer por un oficial—

—No me dejé vencer. La regla fundamental de la Cofradía es mantener todo lo que refiere a la magia oculto del mundo externo.

—¿Osea que temes que revele nuestro secreto?

—No conscientemente. Si me permites, tu magia es inestable; una mala reacción nos puede ser desfavorable.

—¿No conscientemente? ¿Crees que no lo revelaría si no fuese un error?

—No te convendría.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tendría que matarte. Y puedo asegurarte que los Rosenkreuz nos hemos enfrentado a muchos Nigromantes, cortarte la cabeza y quemarte es solo el principio de todo el procedimiento —explicó con tono amenazante para asustar aunque sea un poco al ojirubí.

—Ouch —llevó su mano hasta su cuello imaginando lo que el castaño estaba dispuesto a hacerle.

Yami decidió no pensar mas en eso y en su lugar, comenzó a ver el anden; la gente que transitaba, la estación y no pudo evitar recordar.

—Yo había estado aquí antes.

—¿Si? —respondió sin prestarle atención a lo que el ojirubí relataba.

—Cuando era pequeño... Era de noche, la estación estaba desierta. Kiritsugu había escuchado un ruido proveniente de uno de los túneles Me dijo que me quedará aquí mientras él iba a investigar.

 _Recordaba estar sentado en ese mismo lugar. Sus pies se balanceban ya que no tocaban el suelo. Estaba solo, acompañado por las luces, en ese entonces, tenues y crepusculares de la estación; cuando de repente, él apareció. Un hombre moreno de mediana estatura, cabello plateado en puntas y unas curiosas lineas filosas negras en sus mejillas. Llevaba en su mano derecha un estuche de algún instrumento largo; quizás una guitarra como un artista callejero que da sus recitales en las estaciones de tren. El aire se había tornado frío de la nada pero por alguna razón, ese sujeto de sádica sonrisa no lo atemorizaba._

— _Vaya, ¿pero que hace un pequeño como tú; en un lugar como este?_

—Perdón ¿qué decías? —la imagen se desvaneció y al parecer, Seto no le estaba poniendo atención.

—Nada —no iba a repetir su recuerdo.

— _Atención por favor, Metrovias informa que la linea A funciona con servicio limitado entre Plaza Domino y Parque Central._ —habló la voz de la estación

—Es nuestro tren. ¡Vamos! —Seto se puso de pie tomando a Yami del brazo empujándolo hacia el anden donde aguardaba el tren.

—¡No me empujes! —gritó Yami tratando de zafarse de la ruda manera en que Seto lo sujetaba.

—¡No seas complicado!

—No soy complicado. ¡Solo quiero que no me trates tan mal!

—¿Cómo quieres que te trate? —preguntó soltando el brazo de Yami a solo centímetros de entrar al vagón del tren.

No lo hubiese imaginado; ni en su mas remoto pensamiento. Lo que Yami iba a hacer salia por completo de todas sus enseñanzas como Mago y Cazador. Yami se lanzó hacia él, de una manera inesperada, los tibios y húmedos labios del ojirubí se juntaron con los suyos y ahora; la cálida respiración de Yami, sus ojos tiernamente cerrados estaban tan cerca suyo. De manera casi instintiva, permitió el acceso de la atrevida lengua exploradora de Yami dentro de su boca. No podía ser, esa manera de acariciar sus lengua con la de él. Tan tentadora como si fuese parte de un embrujo; cerró sus ojos y dejo que fluyera naturalmente. No pudo poner sus pensamientos en orden. ¿Donde había aprendido a besar así? Y... ¡diablos! Porque esa alarma del subte era cada vez mas ruidosa.

Yami, sigilosamente dio un paso hacia atrás quedando sus pies, y por ende él, del lado de adentro del coche. Ante la mirada perdida y soñadora de Seto, se alejó quedando completamente dentro del tren antes que las puertas del vagón se cerraran, separandolos.

La mente de Seto quedo patidifusa ante el vidrio que ahora los separaba. Yami lo miraba divertido desde dentro del tren y, alzando su mano derecha, le dedico un saludo infantil.

—¡Bye!

Seto no lo podía creer. Había caído en un vulgar truco, años de entrenamiento y así se sentía ser engañado.

—¡Señor Kaiba! —Isono se lanzó a alejar a Seto del subte segundos antes que este arrancara a toda velocidad.

El castaño vio al tren alejarse con su pequeño y ladino protegido; y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa burlona que escondía su derrota.

—Buena jugada —se dijo el ojiazul admitiendo silenciosamente su derrota.

—La Linea A tiene 18 estaciones sin mencionar todas las combinaciones. Podría estar en cualquier parte —explicó Isono.

—Podría, pero a él solo le interesa un lugar —dedujo al tiempo que veía el mapa de las estaciones y la cercanía de la estación Parque Central con un lugar que Yami conocía bien.

* * *

El Parque Central de Domino, ese pequeño bosque en el centro de la ciudad, donde solía jugar con su hermano Yugi, era tal cual lo recordaba. Y si no estaba equivocado; la casa Mutou debía estar un poco mas adelante. Continuó avanzando atraído por la curiosidad o quizás ¿de veras quería volver a ver a su familia? Ya lograba divisar el patio de la casa y una sensación de alegría pareció ir increyendo en él hasta que, se detuvo. Ahí estaba; ese joven similar a él pero un poco mas bajo de ojos grandes amatistas ¿ese era Yugi? Se veía tan... adulto a su parecer; estaba cambiado y ahora, se reía junto a un joven rubio de una manera tan despreocupada. ¿Acaso era eso? ¿Acaso las cosas habían cambiado tanto? Un escalofrió recorrió su espina ¿Nadie había reparo en que él ya no estaba? Yami se quedó paralizado. No sabia que hacer... allí estaba... su hermano y estaba volteando a verlo.

— _Utilizar tus poderes es algo natural en ti y en nosotros..._

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente como un recordatorio de la habilidad innata que residía en su sangre. No podía pensarlo, no podía controlarlo, simplemente estaba allí... inconscientemente, respondiendo a sus deseos.

Desapareció.

* * *

Yugi miró al espacio vacío entre los arboles del parque.

—Yug ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Jono al ver que el pequeño ojiamatista miraba la nada frente a él.

—¿Eh? No —negó con una sonrisa —solo me pareció ver algo. No es nada.

* * *

Yami permaneció a unos metros de allí. Escondido en un extremo opuesto al que se encontraba. Trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden, lo que había hecho, lo que había visto. Yugi estaba allí y... era feliz. Había logrado seguir adelante como si él no hubiese existido. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Qué lo recordara? ¿Qué corriera hacia él y lo abrazara? Se reprocho su propia ingenuidad. ¿Qué estaba pensando al querer volver? Nunca podría volver a su hogar; este ya no existía Él ya no existía en ese mundo. Ni él mismo podía aceptarse; ni mucho menos, convivir consigo mismo. ¿Qué era lo que le quedaba?

—Transmutación, nada mal para tu primer día —la voz de Seto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El castaño ahora estaba apoyado de espaldas contra uno de los arboles cercanos; con sus brazos cruzados y al parecer, había estado siguiendo sus acciones.

—Llevame de nuevo a la mansión —pidió tratando de esconder su voz quebrada.

—¿No querías estar afuera? —preguntó extrañado por la petición.

—Ya no —respondió mientras se alejaba por donde había llegado.

—¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Te estas escapando de ese enano? ¿Es eso? —no podía terminar de asimilar lo que pasaba ¿el Yami orgulloso era derrotado por ese niño? Vio las lagrimas amenazar en los ojos de Yami y su inútil intento de ocultarlas bajo sus mechones de cabello rubio.

—¡Ya basta! Solo... llevame a casa —no dijo mas.

Seto le dio la orden a Isono que arrancara el auto para regresar a la Mansión. Viendo a Yami, al borde de las lagrimas pero su puño en clara manifestación de la ira que lo invadia supo que; le Maestro no estaba del todo errado. Probablemente no sea la venganza lo que impulsaba a Yami pero si, el anhelo de recuperar su vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Hola a todas! Aquí con el capitulo 5 de este fic. Como ven, el ritual de los 7 ya tiene fecha; cada familia deberá entrenar a sus representantes y Seto va a ser el profesor de Yami... imaginense que puede suceder. Me loves un Yami vengativo pero todos saben que cuando se trata de Yugi siempre se va a tirar haca atrás. Orichalcose season!

Bakura... Bakura no se va a quedar así nomas, eso se los adelanto... tiene contrato para 4 apariciones mas y, va a lidiar las cosas como lo hace un villano; bah! un villano como Bakura.

Dato curioso: A los trenes de la Linea A, el que toma Yami; en mi país se los llamaban _La Brugeoise_ , que traducido serian Las Brujas o Brujitas; en referencia a que fueron traídos de Brujas, Bruselas ;D.

Agradecimientos a **mariposa de cristal, Alexandria Kousuke, TsukihimePrincess, Liss, gracefulmiracle, Yume y haneko-chan** por sus reviews. Muchas gracias chicas por su apoyo expreso!

Y eso es todo por ahora, no se olviden de dejar reviews y nos leemos cuando me lean!

Saludos!


	6. Libro I - Invocación y Liberación

**Libro I**

 **Capítulo VI**

 _Invocación y liberación_

 ** _~~o~~  
_**

 ** _Guiados por la antigua tradición_**

 ** _brujos y brujas solo sobrevivirán si están unidos_**

 ** _ **bajo una única y poderos** a autoridad._**

 ** _~~~o~~~_**

 ** _Cada generación necesita su líder._**

 ** _~~~~o~~~~_**

 ** _Ninguna simple prueba podrá ¡jamas!_**

 ** _Determinar la supremacía sobre nosotros._**

 ** _~~~o~~~_**

 ** _Es por eso que el poder Supremo recae_**

 ** _Sobre aquel que pueda realizar los milagros conocidos como:_**

 ** _Las 7 Maravillas_**

 ** _7 actos de magia tan avanzados,_**

 ** _que elevan a la brujería al estrato de arte._**

 ** _~~o~~  
_**

—Vamos, sé que estas ahí

Yugi colocó de nuevo el apuntador sobre el tablero Ouija. Esta vez, sin ninguna preparación especial y sin Jonouchi como ayudante, se disponía a entablar contacto con aquel espíritu, Malik. Sabia que una vez que el portal entre ambos mundos era abierto, no se cerraría hasta alcanzar la fase final; la fase que Jonouchi le advirtió: la liberación. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, Malik estaba en la casa Mutou; a la caza de su tan ansiada exención. Podía jugar con ello, si tenia cuidado pero ver al estático apuntador sobre el tablero solo le daba cuenta que Malik no tenia deseos de mediar.

—Quieres que te libere ¿no? —dirigió su mirada hacia la inmutable habitación— Si me ayudas, prometo que te liberaré.

Puso su oferta sobre la mesa. No tenía duda que Malik estaba escuchando, solo restaba esperar.

—"S-o-t-a-n-o"

* * *

Al abrirse la puerta, la luz regresó al oscuro y olvidado sótano de la antigua Casa Mutou. Las partículas de polvo se elevaron en el ambiente lo que provocó que Yugi tosiera. Miró a su alrededor y encendió un fósforo para ayudarse en los rincones donde no llegaba la luz de la casa; solo para ver una infinita cantidad de cajas cerradas y muebles viejos.

—Aunque sea debió decirme que es lo que busco... ¡Ouch! —gritó al sentir que la llama del fósforo comenzaba a acercarse a sus dedos. Se deshizo del cerillo aventandolo al suelo.

—Veamos —encendió otro fósforo, pero esta vez, lo utilizó para prender el pabilo de la vela del candelabro. Terminó de bajar las escaleras de la bóveda y avanzó a través de las antiguas cajas. Encontró algo que reconoció: un baúl, un antiguo baúl de viaje color verde ingles. Recordaba haberlo visto en la habitación de Yami ¿cuándo había bajado aquí sin que él lo supiera? Lentamente, se sentó junto al baúl y procedió a abrirlo; sorprendentemente, no se encontraba cerrado con llave. Era extraño, ¿acaso Malik lo habría abierto para que lo encontrara?

El primer objeto que sacó del baúl llamó su atención.

—¿El porta-retrato familiar?

El artefacto vino a su memoria; recordaba verlo sobre la repisa de la chimenea cuando era niño hasta que un día, simplemente desapareció. Fue por la misma época en que su madre y su hermano murieron; imaginó que el retrato de la familia unida antes de la tragedia era algo que su padre quería evitar evocar y por eso, lo retiró. Vio la pintura, su madre siempre altiva y orgullosa; sentada con sus piernas cruzadas de manera provocativa y su infalible cigarro en la mano izquierda; ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en la escena. Yami, de pie a la derecha de Giovana, miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro; parecía contagiado por la reservada personalidad de su madre. A la izquierda de Giovana, estaba él con su usual alegría y junto a él, en contraposición a su madre, el único que estuvo siempre a su lado: su padre. Parecían ser dos familias totalmente distintas, tan contrastantes. Pensó por un segundo, hacia años que no veía ese retrato. Con cuidado, sus dedos recorrieron la rajadura del cristal que protegía la fotografía.

—" _Cuidado, querido. No me hagas enojar"_

La voz de su madre resonó en su memoria. Recordó, así como de la nada. La imagen vivida se presento ante él en un tono sepia carcomido por el tiempo. ¿Podía ser? ¿acaso era retro-cognición? Yugi no podía creerlo. Debía confirmarlo; tomó el siguiente objeto dentro del baúl: un libro. Al parecer, un libro antiguo con cubierta de cuero marrón rojizo.

—"Cofradía" —leyó el titulo.

Abrió el libro y leyó una pequeña inscripción escrita a mano en la base de la primer hoja.

—"Yami Emiya. 18/3 Edad: 4 años" —reconoció el nombre de su hermano y la curiosidad lo invadió aun mas. ¿Acaso tenia en sus manos uno de los libros de Yami? Ojeo algunos capítulos pero su emoción dio por tierra cuando vio las palabras escritas en algún idioma ajeno a su conocimiento. Probablemente arameo.

—¿Cómo leías esto? —se preguntó y la respuesta lo golpeó instantáneamente— Claro, psicometria.

Rodeó con sus manos el libro y cerró los ojos buscando que le objeto le brindase alguna información acerca de su hermano. Aunque no fue exactamente lo que recibió.

—" _¡¿Dónde esta Yami?!"_

La violencia de la imagen lo hizo alejarse de libro. ¿Qué había sido eso? Estaba sudando, como si estuviese aterrado; y lo estaba, sus manos temblaban sudorosas y su corazón latía agitado dentro de su pecho. ¿Cómo una imagen sonora había generado tal efecto? Era la voz de un hombre y gritaba, furioso, por el paradero de su hermano. ¿A quien le gritaba? ¿Tenia algo que ver con la muerte o desaparición de su hermano y su madre? Tenia muchas preguntas pero, simplemente no se animaba a enfrentar lo que ese libro tenia para revelarle. No en la condición en la que lo había dejado.

Tomó otro libro del baúl. Este, para su suerte, estaba escrito en latín. No era un lenguaje con el que tenia gran afinidad, pero gracias a sus conocimientos y su psicometria recientemente adquirida, las palabras iban cobrando significado a medida que las leía.

—"El origen de la brujería puede rastrearse al origen de la civilización, al antiguo continente africano. En el Antiguo Egipto los sacerdotes eran capaces de practicar el arte de la adivinación. Un poder adquirido de generación en generación. El honor mas grande requiere el costo mas alto y el peligro es ineludible. Las 7 Maravillas, 7 actos de magia tan avanzados, que elevaron la brujería al estrato de arte. Fueron perfeccionadas por dicha cultura y consideradas un regalo divino a la representación de los Dioses sobre la Tierra, a quien pudiese ejecutarlas. A pesar del poder que logró cosechar esta cultura, aun no esta del todo claro porque, su imponente legado mágico sucumbió en el siglo XIV AC." ¿Sucumbió? ¿Por qué?

—¡¿Yug?! ¡¿Estas ahí?!

¿Acaso era? —¡Jonouchi! —dejó el libro de nuevo en el baúl y salio del sótano corriendo para recibir a su amigo.

* * *

En el living de la Casa Mutou, Jonouchi conducía a su hermana Shizuka a través de la habitación.

—Con cuidado, Shizuka —guiaba a su hermana no vidente hacia una de las sillas de la mesa principal.

—¡Jonouchi! —se sorprendió al ver a su amigo con su hermana en su hogar— ¿Qué...? —no sabia que vendrían— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—¡Sorpresa, Yug! Le comenté a mi hermanita de tu "asunto familiar" y se mostró interesada en ayudarte.

—¿Asunto familiar? ¿Te refieres a Yami? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Aha! La traje ara que te haga una lectura de aura. Genial ¿no? —sonrió engreído.

—Eso es... —Yugi no sabia que contestar. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y él aun estaba tratando de procesar lo ocurrido hace instantes en el sótano.

—Vamos Yug, no seas descortés con mi hermanita —le dio una fuerte palmada a Yugi en la espalda para hacerlo reaccionar—. ¡Saludala!

—Hey, Yugi —saludó Shizuka al reconocer la voz del pequeño amigo de Jonouchi.

—Hola, Shizuka —se sonrojó— lo lamento. No quise ser descortés.

—Esta bien, Yugi. Jonouchi me ha dicho que lo tenso que te tiene ese asunto —dijo invocando su inocente y usual sonrisa.

—¿Lo hizo? —le dedicó una mirada asesina a Jono.

Jono solo amplió su sonrisa y le dio otra palmada a la espalda de Yugi —. ¿Me dirás que no te trae tenso el asunto?

Avanzó un poco hacia el interior de la casa cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle.

—Y tu padre, ¿dónde está?

—Salió, tenia una reunión con el Concejo —explicó escuetamente.

—Ah si. Mi padre también, pero regresó hace horas —comentó el rubio apoyándose sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—Tu padre sabe hacer transmutación. Mi padre no puede hacerlo —explicó el oji-amatista.

—Oh —reflexionó seriamente el rubio— eso significa que... ¡tendremos la casa para nosotros! —exclamó emocionado.

—¡Jono! ¡Espera! —salió vanamente a tratar de detener a su amigo— ¡Que haya salido no significa que no regresará en cualquier momento!

—Y habremos terminado para entonces —decretó revolviendo el cabello de Yugi de manera juguetona— ¡Iré por unos aperitivos! —gritó al tiempo que iba desapareciendo hacia la cocina.

Yugi lo vio irse, ignorándolo. Se sintió derrotado ante la atropellada personalidad de su amigo. Shizuka, por otra parte, al sentir la energía que emanaba de la relación de su hermano con Yugi, solo rió divertida ante la situación.

* * *

La tarde fue avanzando, y los jóvenes se reunieron en el gran living de la casa, alrededor de una tabla de aperitivos, a charlar, bromear y ver la televisión Las horas pasaban jocosas hasta que Yugi tuvo que preguntar, ¿por qué estaba Shizuka en su casa?

—Te conté que Shizuka es clarividente y experta en realizar lecturas de aura—contestó Jono al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su lata de gaseosa— Si hay algún rastro de tu hermano en la casa, ella lo encontrará. Tenlo por seguro.

Yugi miró a la pelirroja, Shizuka tan tímida y recatada. Era una experta vidente a pesar de su ceguera. Probablemente, su don se desarrollo a causa de su discapacidad volviéndolo mas fuerte que la de cualquier otro brujo. La familia de Jono pertenecía a la rama de los arúspices, o adivinos etruscos que examinaban las entrañas de los animales para obtener presagios del futuro. Su poder, era solo disputado por los Ishtar, la Casa Carmesí, quienes practicaban el arte de la clarividencia y eran descendientes de los oráculos griegos. Sin embargo, la fama de los arúspices se vio opacada por los oráculos, a causa de los estafadores, y pasaron a ser llamados charlatanes y fraudes.

—¿Qué dices, Yug? ¿Estas de acuerdo en que mi hermanita te eche una mano? —sonrió Jono.

El pequeño solo suspiró y luego asintió levemente con una sonrisa en los labios. No había nada de malo en que lo intentase.

* * *

Yugi abrió la puerta de la que solía ser la habitación de Yami, ahora era usada como el deposito de muebles viejos de la casa. Shizuka avanzó a pasó firme guiándose por su bastón; se posicionó en el centro de la habitación y permaneció allí sintiendo la energía a su alrededor.

—¿Sientes algo, Shizuka? —preguntó Jono desde la puerta.

La pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza. —No siento nada aún.

—Estas cosas requieren tiempo —justificó Jono.

—O tal vez tranquilidad —argumentó Yugi recordandole a Jono que los espíritus son entes, -generalmente- tranquilos que rehuían a las presencias molestas e hiperactivas, como la del rubio— ¿Quieres que te dejemos sola?

—Eso ayudaría —exclamó Shizuka con su usual sonrisa.

—Esta bien, Jono vamos abajo. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Yugi y Jono abandonaron la escena dejando a Shizuka sola. La pelirroja se quedó un momento, los edificios solían ser una fuente inagotable de entidades; de voces de los que vivieron en ellos o simplemente quedaron atrapados allí ya sea por distintos motivos. La casa Mutou no escapaba a la regla. Ni bien pisó la casa, sintió los tenues susurros de los espíritus que moraban allí a su alrededor. Sin embargo, la habitación de Yami... era diferente. No había susurros, ni cuchicheo entre los espíritus El vacío eco era dominante e inquietante. De repente, lo sintió: un cambio en la energía de la alcoba. Era una presencia que permanecía en silencio a unos poco metros de ella. Sintió sus nervios tensarse, al darse cuenta, que esa era la presencia que mantenía en silencio y alejaba a los demás entes de la habitación. Un espíritu dominante que se rehusaba a abandonar el mundo físico Debía ser cuidadosa.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó imperativa tratando de mostrar superioridad.

Sentado en el borde de la antigua cama, el de piel tostada solo esbozó una sonrisa tenue pero irónica.

—Siempre odié esta habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? No eres el hermano de Yugi. Este no es tu lugar ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Shizuka con la voz algo intranquila.

—Me alegra que entiendas que este no es mi lugar, brujita tonta. ¿Eres una de esas perras que hablan con los muertos? ¿Qué encuentran a los niños desaparecidos? —se rió de una manera que hizo que la sangre de Shizuka se congelara dentro de ella.

—¿Te preguntas que hago aquí? —rió el moreno mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la chica— Veras, es una historia interesante, que comenzó en esta misma habitación—

Shizuka sintió ser rodeada por el espíritu.

—Antes la palabra tenia mas valor. Un brujito de esta casa prometió liberarme si lo ayudaba. Y lo hice pero... la liberación aun no llegó. Así que... ¿Qué dices? ¿Debo hacer el papel de espíritu en pena? —rio sosteniendo los cabellos rojizos de la joven y luego lanzandolos al aire mostrando su capacidad de tangibilidad— Eso no es para mi. Me gusta mas... el papel de Poltergeist

Las palabras al oído, y el ruido de la puerta cerrarse con llave, completaron la introducción al terror que vendría.

* * *

En el living, Yugi le mostraba a Jono uno de los libros que había hallado.

—¿Y esto que es? —preguntó Jono con el libro escrito en latín en sus manos.

—Los orígenes

—¿Puedes leer esto? —preguntó pasando las hojas con rapidez buscando alguna palabra que entendiese.

—Básicamente, —agregó Yugi retirando el libro de la manos de Jono— dice que nuestros ancestros provienen del Antiguo Egipto donde la magia era poderosa e ilimitada. Podían romper las barreras de la realidad a su alrededor con ella. Pero de repente, un día.. —hizo un pausa de suspenso— se acabó —le indicó al rubio una de las ilustraciones del libro donde se retrataban las ruinas del imperio Egipcio— ¿Sabes que ocurrió?

Jono se encogió de hombros —¿Moisés? ¿La invasión de los romanos? —recordando algo de historia.

—¡Exacto! ¿Cómo un imperio, el mas grande, rico y poderoso de su época pudo ser tan fácilmente destruido de esa manera? ¿Cómo perdieron su dominio sobre la magia de un día para otro? —inquirió Yugi.

—Tal vez no lo hicieron. Tal vez se dejaron vencer —respondió distendido.

—No tiene sentido. Las 7 Maravillas, todas son un arma formidable e imparable. Si puedes desatarlas sobre tus enemigos... ¿por qué dejarte vencer?

Ambos guardaron silencio.

—"Cada generación necesita un líder" —recordó Jono uno de los pasajes de la Cofradía; y la respuesta estuvo a la vista— ¡Eso es! cada generación necesita un líder... es verdad en esta época y era verdad en aquella época.

—¿Un periodo de acefalía?

—Por supuesto, si no había una líder que los guiara no supieron defenderse. El último periodo egipcio esta repleto de luchas internas. Se mataron entre ellos y los romanos terminaron el trabajo. Así cayó Egipto —explicó.

—Y así caeremos nosotros si no encontramos a nuestro líder —agregó Yugi al tiempo que veía las noticias en el televisor.

—"En otras noticias, ya son 4 los cuerpos encontrados en las afueras de la ciudad. La manera en que las victimas son encontradas: decapitadas y crucificadas, parecen corresponder a un ritual satánico; por lo que la policía cree que podría tratarse de un asesino en serie con motivaciones religiosas. Se pide a los ciudadanos que extremen sus precauciones..."

—¿Las crucifixiones? Es en las afueras de Domino ¿Una provocación? —se preguntó el rubio.

—Nos están acechando. Sin un Supremo que nos guie nos mataran.

La señal del televisor se distorsionó para luego apagarse de la nada. Las luces parpadearon haciendo que los dos jóvenes las miraran.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Yugi por la repentina estática

De pronto, el eco de un grito desgarrador femenino inundó las habitaciones de la casa.

Jono y Yugi se miraron un instante antes de recordar que Shizuka estaba sola en la habitación de arriba.

—¡Shizuka! —Jono salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la habitación del primer piso.

Jono llegó primero a la entrada de la habitación y golpeó la madera de la puerta fuertemente intentado abrirla.

—¡Shizuka! ¡Abre la puerta! —gritó al ver que estaba trabada con llave desde adentro.

Yugi llegó unos segundos después y se unió a Jono a tratar de derribar la puerta.

—¡¿Dónde esta la llave?! —gritó Jono desesperado al oír ruidos de golpes dentro de la habitación.

—¡No hay llave! —recordó nervioso.

—¡Hermano! —el grito de Shizuka atravesó la puerta llegando a los oídos del aludido.

—¡Shizuka! —volvió a golpear la puerta impotente— ¡Yugi! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

Yugi se quedó un segundo en silencio antes de recordar.

—Es Malik. ¡Demonios! Le pedí información y... ¡le prometí que lo liberaría!

—Prometiste ¡¿que?! —dijo Jono tomando a Yugi del cuello de su chaqueta; alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

—¡No pensaba hacerlo! —trató de defenderse Yugi.

Dentro de la habitación, Shizuka estaba de espaldas a la pared, sostenida del cuello por un fuerte brazo moreno. Malik sonreía satisfecho al ver a la pelirroja gemir ante la falta de aire pero eso no era suficiente para el vengativo espíritu La separó unos centímetros de la pared y a continuación la sometió contra esta nuevamente, una y otra y otra vez. La cabeza de la joven, golpeaba contra el concreto dejando un camino de sangre sobre la pintura blanca de la pared.

Fuera de la habitación, Jono ya no sabia que hacer.

—¿Qué demonios hacemos, Yug? ¡Tu lo trajiste! ¡Tienes que saber como detenerlo! —reclamó a Yugi una solución.

Yugi no sabia que hacer; se reprochaba el haber hecho tratos con Malik ignorando las advertencias de Jono. El estaba listo para afrontar as represalias de Malik pero no imaginó que se vengaría con Shizuka. Todo por ese maldito intercambio.

—"Intercambio" —recordó— Ya lo tengo —salió corriendo hacia el sótano y buscó rápidamente en el baúl con los libros de magia.

Jono lo siguió y miró lo que Yugi hacia.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Uno de estos debe tener una manera de pararlo. Malik es astuto, pidió un intercambio. Si yo no encontraba el baúl no podría liberarlo.

—¿Y cómo vas a encontrar el indicado? Debe haber cientos de libros ahí, ninguno en nuestro idioma —reclamó Jono mientras ayudaba a buscar.

—Psicometria —respondió Yugi cerrando sus ojos y tocando los lomos de los libros. Uno era el indicado, solo debía hallarlo. Cuando llegó a un volumen de tapa de cuero negra; lo supo —¡Este!

Tomó el libro y lo abrió confiando en que la pagina seleccionada, seria la indicada.

—"Errantes spiritu;" —comenzó a recitar— "vos have vestri sententia impleatur; et caro tua. Audite sermones meos. ¡Et dimittam te!

Silencio.

La puerta de la habitación de arriba se abrió, chirriante, sin mas; liberando a la joven cautiva en su interior.

* * *

En el exterior, en la vereda de la casa Mutou; un joven, de piel tostada y desordenados cabellos rubios platinados, observaba detenidamente su antigua morada. Tantos años estuvo atrapado en ese lugar, no sabia si sentir nostalgia o repulsión por el sitio. O tal vez una combinación de ambos ya que, después de todo, su estadía no fue del todo desagradable. Al contrario, había logrado "divertirse" con los moradores mortales de la Casa Mutou; con todos y cada uno de ellos. Le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas y se alejó caminando por la acera perdiéndose en la noche; de esa manera y en silencio, se despidió de la que supo ser su prisión.

* * *

Momentos después, los para-médicos retiraron a la joven Shizuka de la casa Mutou llevándosela al hospital. La pelirroja había quedado inconsciente y con varios golpes y heridas de distinta consideración y ahora, Jono y Yugi esperaban en el pasillo del hospital para pode entrar a verla.

Solo ellos estaban allí y el silencio se hacia eco en ellos. Yugi no se animaba a decir nada, y Jono tampoco le dirigió la palabra desde que salieron de su casa. El ojiamatista entendía que su amigo estaba molesto y preocupado y tenia motivos para estarlo pero...

—Jono... —decidió hablar a fin— Lamento lo que pasó. Pero tienes que entender porque lo hice.

El rubio guardó silencio.

—Jono... por favor. Shizuka va a estar bien —

—Yugi —habló al fin— no me importa lo que hagas. Los libros que leas, o los espíritus que invoques; sabes que soy tu amigo y voy a estar contigo siempre.

Esas palabras liberaron el apretujado corazón de Yugi.

—Pero...—agregó Jono— pusiste en peligro a mi hermana.

Yugi sintió caer un balde de agua fría encima.

—Jonouchi, por favor. Tienes que entender...

—¡No, entiende tú! —alzó la voz sin importar que estaba en un hospital— Buscas las respuestas que quieras pero no pongas la vida de los demás en juego por ti

—Por favor, estábamos tan cerca, si tan solo pudiésemos..

—No hay nosotros esta vez, Yug. No pondrás en peligro a los míos y mucho menos a mi hermana. A diferencia de ti, yo sí me preocupo por lo que pueda sucederle. Te advertí que eso podía suceder. Te advertí que era peligroso y y aun así; lo hiciste. Y... —se detuvo, quizás lo que mas le dolía de todo eso era que—: no me tuviste en cuenta.

Yugi solo bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio

—Todo este asunto del Ritual, tu hermano y tu familia te tienen cegado. No puedo ayudarte con esto, Yugi. Si lo que quieres es matarte a ti y a los tuyos; no me invites... porque estarás solo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Holas a mis lectores! Capítulo 6 y llegamos a la mitad del fic. Si! Bueno, debo decir: ¡pobre Shizuka! La traté pésimo en su primera aparición. Yugi se ha quedado solo; Malik anda suelto y Yami y Seto... para el próximo capitulo.**

 **Ah! el viernes pasado salió el nuevo trailer de la película de Yu-Gi-Oh! Justo para mi cumpleaños! Jaja es un regalo de cumpleaños de Takahashi hacia mí XD y vi mucho Pride ahí eh! Según lo que entendí, Kaiba cavó y trajo el Rompecabezas lol; seguimos así y el Pride va a ser mas cannon que el Revolution.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos especiales para mis queridas readers: _TsukihimePrincess, Alexandria Kousuke y Yume._ Sus reviews hacen que este fic siga adelante.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, si les gusto dejen review y nos leemos cuando me lean!**

 **Saludos!**


	7. Libro I - Siente el fuego - Light me up!

**Libro I**

 **Capítulo VII**

 _Siente el fuego. Light me up!_

— _Así que tu eres mi esclavo. Que flacucho._

 _Al escuchar ese comentario, el pequeño ojirubí miró con resentimiento al niño albino frente a él. Bakura lo inspeccionaba a distancia como quien observa a un perro en un refugio esperando a ser adoptado. Yami permanecía sentado inmóvil dentro de esa celda apenas iluminada por un par de velas sobre una pequeña caja de madera que servia como precaria mesa de luz._

— _Bien, veamos que puedes hacer —sonrió burlón el albino y procedió a abrir la puerta de celda para entrar— ¿Que tal... pyroquinesis? —invocó alzando su puño derecho esperando ansioso que una ráfaga de fuego emanase de este. Yami se retrotrajo un poco, pero nada sucedió._

— _¡¿Qué te sucede, enano?! —exclamó furioso Bakura— ¡¿Por qué no puedo realizar pyroquinesis?! —reclamó_

— _Nunca aprendí como... —se sinceró despreocupadamente._

— _¿No sabes...? —se detuvo— ¿Telequinesis? Dos trucos sencillos como esos y no sabes hacerlos? —la ira de Bakura era claramente visible._

 _Yami solo guardó silencio. A pesar que su magia estaba siendo direccionada hacia Bakura eso no significaba que podía realizar los trucos sin entrenamiento; algo que Bakura se negaría a admitir._

— _¿Tan inútil eres? —se desquitó injustamente con Yami._

— _¿Por qué no lo haces tu entonces? —se defendió el ojirubí haciendo notar la falencia del brujo negro._

— _¡Impertinente! —bramó furioso y dispuesto a demostrar su poder— Te voy a enseñar un truco... que jamas lo vas a olvidar._

 _Yami no supo porque, de repente, no se sentía bien consigo mismo. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Parecía como si alguien estuviese dentro de su mente y no importaba cuanto quisiera moverse, sus articulaciones se mantenían inmutables. La expresión del ojirubí daba muestra de la desesperación que inundaba al pequeño. Vio al brujo negro, este permanecía con su mano derecha alzada hacia él y, cuando supo que su esclavo estaba bajo su control, dibujó una lúgubre sonrisa en su rostro. De repente, la mano derecha de Yami recuperó la movilidad, se movió de una manera mecánica, aunque no obedeciendo a los comandos de su dueño. El menor miró lo que hacia su mano solo para descubrir que esta se encontraba sobre la llama de una de las velas de la celda. Dolía, su mano dolía y él quería retirarla de allí pero algo se lo impedía. No tenia control sobre su mano derecha, tampoco sobre sus cuerdas vocales que ahogaban los gritos desesperados que deseaba dejar escapar._

— _¿Querías conocer mi habilidad? —preguntó el brujo negro mientras el nigromante sentía sus nervios temblar dentro de sí, alertando que retirara su mano del fuego. Era lo que él deseaba pero..._

— _Esta es mi habilidad. ¡Concilium! —explicó el albino revelando el don de su familia: el control de la mente._

 _Las lagrimas caían como cascadas de agua de los ojos color rubí. No podía soportarlo mas; sentía como la piel afectada comenzaba a formar una ampolla que ardía hasta el fondo de su médula_

— _¿Qué puede hacer tu "Adivinación" frente a mi don? —se burló el brujo negro una vez mas._

— _¡Por favor! ¡Detente!—gritó dentro de sí intentando de alguna manera romper el embrujo que el Bakura estaba poniendo sobre él._

 _Finalmente, el albino liberó a Yami de su control. Aunque sentía que podía mantenerlo aun mas así y una parte de él no quería que su diversión acabase; otra parte sabia que utilizar su don mucho tiempo era agotador._

 _Yami, al sentir que volvía a tener control sobre si, llevó rápidamente su herida mano hacia su pecho. No quería ver como había quedado solo buscaba algún alivio al recogerla y presionarla contra si. Ahora si, estaba verdaderamente aterrado. No entendía porque ese personaje era tan cruel con él. Bakura se quedó viéndolo un instante. Allí encogido sobre una de las paredes; tan indefenso, tan miserable que lo llenó de satisfacción_

— _Ahora... ¿volverás a desafiarme? —preguntó el albino._

 _Yami solo permanecía temblando abrazado a su dolorida mano y apartándola de Bakura._

— _¡¿Escuchas?! ¿Volverás a desafiarme? —volvió a preguntar furioso._

 _Yami, intentando evitar romper en llanto, solo negó con la cabeza temblando._

— _¿Eso es un no? No te oigo —azuzó al pequeño dándole una patada en las costillas._

— _No... —negó sin aire y al borde de las lagrimas._

— _No ¿que? —quería oír a ese niño. Quería oír su orgullo quebrarse ante él._

— _No, … señor —dejo escapar en un susurro al sentir los doloridos nervios de su mano. No quería volver a sentir esa sensación_

— _Muy bien._

Se despertó. Su respiración agitada por el horrible recuerdo que aun azotaba sus noches. Miró su mano derecha; aun podía sentirlo, el fuego quemando sus nervios mucho antes de haber sido quemado en la hoguera. A pesar que en su piel no se hallaban rastros de la tortura que sufrió en la casa de los Bakura; su mente, memoriosa y traicionera, escapaba a su control al punto de no lograr distinguir entre el pasado y el presente. La sombra de Bakura lo rodeaba y atormentaba como una herida que se negaba sanar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Seto se encontró con la vacía habitación de su pupilo. Aun era temprano para desayunar y no se encontraba dentro de la casa ¿acaso se habría ido? Dio un vistazo por la ventana y allí estaba; sentado en una de las banquetas del jardín

—¿Yami? —llamó— ¿Que haces aquí?

Yami sonrió al ver al castaño; al parecer lo había hecho enojar, otra vez— Medito.

—Deberías estar practicando —se cruzó de brazos frente a él; haciendo ver su rol y autoridad de maestro.

—Lo hago. Es solo que... —se detuvo y suspiró derrotado— siento que estoy en un callejón sin salida.

Yami guardó silencio y Seto suspiró al entender que una parte de su papel de maestro era darle apoyo a su discípulo. No era su parte favorita pero debía hacerlo.

—¿Una pared te detiene? —preguntó sentándose a un lado de Yami conservando sus ojos cerrados y piernas y brazos cruzados.

—Mi madre me dijo una vez... que donde todos ven una pared... nosotros vemos una puerta. Yo no puedo ver ninguna puerta... solo una inmensa oscura y ciega pared.

—Extraño escuchar eso de alguien que puede hacer transmutación como tu. ¿Para que necesitas puertas, si puedes atravesar las paredes?

—Supongo que la labor del Supremo es crear puertas para los que lo siguen puedan usarlas.

—Seguir al Líder Suenas como si fuésemos una especie de secta —rió irónico por la comparación—. El Líder no debe preocuparse porque los otros lo alcancen; solo debe indicar el camino y los demás, si tienen suerte lo alcanzan. De lo contrario, se quedan atrás.

—Suena a un tirano —se enfadó— Yo no quiero ser un dictador, Seto.

—La magia es como la vida; hay algunos que logran alcanzar sus objetivos otros que los buscan toda su vida pero nunca lo logran. No es el deber del Supremo enseñarles a sus seguidores —intentó explicar aunque sabia que Yami no lo entendería

—¿Y cómo aprendiste tu? Cuando te conocí eras un niño sin conocimiento de la Magia y ahora estas aquí. Alguien debió enseñarte; alguien que no te dejó atrás. Eres un brujo talentoso. ¿Por que no participas en el Ritual?

—Hay cosas que las demás Casas no están dispuestas a aceptar. Su sola mención no haría mas que volverlas subversivas y rebeldes. Que un no-brujo sea el Supremo, es una de ellas —explicó con calma su razón para no participar del Ritual; aunque no era su razón completa.

—¿Un no-brujo? —preguntó asombrado— Eres... ¿un Mago?

Seto solo lo miró; sin afirmar.

—Yo conocí a un Mago una vez —recordó Yami— El Mago es un ilusionista ¿verdad? ¿Debe pronunciar un hechizo cada vez que quiere invocar su magia?

—No, eso es el hechicero.

—¿Entonces?

—Básicamente, —se detuvo a explicar— el Mago necesita una fuente de poder adicional. El truco esta en canalizar el poder de ese objeto para usarlo a voluntad.

—Y ¿cuál es tu objeto? —preguntó algo curioso por la revelación.

—No pienso decírtelo —sonrió y esquivó la pregunta como un niño.

—¿Por qué no? —reclamó haciendo un berrinche.

—Estaría en desventaja y ya te he dicho suficiente —se puso de pie para dar por terminada la charla pero de inmediato se detuvo. Algo no andaba bien, cuando conoció a Yami; él mismo le había dicho que su madre reconoció en él el don de la adivinación. Sin embargo, Yami fue incapaz de saber que él era un Mago. La adivinación le permitía al Supremo indagar en las habilidades de aquellos a su alrededor ¿cómo ignoraba que Seto fuese un Mago? —Haz estado algo retraído ¿Qué te ocurre?

Yami guardó silencio.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu adivinación?

—No pensaba decírtelo —se vio atrapado— Tengo algunos problemas con mi adivinación

—¿Algunos? —indagó, si algo sucedía, debía saberlo.

—Todos. Desde hace un tiempo que no puedo realizarla— reveló su verdad. Había perdido su habilidad de adivinación.

* * *

Entró a la habitación del Maestro de la Casa Rosenkreuz. Hacia unos días que no lo veía; ni a él ni a su padre, Gozaburo. Era de esperarse ya que estarían muy ocupados recibiendo las postulaciones de los aspirantes al Ritual; y no se equivocaba.

—Ven Seto. Tu también debes oír esto —la voz del Maestro lo invitó a acercarse a la mesa de juntas donde él y Gozaburo revisaban expedientes, papeles, fotografiás y pergaminos.

—¿Quienes son? —preguntó Seto al ver las fotos.

—Los elegidos de las demás Casas —explicó el Maestro.

—¿Tenemos acceso a esta información? —preguntó alzando una de las fotos donde se veía a una joven castaña con traje de bailarina.

—Por supuesto. Alguien debe mediar de juez en este asunto. Pero no es un secreto. Cada Casa ya debe haber enviado a su familiar a espiarse mutuamente, nosotros no seremos la excepción

—¿Creen que sospechen de Yami? —preguntó Seto al entender que los demás se basarían en suposiciones

—No lo creo. Hasta donde sé solo la casa Azabache y Cárdena saben de la existencia de Yami; y es probable que aun piensen que este muerto. Tenemos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado. Seto, trata de mantenerlo así —explicó Gozaburo mientras encendía un habano.

—¿A quienes tenemos? —preguntó Seto.

—Por la casa Ocre de los Arúspices: Katsuya Jonouchi —introdujo Gozaburo exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

—¿Ese perro? —reconoció a ese exasperante y bruto rubio que fue su compañero de escuela un tiempo.

—Se suponía que su hermana iría en su lugar pero recientemente tuvo un accidente. Estará en el hospital unas semanas —dio una pitada a su cigarro— Una sesión espiritista mal ejecutada. La Casa Azul: Anzu Mazaki.

—¿Habilidades? —preguntó el Maestro.

—Las básicas de su Hogar. Cayó en el Ritual por ser la única hija de la Casa; su corazón, por decirlo de alguna manera está en el baile —recalcó Gozaburo mostrando la foto de la castaña probándose un traje de ballet en una tienda.

—¿Una bailarina? —preguntó Seto al ver que no estaban en tan mala posición después de todo.

—¿Qué esperabas? Son brujos blancos. No es una amenaza mayor aunque ya envié a algunos familiares a vigilarla, ver si podemos "torcer" un poco su razón —explicó Gozaburo con un tono intimidante ya que era la parte que mas lo satisfacía de su trabajo

—¿Torcer? —preguntó Seto, sonaba a una amenaza.

—Es un Ritual, Seto. El sabotaje emocional es la única arma que tenemos para ayudar a nuestro elegido —explicó el Maestro—. Y no pienses que seremos los únicos. Asegurate que Bakura se mantenga lejos de Yami. Si siente que esta vivo nos traerá problemas —advirtió a su discípulo

—La Casa Esmeralda: Kujaku Mai. Una bruja pirómana hasta donde sabemos. Una guerrera formidable... pero los guerreros tienen puntos débiles; como todos —. Cambió de expediente y Seto casi reconoció al niño en la foto por la similitud que guardaba con Yami— La Casa Cárdena: Yugi Mutou. Ninguna habilidad hasta el momento, nos informan. Puede ser una gran sorpresa.

—En desventaja y sin embargo, puede ser el único que tenga probabilidades de sacar a Yami de la competencia— confesó su miedo el Maestro.

—Por ultimo, la Casa Carmesí: Marik, Ishizu y su... medio hermano Rishid Ishtar —Gozaburo entregó los tres expedientes.

—¿Marik e Ishizu Ishtar? Los hijos de la décimo-cuarta suprema: Verónica Ishtar —Seto reconoció el apellido de una anterior Suprema.

El Maestro asintió— Oponentes difíciles pero solo uno puede entrar al Ritual. La pregunta es: ¿cuál?

—El Viejo querrá que vaya Marik. Pero arriesgar a su único hijo varón en un patriarcado es una decisión difícil. Si Marik muere, Ishizu, a pesar de ser la primogénita, no podrá ser líder de la Casa Carmesí y su legado se extinguirá —explicó Gozaburo apagando su habano en el cenicero. Para él, era obvio quien representaría a la Casa Carmesí porque entendía el razonamiento del viejo Ishtar; en ese aspecto compartían varias similitudes.

—Míster Ishtar podría evaluar a Ishizu como una digna descendiente de Verónica. Sus habilidades de adivinación son inmensas y la sangre Real es mas poderosa en las descendientes mujeres. Estadísticamente no estamos en ventaja, de 15 lideres en la historia de nuestra Cofradia, 13 han sido mujeres y solo 2 hombres. Sin mencionar que esos 2 casos fueron bajo circunstancias extremadamente especiales —Seto intentó dar por tierra el pensamiento de Gozaburo; a lo que este sonrió maliciosamente al reconocer el reto que representaba su "hijo".

—¿Te basas en las habilidades de adivinación de Ishizu, Seto? No te niego que sean extraordinarias... pero eso no la hace la próxima Suprema —intervino el Maestro; no quería una disputa en su reunión ni en su hogar. Debían estar unidos en este momento para enfrentar a las demás Casas.

* * *

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin invitando a la noche a tomar su lugar; en el salón de la casa Rosenkreuz la luz casi se había retirado y las luces del salón aun se encontraban apagadas. Frente a la antigua e imponente chimenea, adornada con dos femeninas estatuas de metal a sus lados; el joven brujo nigromante se encontraba hundido en un libro de hechicería. Las palabras en latín le eran relativamente fáciles de leer aunque todo brujo sabia que el latín era apenas la traducción del lenguaje primordial: arameo sirio. Recordaba el libro que le había regalado su madre para su tercer cumpleaños; de esa manera, aprendió arameo antes de aprender su idioma natal y eso hacia que su magia fuese mas fácil de controlar. Se preguntaba que habría sido de su libro, seguramente su padre lo habría enviado al fuego para deshacerse de todo lo que lo recordase.

—Yami, ¡concentrate! —trató de desviar sus pensamientos de manera de no bloquearse. Era el momento. Cerró el libro, enfocó su atención en una vela que estaba junto él y comenzó a recitar.

— _Loquor et virtus creandi, tectum et perdition. Invoco, IGNIS!_

El pabilo de la vela permaneció inmutable mientras Yami suspiraba desganado.

—¿Qué haces leyendo libros de hechiceros? —la voz de Seto lo interceptó.

—Busco las palabras para invocar fuego —explicó escuetamente sabiendo el regaño que vendría por parte de su maestro.

—Sabes que no puedes pronunciar hechizos durante el ritual ¿no? —recordó lo obvio. Solo había una prueba en la cual se podía invocar un hechizo; quizás una de las mas peligrosas y por eso no creía que fuese, en este momento, la que su pupilo estaba intentando realizar.

—Lo sé. Pero, tal vez, si puedo lograrlo una vez, la próxima podré hacerlo sin el hechizo —explicó su razonamiento; que al parecer no parecía estar dando resultado— Es inútil. Puedo leer libros antiguos, tele-transportarme, traerme de regreso de la muerte; pero no puedo hacer que esta vela se encienda —. Suspiró lanzando su libro a un costado— ¿Tu puedes hacerlo?

Seto, como si nada, dio un ligero chasquido con sus dedos y el pabilo de la vela se encendió sin ningún esfuerzo haciendo que Yami se sintiera aun peor.

—Pyroquinesis junto a la teléquinesis, son la representación de la fuerza de ataque de todo brujo. Tienes buenas técnicas defensa; te falta ataque. Eso solo puede deberse a dos razones: falta de técnica, —se sentó junto a Yami para explicar la teoría— no creo que sea tu caso, o miedo— se detuvo al ver la expresión culpable de Yami— ¿Tienes miedo de crear fuego?

Yami recordó su pequeño incidente con el fuego y Bakura... ¿acaso sus sueños y recuerdos se estaban colando en su subconsciente? ¿por eso no podía realizar pyroquinesis? Negó simplemente, sin decir nada. No quería que Seto estuviese al tanto de esos oscuros momentos de su vida. Aun no conocía del todo al castaño, él era fuerte y orgulloso; seguro se reiría de lo patético que sonaría

—Si, y creo que sacrificarme en la hoguera no ayudó tampoco —esquivó con una fingida sonrisa—. ¿Tienes algún consejo para tu alumno?

Seto cerró sus ojos y sonrió. No necesitaba ser psíquico para saber que Yami le estaba ocultando algo y que muy probablemente tenia que ver con Bakura. Aunque se hubiese quemado en la hoguera, eso era solo para romper el control que los Bakura habían impuesto sobre su cuerpo, su mente aun era susceptible a las secuelas de ese secuestro pero si Yami no estaba dispuesto a sincerarse con él, entonces no podía obligarlo. Él también guardaba sus propios secretos; cada casa tenia sus rituales, sus sacrificios internos y la Casa Rosenkreuz no escapaba a la regla.

—El fuego no siempre es una acto de ataque. Creo que tu motivación son las emociones; aunque no las muestres... se manifiestan a través de tu poder —le dio una ligera ayuda en forma de acertijo.

—¿Te refieres? ¿A que inconscientemente puedo crear fuego?

—Solo necesitas un aliciente

—¿Un ataque dices?

—Podría ser —dijo fingiendo un aire dubitativo que logró engañar al ojirubí.

Yami sonrió y se preparó poniéndose de frente al castaño —Bien, dame tu mejor golpe —desafió listo para afrontar cualquier ataque que Seto intentase

El castaño lo observó de arriba a abajo, detenidamente. Debía estudiar bien a su objetivo antes de atacar; esa era su regla. Yami era un principiante y por lo tanto, susceptible a las manos de un experto. Seria una jugada fácil, rápida y... vengativa.

Atacó rápidamente de una manera que tomó al ojirubí de sorpresa; al sentir los labios del castaño sobre los suyos. Yami retrocedió producto del impulso del cuerpo del mayor sobre él y quedó de espaldas al suelo sin ningún esfuerzo adicional. La mente de Yami aun no salia de su sorpresa; cosa que Seto aprovechó para aprisionar su cuerpo con el peso del suyo. El ojirubí se sentía encerrado y no le gustaba sentirse así. Con sus brazos, intentó alejar al otro de sí pero para su sorpresa las frías manos de estatuas de metal que estaban junto a la chimenea se habían unido al ataque de Seto, movidas por la telequinesis del ojiazul, y ahora se dedicaban a sujetar al ojirubí de las muñecas. Yami miró a sus lados desesperado al sentir las exploradoras manos del castaño colarse bajo su camisa y comenzar a acariciar su piel. Intentó alejar al otro una vez mas, esta vez con sus piernas, pero fue inútil ya que al abrirlas le dio el lugar indicado para que Seto se posicionara entre ellas. Estaba atrapado.

—¿Seto? —murmuró ahogando un gemido.

Yami intentó llamar la atención del castaño y que este se detuviese; pero lo único que provocó fue que el ojiazul se lanzara a besar con lujuria la piel del cuello de su estudiante. Sentía el calor, un calor, hasta ahora desconocido, comenzar a crecer dentro de él, a fluir a través de sus venas con cada beso, con cada caricia que el castaño depositaba sobre sus puntos mas sensibles. El cuerpo del mayor se frotaba contra el suyo, y él aun con sus manos atadas sin poder hacer nada mas que gemir extasiado al sentir las manos juguetonas del otro rozar sugestivamente sus caderas para luego bajar un poco mas ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre su hombría. Esa sensación, como de costilla torturante y a la vez deliciosa que hacia hervir su sangre. Su respiración se hizo mas profunda y rápida por los latidos de su corazón acelerado. Podía sentirlo, el fuego, el fuego fruto del instinto primitivo y salvaje que dormía dentro de él y ahora emanaba ardiente e impulsivo esperando que el castaño le enseñara el significado del acto carnal.

Seto alzó un poco la vista, al ver el rostro de Yami, ahora iluminado por la luz del fuego de la chimenea que se encontraba encendida y fogosa como una muestra del estado en el que se encontraba su pequeño y reluciente amante.

—¿Te encendiste? —preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ya lo creo— respondió con su respiración agitada, sus ojos cerrados y unas gotas de transpiración corriendo por su frente.

Seto notó al instante que las velas del salón se encontraban todas encendidas como animando el ambiente de una velada romántica. El poder de Yami era verdaderamente sorprendente aunque ahora que ya había logrado su objetivo y, paralelamente había atraído a su estudiante hacia sus redes, podía darse un descanso después de un trabajo bien hecho.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el olvidado castillo ingles; el joven albino de piel tostada miraba el interior de una de las esferas de cristal que guardaba entre sus posesiones. Había sentido algo, algo que tenia que ver con ese brujito nigromante. Ryou lo observaba algo asustado; él también lo había sentido; hacia días atrás y todo ese tiempo deseó que solamente él lo hiciese pero... sabía que su hermano también lo haría.. no por su habilidad de adivinación, que era prácticamente nula, sino por los trucos que guardaba bajo su poder. Bakura comenzó a reírse de una manera casi enfermiza.

—Hermano... —tragó saliva al ver que no importaba lo que dijese Bakura ya lo sabía.

—Lo has visto ¿no? Mi mascota esta viva—

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Holas a todos y bienvenidos al capitulo 7. Después de ver Batman v Superman tengo este capitulo -bueno en realidad la ví el jueves- y... me amargó el argumento! tantos efectos y un argumento con tantos plot-holes, AGH! -sale gritando- Lo tenian ahi y lo arruinaron! Bueno ya esta! Escuadron Suicida y YGO Movie! Here we go! y mas vale que tenga prideshipping!

Eh... no tengo mucho que aclarar en este capitulo, ya conocen a los que serán lo rivales de Yami. Todos conocidos y la relación de Seto con Yami va avanzando aunque, ... no va a ser tan facíl... mujaja en el proximo capítulo Bakura y Malik vuelven a escena a hacer lo que mejor saben; OK Malik va a tener un papel especial. Pasemos a los agradecimientos. Gracias a mis dear reviewers y paso a responder algunas cosillas:

 **mariposa de cristal** , mmm si. Yugi aun puede intentar dialogar con él, Yami esta algo inestable en ese sentido, hay que esperar a ver como resolverá.

 **TsukihimePrincess** , ¿te parece que el trato con Malik fue una locura? pero me parece que en el capitulo 4 me comentaste que lo liberarías a Malik igual sin importar el riesgo 0.0

 **Alexandria Kousuke** , jaja ya sabes demasiado y para contestar todo eso voy a tener que hacer una secuela del fic. x.x

 **Yume** , gracias por el feliz cumple, jaja si aunque es el tío Melvin. ;D

Grax a todas por comentar!

Y me voy despidiendo, ya saben: si les gustó dejen review y nos leemos cuando me lean.

Saludos!


	8. Libro I - Conversación y Cigarrillos

**Libro I**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 _Conversación y cigarrillos_

 _Los leves pasos de aquel niño sobre la nieve se perdían en la inmensidad de aquella plaza. Hacia tanto frio y él, aunque corría a toda la velocidad que ese terreno resbaloso y sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, podía sentirlo en carne propia. Esa raída ropa que llevaba puesta era lo único con lo que contaba para afrontar la temperatura del exterior. Varias veces cayó al suelo al resbalar en la nieve pero una parte de si lo alentaba a seguir adelante. Finalmente había logrado escapar de su encierro y por eso, no importaba el frio que sintiese, debía continuar._

 _La casa estilo colonial fue tomando una fantasmagórica forma tras la nieve; el niño la reconocía y por eso, comenzó a acercarse a su antiguo hogar. Llegó hasta uno de los arboles de la plaza frente a su hogar y permaneció allí un instante recobrando el aliento. Su garganta ya estaba seca de lo agitado que estaba, el trecho había sido largo y sabia que Bakura no tardaría en notar su ausencia. Alzó la vista cuando escuchó una lejana, pero a la vez, familiar voz frente a él._

— _¿Yugi? —reconoció la infantil voz de su hermano._

 _En efecto, allí estaba él jugando en el patio frente a la casa con un joven rubio bajo la mirada atenta de su padre. No le interesaba su padre, solo una persona lo había atraído hasta ahí_

 _¡Yugi! —avanzó a través de la plaza cubierta de nieve rogando que su hermano lo viese._

 _De la nada, su padre ordenó a los dos pequeños bajo su cuidado que entraran en la casa. Acción que no paso desapercibida para el pequeño ojirubí. Su hermano de estaba yendo. Desesperado, apresuró el paso sin darse cuenta que no estaba solo en ese lugar._

— _¡Yugi! —gritó antes de caer al suelo con sus piernas paralizadas._

 _Los sintió, eran hilos trasparentes y resistentes, como telarañas, los que se habían enredado en sus piernas y ahora le impedían moverse. Esa cosa que lo perseguía lo había encontrado. Gimió intentando arrastrarse para lograr acercarse antes que Yugi entrase en su hogar pero ya era tarde._

— _Yugi... no me dejes... —susurró por lo bajo con su esperanza desvanecida ante sus ojos._

 _Un ruido de gorgoteo lo puso en alerta y abriendo paso a un nuevo sentimiento: miedo; el miedo recorriendo todos los nervios de su pequeño cuerpo; mezclado con impotencia. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada? ¿Por qué se habían olvidado de él? ¿Por qué?_

— _¡Yugi! —gritó aterrado rogando que su hermano lo escuchara pero era inútil. Las saladas lagrimas caían por sus pálidas y frías mejillas. ¿Por qué?_

 _Escuchó ese gorgoteo una vez mas... y las múltiples y ligeras patas de ese monstruo avanzar sobre la nieve. Su corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado dentro de su pecho. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, estaba aterrado, no quería ver el horrible y deforme rostro de esa quimera otra vez. Una gélida mano de porcelana lo sujetó del tobillo, su presa estaba asegurada._

— _¡Yugi! —gritó una ultima vez antes de desaparecer en la nieve._

* * *

Otra vez, despierto a las 3 de la mañana. Su respiración agitada por el temor que ese maldito sueño hubo recordado a su permeable mente. Refregó sus ojos con sus dedos al entender el escenario que volvería repetirse: él dando vueltas en su cama hasta que el sol asomase por su ventana y un nuevo día lo obligase a levantarse. Desde que volvió de la muerte solo tuvo dos noches de sueño corrido; y ahora estaba exhausto, las ojeras y su expresión crepita eran la clara muestra del insomnio que le impedía dormir por las noches. No podía seguir con eso. Lentamente se calzó unas pantuflas junto a la cama se cubrió con una bata y decidió explorar la mansión Rosenkreuz. Quizás, con suerte caería por las escaleras golpeándose la cabeza y estaría un par de días inconsciente. Festejó su sombrío sentido del humor. ¡Diablos! De veras necesitaba dormir.

Bajó los peldaños del primer piso a la planta baja y avanzó a través del gran salón. Extrañamente, el fuego de la chimenea aun permanecía ardiente, lo que lo hizo sonreír al recordar la serie de hechos que precedieron al encendido de esas llamas que ahora eran la única luz en esa oscura sala. Se abrazó así mismo, al percatarse del frio que albergaba la habitación y decidió acercarse al fuego para abrigarse.

Ya frente al hogar, se dedicó a observar los adornos sobre el mismo. Nada mas que estatuillas posiblemente consideradas pequeñas obras de arte del siglo XV o anterior; acorde al estilo renacentista de la mansión. Pero, tal vez la mansión no iba con la personalidad de las personas que lo habitaban. Tantos retratos de personajes tan expuestos, vanagloriados de su condición humana y los Rosenkreuz... eran tan cerrados y ermitaños. No tenia sentido... pero ¿qué tenia sentido en esa maldita ciudad llamada Domino?

El reloj marcó las 3:15 y él continuaba contando las flores del vestido de la ninfa en el cuadro de Botticelli. ¿Por qué? Apretaba su frente contra el mármol de la repisa de la chimenea como tratando de obligarse a olvidar esos malditos recuerdos de su cabeza. Estaba exhausto, quería dormir una noche de corrido sin tener esas malditas pesadillas acosándolo. ¿Por qué no podía poner fin a eso? ¿Qué significaban? Lentamente adentró su mano al fuego, las brazas rodearon su piel como leves caricias sin lograr lastimarlo. Su cuerpo permanecía insensible al dolor pero, su mente parecía decidida a rocordarle su frágil naturaleza humana. No lo entendía; aun fuera de esa maldita casa, Bakura lo seguía atormentando ¿qué debía hacer? ¿volver? ¿enfrentarlo? No, aun no estaba listo. Bakura usaría su poder para obligarlo a matarse o incluso... otros múltiples escenarios cruzaron su mente. No podía arriesgarse de esa manera. No jugaría precipitadamente; debía aprender a controlar su poder y cuando estuviese listo.

—Lo va a pagar. Todos lo harán

¿Todos? ¿Por qué todos? Últimamente su mente parecía haberse dividido en varias fracciones. Una deseaba vengarse sin piedad ni miramiento; la otra había logrado conectarse con un fragmento de humanidad. ¿Acaso estaba mal depositar una ultima esperanza en la humanidad? ¿En un sentimiento tan banal, tan frívolo y adolescente como el amor?

" _¿Por qué no?"_

" _ **Porque no sabes que es el amor."**_

" _Tu tampoco."_

" **El amor que te profesó tu padre te vendió como un esclavo y el amor de tu hermano te dejó pudrirte en esos calabozos."**

—Basta —se dijo por lo bajo. Ya tenia suficiente con esas voces discutiendo en su cabeza. Solo necesitaba dormir. Sintió el fuego frente a él; ese fuego tan cálido y acogedor que le provocaba dejarse caer dentro de él. Dormir...

" _ **Dormirás, pero con toda Domino a tus pies"**_

" _¿Y qué hay de Seto?"_

—¿Qué hay con él? —se preguntó en voz baja, con sus ojos cerrados.

¿Por qué elegir? Si podía tomar un camino intermedio, vengarse y quedarse con su amor. Ese fuego cálido, estaba seguro que... a Seto le encantaría. Un final poético se pintaba en su imaginación, una gran ola de fuego arrastrando todo a su paso. Un final donde ambos, Seto y él ardiesen juntos al mas allá entre las ruinas de esa maldita ciudad. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio en una ligera risa psicótica. Podía juzgar a la falta de sueño aunque no seria tan hipócrita. Si, estaba enfermo y lo sabia bien. Su salud mental pendía de un hilo delgado como un cabello, se preguntaba...

 _¿cuanto costaría romperlo?_

—Buenas noches

Una voz gruesa e imponente se coló en su meditación haciéndolo voltear hacia las escaleras tras él y sobre estas, un hombre de adentrada edad, de estructura fornida, cabello corto grisáceo, cejas gruesas, bigote y mirada seria y desafiante lo observaba. Estaba vestido con una bata cárdena, pantuflas de terciopelo italiano de mismo color y llevaba una copa de un liquido semitransparente en su mano derecha.

—Yo... lo lamento. No quise molestarlos —se disculpó Yami al suponer que su "platica" había despertado al hombre.

—No, no es molestia. Yo suelo venir aquí a las noches —continuó su paseo a través de la escaleras hasta quedar frente al ojirubí— ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? ¿Yami, no?

El de cabellos tricolores solo asintió sin ceder su lugar.

—Gozaburo Kaiba —se presentó para luego sentarse en su imponente sillón frente a la chimenea.

—Si, sé quien es usted —se apartó para quedar de frente al hombre.

—Bien, me ahorra tiempo. ¿Mirabas el cuadro? —mencionó señalando el vacío espacio de la pared sobre la chimenea.

—No hay cuadro allí —respondió, seguro de sí, sin voltear a corroborarlo.

—Observador. Está en el Salón de los Pasos Perdidos, junto a los otros cuadros de los anteriores Supremos —comentó— O estaba allí, creo que la anterior Suprema ordenó retirarlo; ahora debe estar en alguna bóveda o algo. ¿Fumas?

—No —respondió.

—No te pareces a tu madre... ella solía.. —palpó los bolsillos de su sobretodo buscando su encendedor— disculpa, no tengo fuego ¿te importaría?

Yami lo miró algo extrañado al escuchar mencionar a su madre. ¿De veras Gozaburo conoció a su madre? Su corazón pareció apretujarse entre emoción y curiosidad. Quería conocer mas de ella, fuera del ámbito maternal que él pudo fugazmente conocer. Por lo pronto, solo accedió a usar, sutilmente, su piroquinesis para encender el habano de Gozaburo.

—Gracias —agradeció antes de inhalar el tabaco de su cigarro cubano para luego acomodarse en su sillón y exhalar el fuerte humo que, según él, acomodaba sus pensamientos— Como te decía, ella solía fumar una caja de cigarrillos en un día. No lo hacia cuando era joven; supongo que la presión de estar al frente de la Cofradía puede llevarte a ciertos vicios.

—¿Usted conoció a mi madre? —preguntó tomado asiento en el segundo sillón

—Si la conocí. Tuve la suerte, o desgracia, de estar presente en una de las pocas reuniones del Concejo que ella presidió —se rió por lo bajo—. Como las odiaba —recordó—. Creo que ella nunca quiso ser la Suprema; en el sentido de impartir equidad entre nosotros. No puedo juzgarla, ninguno de los lideres. Todos era tan viejos, amargados, preocupados por sus interese, por ellos mismos; y ella... era tan joven e idealista. Tanto poder en una sola persona; era... —buscó la palabra para describir ese febril sentimiento que despertaba el recuerdo de Giovana— hermosa.

Aseveró pero inconscientemente negaba con su cabeza y puño de manera impotente; para luego ver frente a él al responsable.

—Y luego... te tuvo a ti—apuntó a Yami con su dedo indice— tu, niño. Fuiste un clavo en su ataúd

—¿A que se refiere? —preguntó algo ofendido.

—Antes de morir, Verónica, reveló a Giovana como su sucesora. Una bruja libre y poderosa sin preocupaciones de Casas, castas ni Cofradías hasta que un día —alzó levemente su puño golpeando una puerta invisible frente a él— la Supremacía del Concejo tocó a su puerta. ¿Y sabes que hizo?

Guardó silencio mientras que Yami aguardaba paciente el relato.

—Se fue —completó sin mas el mayor mientras que la respuesta cayó como un balde de agua fría en Yami.

—Dejó al Concejo acéfalo por doce años —continuó— hasta que un día regresó contigo de la mano. No puedo decirte que sucedió. Quizás la maternidad la hizo darse cuenta de cosas que antes prefería ignorar —trató de responderse mientras daba otra pitada a su habano.

¿Se fue? Pero ¿cómo? ¿por qué? Yami no le encontraba explicación. De veras ¿había abandonado sus responsabilidades y regresado con él siendo un niño? ¿era eso? Entonces ¿qué caso tenia?

Gozaburo solo rió al reconocer esa mirada en Yami. No cabía duda en que había sido un golpe fuerte a la moral del chico y ni siquiera se lo había propuesto pero... no podía evitarlo, su debilidad era esa honestidad desalmada que lo caracterizaba.

—No voy a juzgarte si decides no participar del Ritual. Podrías irte y hacer lo que ella siempre quiso... ser libre. Dejar este maldito aquelarre.

Yami guardó silencio, su mirada caída, fija en sus rodillas. No necesitaba escuchar eso. ¿Cuál era el sentido? Pero... aun sin él, el Ritual no se detendría. La Casa Rosenkreuz debía enviar a un representante y ese seria: Seto. Si él mismo era el Elegido entonces el Ritual seria en vano. Lo único que lograría es que los 7 Representantes se matasen mutuamente y quizás, si Bakura salia victorioso realizando solo 6 Milagros, eso significaría en la muerte de Yugi y

... Seto.

" _ **¿Y que hay de ti? No vale la pena que te mates por algo que ni nuestra madre consideraba digno"**_

" _Callate, ellos dependen de ti. Tienes sangre Real en tus venas; si demuestras ser el Supremo antes de que comience el Ritual entonces..."_

" _ **¿Entonces qué? Los salvará y todo seguirá como si nada."**_

" _Ellos no merecen morir."_

" _ **Tampoco nosotros."**_

...

—No puedo hacerlo —decidió al fin; provocando que Gozaburo alzara una ceja sin entender a lo que se refería—. No puedo abandonar esto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido por el absurdo sentido de responsabilidad del joven frente a él— Admiro tu fortaleza, Yami... pero debes admitir que no les debes nada a nadie en esta maldita Cofradía. Tu propia casa te traicionó, los Bakura, las otras casa miraron a otro lado y esta casa, Seto abusa de ti, te manipula para que vayas al Ritual y te enfrentes con 6 extraños y los mates... o te maten.

—¡No es así! —declaró poniéndose de pie, seguro de su decisión y ofendido por las falsas acusaciones hacia Seto— ¿Por qué me dice esas cosas? ¿Por qué quiere que abandone el Ritual? Si es mi destino enfrentarlos...

—¿Destino? —preguntó atragantado por la comicidad que la palabra le provocaba— ¿Crees en el destino? ¿Crees que el destino se encapricho contigo? ¿Crees que el destino movió la mano de tu padre cuando te entrego para lavar sus culpas? ¿Crees que el destino puso a Seto en tu camino? —cuestionó la absurda creencia del joven ingenuo frente a él.

Yami retrocedió un paso al notar el cambio de la calma del hombre frente a él. No parecía ser la misma persona con la que empezó a hablar, esa risa simplemente había enervado sus nervios.

—¿Quien es usted?

—Yo solo soy el representante Legal de esta Casa. Una suerte de relacionista publico pero no significa que acuerde con lo que hacen aquí —se presentó como un anunciante algo agobiado de su trabajo.

—Entonces ¿por que permanece aquí?

—Tengo mis motivos. Ciertos beneficios que no estoy en posición de revelar en este momento pero; aquí entre nosotros... ¿crees que no encantaría sacarte de competencia? que Seto tenga que participar del Ritual y verlo morir en el intento —aseveró dibujando una sádica sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Usted es su padre! ¿Como puede ser tan frio con su propio hijo? —enfrentó a Gozaburo enfadado por el poco respeto que demostraban los padres hacia sus hijos en esa Cofradía

—¿Hijo? —estalló en risa que de inmediato abrió paso a la furia— ¡Ese bastardo traicionero y manipulador! Ese malnacido es hijo del propio diablo —se detuvo al darse cuenta de su exabrupto Si, odiaba a Seto mas que a nada en este mundo pero no era razón para perder la postura por ello— Pareces ser un buen niño, Yami. Te daré un consejo, ya que los secretos duran poco en esta casa.

El ojirubí solo lo miró sorprendido por las revelaciones que ese personaje le había hecho.

—No confíes en nadie; ni aun en Seto —guardó silencio al ver la incrédula expresión en Yami— Puede que no sea mi hijo, pero lo conozco bien. Es un manipulador que no mide acción cuando ve la oportunidad. ¿Crees que no sé que planea deshacerse de mi? ¿O que no lo hubiese hecho ya si pudiese? Pero aun no puede hacerlo; aun tengo algo que el quiere.

Yami solo guardó silencio analizando las palabras de ese sujeto. ¿No debía confiar en Seto? Si bien era cierto que no conocía mucho de él, Seto era la única persona con la que había logrado comunicarse, el único que estaba ahí para él, el único que lo ataba a este mundo, sin él...

—Cuando llegue a esta casa, —relató Yami desafiando a Gozaburo— Seto me contó lo despreciables, mentirosos y maquinadores que eran los miembros de esta Casa. No le creí al comienzo; creí que solo lo decía porque él no confiaba en las personas. Que era solo la manera que tenia de protegerse del mundo que lo rodeaba —hizo un silencio—. Pero me equivoqué. Seto tenia razón. Los Rosenkreuz son casi tan malvados como los Bakura. Y si piensa que voy a abandonar el Ritual, ya puede ir olvidándose de ello. Lo único que me motiva a continuar ahora, es que cuando salga victorioso, lo primero que haré como Supremo será nombrar a Seto como Cabeza de esta Casa. Así que usted ya puede ir despidiéndose de este trabajo de relacionista publico que tanto lo hastía. Pero antes de que pase por esa puerta, me encargaré que usted admita que los hijos no siguen el camino de sus padres.

—Ya lo creo —se apuró a responder el mayor— Tu madre dedicó su vida a combatir esta casa como si fuese la peste. Y sin embargo... aquí estas... participando a ciegas con aliados mas peligrosos que tus enemigos. Aun mas, depositando tu confianza en alguien que te ha mentido desde el momento en que lo conociste —se puso de pie para retirarse y dar por terminada la conversación.

—¿De qué habla? Usted ni siquiera sabe cuando conocí a Seto —enfrentó Yami.

—Oh, si que lo sé —volteó una última vez con egocentrismo perceptible en su voz— Sé todo de su pequeño encuentro ¿No te lo ha dicho?

—¿Decirme que?

—Te propongo algo... preguntale. Preguntale a Seto porque Giovana ordenó retirar el cuadro del primer Supremo de la Casa Rosenkreuz. Seguro te agradará oírlo, futuro Excelentísimo Supremo —agregó haciendo una burlona reverencia.

—¿Como iría a saberlo? Eramos niños entonces —se apuró a preguntar antes que Gozaburo despareciese en la oscuridad de las escaleras.

—¿Lo eran?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Holas a todos! Bienvenidos al capitulo 8 de este fic y estamos al 61% de la historia así que ya hemos pasado la mitad y ni Malik ni Bakura aparecieron, cosa que explicaré mas adelante.

Acá hace presencia un personaje que me parece interesante y que, revisando el anime, nunca interaccionó con Yami. Ademas de aquella vez que Yami lo llamó "Gran cabezota" o eso fue en la Abridge Series... Bueno este capitulo, no les voy a mentir, tuvo 3 versiones alternativas así que mi mayor problema fue decidir... ¿cuál? Después de releer sus reviews me di cuenta de algunas cosas que no puedo dejar al azar. Cada versión fue totalmente diferente una de otra y hubo de todo en ellas, algunas quizás aparezcan en capítulos posteriores.

Volviendo al capitulo, el insomnio esta desgastando al pobre Yami y Gozaburo... es Gozaburo. Es como la versión mas amargada de Seto y creo que Yami no estaría dispuesto a aceptar que Seto sea como su padre en un futuro cercano ¿Nadie le tiene confianza a Anzu? ¿Alguien? Les voy adelantando, Anzu hará una revelación con un nuevo personaje que puede darle el empujón que necesita. El dilema esta en que si la moral de Anzu la hará aceptar las condiciones.

A los agradecimientos!

 **Alexandria Kousuke,** _jaja San Musa hizo locuras en mi fic. No sé si el pride va a aguantar... no sé si Yami va a aguantar las piedras que le lanzo XD soy mas mala que Bakura. Gracias por el review! Y por cierto, "Rival" era one-shot? Yo esperaba una continuación. 0.0_

 **TsukihimePrincess** , _ah jaja. Tenganle fe a Anzu que yo no la tengo. Grax por el review._

 **haneko-chan,** _lol ¿tengo lógica oricalquiana? XD y eso que el Orichalcose ni aparecio aca... jaja es chiste, sé a que te refieres. Debo darle un talón de Aquiles a Yami, como la kriptonita de Superman o el Joker a Batman con su regla de -no matar- hasta The Killing Joke, -ejem-. Gracias por la seguidilla de reviews XD y tambien espero ver la continuación de "La Multiplicidad y nosotros"! que tambien Yugi hace de agente apaciguador 0.ó  
_

Ok, muchas gracias a **Alexandria Kousuke,** **TsukihimePrincess y** **haneko-chan...** beso gigante! **  
**

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, dejen review si fue de su agrado, con sus observaciones, inquietudes, dudas... trataré de poner detalle en las cosas que mencionen en los siguientes capitulos. Ahora si, me despido y como siempre... nos leemos cuando me lean. Saludos!


	9. Libro I - Exorcismo

**Libro I**

 **Capítulo IX**

 _Exorcismo_

 _El pequeño ojirubí se encontraba tendido en el suelo; sujetaba su cabeza como tratando escapar de la horrible voz que el albino había implantado en su mente, repitiendole una y otra vez, ordenandole que obedeciera las ingratos comandos que ponía sobre él._

— _¡Basta! —gritaba el mas pequeño al borde de un ataque de nervios mientras el albino lo veía sufrir y se carcajeaba ante el patético espectáculo que el niño frente a él le ofrecía_

 _Ryu observaba de lejos con miedo. No le gustaba como su hermano mayor trataba a Yami pero no podía oponerse. Akefia hacia valer su rol de primogénito y heredero de la Casa Negra._

— _Lustra mis zapatos con... tu lengua —ordenó el mayor._

 _El ojirubí cayó una vez mas de rodillas a los pies de su captor y lentamente fue acercando su rostro hacia los zapatos de este. Abrió su boca y débilmente sacó su lengua con intención de frotarla contra el cuero que recubría los pies de Bakura._

 _El albino rio aun mas fuerte al ver a su esclavo complacerlo mientras que Yami ya estaba cansado de luchar. Estaba cansado de esa situación. En ese momento, lo supo. No tenia caso; si debía morir daría una última batalla._

 _Con todas sus fuerzas trató de bloquear el control que el mago oscuro estaba ejerciendo sobre él. Debía detenerse._

— _¡Vamos! ¡Que lamieras mis zapatos!_

— _No._

— _¡Lamelos! —volvió a ordenar en un ataque de furia._

— _¡Púdrete maldito asqueroso! ¡Agh! —Yami no podía soportar mas. Sentía su voluntad chocar contra la de Bakura dentro de su cabeza. Lo sentía.. su mente parecía fraccionarse en pedazos. Dolía, los palpitos adentros de su cabeza parecían comprimirlo al punto de estar a punto de estallar. Una migraña insoportable estaba penetrando en lo profundo de su cerebro, como si este estuviese deteniéndose ahogado por la presión arterial._

— _¡Basta! —gritó al borde de las lagrimas en un ataque de desesperación_

— _¡Haz lo que te digo, maldito! —gritó el albino doblando su poder. Casi podía sentir la mente de su esclavo... desapareciendo. De veras, lo estaba matando pero... no le importaba._

— _¡Bakura! —la voz de su padre lo interrumpió —Suéltalo_

 _Bakura, a regañadientes, cedió el embrujo; y casi instantáneamente, Yami terminó de caer al suelo como un peso muerto._

— _¿Eres idiota, Bakura? ¿Acaso quieres matarlo? —regañó la estupidez de su heredero._

— _Era lo que él quería —enfrentó Bakura al anciano._

 _Ryou se hizo presente para evaluar el daño. Con cuidado, sostuvo la cabeza del pequeño ojirubí de manera de que apoyara sobre sus piernas. Observó los ojos perdidos e inyectados en sangre del otro pequeño y de inmediato temió lo peor._

— _Kura ¿lo has matado? —preguntó el pequeño Ryu al borde de las lagrimas. Sabia que su hermano era cruel pero no podía creer que fuese capaz de tamaña atrocidad._

— _No seas tonto, hermanito. Le dio un derrame cerebral. Esta muerto y a la vez esta vivo para seguir extrayéndole su magia —miró desafiante a su padre—. Por donde lo veo, ambos ganamos —alegó sin mayor preocupación antes de salir de la habitación. No se podría a dar explicaciones de lo que hacia con su magia y con sus esclavos._

* * *

—Yami... —la familiar voz de Seto lo sacó de sus "sueños".

—Seto... ¿qué sucede?

—Estabas hablando dormido —explicó el castaño porque se había tomado el atrevimiento de despertarlo

—¿Qué decía? —preguntó, algo adormilado, incorporándose de la cama.

—"Yugi, no me olvides. No me dejes" —no podía sentir mas que pena y preocupación por Yami pero sabia que no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento— ¿Quieres contarme que te sucede?

—No —negó terminante. No quería revivirlo; solo quería olvidarlo.

Seto no pudo ignorar la expresión cansina en los ojos de su aprendiz. Yami no podía seguir negando lo que le sucedía; no era sano.

—Yami, sé que no quieres hablar de lo que pasó en la casa de los Bakura pero...

—¡No necesitas saberlo! —alzó la voz fastidiado por la actitud de Seto. No quería hacerlo, ¡no necesitaba la lastima de nadie!— ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿Por qué quieren meterse en mi cabeza? Si no confiás en mi pues ve al ritual tu solo —dijo esto último como si su voz estuviese solapada con otra mas profunda que Seto no pudo notar, ya que solo se puso de pie con intensión de dejar a Yami solo.

—Seto... espera no lo dije en serio —llamó a Seto, dándose cuenta de su exabrupto

—¿Crees que lo hago por mi? Eso piensas —preguntó el castaño ofendido.

—Yo...

—Yo no entreno perdedores; si vas a abandonar porque sueñas con ese enano de Yugi que te dejo, pues dilo ahora y apartate de mi vista.

—Yo no dije eso —se defendió Yami.

—Dejame informarte algo. No voy a suplicarte que participes en el Ritual. El único motivo por el cual no compito es por esa patraña de regla que impide a los magos participar. Mi poder es superior y mi técnica insuperable. Me da lo mismo quien gane ese estúpido Ritual; quien sea puedo vencerlo. Desde mi punto de vista, es solo un método para encontrar a un verdadero y digno oponente. Mi intensión es que ganes y que te consagres el brujo mas poderoso y dejado de lado los rangos Mago-Brujo; el único capaz de derrotarte; siempre seré yo.

—Seto...

Yami guardó silencio. ¿Por qué no podía confiar en Seto? ¿Seria acaso por su conversación con Gozaburo? Pero... él mismo se había prometido confiar en Seto, hasta el final. Si ganaba el Ritual, estaba dispuesto a darle el puesto de Líder de la Casa Blanca, entonces ¿por qué dudaba?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —habló al fin al ver que Seto permanecía paciente y firme a su lado.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó cruzado de brazos.

—¿Quien fue el primer Supremo de su hogar?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al ojiazul. El primer supremo de la Casa Rosenkreuz ¿Por qué Yami preguntaría por él?

—¿Quien te habló de él? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—No importa, debo saberlo, ¿es verdad que mi madre mandó a descolgar el cuadro del quien fue el primer supremo de la Casa Rosenkreuz?

Seto guardó silencio un momento meditando su respuesta.

—Es cierto. Giovana no consideraba a los Rosenkreuz dignos de pertenecer a la Cofradía

—¿Por qué?

* * *

—La Casa Rosenkreuz —exclamó el castaño mientras bajaba los escalones de la mansión presentando la magnificencia de esta y los objetos que moraban en ella—, no siempre fue parte de la Cofradía. De hecho, es la casa mas joven —invitó a Yami a seguirlo mientras se adentraba en los niveles subterráneos y, para Yami, desconocidos de la casa—. Comenzó siendo una casta de Cazadores durante la edad Inquisitorial al servicio de su Majestad —comentó deteniéndose frente a un antiguo cuadro colgado en la pared—, el entonces Papa Inocencio III —presentó la antaña pintura de un hombre vestido de rojo, con un palio blanco sobre sus hombros y la inconfundible tiara papal sobre su cabeza.

Yami se estremeció al ver la mirada vacía, carente de alma, y expresión lóbrega en el rostro de ese hombre. Ese tono verdecino en su tez, parecía como si estuviese...

—Da miedo ¿no? —el comentario de Seto se adelanto a sus pensamientos.

—La verdad. Como alguien tan sombrío pudo llegar a ser Papa.

—Es verdad... —afirmó el ojiazul algo divertido— Christian Rosenkreuz, el primer cazador de brujas reconocido por el Vaticano. Fue tan efectivo que atrapó al entonces Supremo, Henry Tudor. Al final, Henry reconoció a los Rosenkreuz como iguales y les otorgó el 7mo lugar en el ciclo mágico. A cambio, los Rosenkreuz se encargarían de proteger la Cofradía de los demás clanes de Cazadores ¿Eso era lo que querías oír? —preguntó con ironía

—No lo sé... —respondió con total honestidad. No respondía sus preguntas. ¿Por qué su madre albergaría rencor hacia ellos?

Seto observó a Yami notando la inseguridad en sus palabras.

—No te mentiré. Cada Casa tiene sus secretos; no estamos atados a la brujería por coincidencia. La labor del Supremo es que esos "secretos" no interfieran con el resto del mundo. Y créeme Yami, que si resultas ser el Supremo, lidiar con los muertos en nuestro armario será solo el comienzo. ¿Crees que podrás con ellos?

Yami solo guardó silencio; Seto había cumplido con su parte y relatado la historia de su hogar. ¿Era por eso que su madre odiaba a los Rosenkreuz? ¿Por ser una casta de Cazadores? Pero... habían jurado defender a la Cofradía, entonces ¿por qué? Su madre dedicó su vida a combatir a los Rosenkreuz pero... ¿era lo que él debía hacer? No, no podía seguir desconfiando de todo el mundo.

—¿Hay otra cosa que quieras preguntarme?

—Hay algo que debo decirte...

* * *

—Si hay algo oculto en tu subconsciente. Lo haremos salir —aseguró Seto mientras guiaba a Yami a través de un oscuro pasadizo subterráneo de la Mansión.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó al no entender lo que Seto pretendía hacer y de inmediato notó la ciega negrura a su alrededor— Esta oscuro aquí, Seto... —esperó que la voz del castaño lo guiara pero... para su sorpresa y nervios; esta no llegó.

En la oscuridad, Seto se había posicionado a una prudente distancia de su aprendiz; para luego, oculto en sigilo, desenfundar su pistola y levemente presionarla sobre la espalda de Yami.

—¿Seto? ¿Sigues aquí?

La voz insegura del ojirubi lo obligó a recapacitar su accionar. No podía hacerlo; Yami confiaba en él. Si lo hacia perdería el último vinculo que lo unía a Yami: la confianza. Rápidamente, guardó el arma y prendió los interruptores que le dieron luz a la habitación.

El ojirubí admiró la inmensidad de la habitación; era un salón medieval donde el tiempo se hubiese detenido y conservado todo perfecto estado.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —indagó el ojirubí mientras se acercaba a un extraño mecanismo que se encontraba en el centro del salón

El artefacto constaba de una plataforma de madera, redonda de unos 15 metros de diámetro, al parecer giratoria. Las paredes estaban hechas de espejos de unos 2 metros de alto; todos reflejando hacia el centro de la plataforma donde se posicionaba una silla de madera con grilletes de plata.

—Toma asiento —invitó el castaño al percibir la curiosidad del mas pequeño.

—¿Por que tantos espejos? —volvió a preguntar de manera insegura.

—¿No confiás en mi? —demostró en retorica que nada haría cambiar el origen de Yami

—No he dicho eso

—Demostralo, siéntate voluntariamente en la silla.

Yami solo sostuvo uno de los grilletes. Plata, su transmutación estaría impedida con esa seguridad. No tendría nada con que protegerse y no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse indefenso nunca jamas.

—¿Cuanto aguantaras, Yami? ¿Crees que los demás te tendrán piedad cuando los enfrentes? ¿En tu estado?

—No sé a que te refieres

—Si que sabes. ¿Pretendes negar las noches en vela dando vueltas en tu cama tratando de conciliar el sueño y cada mañana que te levantas con las secuelas de la noche anterior? He visto tu mirada anodina, tu perdida de concentración, y tu alteración al ver que no puedes sostener los cubiertos cuando comes. El insomnio. Has visto el Infierno, Yami y tienes miedo; tienes miedo de volver allí. Sabes lo que pasará si fallas la sexta prueba. No puedo acompañarte, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte a superarlo.

El ojirubí quedó en silencio meditando las palabras del castaño. Tenia razón; no seria tan terco de negar su actual condición. Era tiempo de enfrentar sus temores; mejor ahora, con Seto, que con otros 6 extraños preparados para destrozarlo sin miramiento. Suspiró una última vez antes de sentarse en la silla de madera, permitiendo que el castaño lo sujetara a esta con los grilletes.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Seto solo sonrió victorioso y prosiguió—. Esta es la Sala Negra de la Casa Blanca. A una habitación, similar a esta, traían a los brujos a confesar. Los espejos afloraban la personalidad del brujo, sus miedo y terrores. Si los ves y logras enfrentarlos, podrás despreocuparte del Infierno cuando llegues a él. —explicó el castaño mientras sujetaba las manos y tobillos de Yami con los grilletes de plata de la silla posicionada en el centro del cuarto de los espejos. Una vez que el ojirubí estuvo asegurado; Seto se alejó hasta estar frente al dispositivo que ponía en marcha el artefacto.

—Seto... —pidió Yami— Tal vez sea un mal momento pero debo preguntar ¿Qué sucedió con Henry? —interceptó algo nervioso al verse atrapado de esa manera

Seto solo sonrió por la desafortunada e inoportuna pregunta de Yami.

—Algunos dicen que se volvió un ermitaño, otros dicen que se suicidó.

—Y tu que crees —el ojirubí suspiro mas nervioso.

—¿De veras quieres saber que creo?

Yami solo asintió a lo que Seto respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

— _Lo degollaron_ —confesó antes de poner en marcha el mecanismo giratorio de los espejos.

Las paredes de espejo comenzaron a virar alrededor del brujo; este aun estaba algo intranquilo pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y nada fuera de lo común ocurría, sintió la necesidad de mofarse un poco.

—Seto, ¿cuál es el objeto de esto? Ademas de marearme.

—Solo relajate, y mira a un punto fijo. A uno de los espejos. ¿Que ves?

El brujo, aun incrédulo, hizo lo que el Mago le indicó. Miró un punto fijo, a un espejo que rápidamente fue reemplazado por otro y otro y otro como una secuencia de imágenes que forman una película Solo se veía a él, su reflejo o... eso creyó hasta que vio algo moverse tras su reflejo, arrastrándose con una increíble rapidez. Volteó algo asustado creyendo que esa cosa estaba junto a él, pero... no había nada allí, solo otra vez, su reflejo.

—¿Yami? —llamó el mago al ver lo que ocurría

El menor parecía estar bajo un profundo estado de hipnosis. Miraba un punto fijo como si esperase ver al monstruo oculto en sus pesadillas salir a través del portal pero la imagen que le reveló el espejo fue otra. Se vio a si mismo arder en llamas de nuevo a lo que solo cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado; no tenia miedo... solo no quería verlo.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó el castaño.

—Me veía a mi mismo en la hoguera.

—Es un comienzo. Sigue mirando —el miedo a la muerte era normal; aunque considerando la habilidad de resurgimiento de Yami, este no era su principal obstáculo

El brujo continuo buscando en los espejos cuando algo se volvió a moverse como en el comienzo. Odia verlo, ese monstruo blanco, con piel de porcelana, múltiples patas y movimientos rápidos y mecánicos que permanecía oculto en las sombras de la Casa Bakura. El carcelero del cual no podía escapar; lo había encontrado.

—¡Seto! ¡Suéltame! —gritó tironeando de sus ataduras de una manera tan violenta que estuvo a punto de quebrar las articulaciones de sus brazos.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Qué ves? Recuerda que no es real. No puede hacerte daño.

Yami, frenético, trató de convencerse de eso, pero el inconfundible gorgoteo que alertaba de la proximidad de esa quimera lo desesperó aun mas. Estaba allí, no era una maldita ilusión auditiva.

— _¡Yugi!_ —Yami se obligó a voltear al escuchar los gritos y sollozos de un niño.

Ese pequeño, no podía creerlo. Era él mismo.

—¡Seto! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Suéltame! —gritó furioso al verse a si mismo como un niño y eso no le traía gratos recuerdos

— _¡Yugi!_ —gritó el pequeño Yami atrapado tras los cristales— ¡No me dejes! ¡No me olviden! ¡Por favor! —sollozó una última vez antes de que unas manos blancas lo jalaran hacia la oscuridad. Yami apartó la mirada; no podía verlo ya que, él también tenia miedo.

—¡Suéltame! Seto... —cerró los ojos y pidió a gritos furiosos. No quería seguir viendo las imágenes en esos espejos. No se sentía bien; era como si su mente estuviese siendo particionada; su pasado regresaba y su presente se diluía. Y él aun no podía afrontarlo; no podía volver allí. Se desmayó.

Seto, al ver que Yami había caído inconsciente, frenó el mecanismo de los espejos giratorios y de inmediato entró al circulo para hacer reaccionar al ojirubí.

—¿Yami? —llamó a su alumno golpeando suavemente su mejilla—. Yami, hablame

El nigromante no respondía; internamente, se maldijo el haber usado ese método tan drástico en Yami. Él aun no estaba listo.

— _Creíste que me derrotarías tan fácil ¡Bastardo sin magia!_ —

Una voz extraña puso al mago en alerta. Alzó la vista al ver que Yami estaba despierto, aun atado a la silla pero... esa no era su voz. No, él sabia quien era.

—Bakura

Una sonrisa psicótica afirmó la suposición de Seto.

Ahora entendía, Bakura aun guardaba varios trucos para controlar a Yami. Había hecho un fuerte trabajo de condicionamiento en la mente del ojirubí. Como él suponía; Bakura aun existía en la mente de Yami; hasta podía controlarlo si así lo deseaba.

—Esperaba algo mejor de ti —desafió al "espíritu" de Bakura que se encontraba en posesión del cuerpo de Yami—. Esconderte en la mente de tu anterior esclavo, es patético aun para ti.

— _Tu no sabes lo que es este inútil ¿o sí?_ —Bakura enmascaró su herido orgullo embistiendo contra la ignorancia del Mago.

—Tu tampoco.

— _Sé que guarda secretos en su interior. Magia antigua que ni tu podrías controlar. Ni ese idiota de Akhenaden sabia y por eso esta muerto._

—¿Qué dices? —no pudo esconder su sorpresa. ¿Qué significaba eso?

— _Una mente y un millón de puertas pero... ¿para que hablar, si puedo mostrarte? ¿Creés que podrás manejarlo, sabueso? Te desafío_ —las luces menguaron abruptamente— _Que empiece el juego_.

De repente, su alrededor comenzó a diluirse como una pintura surrealista. El tiempo pareció avanzar y retroceder como la aguja de una brújula en medio de un campo electromagnético. El castaño veía las imágenes como sombras avanzar y desvanecerse sin poder distinguir a ninguna de ellas. Los murmullos encimados; susurrantes como interferencias en una señal fantasma.

— _¡Te dije que no jugaras con él!_ —esa voz, parecía ser la voz del Maestro.

— _¿Cuándo lo supiste? Ya sabes, en tus huesos..._ —una voz femenina que no podía identificar.

— _Seto... ¡Espera!_ —¿Yami?

— _No quiero jugar contigo así que solo te lo diré. No soy tu novio; solo eras mi estudiante... nada mas..._

No podía creer lo que oía; esa era su voz y esas eran... sus palabras.

— _Te veré arder en el infierno primero_ —la voz alterada del ojirubí.

— _Bien, guardame un lugar... —_

El escenario se desvaneció como una ilusión. Estaban en los niveles subterráneos de la casa Rosenkreuz. Yami aun yacía desvanecido, atado a la silla con su cabeza inclinada hacia delante y su rostro oculto bajo sus mechones de cabello rubio. Nada había cambiado.

—¿Una visión? Demonios... —se reprochó el haber caído en la sucia trampa de ese malnacido de Bakura.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Seto volteó a ver Yami al escuchar su voz; algo abstraída y ¿siseante?

—¿Por que te esfuerzas en que recuerde cosas que quiero olvidar? —veía los labios de Yami moverse pero no podía ver su rostro completo ya que los mechones rubios mantenían oculta la mitad superior de su faz.

—Yami, ya te lo he dicho —trató de hacer entrar en razón a su aprendiz—. Si no enfrentas tus miedos, no podrás superar la sexta prueba. Morirás allí; no podrás obtener lo que te corresponde por derecho...

—¡Basta! ¡No me importa el Ritual! —gritó amenazante, las paredes temblaron dejando caer el remanente de material que las mantenía unidas— No me importa quienes sean mis enemigos. Quiero que paguen lo que me hicieron. ¡Qué todos paguen! No voy a permitir esto, ¡no voy a someterme a tus juegos sucios ni un segundo mas! Ya estoy cansado de esto. Cansado de estar atrapado en esta maldita casa con arpías manipuladoras como ustedes —por alguna razón, no parecían las palabras de Yami. O él que hablaba, no parecía Yami. El ambiente se volvió gélido y denso, como si una extraña niebla hecha de sombras estuviese emanado de los cimientos de la casa.

—Sus cuentos ya no me son suficientes, Seto. Tu y ese viejo son iguales. ¡No los necesito! —destiló sus palabras embebidas en veneno.

—Yami, escuchame —advirtió una última vez—. Estas estresado por el exorcismo. No estas pensando claramente. Si no puedes superar tu Infierno quedaras atrapado en él.

—¿Infierno? —rio de manera desquiciada— ¿Quieres ver el Infierno, Seto? —preguntó con el tono de un niño pequeño e inocente que esconde en su interior la perversidad de un demonio— Te lo mostraré.

El crujido de las maderas del techo hizo lentamente retroceder al Cazador. No podía negar que sus nervios estaban comenzando a conmocionarse ante la energía que emanaba del brujo; y el único alivio sentía recaía en la asunción que Yami estaba encadenado con grilletes de plata y que aun no lograba controlar la telequinesis. O eso creía cuando un chirrido metálico lo obligó a revisar las ataduras del brujo.

Los tornillos que sujetaban los grilletes de plata rápidamente comenzaron a girar sobre si hasta desatornillarse completamente de la madera de los apoya brazos; quedando estos y los grilletes levitando en el aire y Yami... libre de sus ataduras. Los tornillos se alzaron hasta la altura del rostro y torso; con su punta en dirección hacia el Cazador. Seto retrocedió un paso al ver que Yami se ponía de pie y lo observaba con una expresión entre divertida, juguetona y... ¿sádica?

—¡Demonios! —murmuró Seto al ver la intensión de Yami en sus ojos ¿negros? —¿Qué diablos?

Los tornillos salieron dirigidos a gran velocidad hacia el castaño con la intencionalidad de clavarse en él a lo que Seto, con un rápido movimiento se lanzó a un lado rodando sobre si y, con su telequinesis, atrajo hacia sí mismo una tabla de madera con la cual protegerse del ataque. Los tornillos hincaron la tabla perforándola e hiriendo las manos y brazos de Seto a lo que este respondió aguantando el ataque intentando frenar el instinto de poner su mano sobre su pistola de plata y, con esta, enterrar una bala en el pecho del Nigromante.

—¡Yami! ¡Basta! —alertó en una última oportunidad.

El ojinegro afiló la mirada y empujó al castaño contra la pared con su recientemente adquirida telequinesis. La espalda del castaño golpeó fuertemente contra el concreto haciendo que el aire abandonara sus pulmones. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sentía un ligero hilo de sangre caer de la comisura de sus labios. Maldijo la situación; Yami estaba fuera de control y respondería ante ataques directos. Debía planear mejor el ataque y ganar tiempo. Haciendo uso del don de la casa Rosenkreuz, la transmutación, desapareció de la vista de Yami.

—¿Escondidas, Seto? —Yami se detuvo en seco al ver el espacio vacío que Seto había dejado. Sabia que no podía ir lejos, simplemente porque su orgullo no se lo permitiría— Contaré hasta 10.

—1... 2

Yami avanzó a través de la habitación, atento a cualquier movimiento o sonido que pudiese indicar la presencia del Cazador.

—3...4

Seto se mantuvo oculto tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. Ese golpe lo había debilitado, pero debía recuperarse y analizar cuales eran sus ventajas.

—5... 6

Transmutación, piroquinesis y, para su desgracia, ahora también telequinesis. Eran las armas de Yami, sin mencionar el torbellino emocional que lo haría difícil predecir. Nunca había lidiado con un brujo de esas características

—7...

Ocho balas de plata en el cargador. Con eso debía encontrar la manera de debilitar a Yami aunque, herido lo haría aun mas peligroso.

—8...

Solo necesitaba un tiro certero y terminaría con Yami pero...

—9...

No, era lo que necesitaba.

—10 —terminó la cuenta y Seto aspiró hondo, tomando valor para la batalla.

—Listo o no, ahí voy —exclamó Yami ansioso al ver las gotas de sangre del castaño esparcidas en el suelo, guiando el camino hacia su juguete. Alzó la vista y ahí lo vio, una punta del inconfundible saco blanco de Seto detrás de unas maderas que podrían ser su escondite.

Yami sonrió al sentir que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su objetivo. Casi podía embriagarse en el temor que el castaño se consumiría

El Cazador presionó su confiable pistola contra su pecho, como si esta pudiese tranquilizar su enloquecido corazón.

Estaba tan cerca.

Distendió los nervios de su mano ejecutora una última vez. Era el momento.

—¡Te encontré! —la expresión de Yami fue su señal.

El ojirubí atrapó el abrigo flácido del Cazador; este lo había abandonado como un señuelo. Retrocedió maldiciendo su ingenuidad pero preparándose para el ataque.

El Cazador salió de su verdadero escondite; su arma en mano, lista para matar.

—¡Yami! —llamó al brujo para aumentar el factor sorpresa. Aunque muy en su interior, se reprocharía por siempre atacar al oponente a traición.

Yami apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando el proyectil salió a toda velocidad del fusil buscando hundirse en su objetivo. Los segundos parecieron fraccionarse en horas; el ojirubí casi podía ver la bala de plata acercarse a él sin poder detenerla.

¿Era el fin?

Un mar de tiempo se proyecto en la mente de Seto, su estrategia había sido perfecta de no ser por un pequeño error. Se demoró.

La bala siguió su camino; atravesó una de las antiguas bombas de gas de la casa que estaban detrás de su objetivo y... el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Seguido por el sonido ensordecedor de la explosión que inundó los alrededores.

Los minutos pasaron y una femenina voz, en la radio olvidada, repetía el anuncio una y otra vez.

— _En la últimas noticias, una extraña, oscura y espesa niebla se ha expandido en la zona oeste de Domino. Aun no se han podido determinar las causas de tan extraño fenómeno. Las autoridades recomiendan a los ciudadanos no salir de sus casas y mantenerse alejados del centro. Se extremaran las precauciones. Repetimos, no se acerquen al centro y oeste de la Ciudad..._ —

Continuará...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holas a todos! Capitulo 9 y Chan! Ok, basta de misterios. Seto ha empujado a Yami hasta los rincones inexplorados de su mente y ahora comienza el pre-calentamiento. Las respuestas vienen en camino aunque me parece en entre mas quiero explicar mas interrogantes abro. Gozaburo debió mantener la boca cerrada y Seto también. Hay que entender a Yami, estuvo encerrado mucho tiempo y Seto le practicó un mini exorcismo. Desgraciadamente, Seto no sabia con que estaba tratando... como en el primer episodio de YGO Muajaja. Me hace feliz que quieran saber de Giovana, nunca pensé que mi OC podía generar tantas interrogantes, ademas de ser la madre de Yami.

Vamos a contestar reviews! Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que leen y se toman un minuto en dejar un review. En esta oportunidad...

 **TsukihimePrincess:** jaja si, lo sé. Ahora depende de Seto demostrarle a Yami que Gozaburo miente, si sobrevivieron la explosión. Gracias por el review!

 **Haneko-chan:** pos sí, jaja y ahora, por esto decía que Seto no estaba muy al tanto de las voces de Yami en su cabeza. Sabia que tenia una personalidad fracturada pero no a tal extremo. Las dudas de Gozaburo surtieron su efecto, muajaja. Gracias por el review!

 **Alexandria Kousuke:** Nye, Bakura y Malik están trabajando aunque ahora pueden descansar ya qe Seto ha hecho su trabajo. Muajaja! No puedo contestar mas sin spoilear el próximo capitulo DX Gracias por el review!

 **Gracefulmiracle:** lol gracias! Si, es pésimo para eso pero crucemos los dedos y veamos como salen de esto. Gracias por el review!

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, si les gusto no se olviden de dejar reviews y; ahora si, me depido y nos leemos cuando me lean. Saludos!


	10. Libro I - Exorcismo -parte II-

Notas iniciales: Hola! Nuevo capitulo y voy a poner una aclaración para entrar en ambiente, solo por esta vez. La canción que canta Yami es un fragmento de Una Noche Para Recordar; una canción de cuna presente en el -amazing- video-juego para PS4 jajaja Witcher 3. Les dejo el enlace si quieren escucharla youtube **_** watch?v=JFUsPfuwjpw -recuerden reemplazar el _ por la barra famosa de internet- y al capítulo.

 **Libro I**

 **Capítulo X**

 _Exorcismo – parte II_

—¿Cuál es la situación? —habló uno de los integrantes del grupo SWAT que estaba al mando del extraño suceso que por esas horas acontecía en Domino.

—Un campo electromagnético rodea el centro de la ciudad. Perdimos toda comunicación con la zona —respondió uno de los encargados de inteligencia.

—Quiero un perímetro. Nadie entra y nadie sale sin autorización.

* * *

En las afueras de la Mansión Rosenkreuz, el joven castaño se encontraba inconsciente sobre la calcinada grava del patio interior; envuelto en su abrigo que había servido de protección contra las llamas de la explosión. O al menos eso parecía.

—¡Señor Kaiba! ¿Está usted bien? —la voz de su guardaespaldas lo sacó de su estado de ensoñación; abriendo los ojos al cielo ennegrecido sobre él.

—Isono —se incorporó sujetado su cabeza tratando de recordar los sucesos que derivaron en la destrucción de una facción de la Casa Rosenkreuz pero al ver el fuego emanar del interior de la mansión a través de las ahora derrumbadas paredes, consumiendo la madera de los sótanos; la explicación se resumió en un solo nombre: "Yami"—, trae el auto y el equipo —ordenó a su asistente al tiempo que se ponía de pie casi sin dificultad.

—Si, señor Kaiba. El auto está preparado. Las balas de polvo de plata están en la guantera —afirmó abriendo la puerta trasera de la limusina.

—Llevaré una como seguro —declaró al tiempo que recargaba la única recamara vacía del tambor de su revolver, esta vez, con una de polvo de plata—. Espero no tener que usarla —afirmó antes de cerrar el circuito de su compañera de hierro.

Tendría 7 balas para hacer entrar en razón a Yami. La octava bala podría debilitarlo, torturarlo y finalmente matarlo.

—El Maestro ha quedado fuera del campo. No tenemos comunicación con el exterior —explicó Isono mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

—Lo sé —respondió—. He leído acerca de esta clase de mundos alternos: Shadow Realms.

Seto conocía, por libros, la habilidad de los brujos Nigromantes y su capacidad de crear Shadow Realms; mundos donde el brujo en cuestión ejercía sus reglas y voluntad sobre quienes quedasen atrapados dentro. Claro, el brujo debía ser extremadamente diestro en el arte o podía quedar prisionero dentro de su fantasía. Miró a través de las ventanas del auto; el mundo se encontraba embebido en una espesa bruma purpura que no dejaba ver mas allá de unos cuantos metros. Nada se escuchaba, ni las risas de los niños en el parque ni los gritos desgarradores pidiendo auxilio; nada, solo el sonido del motor del auto que los transportaba.

—¿Que habrá sucedido con las personas, señor Kaiba? —preguntó Isono como adivinando los pensamientos del castaño.

—No lo sé aun.

—Debemos buscar al responsable —aseguró dando ahínco a la tarea del Cazador.

—Sé hacia donde se dirige. A la casa Mutou, y apresurate.

* * *

No lejos de allí, el joven ojirubí avanzaba, a paso lento pero constante a través del parque entonando una simple melodía que rompía el silencio a su lúgubre rededor.

" _Mi linda muñeca, cierra los ojos._

 _Duerme, no llores_

 _que el brujo frío y sin corazon,  
_

 _pagado con moneda de oro._

 _Te cortará en pedazos,_

 _rebanará, picará_

 _y te comerá._

 _Te comerá."_

La canción continuó, tenue pero hallando un tétrico eco que la volvía un presagio funesto del futuro.

Estando a solo pasos de su objetivo: la Casa Mutou, Yami se detuvo a una prudente distancia. Había algo allí, entre él y su objetivo, un campo de protección invisible que no le permitía avanzar. Sonrió con amargura al recordar cuando era niño y ese monstruo lo perseguía a través de la nieve; aquella vez, estuvo tan cerca de llegar a su hogar pero 'esto' seguramente le hubiese impedido el paso.

—¿Una barrera, Yugi? —preguntó divertido. No podía creer que su hermano fuese capaz de colocar escudos. Dio una semi vuelta, analizando una estrategia para llegar hasta su "querido" hermano.

—¡Pon las manos en la cabeza! —la voz de alto a sus lados lo hizo voltear algo agobiado por la interrupción.

Era un policía, dos en realidad, uno a su izquierda y otro a su derecha a unos 3 metros él. Lo apuntaban con unas pistolas negras semi-automaticas mientras iban acercándose a él. Que inoportuno.

—¡Pon las manos en la cabeza! —volvió a gritar el oficial.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —declaró enfrentando al policía de la derecha, acercándose a él sin importarle que disparase.

—¡Detente! —la última orden, que Yami desobedeció.

El sonido del fusil resonó y su propietario quedo congelado al ver que el joven se había desvanecido en la nada y la bala, al no encontrar su principal objetivo, impactó en su compañero que estaba frente a él. El segundo oficial cayó al suelo, muerto al instante mientra el primero veía con horror la escena. Como una falla hacia su juramento, hacia su amigo y hacia él, tomó su arma y posicionó el caño aun caliente sobre su propia sien.

El segundo disparo se escuchó.

Yami permaneció ahí, inmutable ante los cuerpos de los que lo habían acorralado. Llamó su atención ese acto del último policía en pie. ¿De veras se había suicidado por haber matado a un compañero? Y ¿acaso era su culpa?

 _..._

 _No..._

 _No lo era._

Justificando su inocencia por la conveniencia de la situación; Yami se arrodilló junto a los cuerpos y mantuvo su cabeza gacha. Un ligero susurro comenzó a oírse, un susurro que se volvía profundo y rápidamente era transportado por el aire a su alrededor.

Aquellas palabras resonaban en una frecuencia que podría haber pasado inadvertida para la mayoría de las personas, e incluso para los magos y brujos mas experimentados pero no para él. Sus sentidos, aunque latentes, no podían ignorar ese evocación que indicaba la presencia de un brujo nigromante en las cercanías Yugi, lentamente, dejó su libro, objeto de estudio de las artes ocultas; subió las escaleras del sótano y se dirigió al salón principal. Sin mucho reparo, abrió la puerta del frente de la casa. Le sorprendió ver el aciago paisaje exterior, ya que había permanecido ajeno a los sucedía fuera de su hogar, pero de inmediato lo atribuyo al poder de su contratarte

—Sé que estas ahí —desafió al brujo sabiendo que este lo escucharía como él lo hacia—. Percibo tu aura, brujo Nigromante. ¡Muéstrate!

Como obedeciendo a sus deseos, la niebla frente a él se disipó. Yugi no podía creer quien estaba frente a él. ¿Era acaso el espejo representando una visión adulta de él? Un fantasma del pasado que retornaba como una respuesta a su anhelo de comunicarse con su hermano. Yugi no lo sabia; entendía que debía ser cuidadoso pero ¿y si era él? ¿ese hermano desaparecido que tanto deseaba encontrar?

—¿Yami? —tartamudeó.

El aludido conservó su lugar dibujando una sádica sonrisa en sus labios; expresión que Yugi decidió ignorar.

—Yugi, dejame pasar —pidió casi en un susurro.

Yugi adelantó unos pasos, embebido en entusiasmo y esperanza cuando algo lo obligó a detenerse en seco; algo que no podía ignorar: los cuerpos de los policías asesinados tras su hermano.

—¿Yami? —trató de enmascarar su miedo— ¿Tu causaste todo esto? —enfrentó a aquella presencia.

—Yugi... ven, acercate y te lo explicaré —pidió nuevamente el mayor.

El ojiamatista retrocedió. Su sosiego desaparecido al darse cuenta de la verdad. ¿Era posible que alguna de las invocaciones de la tabla Ouija hayan traído a su mundo una versión retorcida de quien fue su hermano?

—¿Quién eres? No eres el Yami que yo conocía ¡Dime tu nombre espíritu! —tomó valor para enfrentar al demonio frente a él.

Yami sonrió una vez mas esta vez sin poder contener la risa que su pequeño y patético hermano le causaba.

—Mi nombre es Yami Mutou. Hijo de Giovanna Illustrius, heredero de la Casa Cárdena —exclamó altivo y orgulloso, tal y como Yugi lo recordaba— y, muy a mi pesar, hermano de Yugi Mutou —terminó con hiel en su voz.

El menor sintió su corazón encogerse al entender la verdad. No era ningún espíritu descarriado el que se presentaba ante él con la imagen de su hermano. Ese era Yami, y la decepción era mucha.

—¿Eres tu entonces? Yami —sollozó en silencio escondiendo sus ojos bajos sus mechones cabello rubio—, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Y... ¿Por qué regresas ahora de esta manera?

Esta ultima pregunto, despertó desconfianza en el ojirubí.

—Creí que habrías cambiado —explicó Yugi por lo bajo— ¡Que habrías madurado! —exclamó alzando su vista, nublada por lagrimas, no de miedo ni tristeza sino de furia y frustración— pero no es verdad. Sigues siendo el mismo niño mimado tirando de la falda de mama. El consentido de la Suprema. Tu no eres el heredero de la Casa Cárdena Nunca fue tu destino serlo, Yami Emiya.

Esa declaración sacó a Yami de sí. Sin mediar palabra desató su piroquinesis contra Yugi quien solo cerró los ojos suplicando que su plan funcionase; y en efecto, la barrera de la Casa Mutou que separaba a ambos hermanos permaneció, intangible pero pragmática, al deshacer la piroquinesis de Yami antes que pudiese dañar a Yugi.

—¡Maldito! —siseó Yami al ver su poder atenuado por una repugnante barrera.

—No puedes cruzar la barrera de la Casa Mutou —dijo sin esconder su sonrisa triunfal—. La Casa no te reconoce como parte de ella, sino como un enemigo.

Yami bajó sus manos pero lejos estaba de rendirse.

—Olvidas algo, pequeño Yugi —dijo por lo bajo— La Casa Mutou se construyó sobre magia nigromante y nada impide que los no muertos entren en ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Yugi sin comprender a lo que Yami respondió con una sonrisa, apartándose Fue cuando el menor vio que los cuerpos de los policías abatidos que estaban tras Yami habían desaparecido.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó anonadado antes de sentir unas manos sujetarlos por detrás

Yugi miró a sus captores, efectivamente. Los cuerpos reanimados, como zombis, de los policías muertos lo tenían aprisionado y lentamente comenzaban a empujarlo fuera de la barrera.

—Si no me dejas entrar, entonces ¡Sal aquí! —gritó Yami afianzando su hechizo de control nigromante sobre sus victimas.

El menor trataba con todas sus fuerzas de tirar de si mismo para mantenerse dentro de la barrera; sabia que si salia de ella no tendría oportunidad contra su hermano.

—¡Yami! ¡Detente! ¡Deténganse! —trató de bloquear el hechizo de Yami con uno propio pero aun no tenia experiencia suficiente.

Fue entonces cuando, frente al asombro de Yugi y Yami, los zombis comenzaron a levitar dejando a Yugi libre -y a salvo- para luego salir despedidos hacia las paredes de la casa Mutou tras ellos.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos entendía lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué pasa Yugi? ¿No me invitas a las fiestas de la Casa Mutou? —

—¡Jonouchi! —exclamó Yugi con alegría al reconocer la familiar voz de su rubio amigo; la cual le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

—Entrometido... —siseó Yami, fastidiado por la interrupción.

El ojirubí observó a sus lados, buscando en la espesa niebla al molesto brujo que se atrevía a desafiarlo interponiéndose entre él y Yugi —¿Te escondes entre las sombras? Voy a encontrarte... —amenazó atrayendo hacia si mismo algunos objetos pequeños de metal que se encontraban en las cercanías, haciéndolos levitar a su alrededor.

—¡Jonouchi! ¡Ten cuidado! —advirtió el ojiamatista tratando de prevenir a Jonouchi para que no atacara atolondradamente como solía hacerlo.

—Así que tu eres el famoso hermano de Yugi. Él que tanto quería reencontrar

El Nigromante proyectó algunos de los objetos de metal hacia donde suponía era de donde provenía la voz de Jonouchi dentro de la bruma y esperó...

—¿Telequinesis? Vaya. Tienes habilidad, aunque como novato.

Yami volvió a disparar algunos de sus proyectiles, esta vez en dirección opuesta a la anterior.

—¡Sal de ahí! —gritó furioso esta vez.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! No hay que ponerse cascarrabias. ¿Por qué no te calmas y hablamos de esto?

—¡No tenemos nada de que hablar! ¡No me conoces!— esta vez, Yami reservó sus balas al entender que el rubio lo estaba haciendo desprender de su munición.

—¿Te hice enojar? La verdad, que con una fama como la que te ha hecho tu hermano, me es difícil creer que vuelves para hacerle daño. Eso es verdaderamente patético

—¡Te haré tragar tus palabras! —no pudo contenerse y dirigió sus últimas municiones hacia todas direcciones con la esperanza que una encontrara a su objetivo.

—Una jugada arriesgada, brujo nigromante. Podrías haber herido a alguien pero... —Jonouchi apareció de entre la niebla con su mano derecha apenas extendida y levitando sobre esta, todas y cada una de los proyectiles que Yami le haba aventado —la Telequinesis es mi área

—¡Tu! —Yami estaba asombrado, no por lo que su enemigo logró sino porque... lo reconocía Era él, ese niño rubio que alejó a Yugi de su lado.

Antes de que Jonouchi respondiese. Usando su telequinesis empujó a Yami hasta un metálico contenedor de basura que estaba en las cercanías y que, astutamente, había trasladado y posicionado en vertical, con la tapa abierta, detrás del nigromante sin que este se diese cuenta.

La espalda del ojirubí golpeó rudamente contra el frío y duro metal de la base del contenedor y, antes de que pudiese incorporarse, la tapa de este se cerró aprisionándolo Jonouchi, utilizando los objetos de metal que hubo obtenido de Yami como remaches, selló la tapa del contenedor asegurándose que Yami quedase atrapado dentro. Jono observó su trabajo, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¡Jono! —llamó Yugi —¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—¿Esa es alguna forma de agradecimiento? —preguntó rascando su cabeza.

—Jonouchi, ¿qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar el pequeño, quería despejar la duda que aun guardaba en su pecho.

—Pues bien. Estaba cerca de aquí cuando comenzó todo esto. Vine a ver si sabias lo que estaba ocurriendo y... el resto ya lo sabes —trató de ocultar que estaba preocupado por el pequeño brujito.

—Jono, gracias —agradeció de corazón la amistad que compartía con Jonouchi.

—Y que lo digas. Así que este ese es tu hermano— observó el contenedor que servia de prisión de Yami— y sus secuaces —volteó a ver los cuerpos sin vida tras ellos.

—Son zombis, Jonouchi.

—¿Zombies? —exclamó algo aterrado, impresionado y asqueado a la vez.

—Son los sirvientes de Yami —explicó Yugi. Su hermano era un verdadero brujo nigromante

—¿Puede resucitar a los muertos? —volvió a preguntar el rubio impresionado.

—No, solo reanimarlos temporalmente. Necromancia —explicó la habilidad de la magia que guardaba su familia.

Yugi cruzó la barrera que protegía a la casa Mutou acercándose al contenedor, confiado de que su hermano estaría controlado ahí dentro.

—¿Ese es tu famoso hermano? —se adelantó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

—Así parece

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?

—No lo sé; habrá que preguntarle

—¿Sacarlo de ahí? ¡¿Estas loco?! —exclamó el rubio ante la loca idea de Yugi.

—Debemos obtener respuestas, Jono.

—Yugi, tu hermano está demente. Hundió a la ciudad en esta niebla, mató a esos policías y... los convirtió en zombis; sin mencionar que intentó matarte.

—Y debemos saber porque para que termine con este hechizo.

—Yugi ¿por qué no esperamos a que vengan los brujos mas... experimentados?

—Lo mataran, Jonouchi.

—¿No es mejor a que él nos mate a nosotros?

—Mira... —la discusión se detuvo cuando un fuerte ruido del metal siendo azotado retumbó en el aire. Ambos brujos voltearon a chequear el origen del tronido: el interior del contenedor junto a ellos.

Otro golpe resonó en el ambiente, y esta vez, la puerta de contención que había construido Jonouchi para atrapar al brujo cedió su fortaleza dejando libre a su prisionero. Yami salió de su encierro y miró de reojo a ambos brujos para luego sonreír obscuramente.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —preguntó Jonouchi aun incrédulo ante lo presenciado: ese nigromante... no era normal.

—Así que Jonouchi —habló al fin Yami—. Debo agradecerte, ya que has logrado sacar a Yugi de su fortaleza.

—Oh no —exclamó Yugi al reparar en la afirmación de Yami. Estaban a unos 20 metros de la Casa Mutuo y, para desgracia, Yami ahora se interponía entre ellos y la protección de su hogar.

—Oh si —dijo Yami con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios —ahora... —expandió sus manos a los lados— ¡mueran!

Una oleada de fuego envolvió a Yugi y Jonouchi ante la satisfecha vista del ojirubí; pero esta fue rápidamente extinguida por una fuerza externa y re-direccionada hacia el nigromante.

—¡Jono! ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Yugi angustiado.

—Si —respondió Jono verificando que el mismo no estuviese calcinado en uno de sus miembros —¡Estamos bien! —gritó de alegría y escepticismo.

—Alguien atrapó el fuego.

—Es un poco temprano para Halloween ¿no? —una voz adulta femenina se hizo eco en la negrura de la bruma— Crear un Shadow Realm para matar a dos brujos menores es algo vergonzoso para un brujo de categoría. Si quieres pelear —la dueña de la voz se reveló como una joven bruja rubia de ojos color amatista, piel blanca y con un ajustado atuendo por vestuario— ¿porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Yami aun furioso por la interrupción.

—Mi nombre es Kujaku Mai, Heredera de la Casa Esmeralda —se presentó la bruja rubia recién llegada.

—¿La Casa Esmeralda? —exclamaron Yugi y Jonouchi al unisono. Nunca habían conocido a ningún brujo de dicho hogar.

—¡No te metas en lo que no te importa, bruja amazónica! —advirtió Yami colérico.

—Tu eres Yami Mutou. ¿No es cierto? El representante de la Casa Rosenkreuz en el Ritual de los 7 —reconoció la bruja amazónica a su oponente.

—¿Representante? —Yugi no entendía lo que sucedía.

Yami sonrió al entender que la rubia tenia información de él.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? —desafió Yami.

—Ambos somos representantes de nuestros Hogares —explicó Mai—. Nuestro destino será pelear, tarde o temprano. La pregunta es ¿Te mato en el Ritual o te mato ahora? Creo que iré adelantando el trabajo y te mataré ahora, a menos, que decidas desintegrar este Shadow Realm y retirarte.

—Eres muy confiada, bruja amazónica ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes matarme?

—¡Mai! ¡Debemos ir hasta la Casa Mutou! ¡Es el único lugar a salvo de su magia! —gritó el rubio, quien, por alguna razón, sentía una cierta atracción por la bruja amazónica.

—¡Pues vayan niños! —exclamó la bruja con una sonrisa socarrona—. No le tengo miedo a la magia de un Nigromante —permaneció en su lugar, enfrentando a Yami.

—Yugi, andando —alertó Jono a Yugi que debían ir hacia la casa. Esa pelea los sobrepasaba.

—¡Alto! —ordenó Yami. Sin moverse un ápice, levanto un muro de fuego de un metro de alto alrededor de la Casa Mutou bloqueandoles el paso a Jono y Yugi.

—¿Qué demonios? —apartó a Yugi del fuego manifestado de la nada.

Yugi observó a su hermano, esta vez con verdadero terror.

—¿No te gusta el fuego, Yugi? Duele... pero es muy cálido —el nigromante le dedicó unas palabras a su pequeño hermano. Una sonrisa cálida y una mirada que reflejaba la carencia de alma en el brillo de sus ojos, heló la sangre del pequeño de cabellos tricolores

—Vamos Yugi. Hay que buscar otro camino —Jono tomó a Yugi de la mano, alejándolo de la vista del nigromante.

Ambos oponentes, Yami y Mai, permanecieron unos segundos estudiándose. La rubia sonrió sarcástica al saberse examinada por el Nigromante y al mismo tiempo, la idea de una batalla mágica simplemente era demasiado excitante para poder ignorarla. Yami permaneció unos segundos mas... debía probar que tan hábil era esa bruja y solo había una forma de comprobarlo. Sin más, atacó.

Mai permaneció y de inmediato invocó su piroquinesis para repeler al brujo. Yami aun no tenia habilidad suficiente para contenerlo pero; Mai al revelarse Heredera de la Casa Esmeralda era obvio que su habilidad residía en la piroquinesis, un arte que Yami apenas había empezado a dominar. La fuerza de ataque de la piroquinesis era tremenda y peligrosa para atacar a corta distancia, para arremeter contra la rubia debía apelar al factor sorpresa; siempre y cuando esas dos escusas de brujo: Yugi y Jonouchi no se entrometieran. A tiempo, Yami esquivó el ataque desvaneciéndose en el aire dejando a la bruja algo perpleja cuando sintió un fuerte empujón tras ella que la dejó no menos furiosa sino que también a la defensiva. Invocando su piroquinesis se envolvió a si misma en un circulo de fuego para prevenir que el Nigromante se le acercara.

Yami parecía haber desaparecido o muerto carbonizado en el circulo de fuego; idea que Mai desechó al instante al no ver ningún cuerpo carbonizado a su alrededor; sino una enorme quietud en un océano de bruma.

—Se esconde entre las sombras... —advirtió furiosa poniéndose en posición defensiva.

La calma era intranquila; la bruja sabia que el Nigromante podía tomarla por sorpresa pero ella también tenia sus trucos...

—Muy astuto. Pero ese juego no te servirá ¡Harpie!—alzó su brazo derecho al cielo invocando a su fiel compañero. El grito de una ave se escuchó y luego se hizo tangible en la forma de una pequeña urraca de plumas negras, un peculiar blanco en las puntas de sus alas y una pequeña armadura de diamante recubriendo su pico.

—¡Buscalo! —ordenó la rubia, a lo que el ave se adentró en la neblina como si no dudase de la ubicación exacta del enemigo.

—¡Ahí estas! —gritó la bruja e invocó su tormenta de fuego una vez mas abriendo un camino a través de la bruma. Ella avanzó corriendo tras este, desenvainando una pequeña daga hecha de plata que luego aventó frente a ella. La daga viajó a toda velocidad; Yami, una vez mas, había logrado esquivar el fuego pero no esperaba lo que venia tras este. El ojirubí alzó su mano derecha hacia la bruja con la intensión de atacar con su piroquinesis cuando la daga encontró su objetivo enterrándose en la mano derecha del Nigromante previniendo que el fuego se liberara.

Un gemido de dolor se hizo eco en el silencio que fue seguido por el golpeteo de una gotas de sangre sobre el pavimento. Yami sostenía su mano herida tratando de contener el dolor que ese estigma le provocaba. Su mano derecha, herida una vez mas como aquella vez... la mueca de dolor se transformó en odio al recordar a Bakura. Alzó la vista a ver a la enemiga que lo había flagelado.

—Bruja... —susurró por lo bajo— ¡Pagaras por esto!

A unos metros, Jono trataba de encontrar una forma de atravesar el umbral apartando con su telequinesis el origen del fuego pero este se negaba a ceder.

—Jono ¡mira! —advirtió Yugi a su amigo, alejándolo de su tarea.

Yami arrancó el puñal de la carne de su mano; su ira nuevamente manifestada y alzando apenas la vista a su oponente: la orden fue clara.

—¡Matenla! —ordenó a viva voz a sus súbditos del mas allá.

Mai, confusa ante el hecho, no se dio cuenta de los cuerpos reanimados que ahora la tenían rodeada y sometida.

—¿Qué es esto? —exclamó aun confundida sintiendo como las manos de esos soldados la sujetaban impidiéndole realzar su piroquinesis.

—¡Harpie! —llamó a su compañero quien de inmediato se manifestó, volando a toda velocidad, adentrándose dentro del globo ocular de uno de los policías finados que retenían a Mai. Este, para sorpresa de la bruja, no cedió en su ataque, ni siquiera pareció haber sentido al ave extraer su ojo de cuajo y entonces, ella entendió porque— No puede ser... están muertos.

—¡Mai! —Jonouchi no pudo contenerse y salió a toda risa a ayudar a la bruja dejando a Yugi atrás.

—Jonouchi... —susurró la bruja al ver al rubio intentando liberarla de los zombies—. No seas tonto ¡Tiene el puñal de plata! —advirtió la rubia para que este recordase que Yugi estaba en peligro.

—¡Yugi! ¡Va detrás de ti! —advirtió Jonouchi a su amigo

—Jonouchi —Yugi volteo asustado a su alrededor; Yami podía estar en cualquier parte.

—¡Demonios! ¡No puedo alejarlo si no lo veo! —exclamó Jono; no podía liberar a Mai y proteger a Yugi al mismo tiempo.

Y Yami lo sabia. A toda velocidad, se aproximó a Yugi sin ser notado utilizando su transmutación y, estando detrás de él aun oculto en su hechizo de las sombras, alzó la daga con la intensión de dejarla caer sobre el costado del cuello de su hermano. Estaba tan cerca; Yami casi podía sentir como el puñal se hincaba en la carne de el pequeño de ojos amatista. Solo unos centímetros mas y todo acabaría.

Una explosión resonó en el ambiente, una ligera lluvia de cristales de plata comenzaron a desplazarse en el aire posándose sobre una figura invisible marcando algunos de sus rasgos y dando cuenta al rubio de la ubicación exacta del intangible brujo Nigromante.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó Jonouchi y con su telequinesis atrapó al cuerpo invisible de Yami, que ya se encontraba encima de Yugi, y lo aventó brutalmente contra una de las paredes a sus lados.

Yugi estaba sorprendido por lo ocurrido; sujetó su cuello como agradeciendo a una fuerza superior que Jono hubiese detectado a Yami a tiempo pero ¿qué era esa lluvia de plata? ¿cómo fue posible que esas partículas brillantes aparecieran de la nada? La respuesta estaba junto a ellos. A unos pocos pasos, el Cazador de la Casa Rosenkreuz, de pie firme, orgulloso y altivo, alzaba aun su arma en mano; el caño de esta aun candente por la explosión que liberó esa particular balística que habían desarrollado los cazadores: lluvia de polvo de plata.

 _Continuará..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Chan! Capitulo 10,**

 **Holas a todos! Nuevo capitulo y si se preguntan ¿donde estuvo esta loca con el capitulo nuevo? Pues bien, gentes estuve enferma, una vez mas en este año y 2 veces desde el comienzo de mi hiatus hasta hoy, si... bueno pero ahora estoy, no digo que optima pero... con ánimos de escribir el enfrentamiento de La Trinidad contra Yami... si como Batman, Superman y Wonderwoman contra Doomsday... Yami es Doomsday y a Yugi... no lo cuento! es Aquaman XD**

 **Aclaro unas cosillas del capi anterior, que seguro algunos fans ignoran... YGO tiene video-juegos, los 2 mas MAS son Forbidden Memories y Duelist of the Roses y de este ultimo salen Henry Tudor y Christian Rosenkreuz -Yami y Seto- Solo lo aclaré en un solo fic -Espacio Vacío- y no volví a hacerlo. Así que ya saben.**

 **Mis agradecimientos y saludos especiales a _Alexandria Kousuke, haneko-chan, Azula Rivaille y TsukihimePrincess_. Gracias por sus reviews chicas! Las quiero! En el próximo capitulo se va a responder a varias de sus preguntas... y debe ser porque estamos a 6 capítulos de terminar. No me gustan los fics largos!**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, no se olviden de dejar reviews y nos leemos cuando me lean!**


	11. Libro I - Exorcismo -parte III-

**Libro I**

 **Capítulo XI**

 _Exorcismo – parte III_

La atención de los 3 brujos se dirigió al Cazador de blanco que había salvado al pequeño Yugi de una muerte segura a manos de su hermano; aunque el rubio, al reconocerlo, no pudo contener su mal genio y disgusto.

—¡Hey! ¡Tú! —gritó alzando su puño— ¡El cazador! ¡Llegas tarde, niño rico! —reprochó furioso logrando que el castaño alzara una ceja y le dedicara una mirada seria por el fastidio que ese perro le provocaba.

—¿Kaiba-kun? —Yugi le dirigió una mirada serena a Seto a modo de presentarle su gratitud por haberlo salvado.

—¡No me mires con esa cara! Tu retraso casi hace que nos maten —el rubio volvió a reclamarle al Cazador.

—Tranquilo desamparado —respondió Seto dando un suspiro de hastío.

—¡¿A quién llamaste desamparado?! —continuó el escándalo del arúspice.

—¡Jonouchi! Ya basta—retó Yugi a su amigo, este no era el momento de pelear entre ellos.

—Tiene razón el pequeñín —la bruja amazónica se reunió con ellos— tenemos problemas mas grandes —indicó el sitio donde Yami hacia instantes había caído.

—¡Kaiba! —de entre los escombros comenzó a erguirse, unas vez mas, el brujo nigromante— Que trucos sucios. ¡Cof! —tosió algo de asbesto de las paredes derrumbadas.

Yami alzó la vista y su odio fue incrementandose al ver, no solo, el numero de oponentes sino que Seto se había unido a ellos dejándolo en clara desventaja pero... "sera divertido" se dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿una bruja, un mago y dos incompletos serán mi oposición? —alardeó de su superioridad mágica frente a los cuantiosos oponentes.

—Ehhh... te equivocas, yo no soy un Mago —comentó Jono algo confundido.

—Jonouchi, Kaiba es el Mago —le aclaró Yugi.

El rubio comenzó a contar con los dedos y no tardó en encolerizarse—¡¿A quién llamaste incompleto?! —le gritó furioso a Yami al darse cuenta en que grupo lo estaba colocando.

—¡Silencio! —la orden del ojirubí resonó en el ambiente haciendo callar al rubio —No tengo nada en contra de ustedes. Pero ese niño —indicó señalando a Yugi que parecía esconderse tras Jono y Kaiba.

—Ese niño es tu hermano —le recordó Seto.

—¡No tengo hermanos! Lo único que veo frente a mi es a un traidor. Él me envenenó y me entregó en una bandeja de plata a los enemigos de nuestra familia.

—No fue culpa suya, y lo sabes —respondió Seto defendiendo a Yugi.

—¿Entonces? Dime Cazador, ¿quién es el responsable? —

—No puedes culpar a tu hermano por lo que ocurrió. No es correcto —

—No me importa lo que sea correcto; ¡me importa que sea justo! Por años sufrí en una maldita celda mientras ese niño se olvidaba de mí. Morí en la hoguera por protegerlo y ¿para qué? ¡Todos me olvidaron! —guardó silencio un segundo mientras recuperaba la compostura— No, Seto, él debe pagar. Él, mi padre, "todos" deben pagar. Hazte a un lado —demandó que Seto se apartara de su objetivo.

—Kaiba —dijo Yugi al ver que Seto avanzaba un paso sin dejarlo al descubierto.

El castaño mantuvo su postura; entendía lo que Yami sentía y su anhelo de venganza pero... dadas las circunstancias que los llevaron hasta este momento ¿estaba Yami en completo uso de sus facultades para decidir sobre la vida de Yugi? No podía afirmarlo, no lo sabia. ¿Acaso podía dejar que Yami cometiese "ese" error y reprocharselo el resto de su vida? No podía hacerlo.

—Yami, tienes razón pero... esa no es tu decisión —exclamó el Cazador— Que un brujo asesine a otro; es un delito castigado con la muerte. No puedo permitirte eso.

—¿Tu vas a matarme, Seto? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—No puedo permitir que esta locura continue. Ya nos expusiste al mundo con tus acciones

—TUS acciones, Seto Rosenkreuz. ¿O acaso olvidas que tú fuiste quien me despertó?

El Cazador se mantuvo un segundo solo para sonreír de modo altanero—. La verdad esperaba algo mas de ti. ¡Me decepcionas! —disparó contra el orgullo del ojirubí—. Estas obsesionado en el pasado cuando deberías preocuparte por lo que sucede ahora.

Yami sintió el impacto de las palabras del castaño, pero lo enmascaró en una simple sonrisa— ¿Tu eres quién quiere dejar el pasado atrás, Seto? —enfrentó al castaño con sarcasmo— ¿estás seguro de ello?

Ese comentario desencajó a Seto un momento. ¿Acaso era posible que él supiese eso? ¿Cómo?

El ojirubí pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y al notar el desconcierto en el ojiazul, esbozó una cínica sonrisa y golpeó ligeramente su sien con el dedo indice de su mano derecha insinuando su recientemente adquirida habilidad.

Seto no cabía en su incredulidad ¿era posible? Si lo era, y definitivamente esto no era bueno. Los poderes de Yami se estaban desarrollando a un ritmo agigantado. Probablemente, alentados por la batalla en la que se encontraban y era lógico. Cuatro brujos contra él, sus poderes intentarían igualar la desventaja numérica en la que se encontraba su portador como un modo de auto preservarse. Solo algo era claro, debían cambiar de estrategia y rápido.

—Dejar el pasado atrás. Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo no puedo hacer eso, Seto —retomó Yami el control de la conversación—. Te lo advierto por última vez, a ti y a los demás: háganse a un lado.

—Kaiba, ¿entiendes lo que este demonio dice? —se entrometió el rubio.

—Lo que quiere, —simplificó— es la cabeza de Yugi.

—¿Por qué, Yugi? Él era un niño cuando paso... sea lo que sea que haya pasado —volvió a exponer sus dudas.

—Lo olvidaron —se interpuso la bruja en favor de Yami—. Digan lo que digan, lo entiendo y no puedo juzgarlo por sentirse así —Mai se ganó las miradas de sus compañeros. ¿Acaso la bruja sentía empatía por Yami? ¿Era capaz de entender el dolor del abandono y el olvido por parte de sus seres queridos? Sí, como parte de una familia de guerreros; de pequeña había aprendido a convivir con la soledad y a crecer valiéndose de si misma unicamente—; pero... —también había aprendido a lidiar con sus conflictos, con sus demonios internos y por eso, no podía justificar la infantil actitud del Nigromante— esta no es la amanera de resolver tus conflictos. No voy a negar que eres un brujo talentoso y lo que sea que te haya llevado a ese brote de locura; matar a tu hermano no lo solucionará.

Yami se mantuvo en su lugar, no parecía afectado por las palabras de la mujer; algo que terminó de justificar las dudas del Cazador.

—Pierdes el tiempo, bruja amazónica —intervino Kaiba—. No puedo mentir, este mundo y las circunstancias me han burlado de la realidad; y esta es: que tienes razón: la magia de Yami es asombrosa y poderosa... que digo... ¡aun mas que esto!

Los presentes permanecieron incrédulos ante la declaración del Cazador. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que la magia del Nigromante era aun mas poderosa de lo que se mostraba?

—Las fallas en este, por llamarlo de alguna manera "Shadow Realm" son tan groseras que me enferma no haberlo notado. ¡No es nada mas que magia de tercera categoría! —acusó al ente frente a ellos a viva voz.

—¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, niño rico? —interpeló el rubio.

—Es obvio —prosiguió a explicar el Cazador—. El hecho de que no puedas atravesar el umbral de la Casa de los Mutou me dice que esto no es otro mundo fuera de las de las reglas del nuestro. ¿Por qué nos traerías a un mundo donde no puedes imponer tu voluntad? —atacó al ojirubi quien solo sonrió al saberse descubierto—. Ahora comprendo. Un mundo de sueños. Ni siquiera eso; solo pusiste un par de nubes purpuras para darle un aire mas tétrico No nos trajiste a un Shadow Realm sino que creaste uno aquí. Una ilusión de tu mente retorcida ¿o me equivoco?

—" _Eres un Mago muy inteligente"_ —se escuchó en el ambiente aunque los labios de Yami no se movieron.

—Y tú un brujo Vudú muy idiota, Bakura —develó al responsable detrás del telón. Quien estuvo controlando a Yami todo este tiempo: Akefia Bakura.

—" _Bravo, ha sido un discurso muy emotivo. Miren, casi hacen que las lagrimas broten de mis ojos."_ —la risa característica del brujo negro se hizo eco en el tétrico ambiente— " _Pobre niño. ¿En serio creíste que lo dejaría escapar sin poner un seguro dentro su picuda cabeza?"_

—Eres increíble —suspiró hastiado el Cazador.

—Kaiba ¿Quieres decirnos a que nos enfrentamos? —la bruja amazónica demandó una explicación; para ella y para los otros dos jóvenes que la acompañaban.

—El Necromante está siendo controlado por un brujo Negro —explicó Seto.

—¿Habilidades? —la bruja tomó posición defensiva.

—Piroquinesis, telequinesis y transmutación.

—Y siendo un brujo negro el que está detrás del Nigromante —el tono de la Mai se volvió algo nervioso—; imagino que también...

—No —se adelantó Seto—, Bakura no le revelará a Yami como realizar el Concilium así que no tienen que preocuparse por eso. Tal vez pueda leer sus mentes pero nada más.

—Como si fuera poco...

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Jono furioso— ¿No puedes darle con una de tus malditas balas de plata?

—Las esquivará —explicó lo obvio el Cazador—. No atacas a un brujo así de frente. Ademas—"Yami no tenia la culpa" —pensó.

—¿Cómo lo enfrentamos entonces? —Mai prefería enfocarse en un plan.

—Bakura lo controla; utiliza sus trucos vudú en él. Si no logramos romper la conexión que tiene con el Nigromante no podremos derrotarlo.

—Tenemos a un Nigromante de nuestro lado —la rubia dirigió su mordaz mirada hacia Yugi— ¿No puedes mandar su alma al infierno?

—¡Nadie manda a Yami al Infierno! —intervino Seto furioso. No podía permitir que Yami pagase por la locura de Bakura, no otra vez—. Será nuestra última opción.

Yugi permanecía algo intranquilo por la revelación. Entonces... ¿Yami estaba siendo controlado por otro brujo? Y ellos, Mai, Jono y Kaiba ¿estaban dispuestos a enfrentar a su hermano?

—Yugi, —la voz de Kaiba sacó al pequeño de sus pensamientos— el primer don de Yami fue la adivinación. Imagino que también es el tuyo...

—Si, algo —respondió Yugi algo nervioso. Su adivinación era esporádica; solo deseaba que Kaiba no esperase que atacase a su hermano con ella; seria una jugada muy arriesgada.

—Bien, quizás nos pueda ser útil

—" _¿Y bien?"_ —comenzó a impacientarse el brujo negro— " _Ya fue suficiente. Entregenme a ese niño, o tendré que pasar por sobre sus cabezas."_

—¡Kaiba!

—¡Demonios! Necesito mas tiempo

—¡Demonios! —exclamo Jonouchi. Ese imbécil del Cazador pedía tiempo; él se encargaría de dárselo— ¡Toma esto! —sin mediar palabra y ante la vista atónita de todos, se lanzó a atacar a Yami con sus puños.

El puño derecho de Jono se estrello contra la mejilla izquierda de Yami, quien aun permanecía incrédulo a lo que acababa de ocurrir.. El ojirubí, impulsado por la fuerza del golpe, cayó de espaldas contra el suelo y permaneció allí unos segundos. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que el rubio lo atacaría de una manera tan... tan... bruta. Entonces, sintió un hilo de sangre caer de la comisura de su labio, y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su frágil paciencia. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie con dificultad dejando que su odio fuese la fuerza de su contraataque— _"¿Mi turno?"_ —

De la nada, una ráfaga de viento se generó entre Yami y Jono haciendo que este último saliese despedido, con una fuerza casi explosiva, alzándolo por los aires.

—¡Jonouchi! —gritaron Mai y Yugi al unisono al ver al rubio sobrevolar el cielo a unos 20 metros del suelo para luego ir cayendo detrás de la casa Mutou.

El estruendo del aterrizaje se escuchó acompañado por un singular y familiar sonido que hizo suspirar a Yugi y Mai de alivio— ¡Estoy bien!

—Idiota con suerte —comentó Seto.

—Es mi turno —Mai se adelantó a Seto poniéndose en guardia para enfrentar al Nigromante—. Necesitas tiempo— se dirigió a Seto—. Tratare de darte un poco mas de lo que dio Jonouchi. Procura proteger al niño; ese idiota de Bakura no puede ganarnos.

—¿Kujaku? —el castaño no entendía la arriesgada actitud de la bruja; podía no salir con vida de ese enfrentamiento.

—No te compadezcas, Kaiba —alegó con aire superado tratando de alejar las suposiciones del Cazador— será interesante enfrentar a un brujo de esas características ¿No estas de acuerdo? —invocó al deseo de Kaiba de ser el mejor en todo lo que se propusiese ganandose una sonrisa por parte de este.

—Kujaku, raza de guerreros petulantes ¿me equivoco? —dijo sarcástico.

—No me hagas enojar o te patearé el trasero a ti también. Pero antes, me haré cargo del Nigromante. Váyanse.

* * *

Seto se replegó seguido de cerca por Yugi y se dirigieron hacia uno de los edificios tras ellos. Un futuro complejo de departamentos de 4 pisos en construcción seria su base, por el momento. Subieron al primer piso por las escaleras y permanecieron allí unos minutos mientras Kaiba ideaba un plan. Mai era una guerrera formidable; con total dominio de la magia amazónica, solo esperaba que les diera suficiente tiempo para planear una estrategia.

—Kaiba-kun, no podemos dejar a Mai sola —reprochó Yugi algo agitado por la corrida.

—Es una retirada temporal estratégica —explicó el castaño mientras chequeaba la carga de su pistola— ¡Demonios! —maldijo su falta de previsión.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó preocupado Yugi.

Seto sacó su celular del bolsillo y realizó una llamada —Isono —

— _Señor Kaiba_ —la voz de su confiable guardaespaldas le respondió.

—Necesito el rifle.

— _De inmediato, señor._

—Sigue la señal y esperame en la parte de atrás del edificio —cortó la comunicación. El plan era simple, si podía darle a Bakura un buen susto que suponiese poner en peligro su vida; seguramente rompería el vinculo con Yami. Pero para eso, debía distraerlo. Aun desde esa distancia, lo percibiría.

—Necesito unos peones —se dijo el castaño por lo bajo aunque Yugi logró escucharlo.

Un ruido proveniente en el piso inferior le dio cuenta a Seto que Isono había arribado con su herramienta; aunque no fue el único estruendo que se escuchó e hizo tanto a Yugi y a Kaiba mirar por la ventana frontal. El origen del segundo estruendo fue obvio: Mai había sido derrotada.

Kaiba maldijo internamente; debía conseguir ese rifle. Sin mas, comenzó a bajara las escaleras con premura.

—Iré contigo —Yugi se lanzó tras el castaño.

—¡Quedate aquí! —le ordenó a Yugi—. Si te encuentra no tendrás oportunidad.

—Puedo cuidarme solo —desafió Yugi.

—Aun no es momento. Quedate aquí —volvió a indicar Kaiba antes de dejar a Yugi solo.

Seto se apresuró a llegar a la puerta trasera, pero lo que encontró en ella no fue exactamente lo que esperaba. El fastidioso rubio se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta pero sin señales de Isono ni su rifle.

—¡Kaiba!

—Sobreviviste perro —no ocultó el fastidio que volver a ver al rubio le causaba.

—¡Callate! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están Yugi? ¿Y Mai? —exigió conocer el paradero de sus compañeros; situación que el castaño no tardó en manipular a su favor.

—Yugi está a salvo por ahora pero debemos darnos risa para ejecutar el plan —comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta frontal del edificio donde, según sus cálculos, Yami estaría próximo a llegar.

—¿Qué plan? ¡Espera, Kaiba! —Jono se largó a perseguir a Kaiba, atolondrado como siempre.

Seto y Jono llegaron hasta la puerta principal del edificio y quedaron frente a esta; Jono aun desconocía lo que estaba por suceder; cuando el teléfono de Kaiba sonó.

—Llegas tarde —respondió Seto el teléfono, sabiendo que era su asistente.

— _Lo lamento, señor Kaiba_ —el tartamudeo, señal de nerviosismo, perceptible en la voz del pobre guardaespaldas.

—No importa, ¿lo tienes?

— _Si, esta en la puerta trasera como ordenó._

—Perfecto —colgó.

—¿Qué es perfecto? —preguntó Jono confundido —¿Cuál es el plan?

—Vamos a enfrentar al nigromante —explicó escuetamente el Cazador sin revelar sus intenciones.

—¡Bien! y ¿qué parte me toca? —preguntó ingenuo al imaginarse un ataque combinado entre ambos; pero la respuesta de Seto no fue lo que esperaba.

—Eres la carnada —dijo el Cazador momentos antes de desaparecer con su transmutación.

—¡¿Qué?! —le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Seto aunque este ya no estaba allí, lo había dejado solo y frente a él, la puerta principal estaba cediendo su fortaleza ante el ataque telequinetico externo de Yami— ¡Maldito!

La puerta terminó de volar por el aire dejando al ojirubí el camino libre al interior del edificio donde vio huir a Seto y su querido hermano por última vez. Jono se mantuvo en su lugar, algo desconcertado, no deseaba enfrentar de nuevo al Nigromante pero no tendría otra opción

—Espera un momento, podemos discutir esto ¿no crees? —comenzó a parlotear para tratar de aminorar la ira de Yami —... Sin resentimientos por lo del golpe ¿no es verdad?

Ese comentario hizo hervir la sangre de Yami y se vio manifestado en sus ojos que cobraron un tinte negro azabache.

Lo siguiente, Jono salió despedido hacia la calle mientras que Yami continuaba su camino hacia donde sentía la presencia de su hermanito. Jono, con dificultad, se puso de pie una vez mas e intentó llamar la atención de Yami.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué huyes? Ya estoy de pie.

Yami lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—¿Sabes? Kaiba, tenia razón Esta magia de sombras es patética ¡Tú eres patético! —lo señaló ya casi sin ánimos de seguir pero; sus comentarios llegaron a los oídos de Yami quien de inmediato volvió sobre sus pasos y salió a la calle para enfrentar al rubio una última vez.

—Demonios... —susurró Jono al ver que Yami se ponía frente a él; y esta vez no parecía tener intensiones de dejarlo vivo por sus palabras —¡Hey! Sabes que no lo decía en serio ¿verdad? —comentó alzando las manos y con una sonrisa inocente en los labios.

Yami invocó su telequinesis y empujó a Jono hasta el final de la calle haciéndolo ascender colina arriba—. Hablas demasiado —esta vez, se aseguraría de matarlo.

La situación no paso desapercibida para Yugi, quien observaba todo desde el primer piso del edificio.

—¡Jonouchi! —gritó al ver a su amigo en apuros. No podía permitir que muriese por él; debía hacer algo. Sin mas, salió corriendo a toda velocidad para ayudar a su amigo. En su frenética carrera, pasó junto a Kaiba, quien no hizo el menor esfuerzo por detenerlo; sino que, apasiblemente, comenzó a ascender a través de las escaleras llevando el rifle de largo alcance, recientemente adquirido, sujeto a su espalda.

La espalda de Jono, una vez mas golpeó contra una superficie, esta vez de metal que estaba en el medio de la calle. El rubio no podía moverse, la telequinesis de Yami se lo impedía, sintió un fuerte hedor a combustible y, como un acto reflejo, volteó la cabeza a un lado para ver de donde provenía; la respuesta estaba impresa en el inmenso metal sobre el que estaba siendo comprimido: "Nafta". Era un inmenso camión cisterna de transporte de combustible. Sus nervios se tensaron inmediatamente y mas aun cuando vio la sádica expresión en el rostro de Yami. El ojinegro estaba dispuesto a deshacerse del rubio, y solo requería una pequeña piroquinesis para lograrlo, de una vez y para siempre.

—¡Espera Yami!

El grito lo distrajo un momento de su tarea; y para su sorpresa, el pequeño Yugi se hacia presente para rescatar a su amigo.

—¡Yami! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Por favor! ¡Es a mi a quien quieres!

—Puedo matarlos a ambos... —respondió de manera cínica

—Yami —no sabia que decir para lograr calmar a su hermano; así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente—, lo lamento. ¡Por todo!

Yami resopló con fastidio; no lo persuadiría —No lo lamentas. Aun no.

—¡Yami! ¡No seas cobarde y enfrentame! —desafió a viva voz. Esta vez, si logró el efecto que deseaba. Yami deshizo la telequinesis que mantenía a Jonouchi amarrado a la bomba de tiempo y dirigió su ira hacia su querido hermano.

Jono se vio libre del embrujo y rápidamente bajó del tanque del camión pero, un crujido le dio cuenta que no estaba a salvo. El camión había perdido estabilidad y amenazaba con caer cuesta abajo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Yugi. No podía permitirlo, haciendo uso de su telequinesis, la enfocó de inmediato en mantener al gigante de pie.

Yugi tuvo poco tiempo de mostrarse aliviado por haber salvado a Jono, ya que Yami comenzó a avanzar sobre él. El pequeño comenzó a retroceder embebido en miedo, sin embargo, su temor lo hizo tropezar y caer de espaldas pero sin dejar de tratar de alejarse de Yami.

Yami se detuvo; ya no tenia caso seguir azuzando a su hermano. Era hora de culminar su venganza. Sin mas, alzó su mano derecha; una combustión humana le pareció adecuada siguiendo el refrán: ojo por ojo.

Yugi estaba aterrado, el miedo recorría cada uno de sus nervios como una cosquilla que le ordenaba a sus músculos reaccionar, escapar tal vez; esa adrenalina que generó su cuerpo fue la chispa, el impulso inconsciente, que lo hizo alzar su mano derecha sobre Yami. Su magia nigromante se despertaba invocada por el instinto de auto-preservación indicándole al menor lo que debía hacer.

— _Audite vocem meam,_ —recitó, su voz imponiendose por sobre el sonido del ambiente deteniendo a Yami en seco— _Libero arbitrio te. Venite ad me. ¡Evigilet!_

Yami permaneció petrificado un segundo; las palabras de su hermano resonaron en sus mente, trayendolo de un profundo sueño del que no podía despertar. Cayó de rodillas, su respiración agitada por el cansancio inexplicable para él. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se sentia cansado, agotado no solo física sino mentalmente. Todo en su memoria era confuso. Alzó la apenas la vista para reconocer al pequeño frente a él.

—¿Yugi?

—¿Yami? —Yugi sintio el cambio en el tono de voz de su hermano, no se notaba obscuro y sadico; sino tenue y confundido— ¿Eres tú? Estas bien...

El ojiamatista se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano como si la pesadilla hubiese pasado. Estaba seguro que el peligro había quedado atrás y que Yami debía sentirse confundido por lo ocurrido pero no le importaba.

—Yugi —el ojirubí correspondió el abrazo. Ese abrazo con el que hacia tanto tiempo habia soñado; finalmente sucedia, no podia expresar con palabras la liberacion que sentia en su alma.

Sin embargo,

—" _¡No te libraras de mi tan fácil!"_ —Bakura no dejaría ir a Yami; el albino sentía que la conexión estaba disminuyendo a un ritmo drástico pero... no se rendiría; y antes de liberarlo haría que Yami lamentase por siempre su existencia —" _¡Matalo!"_

—No... —susurró por lo bajo el ojirubí al sentir que su mente otra vez era aprisonada. Se aferró a Yugi con fuerza, no queria irse, no queria desvanecerse... —No de nuevo...

—¿Yami? —sentia que los brazos de su hermano comenzaban a comprimirlo a punto de dificultarle la respiración— Yami, suéltame —se quejó.

—" _¡Matalo!"_

— _¡Vitalum..._ —exclamó Yami ya sin voluntad propia, sosteniendo a Yugi de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, desde el tercer piso del edificio, Seto observaba la situación a través de la precisa mira de su rifle de larga distancia. No necesitaba leer los labios de Yami para entenderlo, ese hechizo era inconfundible y debía detenerlo.

...

 _Por mucho que amase a Yami._

...

Se acomodó sobre el rifle para fijar el blanco; no tenia un tiro limpio pero...

...

 _No podía permitir que Yami cargase con esa culpa._

— _Vita..._ —

El sonido del fusil al dispararse se hizo eco en el Shadow Realm. Una bala de plata, una, única e ineludible surcó el espacio que separaba al Mago del Brujo Nigromante para enterrarse en el centro de la frente de este último.

* * *

Lejos de allí, Bakura tapaba con sus manos su propia frente, como si intentase desesperadamente cubrir la herida del disparo recibida. Acción que era claramente visible en su expresión desencajada y dolida.

—¿Bakura? ¿Hermano? —preguntó Ryou de manera calmada. No había posibilidad que su hermano hubiese resultado herido en ese ataque; aunque la sensación podía asemejarse, no era real... al menos no lo fue para Bakura.

Bakura se quedó un segundo, tratando de reponerse y de inmediato lo entendió: había sido burlado... por un maldito Mago.

—¡Malditos, hijos de... ! —

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Pensé que la guerra no acabaría XD pero aquí el capitulo 11 y Yami se reconcilió con Yugi, Seto mató a Yami con una bala de plata y finalizó el fic. Tata! Que pasen los créditos con la música de The Last Of Us.**

 **Vi un pedazo del duelo entre Seto y "Yami" de DSOD; en el primer round ya se veía que ese no era Yami; Yami no sacrifica puntos de vida en un primer turno y al final la animación parecía decir... "Seguí haciéndote trampa al solitario, Kaiba." XD Ah y en 2017 llega a occidente en pantalla grande y en 4D... espero venga subtitulada! Bueno suficiente marketing.**

 **Pasemos a responder reviews...**

 **Alexandria: _Y aquí fue el final del exorcismo de Seto. Chan! No lo volverá a hacer, creo. XD_**

 **TsukihimePrincess: _yup!_**

 **Azula: _gracias, (del mundo de los muertos?) eso creo 0.ó_**

 **Una vez mas, agradezco los reviews recibidos; son los que hacen que el fic siga adelante. Quisiera superar la barrera de los 50 reviews en esta entrega ToT ¿Plis? -puppy eyes- Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, ya saben, dejen review para saber lo que opinan, dudas de -este final?- y nos leemos cuando me lean.**


	12. Libro I - Espíritus que no van a Guinne

**Libro I**

 **Capítulo XII**

 _Los espíritus que no van a Guinee_

La fuerza del disparo empujó el cuerpo de Yami unos metros atrás mientras que Yugi terminó a escasos pasos de este. El pequeño aun no terminaba de entender lo sucedido; las palabras no cobraban forma en su boca ante el estado de exaltación que lo embargaba pero esto quedó atrás cuando entendió que Yami lo había empujado segundos antes de recibir el impacto de bala en su frente. Él, su hermano ¿había usado su último atisbo de auto control para salvarlo?

—¡Yami! —grito fuera de sí al tiempo que corría al lado de su hermano, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

El cuerpo del ojirubí yacía inmóvil de espaldas sobre el pavimento. Un hilo de sangre caía de la perforación que la bala había provocado en su frente formando un pequeño charco de sangre por debajo de su cabeza.

—¿Yami? Despierta hermanito —sollozó Yugi sosteniendo la mano derecha de su hermano abatido—, regresa— pidió al tiempo que sus lagrimas caían sobre el insensible rostro de Yami.

Los demás brujos se fueron acercando a la escena. Mai, lamentaba la perdida de tan poderoso guerrero en manos de un Cazador. La rubia no sentía que fuese una justa batalla atacar a distancia con una bala de plata. Seto se aproximo, solemne a inspeccionar la escena pero aun con su arma corta en mano; no podía fiarse de Bakura. Yugi sollozaba desconsolado pero, al sentir la presencia del Cazador, de inmediato se puso de pie para enfrentarlo.

—Tu lo mataste —acusó Yugi con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Te habría matado —respondió escuetamente Seto.

—¡No es verdad! Podría haberlo salvado si no te hubieses entrometido.

—Habrías terminado muerto tu también —explicó lo obvio y que Yugi, por su mente infantil, no entenderia—. Si Yami hubiese terminado de realizar el Vitalis en ti, habría robado tu vida. Estarías muerto ahora y nadie... ni él podría traerte de regreso. Yami lo sabia y te apartó del camino. Todo fue idea de él —explicó el castaño con su usual actitud altanera; sin embargo, Yugi pudo percibir algo en la voz del Cazador, algo que podría describir como congoja, agonía enmascarada por una capa de frialdad.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, nunca fue mi intensión salvarte, Yugi. Simplemente, no podría dejarlo vivir con esa culpa.

Yugi no supo que responder. Entonces era cierto, Yami lo había apartado de la ruta del proyectil... para salvarlo pero... a qué se refería Seto con ¿dejarlo vivir? Yami estaba muerto. Fue cuando lo vio, sus ojos, los ojos de Yami estaban ahora abiertos y habían cobrado un tinte verdoso casi esmeralda mientras que sus pupilas, dilatadas como las de un felino, brillaban con un resplandor dorado.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Yugi, su mente pasmada frente a lo ocurrido.

Ante la admiración de los presentes, Yami se incorporó tomando una gran bocanada de oxigeno por su boca como si sus pulmones se encontrasen totalmente vacíos. Yugi retrocedió exaltado, al ver como el pequeño orificio de bala en Yami iba suturando y desvaneciéndose hasta dejar su piel como nueva.

—Resurgimiento, siempre tan oportuno —explicó el Cazador preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Su puntería le permitió a la bala atravesar limpiamente el cráneo de Yami de manera que esta no quedara alojada en su cuerpo. Esa era la razón por la que Yami podía resurgir en menor tiempo que la última vez pero; se negaba a imaginar lo que hubiese sufrido el ojirubí si la bala de plata hubiera quedado retenida en su cabeza; no solo habría sufrido las horribles quemaduras internas, sino que él habría tenido que extraérsela.

Yami permaneció allí, sentado sobre el pavimento, su visión fija al frente como si estuviese recordando los eventos recientes. Lo recordaba, esas personas a su alrededor lo habían..

 ** _¿matado?_**

—Yami... ¿estas bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Yugi.

— _ **Get de!**_ **(fuera)** —susurró casi imperceptible cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo a todos a su alrededor resbalar en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraban, alejándolos de él de mirada felina.

Yami ahora estaba de pie, inmóvil observando con cautela a los 3 brujos a su alrededor.

—¿Qué demonios? —comentó la rubia mientras se ponía de pie ¿acaso Yami aun seguía bajo el control de Bakura? ¿aun quería seguir peleando?

Seto no supo que responder; era imposible que Bakura siguiese en control de Yami después de ese ataque. Yami lo observaba a él, principalmente como si intuyese que el castaño intentaría hacerle algo o ¿cómo si lo reconociese? Esa mirada, esos ojos fríos, profundos, enfocados en él y; ese lenguaje... no, esos no eran los ojos de Yami, tampoco los de Bakura, era algo... otra cosa... algo no- humano.

—Kaiba ¿qué le sucede a Yami? Crei que Bakura había sido derrotado —Yugi no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Yami había revivido pero... ¿qué ocurría con él ahora?

—Oigan ustedes, miren a su alrededor —indicó Mai a Yugi y a Seto, este último tragó fuerte al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo: el Shadow Realm comenzaba a desintegrarse dejándolos expuestos ante los ojos del mundo.

—¡Bruja amazónica! Necesitamos un muro de fuego para rodearnos —sugirió Kaiba.

—Entendido —Mai utilizo su poder para ocultarlos tras un muro de fuego que los rodeó— no tendremos mucho tiempo, Kaiba. Si vas a hacer algo te sugiero que sea rápido

Seto deseaba que el fuego, ademas de cubrirlos, hiciese que Yami reaccionase pero este no pareció amedrentarse; cosa que Seto maldijo por lo bajo. Debía hacer algo, sacar a Yami de allí antes que quedasen en el medio de un grupo SWAT o retratados en algún video de Internet pero antes... Necesitaba saber, necesitaba saber quien era esa cosa.

— _E_ _go loquar ad te!_ (te hablo a ti)—gritó recordando algunas de sus lecciones de latín antiguo.

Yami apenas volteó a ver al que lo increpaba. Por alguna razón, ese lenguaje, aunque lo conocía, le era indiferente pero aceptó el dialogo al reconocer vagamente al individuo.

— _ **Kahn!**_ **(¿Sacerdote?)**

El castaño se quedó un segundo; ¿acaso le había dicho, _kahn_? ¿Qué diablos era _kahn_? ¿Qué lenguaje hablaba ese ser?

—¿Qué demonios eres? —regañó entre dientes al no comprender en que lenguaje le estaba hablando; cosa que Yami pareció notar y se sonrió— _Discedat sic corpore! (¡Abandona ese cuerpo!)_ —ordenó.

— _ **La...**_ **(No)**

 **/**

No lejos de allí, Jonouchi aun permanecía concentrado, enfocando toda su tequinesis en una única tarea y que los demás parecieron olvidar: el camión de combustible aun amenazaba con caer colina abajo.

—¡Maldición! —gruño Jonouchi al ver que sus compañeros no se habían corrido del camino y, al parecer, no tenían intensión de hacerlo. Aunque les gritaba, ellos no parecían escucharlo. En momentos como ese deseaba poder hacer telepatía.

 **/**

Para el Cazador, verdaderamente, la fortuna no le estaba de su parte: Yami no parecía reaccionar y el fuego comenzaba a expandirse. Sin mencionar que el calor abrazante y el humo a su alrededor estaba inundando sus sentidos debilitandolo. Debía pensar en algo y rápido Miró a sus lados buscando algo que lo ayudara cuando, como una respuesta silenciosa a sus plegarias, los vio: los hidrantes. Las tomas de agua a los costados de la calle eran lo que necesitaba.

— _Lo lamento. Tengo algo de miedo al agua ¿sabes?_ —las palabras de Yami llegaron de su memoria.

Invocando toda la fuerza mágica de su objeto, la direccionó a las cabezas laterales de los hidrantes haciéndolas volar a lo largo de la calle. El agua comenzó a fluir con una fuerza explosiva y rápidamente fue inundado el pavimento apagando el fuego.

Yami solo sonrió ante la jugada de su _kahn_. Si, le tenia miedo al agua. Aunque desde su punto de vista; el mundo se había tornado de repente muy interesante. Tranquilamente podía devolver e incluso revertir el ataque pero... -el otro- estaba despertando y decidió darle crédito por el esfuerzo. Después de todo, no tenia porque ser la última vez que se verían.

— _ **'arak qariba!**_ **(te veo luego)** —para Seto, sonó como un burlón saludo de despedida, uno que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar; aunque, por esta vez, prefería no constatarlo.

 **/**

La columna de fuego iniciada por Mai llamó inmediatamente la atención de Jono ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo allí abajo? Fue cuando lo escuchó. El sonido del metal quebrándose hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. Fue tanta la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre los ejes del camión que finalmente cedieron haciendo que el acoplado y la parte delantera se le viniesen encima. Era todo, ya no podía frenarlo. Con una rapidez inusitada, Jono se apartó del camino y vio como el gigante de metal caía colina abajo en medio de una lluvia de chispas que iba encendiendo contra el pavimento.

 **/**

El ojirubí pareció reaccionar, como si despertase de un sueño ligero, algo desorientado. Sentía el agua fría correr bajo sus pies; esos recuerdos lo trajeron de regreso al mundo real. Pero ¿qué había ocurrido? Estaba confundido; perdido.

—¿Yami? —llamó el castaño.

—¡Kaiba! ¡El camión! —la advertencia de la rubia alertó a Seto que se corriera del camino. Ella tomó a Yugi del brazo y lo corrió hacia unos de los lados.

Seto, sorprendido ante lo que ocurría, solo atinó a hacer lo mismo, olvidando por una fracción de segundo que Yami también estaba en peligro—¡Yami!

Yami no parecía escuchar, aun estaba demasiado fuera de sí para hacerlo hasta que los faros de un titan comenzaron a acercarse veloz y peligrosamente a él listo para embestirlo con el peso de toda su carga. El castaño observaba la escena sin aliento; ni siquiera él podía invocar una tequinesis tan rápida y grande como para elevar al camión antes de que este impactase contra su alumno. El tiempo pareció ir mas lento y él solo podía ver la escena, no podía hacer nada. Era el fin.

O al menos eso creyó.

Justo cuando el tanque estaba por embestir a Yami; el metal del tanque rechinó al plegarse como si de una hoja de papel aluminio se tratase; evitando por todos los medios hacer contacto con siquiera un cabello del ojirubí. El camión terminó de rodar sin control por la calle, arrastrando todo lo que estaba en su camino. Seto, Mai y Yugi observaron la escena sin aliento, Yami estaba ileso, cubriéndose con sus brazos. Estaba allí, no se había movido ni un ápice Seto volvió a respirar con normalidad al verse invadido por una sensación de alivio, tan poco común en él. ¿Acaso había sido Yami o ese demonio dentro de él el responsable de lo ocurrido? En ese momento, no le importaba.

Para desgracia de Yami, todo era mas confuso de lo habitual. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acaso había sido Bakura que jugaba con su mente otra vez? No comprendía. El Shadow Realm desapareció por completo dejando ver el resultado de las acciones pasadas. El camión sin control terminó de embestir provocando una gran explosión fuera del área que afectó al Shadow Realm. Escuchó los gritos, los llantos de aquellos que estaban allí ¿qué había sucedido? se obligó a ver el resultado, a admitir lo que su poder, su inexperiencia y su inestabilidad emocional causaron. Aquellos que habían presenciado lo ocurrido ahora lo miraban a él. A él: el culpable.

No podía quedarse allí; él no pertenecía allí. Sin saber como afrontar la situación, hizo lo primero que cruzó su mente: corrió.

—¡Yami! ¡Espera! —gritó el ojiazul al ver al chico alejarse por una de las callejuelas dando ligeros saltos de transmutación para ganar distancia.

Desapareció.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la recatada mansión de la Casa Azul la joven heredera del clan observaba la pantalla de la TV sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. El noticiero repetía la noticia una y otra vez junto a un video que mostraba al joven brujo nigromante deshacer y torcer el tanque de un camión de combustible, como si se tratase de papel, momentos antes de ser embestido por este. El video había sido tomado por un celular, por lo que la imagen era difusa pero... casi podía reconocer al nigromante. Parecía una versión madura, adulta de...

—¿Yugi? —fue su primer intento momentos antes que la imagen cambiase a los alrededores y enfocase a los testigos del acontecimiento: el pequeño Yugi, que como ella, observaba la escena de lejos y tras él una joven y despampanante rubia. Los celos la embargaron un momento pero de inmediato quedo en el olvido al ver de cerca al joven nigromante. Era posible que ese joven sea uno de los participantes del Ritual. La castaña no imaginaba tener competidores con ese nivel de poder; conocía las habilidades de Yugi y Jonouchi pero este chico, era diferente; podía percibir un aura de oscuridad cubrir su alma y eso lo hacia inestable y peligroso. La ajiazul no deseaba el enfrentamiento, si alguien podía realizar los 7 Milagros antes del Ritual entonces esa persona seria declarado Supremo sin necesidad del baño de sangre de las 7 familias; ese era su plan y solo había una mujer a la que podía pedir consejo: la anterior Suprema, Giovanna.

En su habitacion, la ojiazul pasó algunas de las hojas del libro de magia que tenia junto a ella repasando los puntos importantes para llevar a cabo el sexto milagro: El Descenso.

El hechizo en sí era sencillo, pronunciar las palabras le darían la capacidad de descender a los dominios del Infierno; el regreso... era un poco mas difícil, debía hacerlo antes del amanecer o su cuerpo se convertiría en polvo y su alma quedaría atrapada allí, por siempre. Tragó fuerte ante esto último, la magia nigromante no era su fuerte, después de todo, ella era una bruja blanca de la casa Azul. La magia negra era sacrilegio en su hogar pero... debía hacerlo tarde o temprano y si tenia suerte, lograría salvarlos a todos: a Yugi, a Jono, a todos sus queridos amigos de tener que afrontar el Ritual.

Cerró el libro dejando ver el ojo del milenio gravado en la tapa de este y con cuidado se acostó sobre su cama con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— _Spiritu ducce in me est deduc me in tenebris vita ad extremun ut salutaret inferi DESCENSUM_

 **/**

Sus ojos azules se abrieron, aunque no daban crédito a lo que veían Estaba frente a las freidoras de su anterior empleo.

—¿Qué? —la castaña no entendía que estaba haciendo allí. Salio de atrás del mostrador para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real. Las bandas que despachaban los alimentos chatarra que vendían en ese local de hamburguesas, las cajas vaciás y una incontable fila de clientes que salia del local y se perdía en la nada del exterior.

—¿Esto? —se vio a si misma, vestía el uniforme de su anterior trabajo en Burger World. Pero... ella había renunciado hacia meses atrás después de una discusión con el gerente ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

—¡Hey tu! —la familiar voz del dueño del local llamando su atención— ¡vuelve a trabajar!

Anzu no sabia que hacer, así que solo, y de modo automático, comenzó a tomar los pedidos de los clientes, a armar el pedido y entregarlo pero pronto se dio cuenta que no importaba cuantos pedidos armase, la cola de clientes nunca acababa y ella era la única trabajando allí ¿Cómo era posible? Debía haber una explicación.

Sintió una mirada posarse sobre ella; observándola como si pudiese ver a través de ella. Volteó y buscó al causante de esa tétrica sensación; no fue difícil ya que nadie parecía notarla, nadie parecía reparar en ella excepto una única persona. Ese hombre sentado en una de las mesas del lugar de espaldas a una de las ventanas y recostado sutilmente sobre el mullido asiento tras él; ese ¿joven? podría serlo debido a su contextura pero algo en su mirada le daba cuenta que la juventud era algo que hacia mucho había dejado atrás. Vestía de atuendo negro ajustado a su cuerpo dejando ver su esbelta figura, sus ojos eran color carmesí como la misma sangre; sus irises redondeados perfectamente enmarcados en sus globos oculares, como una mirada vigilante que no se permitiese parpadear. La sonrisa socarrona y sombría apenas dibujada en sus labios como un depredador que ha atrapado a su presa sin mayor esfuerzo. Su cabello negro de puntas rojas; unos mechones de cabello rubio sucios y desalineados caían sobre su rostro y; la castaña parpadeo un par de veces al darse cuenta de un detalle: ese ser... se parecía al joven que había visto en la televisión solo que la piel de esta entidad era morena, tostada, mientras que el joven era caucásico.

—¿Pero qué? Tu eres Papa Atem. ¿Vives en Burger World? —preguntó la castaña perpleja por el lugar donde suponía residía la deidad.

El de piel morena solo cerró los ojos ahogando la risa que le causaba la credulidad demostrada por la joven que lo había invocado.

—No querida, —habló en un tono calmo, sereno pero a la vez sombrío y siniestro— este no es EL Infierno. Es TU infierno. Esta fue la peor época de tu vida, —movió apenas su mano presentando al recinto en el que se encontraban— sin poder, ni auto respeto y nada mas allá de lo que ves aquí. Solo una incontable fila de clientes listos para menospreciarte y el olor a frito en tu nariz.

Anzu recordó sus días trabajando en aquel lugar. De veras, los peores de su corta vida; y -él- lo sabia.

—Papa Atem, —tomó asiento frente a la entidad para hacer su petición— necesito hablar con Giovanna Illustrious. He oído que solían frecuentarse.

—Oh, ella no está aquí —respondió sin dar rodeo—. Esa es la gracia de ser inmortal; su Infierno está sobre la Tierra —explicó antes de ser interrumpido por un sujeto alto, fornido, de cabello rojo que llevaba en uniforme del establecimiento y que alguna vez fue su gerente.

—¡Hey tú! —se dirigió a Atem— ¡Pide algo y deja que la mesera siga trabajando! —demandó el hombre— Hace una eternidad que la gente esta esperando por su hamburguesa —expuso el motivo de su enfado; a lo que Atem suspiró, exasperado, y volteó a responderle al hombre.

—¡Y tendrán que esperar mas! —desafió el moreno— No me hagas tirarte al lago de fuego —lo apuntó en clara señal de advertencia— _**¡Ahora vuelve a la fila!**_ —la voz de Atem se volvió extremadamente profunda, como si esta se hiciese eco en las paredes del lugar dando clara muestra de su dominio sobre todo y todos los que morasen allí. El hombre se retiró casi sin voluntad y salió del local marchando hacia el final de una cola sin fin.

—¿Ves? Todos tienen su merecido al final. A él lo dejo oler las deliciosas hamburguesas y nunca podrá tenerlas —explicó Atem con una semi-sonrisa en los labios. Anzu solo tragó con fuerza ante el extraño sentido del humor de la deidad frente a ella—. Admiro tu valor al venir aquí. La mayoría no baja antes de su hora, siempre existe el riesgo de no poder regresar.

Antes que Anzu se diera cuenta; Atem se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir del lugar. Su capa ondeante expelía una vibra de oscuridad y frialdad que le helaba el alma a la ojiazul pero ella no se dejaría intimidar.

—¡Espera! ¡No he terminado contigo! —enfrentó a la deidad con todo el valor que pudo reunir.

—Mas te vale que si —advirtió Atem—. A menos que te quieras quedar aquí para siempre; te sugiero que regreses —volteó a explicar el -pequeño- problema que sufrían las almas al bajar al Infierno.

—¿De que hablas? —el libro decía que tenia hasta el amanecer; y este seria dentro de 7 horas— Solo he estado aquí 5 minutos

—El tiempo... corre diferente en el Infierno —explicó lentamente antes de soltar una risa ahogada, diabólica que pareció hacer temblar los cimientos del lugar. Sin mas, se retiró del local desapareciendo en el incierto exterior.

Anzu lo vio desaparecer y de inmediato entró en pánico. Si era verdad y no regresaba ahora: moriría.

—Quiero una hamburguesa con doble queso —la clienta frente a ella comenzó a reclamarle que la atendiera. Anzu la miró sorprendida y la mujer se enfureció al ver que la castaña no hacia lo que le decía —¡Oye! ¿me estas escuchando? —volvió a reclamar la mujer; esta vez alzando su voz.

Anzu no dijo nada y se concentró en regresar.

 **/**

Sintió su alma volver a su cuerpo y la sacudió como un golpe que la hizo levantarse de la cama. Estaba de regreso en su habitación, a oscuras ya que faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer, despierta, aunque... no estaba sola.

—Regresaste. Quizás no eres tan débil como parecía —reconoció la voz de Atem proviniendo de uno de los rincones mas oscuros de su alcoba. El moreno estaba allí, sentado de espaldas a su escritorio con sus piernas cruzadas.

—Ya te he demostrado mi poder; ahora quiero respuestas —demandó Anzu.

—Negociemos entonces —respondió esbozando su típica y sombría sonrisa.

—Necesito hablar con Giovanna —explicó la castaña mientras preparaba una taza de té para el moreno y se la ofrecía

—Ya te lo dije. Su alma no está totalmente en mis dominios —dijo el moreno mientras servia azúcar a su taza utilizando el revés de la extensa uña de su dedo meñique derecho como cuchara.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la bruja blanca. Si so era cierto; significaba ¿qué Giovanna aun estaba viva? ¿o simplemente que su alma fue liberada de la eterna condenación?

—¿Quieres hablar con ella? Deberás encontrarla por tu cuenta —explicó revolviendo la superficie su té; otra vez, sus garras como utensilio evitando el contacto con los objetos de plata.

—Entonces, creo que no estas ajeno al problema de nuestra Cofradía Veras, soy la única heredera de la Casa Azul...

—No me interesan los rangos, niña —interrumpió Atem sin perder de vista su té—. Lo único que me interesan, son las almas.

—¿Almas? —exclamó la ojiazul sintiendo un escalofrió correr por su espalda.

—¿Quieres superar el Ritual? —adivinó la deidad— Puedo darte el poder que necesitas para lograrlo.

—¿A cambio de mi alma? —la castaña aun no terminaba de creer lo que la deidad le estaba proponiendo.

—Ademas tendrás que hacer algunos trabajos para mi —agregó Atem antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

—¿Que clase de trabajos? —Anzu ya temía preguntar.

—Sacrificar a tus amigos, dejar lisiado a ese niñito de ojos grandes amatista que tanto te atrae... por ejemplo —explicó Atem de una manera tan natural que parecía no darle mayor importancia al significado que sus palabras producían en la bruja.

—¡¿Qué clase de petición es esa?! Tu eres una de nuestras deidades; Papa Atem ¿acaso no te importa lo que pase con nosotros? ¿Con aquellos que siguen tu tradición? —enfrentó a la deidad.

—Lo que sucede en el mundo terrenal; esta fuera de mis preocupaciones.

Anzu no podía entender como Atem podía ser tan frío respecto al destino de los suyos. Se suponía que las deidades estaban para guiar a sus adeptos; para proveer consuelo y consejo en tiempos de necesidad. Entonces ¿por qué a Atem parecía no importarle ninguna de esas cosas?

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? ¿Solo te interesan las almas? ¿Es eso?

Atem la observó despreocupado pero de inmediato afiló su mirada al percibir un tono irrespetuoso en la ojiazul.

—Cuidado, niña. Muchas mujeres, mas valientes que tu, han perdido mas que su lengua por hablarme de ese modo.

—Imagino que habrán perdido sus almas —agregó sin dejar de lado su escepticismo.

El de ojos rojos esbozó una sonrisa; se podía percibir la satisfacción que causaba en Atem el recuerdo que aquellas mujeres y hombres que se atrevieron a levantarle la voz— No tienes ni idea...

—No lo comprendo. ¿Todo tiene un precio para ti? Si uno de los que participamos en el Ritual te entrega su alma... entonces ¿lo harás ganar? ¿Aunque sea la peor persona del mundo? ¿Un frío asesino y sin corazón? ¿Dónde esta la justicia en eso?

—Oh, pero todo tendrá su consecuencia... en el otro lado —dijo Atem y sin mas, dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa frente a él poniéndose de pie en el proceso. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con esa niña y, sin duda, lo requerían en otros lados, otras personas que si estaban dispuestas a negociar bajo sus términos Anzu se puso de pie al notar que Atem se disponía a retirarse.

—Espera... —trató de detener al moreno pero solo logró que este le dedicara una ultima mirada y unas ultimas palabras.

—¿Quieres un consejo? No juegues con fuego, niña. Lo único que conseguirás, _**es quemarte**_. —los ojos de Atem parecieron relampaguear como si estos contuvieran las llamas del mismo infierno y así, su sombría figura se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la habitación Al segundo siguiente, Anzu estaba de nuevo sola en su alcoba.

* * *

—Realmente ¿a esto llaman "tener controlada la situación"? —la voz chillona de esa niña taladraba los oídos de los presentes en la Sala de Juntas de la Casa Rosenkreuz.

En la Sala de Juntas, El Maestro, Gozaburo y Seto observaban de reojo la gigante pantalla de TV en el extremo opuesto de la mesa principal de reuniones. Las imágenes eran referentes al espectáculo que protagonizó el brujo nigromante en la vía publica aquella mañana.

—El video esta en todos los medios y se hizo viral en Internet ¿Cómo piensan justificar esto? —reclamó Rebecca en teleconferencia con los Rosenkreuz.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —intervino Gozaburo— diremos que es un montaje; como lo hacemos siempre —finalizó estrujando la punta de su habano en el cenicero.

—¿Y las victimas? —recordó la niña.

—Gozaburo tiene experiencia en ese campo. No tienes que preocuparte Rebecca —agregó el Maestro.

—Srita Hawkins para ti, Mago —demandó con furia.

—Lo lamento —trató de apaciguar el enojo de la niña.

—Fue mi culpa —habló al fin Seto.

—Seto —habló el Maestro tratando de contener a Seto pero a la vez, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su alumno.

—Estábamos en la mitad de un exorcismo. No tomé las medidas adecuadas —explicó recordando como estuvo a punto de dispararle a Yami una bala de plata para contener su poder durante el exorcismo; de acuerdo al procedimiento. Sus sentimientos habían interferido con su deber— Asumo la responsabilidad por el hecho.

—Déjenme ver si entiendo ¿Liberaron a un brujo estresado en medio de un exorcismo? ¡¿Un brujo piromano?! ¡Es una locomotora! —exclamó enfurecida. No podía tolerar el fracaso y mucho menos la incompetencia.

—Estamos buscándolo —intervino el Maestro—. No es necesario que...

—Ahorrate tus palabras, anciano. Ya no es su asunto unicamente. Mi abuelo, Arthur Hawkins me ha encargado esta misión especialmente —aclaró llevando su mano hasta si misma como la niña pretenciosa y mimada que era.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó el Maestro, aunque ya conocía la respuesta

—Captura y acondicionamiento del objetivo.

—¿Acondicionamiento? —preguntó Seto.

—Van a matarlo ¿no? —aclaró el Maestro.

—Depende. Si se rinde podremos considerarlo.

—Define "rendir", Rebecca —agregó el Maestro.

—¡No pueden hacerlo! Él esta bajo la protección de la Casa Blanca. Un ataque hacia nosotros significa un acto de guerra contra la Cofradía —se interpuso Seto poniéndose de pie, desafiando a Rebecca que lo miraba con una ceja en alto.

—Olvidas el Tratado de Có-participación, le incumbe a los Cazadores si el objetivo en cuestión pone en peligro a la Cofradía.

—No nos puso en peligro.

—¿Y que es ese raspón en tu mejilla? —observó la niña.

Seto llevó su mano hasta su rostro; al retirarla fragmentos de sangre seca estaban esparcidos sobre su dedos; en efecto, una herida producto de los tornillos con los que Yami lo había atacado durante el exorcismo— ¿El nigromante te atacó? ¿Acaso sufres del Síndrome de Estocolmo, joven Rosenkreuz? ¿tus inclinaciones emocionales te impiden ver la verdad? Ese nigromante es un brujo peligroso, una amenaza hacia la Cofradía, a su ciudad y es una vergüenza hacia ustedes el haberlo dejado escapar.

—¡No hables de Yami así! —alzó la voz Seto.

—¿Yami? —preguntó Rebecca. Era extraño escuchar a un Rosenkreuz referirse al brujo el cuestión de otra manera que no fuese "el Nigromante".

—Rebecca, tienes razón —intervino el Maestro al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo de control—. Pero no te desquites con mi alumno.

—¿Alumno?

—Seto será el sucesor de la Casa Rosenkreuz cuando llegue mi tiempo. Tienes que entender que ha heredado tiempos conflictivos en nuestra Cofradía. No es su culpa que deba cargar con todo lo que sucede; no todos somos niños genios como tu —trató de halagar a la niña.

—No, supongo que no —se tranquilizó. El mago tenia razón, ¿qué diría su abuelo si la viese perder el control así? Ella era una dama y niña-genio pero esos magos la hacían enfadar— Les doy 24 horas. Cumplido el plazo, nos uniremos a la búsqueda —dicho esto, dio fin a la comunicación.

—Tienes mucho que aprender aun, Seto —retó el Maestro a su alumno.

—Y usted tiene algunas explicaciones que dar ¿qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió con Yami?

—Ya te has respondido tu mismo —exclamó abandonando la habitación en su silla de ruedas.

—¿A qué se refiere? —salió tras el Maestro reclamando una explicación— ¡Maestro!

—¿Como te atreves a faltar el respeto a esta Casa y su tradición? ¡¿Un exorcismo?! ¡¿Acaso piensas que es juego?! —retó de nuevo a su alumno. El exorcismo era un ritual en extremo peligroso. Solo podía ser realizado por un miembro certificado y autorizado por el Vaticano y Seto no cumplía los requisitos ni el entrenamiento.

—No me desvié el tema. ¿Qué le sucedió a Yami?

—Lo que viste. Ya lo hablamos. La mente de Yami esta fracturada; es tu trabajo poner a ambas en un solo cuerpo.

—No puedo hacer nada si no me dice la verdad. ¿Qué es Yami? Usted sabe. ¿Qué era esa... esa cosa? —no sabia como definir lo que enfrentó en el medio de las llamas.

—Algo que va mas allá de tu entendimiento, Seto. Es por eso que debes encontrarlo.

—No haré nada mas hasta que me diga —estaba cansado de los secretos en esa casa. Demandó la verdad.

—No me amenaces a mi, pequeño insolente —desafió la osadía de su alumno— ¿Crees que no lo harás? ¿Crees que tienes elección? ¿Crees que no sé como lo miras? esas lecciones que le das. Practicaste un exorcismo sin las medidas ¡¿por un coincidente negligencia?! —escupió su fría hiel en sus palabras. No iba a permitir que Seto lo chantajeara; él era viejo pero no era iluso ni idiota.

La mente del ojiazul quedó estupefacta ante las declaraciones del mayor. Nunca lo había tratado de esa manera.

—Nada pasa en esta Casa sin que yo lo sepa —recordó el mayor con odio pero al instante se repuso— No discutiré contigo. Entiendo porque no seguiste el procedimiento. Dispararle una bala de plata a Yami habría sido el fin de nuestra relación con él —recapacitó—. El fin de la relación de él con todo el mundo, en realidad —tomó unos segundos para analizar la situación—. Seto, mientras mas estrés acumule Yami; mas inestable su magia se vuelve. Debes encontrarlo antes que haga que lo maten.

El castaño no quiso seguir discutiendo, había algo de razón en sus palabras y eso era...que mientras mas tiempo pasase ,Yami estaba cada vez mas lejos de ellos... de él. Sin decir mas, se retiró.

—Y Seto, —llamó una última vez a su alumno— _no juegues con él_ —le advirtió.

Las palabras del Maestro se le hacían familiares; como si ya las hubiese escuchado antes.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —volvió a preguntar. Debía cerciorarse de lo que había oído

—Se lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, Seto. Con tus... —trató de buscar alguna manera de describir lo sucedido entre Yami y Seto— "métodos de enseñanza". No juegues con Yami, Seto. Con sus sentimientos —dicho esto, se retiró a su habitación.

—¿No me haba dicho ya? —preguntó el castaño, estaba seguro que ya lo había oído Pero ¿dónde?

—No creo haberlo hecho

Lo recordó en ese momento, durante el exorcismo la voz de su maestro fue una de las que reconoció mientras Yami estaba inconsciente ¿Acaso era una visión? ¿El don de Yami había vuelto a activarse?

* * *

Ya no sabia cuanto corrió, caminó o saltó con su transmutación, pero hasta ahí había llegado. Un paisaje árido y desértico, claramente en las afueras de Domino. El sol del mediodía calcinaba la arena ardiente bajo sus pies. La nada se alzaba frente él, rodeándolo, el viento lo empujaba fervientemente como tratando de traerlo hacia un lugar que el desconocía aun mas ¿dónde estaba? Vio la carretera a un lado y decidió seguirla esperando encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse del viento, la arena y el calor.

Avanzó unos cuantos metros mas, cuando apareció; frente a él como un espejismo en el medio del desierto: un bar en el medio del desierto. Veía las motocicletas estacionadas en las afueras del recinto y se maldijo internamente por traerse hacia ese lugar pero... siempre era mejor que permanecer afuera; sin dinero en su poder si tenia suerte, alguien le invitaría un vaso de agua. Empujó la pequeña puerta vaivén del bar y entró. Como predijo, los clientes del bar se divertían con sus cervezas, sus charlas, sus juegos de cartas de salón, apuestas y billar. Nadie pareció notar que al pequeño nigromante que avanzaba a través del salón acercándose a la barra; nadie excepto una persona. El ojirubí se sentó en la barra y esperó pacientemente bajo la mirada desconfiada del cantinero. No tuvo que esperar mucho mas cuando escuchó una voz rasposa y metálica tras él.

—Cantinero, una ronda para el niño aquí.

Yami suspiró y sonrió por lo bajo sin voltear a ver a su anfitrión. Aquí venia.

— _Vaya... pero que hace un pequeño como tú en un lugar como este..._

 ** _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_**

 **Holas a todos allí ¿cómo están? espero estén estupendamente bien; yo estoy estupendamente bien y aquí les traigo el Capitulo 12 después de dos semanas, es un record!**

 **Un bar en el medio de la nada y motocicletas! Jajaja... no se hagan ideas extrañas; no va a suceder... por ahora. ¿Ya saben con quien se encontró Yami? (Una ayuda, Yami ya habia escuchado esas palabras antes y este capitulo es de espíritus o que alguna vez lo fueron, chan!) Este chico se vive metiendo en problemas aun en el medio del desierto. Pues si, como muchas ya habrán notado Yami usó de nuevo su habilidad de Resurgimiento y les hago algunas aclaraciones:**

 **Uno, Guinee (en el titulo) es el mundo de los espíritus, una referencia a la religión africana adonde los esclavos esperaban que sus almas pudieran ser devueltas después de la muerte.**

 **Dos, el tiempo que tarda Yami en resurgir depende del daño que haya sufrido su cuerpo; la vez anterior fue daño total, por decirlo de alguna manera y requirió que Seto lo enterrara para poder repararse; esta vez fue un disparo de bala de plata -no bendecida- por lo que pudo recuperarse mas rápido.**

 **Tres, exacto; Yami tiene otra entidad viviendo dentro de él. Como descubrió Haneko-chan en un review anterior y Azula también al compararlo con un demonio. Felicidades. ¿Y porque les digo esto? Pues, porque en el próximo capitulo conoceremos un fragmento de este ser aunque si quieren ir dando nombres pueden hacerlo.**

 **Cuatro, Papa Atem (apuesto a que nadie se imaginaba que Atem aparecería) es "Papa" como un rango espiritual superior; un Papa que no se viste de sotana blanca y con esto dicho, cada una sabrá quien es Atem en el fic.**

 **Estamos a días del Ritual y del final del fic y, en efecto, el plan maestro de Bakura fue revelado, Alex y Tsukihime; Bakura no contaba con que Seto iba ha hacer de exorcista antes de tiempo XD**

 **Estoy haciendo muy extenso esto así que pasemos a los agradecimientos.**

 ** _TsukihimePrincess;_ así era... y muy pronto, Yami va a contar lo que pasó en la casa de Bakura. Gracias por el review. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y que andes bien.**

 ** _Azula Rivaille;_ si... es verdad T.T tienes mucha razón en ello y desgraciadamente en el fic también... ahora me haces sentir culpable. Gracias por el review. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y que andes bien.**

 ** _Alexandria Kousuke;_ jajaja no entendí eso del review que todos odian 0.o? Le haré una advertencia a tu corazón prideshipper.. yo creo que el capitulo siguiente te dará un infarto así que te aviso ahora y decidís después si leerlo o no ;P Gracias por el review. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y que andes bien.**

 ** _Minino Rosa;_ hola, bienvenida al fic; que bueno que te guste la historia aunque es retorcida :) Gracias por el review. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y que andes bien.**

 **Y eso seria todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y ya saben, dejen reviews comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, dudas y, como siempre... nos leemos cuando me lean. Saludos!**


	13. Libro I - El Ilusionista

**Libro I**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 _El Ilusionista_

— _Yami, Yugi ¡vamos! —la voz de su padre llamando a sus dos hijos para que bajaran a desayunar resonó en la casa._

 _Esa era la señal del comienzo de la carrera en la que participaban los dos pequeños hermanos de la casa Mutou todas las mañanas y esta vez, el mas pequeño de ellos se sentía con suerte. Yugi salió de su habitación a toda carrera; le sorprendió no ver a su hermano unirsele, quizás se había retrasado, pero esa era su oportunidad. Como un relámpago, el pequeño ojiamatista cruzó el pasillo que unía a las habitaciones de la planta alta llegando sin mayor esfuerzo a las escaleras proclamándose ganador de la mañana._

— _¡Gané! —gritó el pequeño pero... no recibió ninguna respuesta, ninguna felicitación, siquiera un reclamo a que había salido antes o algo. El silencio de la casa era incomodo e intranquilizó a Yugi. ¿Acaso algo le había pasado a Yami? Lentamente regresó sobre sus pasos hasta estar frente al dormitorio de su hermano. La puerta entornada solo dejaba ver una franja del interior de la habitación. Se acercó, podía escuchar susurros provenientes del interior de la alcoba. Reconoció la voz de su hermano manteniendo una conversación con alguien pero no escuchaba sus respuestas. No se escuchaba la voz del interlocutor ¿con quién hablaba Yami?_

 _Entró a la habitación de su hermano y ahí lo encontró; sentado sobre el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas y algunas cartas del Duelo de Monstruos repartidas boca abajo. Yami miraba a la pared frente a él como si esta tuviese la habilidad de darle indicaciones que el pequeño seguía al pie de la letra._

— _¿De veras puedes leer las cartas? —le habló el pequeño ojirubí a la presencia invisible frente a él, mientras Yugi observaba la escena sin entender lo que sucedía._

— _¿Y qué significa? —preguntó Yami dando vuelta la carta boca abajo revelado el frente de la misma: "Santuario del Demonio"_

 _Yugi no pudo mantenerse ajeno a lo que sucedía —¿Yami? —el aludido volteó de inmediato al sentirse descubierto— ¿Con quién hablas?_

 _Yami se mantuvo un segundo. —Con... —se detuvo, iba a responder cuando una advertencia silenciosa llegó hasta sus oídos— ... nadie._

* * *

No entendía como había resultado en esto; ¿qué serie de eventos lo llevaron hasta esa situación? ¿Acaso alguna especie de hueco temporal en su memoria? ¿Acaso fue victima del Concilium una vez mas? ¿qué? ¿cómo?

El ojirubí se encontraba acostado de espaldas a la cama, su torso completamente expuesto e internamente agradecía que aun conservaba sus pantalones, sus manos sujetas por encima de su cabeza y... una maldita mordaza en su boca evitaba que pudiese emitir sonido alguno. Maldijo su suerte, no podía ser peor. Ahora ¿con quien demonios se había encontrado? Alzó la vista, y la respuesta se reveló en la figura de un hombre egipcio, piel tostada, cabellos rebeldes color plateado y unas filosas lineas negras por debajo de sus ojos de orbes color purpura. Yami abrió los ojos y de inmediato intento hacerse para atrás, acción que resulto inútil y generó que el otro se sonriera ante los fútiles intentos de escape de su victima. El mayor tomó al ojirubí del mentón y este afiló su mirada demandando en silencio que lo soltara. El egipcio lejos de acceder a su petición, lentamente y de forma lasciva lamió la mejilla derecha de Yami haciendo que este entrara en cólera.

El egipcio se sonrió al percibir el desprecio que el niño frente a él le demostraba. Sutilmente, deslizó su mano a través de la cintura del pantalón de Yami y con calma, comenzó a desabrochar los ajustados pantalones de cuero que oprimían al menor; bajándolos, hasta que la cintura de estos quedo a la altura de las rodillas del ojirubí, dejando a este totalmente expuesto. Los gemidos del ojirubí se incrementaron, ahogados por la mordaza, pero no eran un secreto para el egipcio, quien de inmediato reparó en los ojos cerrados de otro y como volteaba su cabeza a los lados, agachandola suavemente, con cada leve atención que el egipcio le dedicaba a la zona erógena de menor. De la nada, el mayor tomó al joven del mentón obligandolo a salir de su estado de ensoñación y se sonrió, de esa manera que solo sabia, dejando ver que él no era amable, no era su estilo y estaba dispuesto a poner sus condiciones sobre la mesa y ese pequeño ojirubí debería seguirlas y cumplirlas ya que en su posición no podía demandar nada mas. El menor pudo adivinar sus pensamientos, sus ojos lo vieron con sorpresa pero, no tenia miedo. No le importaba lo que ese loco intentase hacerle. Si esperaba que le llorase, ¿qué le suplicase? Pues podía irse al demonio, no lo haría. Nunca.

A los ojos del egipcio, era una delicia, esos ojos, esa expresión, ese espíritu inquebrantable aun en las situaciones mas desesperantes. ¿Acaso podía existir una joya mas exquisita que esa? Deseaba tanto a ese niño escondido bajo esa mascara de rectitud; ese demonio encarcelado dispuesto a proveer los mas brutales y sádicos castigos. Estaba seguro que podía abrir la jaula de principios morales que lo tenia prisionero pero por ahora... el niño había escapado de su pensamiento. No le cabía duda que era mas poderoso de lo que aparentaba.

 ** _I_**

Los ojos de Yami parpadearon un par de veces. Parecía que se había quedado dormido... -miró a su alrededor- ¿en la barra del bar? Trató de recordar; estaba sentado en la barra del bar cuando ese sujeto egipcio se le acercó, se sentó a su lado y... tocó su mano. Bajo la vista, y en efecto, el egipcio aun tenia sus dedos sobre su mano y de alguna manera, había logrado crear esa ilusión en su mente con solo tocarlo. El moreno lo miraba esperando que terminase de resolver el enigma.

—¿Eres un ilusionista? Creas recuerdos falsos en las personas —se explicó Yami.

—También soy agente de recursos humanos si lo prefieres —sonrió el egipcio mientras dejaba libre a su -recientemente perdida- victima

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Me pareció que necesitabas relajarte. Eres muy pequeño para tener esos niveles de stress

—¿Qué niveles de stress?

—De aquellos que te llevan a querer tener una noche de pasión con un desconocido —explicó despreocupadamente el egipcio.

—¿Y crees que eso me ayude a relajarme? —preguntó en un tono esquivo el ojirubí.

—Muy bien, entonces... ¡Camarero! —llamó al dueño de la barra—. Una ronda de sangría y un margarita para el niño.

—¿Un margarita? —preguntó Yami al desconocer lo que el egipcio le ofrecía.

—Lo lamento, ¿el niño quiere un vaso de leche?

—Margarita esta bien —se unió al juego de su anfitrión.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y la noche cubrió las afueras del bar. Dentro de este, Yami y el ilusionista continuaban su ronda sin fin de tragos. Yami seguía el ritmo del egipcio y no parecía reparar en los niveles de alcohol que su organismo podía manejar. Por alguna razón, no quería quedarse rezagado aunque los efectos ya era claramente visibles en su habla. No tardó mucho para que un recuerdo fugaz y pasajero, del personaje frente a él, reviviese. Fue hace mucho tiempo y en circunstancias normales no lo habría dicho pero ahora, por una vez en su vida, acallaría sus morales y recatados pensamientos dejando que el alcohol hablara por él.

—Yo te recuerdo

—Deberías... pasamos mucho tiempo juntos —declaró el moreno algo decepcionado por el tiempo que tardó Yami en recordarlo— Yo te enseñé a hablar con los muertos cuando eras niño.

— _¡Yami! Mira lo que me regaló el abuelo— recordaba la exclamación de Yugi con alegría mientras le mostraba unas cartas del duelo de monstruos._

 _Era su hogar, la casa Mutou. Recordaba esa noche, las 7 casas se reunieron en la Casa Cárdena y organizaron un banquete en honor de la Bruja Suprema, Giovanna, por el aniversario del acuerdo de paz logrado con el entonces Rey Vudú. Varias familias de ciudades vecinas y extranjeras se acercaron a brindar sus respetos a la líder de la Cofradía pero también atrajo a brujos de categoría mas baja que buscaban algo mas que la etiqueta y el favor de su superior._

 _Yami veía a los invitados pavonearse con sus atuendos negros de noche y sus peculiares mascaras venecianas tan distintivas. Como siempre, su madre se retrasó y la fiesta empezó sin ella. Yami caminaba a través de los invitados usando su antifaz para eludir a la brujas mas ancianas que se disputaban las mejillas de los niños de la cofradía; y para su desgracia, ser el hijo de la bruja superior lo hacia un blanco codiciado. En esos momentos, el pequeño ojirubí andaba tras la pista de su hermano Yugi; hacia algunos instantes lo había visto hablando con 4 personajes de mayor edad que ellos y luego desaparecieron; lo cual lo preocupó. Decidió subir a las alcobas del primer piso; podía ser que Yugi estuviese allí. Observó a ambos lados del pasillo, no llamó su atención que no hubiese nadie allí ya las habitaciones estaban protegidos por "hechizos de protección" solo los invitados por sus moradores podían atravesar las puertas. Pero, un sollozo proveniente del interior de un armario de blancos si lo hizo._

— _Yugi, —exclamó al ver a su hermano sentado; sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas y su rostro oculto— ¿qué te paso?_

 _Dentro de la habitación del matrimonio real de la casa; 4 personajes se habían adentrado burlando el hechizo de protección. Uno de ellos, el líder, un rubio de considerable altura, gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos y una ridícula bandana de bandera americana en su cabeza escudriñaba la habitación con la miraba mientras refregaba sus manos imaginando los tesoros que podían encontrarse allí._

— _Muy bien, busquen donde se esconden las joyas de la vieja —siseó con desprecio._

 _El mas bajo de la pandilla, con cabello gris en puntas, ojos gigantes y expresión de zombi encontró un pequeño alhajero sobre una mesa de luz._

— _Miren esto —exclamó al develar el contenido del alhajero: esferas de jade, de distintos colores, del tamaño de canicas._

— _Dije joyas no canicas, Bonz —reprendió el jefe, desconociendo el valor espiritual de las esferas. Bonz, volvió a cerrar el alhajero pero no sin antes conservar una de las canicas, una de color verde esmeralda brillante con un inusual diseño que asemejaba un ojo._

— _Jefe, mire esto —el pelirrojo de la pandilla le enseñó a su jefe un colgante que había encontrado en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. El pendiente dorado tenia un peculiar diseño en forma de flecha con varios niveles escalonados asemejando los dientes de una llave; pero lo que al rubio mas le interesaba: la pieza estaba hecha de oro._

— _A eso me refiero —una lujuriosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver el exquisito brillo del artefacto— lindo pendiente._

 _Sin ser notado, el pequeño ojirubí entró a la habitación de su madre; decidido a enfrentar a los intrusos. —Ustedes no deberían estar aquí_

 _Keith dio un salto creyéndose capturado por uno de los dueños de la casa; pero su expresión se volvió tranquila y cómica al encontrar que quien lo enfrentaba era un niño pequeño._

— _Por si no lo notaste, estamos invitados —trató de engañar al niño_

— _Engañaron a mi hermano para que los dejara entrar, eso no es ser invitado —confrontó molesto._

— _Pero ya estamos aquí ¿no? —dijo con burla mientras le enseñaba la llave de oro que había tomado de uno de los cofres._

— _Eso no es tuyo, ¡devuélvelo! —intentó quitarle la llave de las manos pero Keith la apartó como si fuese un juego._

— _¿Y qué vas a hacer, principito? He oído que el único truco que sabes es la adivinación ¿Qué puedes hacer con eso?_

— _¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Salgan de la habitación de mi madre, ¡ahora! —demandó enojado al sentirse menospreciado por ese intruso._

 _Keith volvió a sonreír mientras un plan se fraguaba en su mente_

— _Tu eres el primogénito de la bruja que dirige esta casa ¿no? Debes ser su favorito, seguro que sabes donde mamá guarda sus joyas ¿tengo razón? —preguntó en retorica mientras secretamente invocaba su habilidad mágica._

 _Yami no sabia que ocurría, algo no andaba bien. Sentía algo en su cabeza, como si unas manos invisibles lo aferraran y no podía escapar; se sentía obligado a escuchar lo que ese hombre le decía y a... hacer lo que le ordenaba._

— _Sé un buen niño y traeme esos diamantes —ordenó el mayor._

 _El pequeño ojirubí sintió su voluntad desvanecerse; de repente se encontró dirigiéndose hacia la cómoda de su madre y abriendo el cajón donde ella guardaba las preciadas alhajas de la familia y retirando el cofre que las contenía._

— _Eso es... —Keith se lamió los labios imaginando el botín._

 _Yami regresó a su lugar frente a Keith con el cofre de madera en sus manos._

— _Bien, ahora dámelo._

 _El pequeño no sabia que hacer. No quería dárselo pero algo estaba controlando sus acciones, dominando su voluntad como una fuerza invisible que le susurraba al oído._

— _No... —se dijo por lo bajo aunque sus pequeñas manos temblorosas estaban a escasos centímetros de entregar el tesoro de su madre._

— _Vamos niño. No tiene caso luchar. Entregame el cofre._

 _Esa horrible sensación inundaba los sentidos del pequeño. No sé sentía bien, trataba de luchar contra esa voz en su cabeza pero esta solo se hacia mas fuerte; lo sujetaba con rudeza, los latidos de su desesperado corazón se hacían eco en su cráneo como una señal de su elevada presión arterial. Una parte de él deseaba rendirse, el dolor se iría si obedecía lo que ese hombre le ordenaba; nadie lo culparía, él aun era muy pequeño para rivalizar contra el Concilium de un brujo experimentado pero... el recuerdo de su madre usando las joyas de ese cofre llegó a su mente. La bruja mas poderosa, y él entregando el tesoro de su madre sin haber dado una batalla digna como primogénito. No podría perdonarse jamas haber fallado de esa forma y mucho menos que su madre lo considerara un débil. No se rendiría. ¡Nunca!_

— _¡No! —gritó al tiempo que atraía el cofre hacia si mismo, abrazándose a él, protegiéndolo de las indignas manos de ese ladrón._

— _¡Pequeño insolente! —gritó Keith listo para darle una cachetada en el rostro al niño y arrancarle su cofre de las manos._

 _Yami cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro de la golpiza aunque este no llegó. El aire se volvio invernal al punto que recorrio la espina de los presentes llenandolos de temor. Cuando el pequeño alzó de nuevo la vista, el rubio se encontraba flotando en el aire, sus pies a unos 10 centímetros del suelo. Ante la vista impávida de los presentes, una fuerza lo tenia sujeto del cuello y el bandido forcejeaba contra la mano invisible que lo tenia dominado._

— _¡Jefe! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! —gritaron los cómplices del rubio._

 _Dos brutales sacudidas fueron el preludio de lo que siguió después._

 _Abajo, la fiesta continuaba y los invitados se aglomeraron para saludar a la anfitriona que acababa de llegar; nadie fue testigo de los acontecimientos que precedieron a lo que ocurrió. El sonido de las barras de madera, que formaban el balcón del primer piso, romperse; seguido del estruendo de un cuerpo golpear contra la mesa principal haciendo que las patas de esta se quebraran y la loza de cristal sobre la misma estallara, aplastada; fueron el preludio al bullicioso silencio que inundó la casa. Los invitados voltearon a ver al cuerpo tendido sobre la mesa principal, la parálisis del mismo alertó a los visitantes que de inmediato alzaron la vista para identificar al responsable._

 _Giovanna se hizo paso entre los invitados al ver el escenario. Como los demás, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban: ahí estaba, su pequeño Yami, aun sujeto al cofre que intentaba proteger, observando el cuerpo tendido sobre la que fue la mesa principal. Los murmullos especuladores y acusadores no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos y elevarse en el silencioso ambiente. La mujer se apresuró a subir las escaleras y tomar a su pequeño en brazos llevándolo hasta su habitación. No dejaría que Yami escuchase esas acusaciones sin antes ella saber lo que ocurrió._

— _¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Ahora! —fue la orden de la morocha al entrar a su habitación y encontrarse con los secuaces de Keith; los cuales no dudaron en acatar, al estar aun presos del miedo por los acontecimientos._

— _Yugi, tu también. Vete. —le indicó al pequeño ojiamatista._

— _Mi amor ¿estás bien? ¿qué sucedió?_

— _No... no lo sé —Yami tartamudeaba y Giovanna puso especial atención a esto—. Él quiso robar tu cofre y... yo... —la migraña le estaba provocando mareos y nauseas— no me siento bien..._

 _La madre llevó la palma de su mano hasta la frente del niño para sentir si este tenia fiebre; y en efecto, la presión sanguínea en la cabeza de Yami era excesivamente alta; no era producto de un ataque de pánico. Apretó las manos de Yami con las suyas para intentar calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón; fue cuando lo vio, unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre sus puños e instintivamente alzó la vista al rostro de Yami. La sangre era producto de una hemorragia nasal en el pequeño; y entonces lo supo: alguien había practicado Concilium en su hijo._

— _Mamá, mi cabeza. Me duele —unos leves quejidos llegaron hasta los oídos de de la mujer y esto la sacudió. Un golpe de ira invadió la mente de la pelinegra; no podía siquiera considerar que alguien se haya atrevido a torcer la voluntad de su pequeño Yami. Si había sido ese malnacido, mas le valía haber muerto en la caída o ella misma se encargaría hacerlo comparecer ante Papa Atem._

— _¿Qué demonios fue eso? Yami, ¿qué hiciste?_

 _El pequeño observó a su padre algo confundido... ¿acaso lo estaban haciendo responsable de lo ocurrido? De ser así... ¿le estaban diciendo... asesino? Su mente infantil falló en asimilar la acusación y el peso de la responsabilidad que traía consigo. Al borde de un ataque de nervios, solo 4 palabras se formaron en su mundo —Yo no lo hice... —se defendió el pequeño apenas con un hilo de voz buscando comprensión en los ojos de su padre._

 _El mayor comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación; alguna maquinación tramaría para sacarlos de ese aprieto pero, en ese momento, su silencio, incomodo, ciertamente no ayudaba a los nervios del pequeño._

— _Papá, yo no lo hice —las lagrimas comenzaban a amenazarlo al entender que el adulto no le creía.  
_

— _¡Él dice que no fue y yo le creo! —la mujer interfirió por su pequeño; las lagrimas en los inocentes ojos de su hijo eran algo que no podía tolerar y menos cuando su infantil mente habia sido atacada de esa manera.  
_

— _¡Explicáselo a los invitados! —rebatió Aknankanon furioso._

— _Hablaremos de esto después. Ahora... —la puerta de a habitación se abrió de la nada— ¡sal!_

 _Aknankanon vio la puerta y miró de reojo a su mujer; esta mantenía su mirada afilada como una fiera lista para atacar si se atrevía a contradecirla. El hombre sabia que debía ser prudente, así que sin mas, salió de la habitación; la puerta cerrándose con un estruendo tras él._

 _Yami miró a su madre, quien le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos ¿por qué su padre no le creia? Él no había hecho nada malo ¿no? Lo que había ocurrido, él no tenia esa clase de poderes y de tenerlos, nunca los usaría para lastimar a otra persona de esa manera ¿no? Sus propios pensamientos lo traicionaban; debía admitir que cruzó por su mente lastimar a ese ladrón pero... pero..._

— _Mamá, yo no lo hice —su voz vacía parecía obedecer a un mandato moral que ni el mismo entendía; pero ahí estaba, tratando de convencerse a si mismo de sus palabras._

— _Lo sé, lo sé —repitió mientras abrazaba a su pequeño._

—Eras tú. Aquella vez, hace 10 años en la fiesta de la Casa Mutou; habías sido tú.

El egipcio solo sonrió antes de beber los restos de su vaso de gin.

—Sabia que yo no lo había arrojado por las escaleras —agregó Yami—. Me metiste en muchos problemas también —admitió con seriedad; al fin tenia ante él al espíritu que provocó que lo acusasen de homicida frente a toda la cofradía.

—Ese bravucón se lo tenia merecido —se defendió el egipcio —ademas, no hice nada que no hubieses querido hacer tú.

Yami mantuvo su tono serio pero poco pudo contra el efecto del alcohol y finalmente estalló en una ligera risa.

—No me enseñaste a hablar con los muertos, señor espíritu. Ya lo sabia hacer —agregó en sorna— De lo contrario no habría podido hablarte en primer lugar o ¿no? —explicó su curdo y a la vez lucido razonamiento.

—Touche —admitió el egipcio.

* * *

El reloj marco las 12 de la noche y el ojirubí ya había llegado al limite de su resistencia etílica. Cuando comenzó a hablar de muros de fuego, brujas, hogueras y duendes verdes papales; el dueño del bar le sugirió a Malik que ya era tiempo de ir retirando a su "amigo" de la barra.

—Definitivamente, no sabes beber —señaló el egipcio mientras acompañaba y ayudaba a Yami a salir de la taberna.

—Por supuesto que no. Apenas tengo 16 —se defendió el menor que llevaba una botella de vodka en la mano.

—16 y ya te embriagas como uno de 30.

Yami sonrió ante la comparación y, teniendo en cuenta el futuro que se le acercaba quizás no llegaría a los 30. Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió en su tarea de emborracharse.

—En un par de días quizás este muerto para hacerlo. Tal vez Bakura sea el Supremo y me arranque el corazón para ofrecérselo a los demonios del infierno.

—Los demonios del infierno no comen corazones... pero si podrá hacer un buen hechizo de amor con tu corazón y sangre. Ser el supremo le dará salud... pero no alterará su aspecto —apuntó el egipcio contra el aspecto del albino provocado que Yami ahogase la risa antes de darle un nuevo sorbo a su botella.

—La Condesa Elizabeth Batory, —continuó el egipcio— suprema y aun así tenia que bañarse en sangre de doncellas vírgenes para mantenerse hermosa.

—Bueno... si es por eso; él ya se encargó de arrebatarme esa cualidad hace mucho tiempo —explicó enmascarando la tristeza que esos recuerdos le provocaban pero que despertaban sospechas en el egipcio—. Creo que podré irme al infierno con mi corazón intacto. No me preocupa, no le tengo miedo al infierno —afirmó sin mas.

—¿Alguna vez has ido? —preguntó el egipcio.

Yami rodó los ojos hacia arriba intentando ayudar a su beoda memoria. —Estoy casi seguro que si.

—Entonces ¿porqué él piensa que no podrás hacerlo? ¿que no podrás regresar?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Yami al no saber a quien se refería el otro.

—Él, el cazador —aclaró el moreno.

—¿El niño de cabello gracioso? —el ojirubí se encogió de hombros y dio un nueva visita a la boca de su botella antes de responder—. No lo sé. Supongo que no puede hacerlo y por eso cree que yo tampoco.

—O quizás piense que no podrá salvarte si no logras volver.

El menor se sonrió tristemente ante esa asunción que solo lo hacia sentir culpable —Apenas y me conoce

—Ya sabes como son esas relaciones... esos vínculos invisibles que arrastras a través del tiempo —trató de explicar el egipcio.

—Dices ¿que él y yo nos conocemos de otra vida? ¿Como reencarnaciones? —ahogó una nueva risa— y después dices que yo no sé beber.

—Digo que he estado en este maldito mundo mucho tiempo y he visto suficientes cosas retorcidas para creer que esas "idioteces" son en realidad verdaderas—explicó su razonamiento en un tono que le hizo saber al menor que no estaba bromeando.

Yami permaneció un segundo cuando un nuevo pensamiento invadió su aleatoria mente.

—Si eso es verdad, entonces el destino debe ser un comediante —exclamó al tiempo que admiraba las estrellas sobre el imponente firmamento encima de ellos— mi madre se avergonzaría de mí si me viera.

Esas palabras despertaron la curiosidad de egipcio —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ella era como las estrellas, te miraba desde el cielo que sabias que no podrías tocar. Que te quemarías las manos si lo intentabas. Envidiada y admirada, aun por mi padre. Y ahora, tengo la posibilidad de alcanzar ese cielo pero... no creo que pueda lograr lo que ella esperaba de mi.

—¿Acaso quieres parecerte a ella?

—No podría aunque quisiera. A mi edad, Verónica ya la había reconocido como su sucesora; nadie le discutió su autoridad; es diferente si tienes a alguien que guie tu camino.

—Tal vez, —hizo un silencio— pero es mas interesante si haces tu propio camino ¿o no?

—No si tienes las vidas de otras 6 personas en juego —admitió la encrucijada en la que se encontraba— ¿Qué sucederá después? Si pierdo entonces todo esto es en vano. Bakura o cualquier otro ganará y los perdedores moriremos intentando alcanzar ese maldito cielo que nos fue prohibido desde el momento en que nacimos; y si gano deberé tomar la victoria sobre sus muertes, sobre la de mi hermano... no me parece justo.

El egipcio se mantuvo un segundo analizando las palabras de Yami; tratando de encontrar la razón de la baja moral del chico. Él era el hijo de la bruja suprema, estaba en una buena posición al igual que los hijos de Verónica: Marik e Ishizu pero ¿por qué dudaba de sí? ¿Por qué se sentía a la sombra de aquella mujer? ¿o acaso esa versión idealizada en su mente infantil lo hacia dudar de su poder? ¿acaso sentía que traicionaba a su madre al querer arrebatarle el trono?

—¿Te avergüenza no haber podido realizar los milagros? No es tu culpa, tampoco es culpa de ellos; Giovanna era joven cuando desapareció aun le quedaban otros 20 años de supremacía es natural que la magia se haya aferrado a su espíritu y no lo soltará hasta que el nuevo supremo se alce y reclame lo que le pertenece. Y solo cuando eso suceda, su espíritu podrá seguir su camino en paz. Seas tu u otro, ella estará orgullosa de tí porque luchaste por su legado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yami; su esperanza parecía haberse renovado y estaba seguro de que así seria.

—Lo que sucede; —se puso de pie al recordar a la olvidada petaca en su mano— es que todos esperan mucho de mí. "Hijo de la anterior bruja Suprema, representante de la Casa Rosenkreuz en el maldito ritual..." Pero nadie piensa en lo que Yami quiere... y siguen poniendo cosas raras en mi cabeza. ¿Pues saben qué? —dio un sorbo a su botella— Yo también tengo sueños que cumplir...

El egipcio se sonrió al ver como retornaba el tono curdo del niño —¿Cómo por ejemplo?

Yami se quedó un segundo dubitativo para luego estallar en alegría —Ser... un duelista.

—¿Duelista? —se preguntó Malik algo desconcertado por el termino que uso el menor.

—No un duelista común... —dijo antes de sentarse sobre una de las motocicletas estacionadas en las afueras del bar— un duelista en motocicleta.

—Muy bien, ahora sé que has bebido demasiado —suspiró al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza e intentaba quitarle la botella de licor a Yami.

—Espera, aun le queda un poco a esa copa —exclamó haciendo un berrinche de niño al que le quieren quitar su juguete.

—Fue suficiente para ti.

—¡Hey! —una voz masculina y fuerte, pertenciente a un hombre musculoso, interceptó a ambos jovenes —¡Bajate de mi moto, tu puercoespin! —el hombre se acercó a los brujos con ánimos de pelear.

—Creo que te habla —Yami le traspaso la responsabilidad a Malik.

—Se refiere a tí —señaló que Yami era el que estaba sobre la moto del matón.

—¡¿Qué no escuchaste?! ¡Bajate o te bajare y arrancaré tus coloridos pelos! —volvió a amenazar al ojirubí.

—Creo que está enfadado —bromeó Yami sin medir el peligro en que se encontraba.

—Tranquilo, el niño esta ebrio —trató el egipcio de calmar los ánimos del maton.

—No me importa. ¡Voy a matarlo! —exclamó ya verdaderamente furioso.

A los ojos de Malik, Yami no estaba en condiciones de pelear, en ese estado podria terminar lastimado o poseído nuevamente por -el otro-, un escenario que hubiese adorado presenciar pero... iría definitivamente en contra de sus planes, asi que solo por esta vez decidió interponerse en el camino del grandote.

— _¡Detente!_ —habló el egipcio al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos— _Vuelve al bar, tomate un par de cervezas mas y olvida que nos viste_ —ordenó el egipcio. El matón, pareció caer en un extraño estado de trance y así sin mas, dio media vuelta y regresó al interior del bar probablemente a cumplir el resto del mandato del egipcio.

Yami lo observó irse y le sacó la lengua en tono juguetón para luego ver al egipcio, que ya había recuperado sus irises purpura, y comentó en un tono cómico—¿Te he dicho que tienes una cara graciosa cuando haces eso? —fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer profundamente dormido en los robustos brazos del egipcio.

* * *

 _Los 3 integrantes de la familia se encontraban en el comedor degustando el desayuno de esa mañana. El pequeño Yami movia la comida en su plato de un extremo al otro sin probar bocado alguno; algo inquietaba al pequeño ojirubí quitandole el apetito. Observó a su padre tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablarle de su conflicto pero este no parecia prestarle mayor atención al igual que su hermano. Esas situaciones preferia hablarlas con su madre; estaba seguro que ella lo entenderia ya que compartian las mismas habilidades._

— _¿Dónde está mamá? —se atrevio a preguntar el pequeño._

— _Mamá esta de viaje. Volverá en unos dias. ¿Necesitas algo? —inquirió el mayor._

— _No, no es nada —suspiró desganado._

— _Yami tiene un amigo imaginario —delató Yugi a su hermano en medio de risas._

— _No es cierto, Yugi —reprendió a su pequeño hermano por revelar su secreto._

 _Aknankanon solo sonrió ante la inocencia de los dos niños; sobre todo por la de Yami al encontrar la necesidad de inventar un amigo en su infantil mente— ¿No estas grande para tener amigos imaginarios?_

— _No es imaginario —se defendió el niño algo enfadado al sentirse ridiculizado por su padre y hermano— Es un espíritu. Vive en mi habitación y se llama Malik._

* * *

—¿Malik? —recordó el nombre de aquella entidad que vivía en su habitación. Lo había olvidado después de tantos años de encierro en los calabozos del castillo Negro. Nadie le creía que Malik era real; su padre creía que era producto de su vasta imaginación pero él sabia que no era así. Malik era mas que un simple espíritu pero ¿cómo llegó hasta allí? ¿Qué hacia en la casa Mutou? y... ¿cómo fue que murió en primer lugar?

—Despertaste —reconoció la voz rasposa, profunda y metálica de su anfitrión: Malik.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza azotó al ojirubí y las ganas de vaciar su estomago se hicieron presentes como resultado de su primera resaca.

—Mi cabeza... —gimió sosteniendo los lados de sus cabeza como si temiese que esta se partiera. Pero no tardó en recordar fragmentos de los eventos del día anterior y la incertidumbre se apoderó de él —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Donde estoy?

—En mi hogar, provisorio —presentó Malik la pequeña pieza donde vivía.

Era un lugar simple, pequeño, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas naranjas que creaban un efecto sepia en el ambiente con luz escasa, para alivio del ojirubi por su crudo estado. Un rincón de la habitación se encontraba un altar con velas, figurillas y artefactos de magia negra y vudú como los que solía ver en la mansión Bakura pero a diferencia de los Bakura, en el altar de Malik abundaban los cráneos de pequeños animales mientras que en la Casa Negra prevalecían los cráneos humanos. El aire del ambiente estaba inundado por esencia de narcisos proveniente de sahumerios que hacían lo imposible por enmascarar el humo húmedo del narguile que el egipcio fumaba en ese momento sin importarle si este vicio molestaba a su invitado o no.

—¿Quieres una taza de te? —le ofreció un pequeño tazón de saque con un liquido verde que Yami creyó era té verde. El ojirubí tomó el contenido pero, al sentir el horrible gusto, escupió una parte devolviendo el contenido al tazón.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Es para la resaca —explicó Malik con una sonrisa que no daba seguridad en su rostro psicópata.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—26 de septiembre, a tres días del Ritual si te es mas especifico —indicó antes de darle una nueva pitada a la pipa de su narguile.

—¡¿3 días?! —exclamo Yami sin creerlo. No podía seguir perdiendo mas tiempo; debía regresar con Seto.

—Participaras? —preguntó Malik al ver que su invitado comenzaba a arreglarse para abandonar su hogar— Creí que no lo harías después de nuestra charla de anoche.

—Debo hacerlo —dijo sin mas el menor.

—¿Debes? ¿De donde sacas el sentido del deber? No les debes nada a ellos; si quieren morir dejalos matarse mutuamente —otra vez, su envidiable tranquilidad enfurecía a Yami.

—No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes —retrucó furioso.

—Bueno, bueno, parece que alguien si recuerda lo que paso anoche.

Yami se detuvo un instante al recordar su charla con Malik, debía poner en claro las cosas con ese tipo. —Mira... Ma... —balbuceó y olvidó el nombre del egipcio. Ese insoportable olor a narciso en el ambiente estaba provocando que su jaqueca regresara; jaqueca que sin notarlo se había desvanecido hacia un momento largo.

—Malik —le recordó su nombre.

—Malik, agradezco lo que has hecho por mi. El haberme escuchado y todo... pero tengo que hacerlo —puso su mano sobre el picaporte listo para retirarse.

—¿Crees que podrás ganar con eso dentro de ti? —la pregunta surtió efecto y detuvo al ojirubí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sintiendo un hormigueo comenzar a invadir su cuerpo pero no le dio mayor importancia.

—Descender al infierno es fácil. Ascender de él; es lo difícil. Las almas de por si, son pesadas en el infierno pero la tuya, tienes peso adicional. Nunca lograras salir de alli —explicó exhalando el narcótico humo al aire.

—Soy un nigromante —enfrentó Yami—. Puedo volver de la muerte.

Malik sonrió ante la credulidad, inexperiencia o... -idiotez- que demostraba el pequeño nigromante frente a él.

—La Muerte y el Infierno son dos lugares diferentes. Como nigromante deberías saberlo.

—¿Y que sugieres? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Si quieres aligerar tu peso; puedo hacerte un exorcismo —ofreció el egipcio sin mucho rodeo.

—Seto ya lo intento —fue la tajante respuesta del ojirubí. No volvería a pasar por esa "experiencia" otra vez.

—No la versión inquisitorial. Uno tradicional. Sin espejos, ni balas de plata, ni cazadores. No tiene ningún peligro para ti ¿Qué dices? —como un negociante, ofreció sus servicios al joven ojirubí.

—¿Y por qué lo harias? —dejó en claro la desconfianza que el egipcio provocaba en él— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Malik volvió a sonreír —Consideralo una compensación por hacerte quedar como un asesino desalmado en frente de tu familia.

Yami no podia negar que se sentía como la sirenita en presencia de la Bruja de los Mares. Se preguntaba si ese personaje guardaba alguna relación con Malik. Aunque su situación era mas favorable que el de la Sirenita ya que el egipcio parecía no requerir nada a cambio de sus servicios no dejaba de ser una situación por demás bizarra y peligrosa. ¿Qué tenia para perder? Si Malik lo engañaba, tenia su habilidad de Resurgimiento para volver y ajustar cuentas con el egipcio.

—Supongo que puedo intentar —cedió sin percatarse que el humo en la habitación ya era insoportable— ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Ya hemos comenzado —indicó el egipcio exhalando el humo del narguile al aire.

Yami tosió el humo, esos malditos sahumerios frutados mezclados astutamente con esencia de narcisos lo estaban mareando. ¿Cómo podía el egipcio permanecer inmutable con esa peste? El cosquilleo en su cuerpo era una mayor. El ojirubí volvió a toser cuando sintió el aire faltarle y una extraña somnolencia se apoderó de él. ¿Qué sucedía? El dulce olor a narciso se había desvanecido siendo reemplazado por otro mas horrible penetrante. Entendió al instante, el narcótico que fumaba el egipcio y que el monótono aroma a narciso ocultaba: opio.

—Dulces sueños —fue lo ultimo que escuchó Yami antes de caer rendido en las realidad subconsciente de los sueños.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Holas a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén estupendamente bien; estoy estupendamente bien y por eso les traigo el capitulo 13 de este fic; números malditos si los hay. Les dejo la canción que cierra el capitulo: Goodbye Horses de The Airborne Toxic Event watch?v=mqu5b6bHwxY Dejo el link en los comentarios; seria la canción de Malik en el capitulo XD un cover de la canción de Bufalo Bill en la película El Silencio de los Inocentes. ¿Similitudes?  
**

 **Bien, Malik ha hecho su aparición y ya han leído lo que sucedió en su encuentro y si, por si alguien lo pensó, soy fan del clash-shipping también aunque dejo volar mi imaginación en Youtube con esa pareja... sip, Kaiba sigue mandandome quejas del Sindicato de Actores y Malik le saca la lengua de ese modo que solo él sabe. Pero ¿cómo evolucionará la relación aquí en el fic? no lo sé aun, así que dejemos al querido Malik de lado por un rato.**

 **Hay varios guiños a la serie/s entre las posesiones de Giovanna y los dichos de Yami. Y la charla entre Yami y Malik, es la forma en que veo a Malik ya sé que es un loco pero Yami también lo era, así que entre locos deben entenderse.**

 **Con lo de las deidades, es verdad que en la brujería existen varias deidades o espíritus de nivel superior y pueden aparecer mencionadas en el fic y no olvidemos que los Rosenkreuz sirven al Vaticano así que para ellos, Atem seria una deidad pagana o algo mas dark wow. Pero, si le leyeron, Malik le dice a Yami que la muerte y el infierno son dos lugares diferentes; así que Yami a pesar de haber muerto nunca fue al infierno aun... así que puede que aparezcan otras a saludar pero... por ahora solo Atem. Pasemos a responder reviews!**

 ** _Haneko-chan,_ bien! Pero te has copiado de tu compañera así que te descontaré puntos! Pues me alegra verte revivir de entre las cenizas como Yami XD y Oh oh oh si tiene sentido! Y pues quedan preliminarment cuatro o cinco capítulos; puede pasar cualquier cosa. Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo y que andes bien!**

 ** _Minino Rosa ,_ oh bueno gracias! Todo a su debido tiempo y no sé si Seto va a poder o Malik le va a ganar de mano. Y, si! Es esa misma foto! Felicidades, ha descubierto un plot twist! No pude explicarlo mucho porque el capitulo ya se hacia largo... pero lo haré. ;D Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo y que andes bien!**

 ** _Alexandria Kousuke ,_ jajaja verás que perdoné a tu corazón XD pos señorita usted tampoco trata bien a Yugi con eso de que no es amado y bla bla bla. Vos también lo pusiste en una situación similar en tu fic, así que CHITO! La lengua de Anzu sobrevivirá hasta que pertenezca a los dominios de Atem. XD Sorry! Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo y que andes bien!**

 ** _TsukihimePrincess,_ guau no pensé en la numerologia en ese extremo XD por ahora solo aparecerá Atem asi que no hay problema por las otras deidades ya que, como afirmó Atem, lo que pase en el mundo terrenal esta fuera de sus preocupaciones. Rebecca... nada bueno. Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo y que andes bien!**

 **Eso seria todo por ahora, espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo y ya saben, dejen sus reviews con comentarios, dudas, criticas, etc, y como siempre, nos leemos cuando me lean. Saludos!**


	14. Libro I - Pacto

**Libro I**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 _Pacto_

La imagen en la pantalla recordaba los acontecimientos del día anterior; el joven nigromante aun seguía siendo la noticia repetida en los noticieros. Los miembros del Concejo observaban incrédulos la manifestación descontrolada de los poderes de Yami haciendo que sus dudas y temores se incrementaran a cada segundo.

—¡Esto es inaceptable! —bramó el anciano vestido de carmesí.

—¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? ¿Cómo quedó expuesto el secreto de nuestra existencia a los ojos de los sin magia?

—Casa Rosenkreuz, mas vale que tenga una buena explicación para esto —habló al fin el anciano vestido de ocre por los demás miembros del Concejo.

—Digo que es joven y esta experimentando con su poder... como lo han hecho todos los anteriores Supremos —explicó el anciano de blanco.

—¡Eso no puede ser el Supremo! —la voz de la mujer de la Casa Azul se hizo oír

—¿Olvidan las leyes? —enfrentó el de blanco— Si realiza las 7 Maravillas es su derecho ser el Brujo Supremo de la Cofradía. No pueden negarse a reconocerlo como la reencarnación de Horus.

—Casa Rosenkreuz, ¿acaso olvida su deber en esta Cofradía? —apeló la representante de la Casa Esmeralda a la responsabilidad que la Casa Rosenkreuz debía para con ellos.

—No, no lo hacemos —objetó el anciano de Blanco, ya esta vez, verdaderamente fastidiado— Nuestro deber es garantizar la protección de la Cofradía; y Yami no representa un peligro a la misma.

—¿No representa un peligro? Esta exhibición de poder... ¡atraerá a los Cazadores! —alzó la voz la bruja blanca.

—Los Cazadores del Oeste han accedido a frenar sus "actividades" hasta el advenimiento del nuevo Supremo resultante del Ritual —explicó el de blanco pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por la risa burlona de Mister Ishtar.

—¿Tan desesperados están que acobijan a un brujo extranjero?

La paciencia del Rosenkreuz pareció evaporarse ante ese comentario. No permitiría que un brujo oráculo lo rebajase, ni a él ni a los miembros de su hogar.

—Creo que olvidan el origen del Nigromante: el niño fue expuesto como donante, un sacrificio de la Casa Cárdena a la Casa Negra. Y ustedes, ¡ninguno de ustedes hizo nada para evitarlo! Compraron las mentiras del Supremo Consorte y destruyeron la infancia y la vida de un niño inocente. Todos ustedes son igual de cómplices; ese niño es el reflejo de la indiferencia y soberbia de este Concejo. Y ahora dicen que él no tiene derecho a ser el Supremo; pues bien, él ya pagó el castigo de un crimen del cual era inocente. Murió en las llamas de la hoguera y regresó del mas allá. Yami no tiene deudas que saldar con la casa Rosenkreuz, ni con ustedes. No estamos aquí para amonestar el accionar de nuestro elegido. Y ustedes tampoco; ya ha pasado el tiempo para eso. Estamos aquí siguiendo el procedimiento preludio al Ritual ¿alguno de ustedes objeta la postulación de alguno de sus Sacrificios?

El silencio fue la respuesta. A pesar de haber visto el peligro que suponía enfrentar al elegido de la Casa Rosenkreuz, ninguno retiraría a su elegido del Ritual. Lo que había en juego, simplemente era demasiado grande para retroceder.

—Entonces es todo, la Casa Rosenkreuz se escusa del Concejo hasta el día del Ritual —el de Blanco se retiró de la sesión.

El silencio perduró unos instantes mas hasta que fue roto por el lamento de la Bruja Blanca

—Es el espíritu de Giovanna que regresa a atormentarnos por no haberla escuchado.

—Giovanna se fue. No es su espíritu, ni nada —recordó el de carmesí.

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras. Negamos a su hijo y ahora, él regresó y quiere el puesto de su madre; a costa de la vida de nuestros hijos —volvió a enfrentar la de Azul.

—Pues no lo obtendrá. Marik e Ishizu son lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlo —respondió el de Carmesí con total confianza en sus hijos descendientes puros de la anterior Suprema Verónica.

—Tal vez, pueda ofrecerles una solución a su problema

Una voz obscura y joven, tal vez demasiado joven para presentarse ante el Concejo interrumpió la discusión de los presentes.

—¿Ya no has hecho suficiente daño? —reconoció la de Azul al dueño de la voz que aun permanecía en penumbras. ¿Cómo no reconocer la molesta y siseante voz del heredero de Aknadin? Akefia Bakura.

El joven se adentró al circulo del Concejo tomando el puesto que le correspondía: el trono de la Casa Negra.

—No tanto como el que han hecho ustedes. Después de todo, si hubiesen hecho bien su trabajo eliminando a la madre y su cría, no tendrían este problema ahora.

—¡No somos homicidas, Bakura! —increpó la bruja Blanca

—El solo pensar asesinar a la bruja suprema es considerado alta traición a la Cofradía —se le unió el de Ocre.

—Claro, claro... —hizo un ademan con la mano— no sé en que estaba pensando al decir algo así —volvió a carcajearse.

—Esto es una locura —el de Ocre apretó su puño y se puso de pie, no iba a tolerar a ese demonio y su falta de respeto—, la Casa Ocre se retira pero no sin antes anunciar que se lava las manos de todo lo que se diga a partir de este momento —dijo antes de desvanecerse

Bakura se sonrió ante el "cobarde" brujo, a su parecer —Bien, el aguafiestas se ha retirado. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

—¿Qué clase de solución ofreces? —habló con resignación la de Azul, no era que tuviese algo en contra del Elegido de la Casa Rosenkreuz. A su parecer, Yami era un joven perturbado y confundido; y no necesita hacer uso de su don de bruja blanca para saberlo. Sabia que era un niño trastornado por las circunstancias y con un alma carcomida por la oscuridad, si tan solo pudiese hablar con él para poder purificar su mente y hacerlo desistir de la idea de participar en el Ritual... pero ya no había tiempo para eso; ahora solo le quedaba velar por la seguridad de su Heredera en el Ritual y si sacar al joven del camino era la única solución, entonces así seria.

El albino se sonrió al imaginar las posibles formas de lidiar con ese princesito de cabeza picuda—Una que nos dejará a todos conformes, y a mi especialmente —sugirió poniéndose de pie mientras se acercaba al trono de terciopelo carente de dueño que tanto anhelaba.

—¿Si? ¿Y que podrías hacer tu? Si lo que dice el viejo Rosenkreuz es cierto, el niño estuvo bajo tu poder un tiempo y por lo que veo no pudiste con él —recordó Ishtar.

—Eso es porque su Heredero me lo arrebató de las manos antes de poder terminar mi trabajo. Si no hubiese sido por ese Mago insolente le habría arrebatado el alma y dejado su cuerpecito vacío y disecado hacia mucho—recordó con odio el albino.

—¿Un "sin magia" te lo arrebató? —continuó el de Carmesí con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, viejo Ishtar? —bramó furioso Bakura al sentirse ridiculizado— ¿Piensas que no puedo matarlo?

—Buena suerte con eso —se rió Ishtar—. Ya ha pasado por las llamas de la hoguera y volvió sin un rasguño. No sabes con lo que estas tratando, Bakura —le advirtió con seriedad.

—Sé con lo que estoy tratando... he visto lo que puede hacer —agregó recordando tiempos anteriores.

—Entonces ¿cómo planeas matarlo?

—¿Matarlo? —preguntó incrédulo antes de estallar en risa dejando a todos perplejos— Ahí es donde se equivocan, crédulos. No están tratando con un brujo común y por eso, aceptaran mi propuesta cuando les diga lo que sé, si quieren conservar a sus hijos en una sola pieza _"Lo que es eterno no puede morir"_

El murmullo se hizo eco en los presentes al escuchar las palabras nada alentadoras del Brujo Negro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se atrevió a preguntar la representante de la Casa Amazónica, aun sin dar crédito a las palabras del albino.

—Lo que escuchan, el niño no puede morir —

Las palabras de Bakura entraron como agujas en los oídos de los que las oyeron. Un brujo inestable que no podía morir...

—Entonces, es todo... —admitió derrotada la Bruja de la Casa Azul. Ya no había nada que hacer.

—¿Cómo sabemos que lo que dices es cierto? —objetó Ishtar.

—Es cierto, —secundo la bruja Amazónica— mi hija lo ha visto. Ese joven recibió una herida de bala de plata en a cabeza... —guardó silencio al recordar que había descreído las palabras de su Heredera cuando las oyó— lo que regresó, no era humano.

—¿Kujaku? ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? —preguntó Ishtar aun sin creerlo.

—¡Pero no entren en pánico! —interrumpió el albino en chiste al ver la desesperación en los presentes —Hay otras maneras de sacarlo de competencia. Sin embargo, —hizo silencio al tiempo que se recostaba sobre el sillón del Supremo— no les saldrá gratis a ustedes.

—¿Qué deseas a cambio? —preguntó Ishtar.

— _Solo una cosa..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Niños... ya volví. Jajaja nah! Me tomé unas largas vacaciones... de fanfiction solamente; estuve a full y recibí mis resultados ;D Bueno, acá les traigo la 14va parte de este fic. No pareció Yami pero lo hará en el siguiente capitulo, creo que lo dejé con el loco de Malik que ya lo debe haber... uh! Eh, bueno en otras noticias, SI! Oficialmente somos canon prideshippers! Hemos ganado 20 años después! Jaja Dark Side of Dimensions nos ha declarado CANON! Para las Revol que lo miran por TV XD! Ya me armé varias teorías que estoy tratando de poner en un video en Youtube o en un Fic... lo que me salga primero. Pero eso es todo por ahora, dejen reviews plis! Ya sé que deje en stand by mucho tiempo pero necesito reviews para seguir. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica constructiva es bienvenida y como ya saben... nos leemos cuando me lean ;D**


	15. Libro I - Posesión

**Libro I**

 _ **Capítulo XV**_

 _Posesión – 1ra parte_

 _Era otra mañana mas en las afueras de Domino, un joven de aproximadamente unos 18 años salia de su modesto depto en el medio del desierto para ir a su trabajo de todos los días; sin percatarse del extraño personaje que merodeaba el lugar desde la noche anterior y que ahora se dedicaba a tocar suavemente su citara._

— _Buenos días.. —saludó el egipcio al ver al dueño del depto abandonar su hogar._

— _Si, buenos días —contestó sin darle mayor importancia al artista callejero._

 _El egipcio afiló su sonrisa al tiempo que guardaba su instrumento en el estuche que traía consigo y sacaba otro del mismo. Escuchaba al joven de cabellos grises y uniforme de estudiante maldecir a la cerradura que se negaba a accionarse... distracción que aprovechó el egipcio para ir acercándose al chico sin que este se percatase. Se cercioró una última vez, el silencio a su alrededor le dio cuenta de la soledad en que se encontraban, Papa Atem seguro le sonreía_

— _Lindo departamento._

* * *

Eso fue hace una semana atrás...

El egipcio de desordenados cabellos plateados observaba a su inconsciente invitado. El joven ojirubí aun permanecía dormido bajo los efectos de la droga que le había dado a inhalar hacia ya 2 horas y no daba cuenta que despertaría prontamente. Malik, le dedicó una nueva mirada al pequeño, no podía creer que ese niño débil fuese hijo de Giovanna. Se cubrió el rostro ahogado una carcajada; los brujos de la Cofradía de veras estaban en decadencia... de no ser por el inconveniente de su muerte quizás él habría logrado la destrucción de las 7 Casas pero... las cosas no podían ser tan sencillas. No podía simplemente subestimar al niño frente a él, después de todo... lo había visto por TV, lo había visto sobrevivir una bala de plata en la cabeza. Eso sin dudas era impresionante... la pregunta era ¿cómo?

Un gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, bajo la mirada y; en efecto, el niño había abierto los ojos aunque no estaba del todo despierto. Soñando despierto quizás. Tomó un alfiler de la mesa y hundió la punta de este en el dedo indice derecho de Yami, quien no pareció sentir el pinchazo.

Malik sonrió, soñando despierto. Miró el reloj, no tenia mucho tiempo. El Cazador saldría de Domino pronto a buscar a su protegido; y aunque sabia que le daría trabajo encontrarlo prefería terminar el asunto pronto. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, mas precisamente, a la bañera donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida del ex-dueño del depto en el cual ahora moraba: el joven de uniforme de estudiante.

* * *

El, en ese entonces pequeño, Ryou bajó los escalones que lo conducían al sótano del Castillo Bakura; el oscuro lugar apestaba a frio y humedad, una mala combinación para el pequeño que vivía allí y que ahora, Ryou iba a visitar. El albino avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta toparse con los barrotes de la celda que contenía al invitado de la familia, al heredero de la Casa Cárdena, al dador de su hermano Akefia: Yami Mutou.

—Hola Yami. ¿cómo estas? —saludó con calidez el albino mientras abría la puerta de la jaula.

No recibió respuesta, aunque tampoco esperaba una del todo teniendo en cuenta el deplorable estado del ojirubí. Cuestionaba el haber puesto a Yami en una celda, era poco probable que intentase escapar después del enfrentamiento psíquico que había tenido con su hermano hacia una semana atrás. La presión que ejerció Bakura sobre la mente de Yami fue tal que desencadenó un ACV sobre este ultimo. Una semana, hacia una semana que Yami no mostraba señales de mejoría. Apenas si respiraba. Su padre le dio unas bolsas de suero e intravenosas para que alimentara a Yami ya que el joven, al parecer había perdido también la voluntad para alimentarse por sus medios y esto era claramente visible en la extrema delgadez que estaba consumiendo al cuerpo del ojirubí. Recordaba la primera vez que se dio a la tarea de injertar las intravenosas en la carne de Yami; estuvo a punto de vomitar por la impresión que le provocaba; a diferencia de su hermano Bakura, quien era un experto brujo vudú, su magia guardaba mas afinidad con los brujos blancos, un secreto que debía esconder de su familia. Los minutos pasaban y al fin, se armó de valor para develarle a Yami su plan.

—Mira, encontré libros de brujos blancos —exclamó mostrando el antiguo libro que llevaba consigo—. Son expertos curadores de toda clase de aflicciones —comentó mientras pasaba las paginas—. Si me viese el Rosenkreuz, me mataría por tomar prestados estos. Pero... —se detuvo— este puede servir. Un hechizo de regeneración, —volteó el libro de modo que Yami pudiese ver los pasajes— dice que es para curar heridas pero estoy seguro que puede ayudarte.

El pequeño ojirubí solo guardó silencio; a lo que Ryou suspiró derrotado.

—Yami, lamento lo que Akefia te hizo. Pero...tienes que entender que... no ha sido fácil para él tampoco. Demostrar ser un Bakura es... difícil —volvió a suspirar, ¿acaso podía encontrar una justificación a la cruel forma en que su hermano trató a Yami?—. No justifico lo que te hizo pero... te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para repararte.

Cuando el suero se terminó, Ryou recogió sus cosas y dejó de nuevo solo a Yami. Resentía tener que abandonarlo en ese horrible lugar y en ese estado pero no podía hacer nada mas por él. Lentamente cerró la puerta del sótano y se dispuso a ir a su habitación cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino haciendo que uno de sus libros prohibidos cayera al suelo, y el titulo del mismo quedase expuesto. Tragó fuerte, si era su padre, estaba perdido.

—¿Adonde vas con eso? —Ryou se sintió aliviado al reconocer la voz de su hermano Akefia; no estaba a salvo del todo, pero agradecía no haber sido descubierto por el viejo Aknadin. El mayor se inclinó para recoger el libro prohibido

—¿Libros de brujos blancos? —exclamó Bakura intrigado para luego ver a su hermano y el lugar del que este venia— ¿Acaso estas tratando de reparar a ese inútil que vive en el sótano, hermanito? —enfrentó a Ryou algo enfadado al sentir que su hermano estaba tratando de deshacer su trabajo.

—Yo... —Ryou se encogió al sentir el cambio en la voz de su hermano, podía sentir su enojo y debía inventar una escusa rápido—. Yo solo lo estoy usando para practicar mi magia en él.

—¿Practicar magia? —preguntó Akefia confundido.

—Si, como solíamos hacerlo con el señor Tweet —invocó la memoria de su viejo amigo de la infancia.

—¿El periquito que teníamos de niños? —preguntó Bakura, aun desconfiando.

—Si... —tartamudeó Ryou, su hermano de veras lo intimidaba.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Quieres que sea tu mascota —agregó sonriendo— ¿Quieres alimentarlo? ¿bañarlo? ¿enseñarle a rodar y sentarse? —una carcajada estalló en su garganta al imaginar lo que acababa de decir. ¿Darle a ese inútil de cabeza picuda un cerebro de ave? Que idea tan deliciosa había tenido el pequeño Ryou, ni a él se le hubiese imaginado, hasta podía decir que estaba orgulloso de que Ryou fuese su hermano.

Ryou dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa pero luego entendió que en la enfermiza manera que tenia Bakura de ver el mundo; lo mejor que podía hacer, era seguirle la corriente.

—Ya tengo que alimentarlo, hermano. ¿Puedes culparme por querer hacer un poco mas placentero mi labor? —agregó simulando desinterés por el bienestar de Yami.

—No te culpo, hermano. Bien, intentalo —le devolvió a Ryou su libro y este lo tomó— Aunque... el señor Twedle tenia cerebro; este no lo tiene.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y Ryou había hecho ya un estudio elaborado del libro, reunido todos los ingredientes y elementos necesarios y ahora, al fin, estaba listo para poner su habilidad mágica a prueba.

—Dos serpientes, velas blancas y una verde, una rama, hojas de laurel que representan la vara de Esculapio... para invocar a Asclepio —el albino separó los ingredientes de manera que quedasen en los bordes del circulo que había trazado en el suelo, señalando los 4 puntos cardinales. Observó su trabajo una vez mas, tenia todo lo necesario, excepto por una cosa. Miró a Yami, el pequeño aun conservaba su mirada perdida y ausente, lo que lo hizo suspirar algo nervioso —¿Yami? disculpame pero necesito un poco de tu sangre. Voy a tratar de ser cuidadoso ¿esta bien? —con cuidado extrajo unas gotas de sangre del pequeño ojirubí, quien, para suerte o desgracia de Ryou, no se quejó al sentir la aguja atravesar su piel. Dejó caer las gotas de sangre dentro de un pequeño cuenco hecho de piedra donde previamente había molido algunas hojas de laurel, con algún otro fluido de serpiente macho que aleja los malos espíritus; y dejo este en el centro del circulo.

—Bien, —miró a las serpientes retorcerse dentro del frasco donde estaban aprisionadas y un escalofrió recorrió su espina. No podía negar que estaba nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado; nunca había practicado, o mejor dicho dirigido, un rito de ese tipo— mi latín es un poco básico pero... — distendió sus nervios una última vez —aquí vamos.

Comenzó un pequeño canto, inteligible, casi como un susurro que debía continuar hasta sentir la señal. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una ligera ráfaga de viento hizo temblar las llamas de las velas y dio cuenta al albino que otras entidades invisibles se habían unido al ritual, convocadas por el canto y las ofrendas presentadas; él no sabia si sentirse satisfecho por el acompañamiento o mas nervioso aun por temor a hacerlas enfadar. Las velas crepitaron aun mas, las presencias como sombras rodeaban a los dos jóvenes sin acercarseles pero dando a entender que la impaciencia las estaba enfadando. Entidades ocupadas deseaban tomar sus ofrendas y retirarse a sus respectivas ocupaciones. Ryou sintió la exasperación de las mismas y el nerviosismo se apoderó de él; no había tiempo, debía comenzar la negociación.

— _Et Sanitiam et Remediatiam..._ —recitó notando que su voz comenzaba a tener un inexplicable y profundo eco— _Iuro per Apollinem medicum et Aesculapius et luceat omnibus di ... medicus cura_.

La ráfaga extinguió las luces de las velas blancas dejando solo a vela verde encendida, Ryou la observó con una mezcla de miedo y escepticismo, ¿podía ser coincidencia?

El sonido del cristal del frasco que contenía a los ofidios quebrarse en pedazos lo hizo sobresaltar; y lo siguió ver una ligera llama generarse dentro del cuenco de piedra. El olor a laurel llegó hasta él y enseguida, recuperado de su miedo y éxtasis por los eventos ocurridos, tomó el pequeño cuenco y lo acercó a Yami para que este pudiese inhalar el humo de la preparación. El vapor rápidamente emanó como si tuviese consciencia propia e ingresó al cuerpo del joven a través de sus vías respiratorias. Después de unos segundos, la vela verde se extinguió y con ella el humo de la mezcla. Ryou apartó el cuenco de Yami e intentó hacer reaccionar al joven.

—¿Yami? —llamó con entusiasmo— ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Puedes hablar? —sacudió ligeramente al pequeño tratando de hacerlo reaccionar pero sin obtener resultado. Dejó de intentar, ¿acaso habría hecho algo mal? Pero si había seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra; ya conocía las lineas de ese libro de memoria... ¿por qué no había funcionado? ¿Acaso era por su magia? ¿Por ser un brujo negro? O quizás.. su padre tenia razón y... él ni siquiera tenia magia en su interior— Es inútil, —suspiró derrotado— no soy un brujo blanco, no puedo hacer esta clase de hechizos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? —recogió sus piernas y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos queriendo ocultar su tristeza, su vergüenza y su derrota.

O al menos eso creía..

—Pe... —un gemido tímido sacó a Ryou de su ostracismo. ¿Acaso podía ser?

—...Pen... san... do —el pequeño ojirubí había hablado, como un bebe, pero había hablado. Ryou no caía de su asombro.

—¡Hablaste! —no podía creerlo— Yami, eso es fantástico El hechizo debe estar funcionando. Cuando le diga a Bakura... —se detuvo y miró a los inocentes y suplicantes ojos de Yami; sabia lo que sucedería si Bakura se enteraba. Lo torturaría sin razón, pero lo haría y él no podía permitirlo— no, no debe saberlo. Que piense que aun estas en ese estado, —tiernamente acaricio los cabellos rubios del ojirubí— no le da placer torturarte si te ve débil. Trata de no hablar en su presencia. Será nuestro secreto.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Ryou bajaba a los sótanos con mas regularidad, incluso permanecía mas tiempo con el joven que los habitaba. Yami había mejorado notablemente, su habla era mas fluida y sus pensamientos mas elaborados, sin duda, el ser un niño también ayudaba a que su recuperación fuese mas rápida pero... también ayudaba a que sus obstinados berrinches fuesen mas frecuentes. Yami le recriminaba a Ryou la situación en que se encontraba; llegando incluso a insultar al pequeño albino pero luego, parecía recuperar la compostura, lamentaba su situación pero... no podía culpar a Ryou por ser el único que bajaba a hacerle algo de compañía; por ser el único que se sentaba a su lado a jugar, a hablarle, a traerle algo de comer. Muchas veces trataban el tema de la magia y Ryou le mostraba sus mediocres hechizos mientras que Yami alardeaba una magia que no podía manifestar pero el albino ya estaba acostumbrado; prefería verlo sonreír a recordarle porque debía vivir en esa obscura celda, alejado de su magia, de sus amigos, de su familia.

El secreto perduró unos años hasta que un día, Bakura comenzó a juntarse con brujos de poca monta y, secundado por ellos, a tener un nuevo hobby: invocación de espíritus. Por supuesto, los objetos de invocación era difíciles de hallar; cada familia vigilaba con recelo sus reliquias y no las cedían a cualquiera, y menos a los brujos jóvenes, extranjeros o de niveles inferiores. Debido a esto, los jóvenes se vieron obligados a realizar sesiones espiritistas utilizando la "ordinaria" tabla Ouija; con esta, atraían a espíritus errantes de simples mortales que ni siquiera fueron considerados como amenazas por las anteriores Supremas y, por eso, evitaron ser exiliados o sellados; pero el verdadero reto para cualquiera de su marginado clan era lograr invocar a un verdadero demonio.

Para Yami, era otra tarde de otoño como cualquiera de las anteriores que había pasado en esa horrible celda y como todas ellas, esperaba paciente a que Ryou bajase a jugar con él y le trajese algo de comer. Esta vez, la puerta del sótano se abrió pero no fue Ryou quien bajó los intrincados escalones. Escuchó las voces de 4 jóvenes, una de ellas la reconoció al instante, era la siseante voz de Bakura, las otras... eran difíciles de identificar pero Yami podía jurar que las había oído antes.

—¡Guau! No sabia que tu casa tuviese calabozos.

—Claro, es un castillo. ¿Qué es un castillo sin calabozos? —espetaba Bakura.

Yami se acercó lo masque pudo para lograr identificar a los personajes

—¿Y viene con prisionero y todo? —un sujeto de cabellos rojos en punta y lentes de sol redondos se acercó a la celda de Yami y miró en su interior.

Como un acto reflejo, Yami se contrajo hasta quedar oculto entre las sombras.

—No es muy sociable ¿no? —agregó el pelirrojo al ver como el prisionero se alejaba de él.

—Es el proyecto de Ryou. Cree que puede "curarlo" después de que freí su pequeño cerebro —explicó Bakura restandole importancia.

—¡Hey! vamos, acercate. Queremos verte. ¿Quieres un dulce? —el pelirrojo pasó su mano a través de los barrotes de la celda y le ofreció un caramelo al pequeño. El ojirubí se mantuvo en su lugar.

—Pero que aburrido —el pelirrojo se cansó de intentar atraer al niño y se retiró.

—¡Sid! ¡Zygor! ¡Déjense de tonterías! —bramó el mas bajo de todos— Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Bien, Bonz —trató el pelirrojo de calmar al mas bajo— ¿Qué trajiste como objeto de invocación?

Bonz se sonrió mientras sacaba del interior de sus ropas el objeto en cuestión.

—¡Esto! —les mostró a los presentes una pequeña esfera hecha de jade con el dibujo de una rasgadura que emulaba un ojo .

—¿Una canica? —preguntó Zygor, tomando la canica entre sus dedos para examinarla mas de cerca; haciendo que Bonz se escandalizara al sentir que el grandote bruto rompería la esfera.

—¡No es cualquier canica! —gritó exasperado arrebatandole la esfera a Zygor— Es una bola de jade autentica; leí sobre ellas. Se supone que encerraban el alma de los demonios mas poderosos.

—¿En serio? A mi me parece una canica ordinaria.

—No te parecerá ordinaria cuando te diga donde la obtuve: del dormitorio de la Bruja Suprema.

Esa revelación sin duda atrajo la atención de Yami.

—¿De esa perra? ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? —preguntó Bakura.

—No fue fácil, perdimos a uno de los nuestros aquella noche. El hijo de esa bruja resultó ser un verdadero psicópata. Mató a Keith frente a nuestros ojos —recordó Bonz.

El pequeño ojirubí no tuvo mas dudas; ellos eran los pillos que irrumpieron en la habitación de su madre aquella noche de la fiesta. Casi tuvo deseos de defenderse de las acusaciones pero de inmediato... decidió callar.

—¿Y a ese que le pasa? —preguntó Bonz al notar una leve alteración en el comportamiento del prisionero.

—No lo sé —respondió Bakura restandole importancia. Eran otros los detalles que deseaba conocer— ¿Cómo lo mató?

—Lo arrojó por las escaleras del segundo piso de la casa, usando telequinesis.

—¿Telequinesis? —preguntó Bakura, entre confundido, curioso y desconfiado.

—Si, —respondió Bonz fingiendo pena pero de inmediato se recompuso— de todas formas, ese ingrato de Keith se lo merecía

—Es verdad. Era un verdadero tirano —recordó Zygor.

—Pero el niño no quedó impune, escuché que el Concejo le ordenó a la bruja la ejecución del niño pero ella se rehusó y ambos abandonaron la Cofradía —comentó Sid.

La atención de ojirubí se concentró es escuchar los rumores que esos personajes proporcionaban; quizás alguno se acercase a lo que en realidad sucedió o, por lo menos, le diese una pista del paradero de su madre.

—Yo oí que la bruja ofreció al niño como tributo a Papa Atem; pero este se enamoró de ella y se la llevó al infierno con el niño —Zygor puso su versión del rumor sobre la mesa.

Bonz, sin querer ser menos, expuso su versión de la historia —Yo oí que que en realidad Papa Atem era el verdadero padre del niño.

—¡Esas son puras tonterías! —exclamó Bakura pero de inmediato... otra idea cruzó por su mente y aprovechando el tétrico ambiente que proporcionaba el lúgubre sótano de su hogar, prosiguió—. La verdadera historia —hizo una pausa y miró de reojo al joven dentro del calabozo— lo tiene al Supremo Consorte como protagonista —la revelación llamó la atención de sus tres compañeros que de inmediato hicieron silencio para oír el relato del brujo negro.

—Dicen —continuó el albino— que el primer hijo de la Bruja Suprema no era hijo del Supremo Consorte. El rumor se expandió entre las 7 Casas y Aknankanon no pudo soportarlo. Él escuchaba —se encubrió entre las sombras de manera que solo su voz se oyera en el sepulcral silencio de los calabozos—, los rumores taladraban su cabeza día y noche. Todas las mañanas, veía al niño jugando a las escondidas con su otro hijo, su verdadero hijo y decía: "¿Cómo puede ser?" Como podía ser que dejase que ese maldito bastardo heredase el trono de la Casa Cárdena mientras que su verdadero hijo... quedaría resumido a las sombras del segundo lugar. Maquinaba... maquinaba... Era algo que no iba a permitir. Así que, la decisión fue... matar a la bruja traidora infiel.

—¿La mató? —tartamudeo Zygor.

—Espera un momento ¿No se supone que una bruja Suprema es mas poderosa que cualquier otro brujo? —razonó Sid.

—No la mató directamente, idiota —aclaró Bakura sin perder su sombrío tono—. Contrató a alguien para hacerlo... un cazador.

—¿Del este? ¿Del oeste? —preguntó Sid para conocer detalles de la forma en que fue asesinada la bruja.

—De ninguno de los dos clanes, un cazador libre; los mas peligrosos que existen. Con la ayuda del Supremo Consorte, tomó al niño como rehén y citó a la bruja, una fría noche de invierno como esta; en el jardín detrás del hospital de Domino. La bruja intentó detenerlo pero el cazador la había estudiado antes; conocía todos sus trucos, sus movimientos hasta que finalmente... —encubierto en las sombras, comenzó a rodear a sus oyentes— ¡le cortó el cuello!

Zygor dio un grito de terror al sentir las frías manos de bakura rozar apenas su cuello pero que fue suficiente para agitar los nervios de los otros 2 presentes.

—Y el niño, —continuó Bakura— lo vio todo; vio como el cazador cortaba la cabeza de su madre y luego prendía fuego al cadáver. Después, el cazador fue hacia el niño, lo tomó de su frágil y delgado cuello y ¡lo sacó del lugar donde lo tenia cautivo! El niño lo miraba asustado con sus ojos grandes color carmesí; y el cazador... no pudo soportar la mirada por la culpa que le causaba así que... tomo una daga... llevó la filosa punta hasta el rostro del niño y luego... uno por uno... ¡le arrancó los ojos! —los tres oyentes se abrazaron mutuamente al imaginar el relato de Bakura— Se dice ahora que si caminas por el jardín del hospital en las noches de frio invierno... puedes ver al niño caminando a través de los senderos, ciego, chorreando sangre de sus globos oculares vacíos, buscando a su madre que jamas la encontrara; pero él la llora... y la llama... "¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por que no puedo verte?"

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que Sid, Zygor y Bonz dieran un grito del susto creyendo que era el gemido agónico del niño del relato y que ahora venia a por ellos.

—¿Bakura? ¿Estas ahí abajo?

Bakura suspiró fastidiado al escuchar la dulce voz de su hermano terminar con su obscuro relato.

—¡Cierra la puerta, Ryou! —ordenó.

El pequeño albino, cerró la puerta tras de si. Solo bajaba para traerle comida a Yami, no esperaba encontrarse con su hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ryou, algo preocupado por lo que le podía causar en Yami la presencia de Bakura.

—Estamos por iniciar una sesión espiritista.

—¿Una sesión espiritista? ¿Papá sabe de eso? —preguntó Ryou acercándose a la jaula donde Yami estaba cautivo y le pasaba un plato de comida a través de los barrotes.

—Claro que no. Ese anciano nos fastidiaría. Es un secreto, imagino que sabes guardar secretos de hermanos ¿no es verdad, Ryou? —maquinó.

—No lo sé, Kura. La sesiones espiritistas son peligrosas —continuó mientras le alcanzaba a Yami un vaso con agua.

—¡Bakura! Si no te importa a ti y a tu "hermanito". Vamos a comenzar —llamó Bonz al brujo negro mayor.

—Ryou, no seas bebé —agregó Bakura mientras se acercaba al centro de la habitación donde los demás habían posicionado el tablero Ouija y reunido alrededor de él.

Ryou permaneció a una prudente distancia; no quería dejar a Yami solo con Bakura y sus compañeros; si lo descubrían tendría problemas.

Una vez que el circulo de invocación bajo el tablero estuvo dibujado y la tenue luz de las velas fueron la única fuente lumínica del lugar; Bonz declaró— Bien. ¡Empecemos! —al tiempo que depositaba la canica de jade en el centro del tablero.

Los demás colocaron sus dedos indice sobre el apuntador.

—¿Estas seguro que sabe lo que haces, Bonz? —pregunto Zygor algo desconfiado de la habilidad de Bonz y temeroso de lo que podía llegar a suceder.

—¡Por supuesto! Observa —cerró los ojos y comenzó— "Le hablo al espíritu de la canica de Jade"

Bakura estalló en risa ante lo anterior dicho, —¿Espíritu de la canica de Jade?

—¡Shhh! Así lo llamo yo—retó Bonz.

—"Oh gran espíritu de la Canica de Jade... ¿puedes responder a nuestras preguntas?"

…

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

Los presentes permanecieron a la espera unos momentos.

—Creo que está fallando la conexión, Bonz —se rio Sid, provocando que Zygor se riera también.

—¡Concéntrese, idiotas! —gritó Bonz.

…

Los minutos pasaban, y la escasa paciencia de Bakura estaba llegando a su fin. Se reprochó el pensar por un segundo que ese idiota de Bonz supiese hacer una sesión espiritista. Quizás esa estúpida bola de jade en realidad era un fraude como su compañero.

—Esto es estúpido —declaró el albino a punto de retirarse.

—¡Bakura! ¡No puedes abandonar el circulo! —advirtió Bonz.

—Ya me cansé de esto. Toma tu estúpida bola de jade y largate de mi casa.

—No hables así del objeto de invocación ¡Lo harás enfadar!

—¿Ah si? —tomó, el albino, la canica de jade— Esto es lo que pienso de tu estúpida bolilla de lotería —casi sin meditarlo, lanzó la canica al aire y, antes de que esta aterrizase, le dio una patada que la hizo desaparecer en los oscuros rincones del sótano.

—¡Bakura! Idiota ¿qué has hecho? —gritó Bonz, sujetándose la cabeza.

Antes que Bakura pudiese responder, un misterioso temblor se hizo sentir en los cimientos del Castillo Negro, se mantuvo unos segundos y luego...cesó.

Ryou miró a su hermano con miedo, hubo un cambio en el ambiente, una sensación de vacío como si el aire se congelara en sus gargantas; nada se escuchaba, ni el sonido de las tuberías, ni el agua del pozo sobre el que estaban.

Nada.

De pronto, el sonido de un golpe los ensordeció; las velas titilaban intentando mantenerse encendidas en las temperaturas bajo cero que el ambiente estaba alcanzando.

—¡Yo me voy de aquí! —gritó Zygor quien salió corriendo hacia la salida cuando una fuerza invisible lo empujó de nuevo dentro del circulo cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

La tabla tembló separándose del suelo y de inmediato, cesó cuando el apuntador se movió hasta quedar sobre una simple palabra que dejó a todos en silencio y estupefactos:

—"Hola"

Zygor y Sid gritaron de terror al ver el "saludo" del ente mientras que Bonz, tratando de recuperar el control de la sesión, solo atinó a preguntar tartamudeando—¿E-eres un espíritu?

—"Si"

Bonz, Ryou y Yami suspiraron casi aliviados por el repentino cambio de actitud del espíritu. Al parecer, no era una amenaza pero... no debían confiarse.

—¿De donde vienes?

—"L-e-j-o-s"

—¿Moriste?

Bakura suspiró hastiado por la parva de preguntas idiotas que Bonz estaba formulando. Tenían frente ellos a un espíritu, uno verdadero y ese idiota lo estaba acaparando con preguntas absurdas. No esperó una respuesta y decidió tomar el control.

—Ya basta de eso. ¿Quién eres? —gritó Bakura a la habitación.

Los presentes esperaron la respuesta pero el apuntador no se movió

—¿Qué no me escuchaste? Dinos ¿quién eres, o eras? —volvió a bramar Bakura.

El espíritu callaba.

—¿No respondes? Como lo imaginé, eres un cobarde —este comentario cayó como un balde de agua fría en los demás presentes. ¿Acaso era cierto lo que oían? ¿Bakura estaba desafiando al espíritu? Un nuevo temblor azotó la habitación, el ente estaba empezando a molestarse.

—Bakura, basta —pidió Ryou de rodillas, sujetando a Bakura de sus ropas.

—¡Muéstranos tu poder! —desafió una vez mas al espíritu

Un rugido se escuchó seguido de una tormenta de viento que los comenzó a rodear. Bonz, Zygor y Sid se abrazaron mutuamente; la sesión se había salido de control.

—¡Akefia! —volvió a pedir Ryou con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se cubría de las ráfagas de viento.

Bakura solo se sonrió mientras permanecía inmutable en la tormenta; una idea se había formado en su lúgubre mente.

—¿Quieres un sacrificio? —preguntó como respondiendo a una pregunta que nadie había hecho— Tomalo a él —indicó señalando al pequeño ojirubí dentro de la celda.

Yami, aterrado por lo presenciado, retrocedió dentro de su jaula hasta que su espalda chocó contra los barrotes dando clara muestra que no quería involucrarse en esa sesión.

—¿Qué esperas? —interrogó el albino ya impaciente— Tomalo a él. ¡Cómetelo!— ordenó.

Un halo verdecido se elevó unos centímetros por encima del tablero y se desvaneció llevándose consigo las llamas de las pocas velas que alumbraban el lugar. El viento se detuvo, y la calma volvió al lugar. Bonz, Zygor y Sid miraban a su alrededor sin comprender lo que había sucedido. ¿Dónde se había ido la tormenta en la que estaban atrapados? Ryou tampoco salia de su asombro cuando de repente recordó las palabras de Bakura, que lo hicieron voltear hacia donde estaba el pequeño ojirubí.

—¡Yami!

El cuerpo de Yami se encontraba de espaldas a los barrotes de su celda, sus pies no tocaban el suelo como si algo lo tuviese sujeto firmemente del cuello. El ojirubí sentía la mano gélida e invisible enredada alrededor de su cuello cortandole la respiración; sentía la fría mirada del ente frente a él, examinándolo y él solo atinaba a negar rápidamente con la cabeza; no quería ser parte de ello. Solo quería irse.

El ente estaba sorprendido, no lograba sentir el miedo en el pequeño frente a él. ¿Por qué ese niño no le temía? No podía ser; no podía admitirlo. Ese maldito brujo negro lo había desafiado y ahora... quería vengarse; y se desquitaría.. con el niño frente a él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó al chico contra los barrotes opuestos de la jaula, una vez, y otra vez.

—¿De veras se lo va a comer? Genial —exclamó Bakura, extasiado por lo que estaba presenciando.

—¡Bakura! ¡El tablero! —chilló Ryou.

—En un momento... —respondió Bakura sin apartar la, para él, hermosa imagen de ese inútil brujito siendo azotado sin piedad.

—¡Dame el tablero, por favor! —gritó desesperado Ryou no pudiendo soportar la tortura por la que Yami estaba pasando.

El ojirubí volteaba su cabeza de lado a lado con lagrimas a punto de escapar de su ojos. Lo sentia, era algo, una presencia lo mantenía sujeto y lo estaba aplastando contra el suelo. No podía, no podía respirar. La desesperación y el miedo se apoderaron del niño al sentir una sombría mirada atravesar su pequeña alma, desnudandola, despojándola de todo significado; esa sensación hizo que Yami finalmente rompiera en llanto. Ya no podía seguir mostrando esa mascara de fortaleza; después de todo, él era un niño y su alma era aun, pura si, pero frágil. No podía enfrentar a un espíritu; no era fuerte como su madre; y... estaba solo. Y él, -eso- lo sabia.

El tiempo apremiaba al espíritu, una vez que había abandonado el objeto que residía, su capacidad de permanecer en el mundo terrenal se reducía a una sola condición: encontrar un huésped. Utilizando la herramienta mas vil que podía tener a su disposición, el espíritu irrumpió en el templo del alma del pequeño. El cuerpo de Yami comenzó a convulsionar sin control; el pequeño sentía al espíritu invadirlo, como su cuerpo se iba entumeciendo y él mismo se iba retrayendo hacia el lugar al que esa presencia lo conducía, hacia la oscuridad.

La canica se había partido indicando que ya no era la prisión de aquel espíritu; este habiase escapado y encontrado una nueva morada.

—¡Yami! —gritó Ryou aterrado— ¡Yami! Hablame... —sacudió apenas el cuerpo de Yami intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

—Lo lamento, Ryou —habló Bakura por lo bajo—. Tu juguete se rompió otra vez.

—No..., —las lagrimas se iba acumulando en las húmedas orbes color esmeralda del pequeño Ryou. No podía creer que Bakura fuese tal cruel —¡No respira!

* * *

Los ojos esmeralda de curiosa forma felina se revelaron a la luz de la media tarde que entraba a través de las traslucidas cortinas del departamento de Malik. Ajustó su vista y lentamente intentó llamar a sus recuerdos. Sentía algo húmedo sobre su pecho ¿qué podría ser? Sin darse cuenta, le indicó a su mano que chequeara la zona recogiendo un poco del liquido entre sus dedos para luego llevarlos hasta la altura de su rostro. ¿Sangre y...? algo que lo sobresaltó e hizo que nervios se congelaran ¿acaso había sido capaz de mover su mano? ¿Qué demonios? Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el angelical rostro de la persona que solía ver cuando se miraba al espejo. Junto a él, sobre ese mullido lecho, yacía él, su huésped ¿Cómo? Entonces, él mismo ¿dónde estaba? De un salto se incorporó; frente a él, un espejo astutamente colocado para mostrarle la verdad con solo mirarlo. Ese reflejo respondía a sus movimientos, entonces... ese joven de cabellos grises, piel blanca, ojos azules y uniforme de estudiante ahora... ¿era él?

—Así que eres tú.

La voz mecánica de Malik lo sacó de sus desordenados y confusos pensamientos. A una prudente distancia, Malik observaba la confusión que embargaba al anónimo espíritu; no iba a arriesgarse a una contienda directa con el mismo; sabia que no era un espíritu cualquiera.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Cómo...? —el espíritu no pudo esconder su desconcierto ante la situación de la cual era participe.

—¿Te separé de tu huésped? Bien, la verdad es que... es contigo con quien quería hablar.

El espíritu afiló su mirada al entender que ante él estaba el responsable de lo que sea estuviese sucediendo y no se dejaría amedrentar.

—¿Qué quieres brujo Vudú?

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hola, hola mis sexis readers! Volví, si! Me fui a recorrer el viejo continente, -solita- y cuando pasé por Italia ¿saben que pasaban a la noche en la TV? Pos si! Yugioh en italiano! Jajaja así que en cierto modo, Yami y Yami Malik me hicieron compañía (si, esa temporada estaban pasando) Que mundo loco! Estoy muy emocionada, era algo que quería hacer y la pasé muy bien; para quienes les guste viajar, si tienen la posibilidad o si ya lo han hecho... lo recomiendo: es toda una experiencia. Pero bueno, al fic...**

 **El capitulo... creo que es uno de los mas largos, sino es el mas largo y como podrán ver... es parte de la infancia de Yami en la casa de Bakura, ¿alguien habrá dicho la verdad en las teorías sobre que le pasó a la madre de Yami? Chan, chan... Cada uno saque sus conclusiones. Ahora a los agradecimientos!**

 ** _TsukihimePrincess: _**_jajaja parece, no? Gracias por el review!_

 ** _Alexandria Kousuke: _**_uh! Seto... si, ¿dónde estará Seto? Mmm no puedo adelantar nada, ya falta poco para el fin. Algunas preguntas creo que contesté ¿no? Decime que si. Y con respecto a DSOD, uf tuvimos que esperar 20 años para la confirmación en 5 tendremos beso y en otros 10 lemon... Kazuki da con cuentagotas. Maldito! Jajaja me alegra leerte, Alex. Gracias por el review!_

 ** _Fairy Luna: _**_Guau que catarata de reviews. Gracias! y bienvenida._

 ** _M.A.: _**_todavía no se sabe. Gracias por el review!_

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y ya saben: si les gusto dejen review y _nos leemos cuando me lean!_**


	16. Libro I - Posesión -parte II-

**Libro I**

 _ **Capítulo XVI**_

 _Posesión – 2ra parte_

― _Bakura, ¿qué vamos a hacer?_

― _¿A qué te refieres? ―la histérica vocesilla de Ryou estaba sacando de sí a Bakura._

― _Debemos decirle a papá._

― _¿Estas loco? No vamos a decirle ―agregó el mayor con aire burlón._

― _Lo averiguará de todas maneras._

― _Claro que no. ¿Cuántas veces lo has visto bajar aquí? ―aclaró― No lo sabrá si no se lo decimos._

― _Bakura, ¿puedes dejar de pensar solo en ti un instante? ―Ryou no podía creer la liviandad con la que su hermano estaba asumiendo la situación―. Un espíritu mató a Yami. Lo mató frente a nuestros ojos y ahora está suelto en nuestro hogar._

― _No sabemos si está aquí, Ryou._

 _En el sótano, Bonz quedó encargado de buscar la bola de jade verde que Bakura había mandado a volar antes de que la sesión se saliese de control._

― _Esto es un desastre ―dejó unos segundos su deber para observar el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño ojirubí―. Me pregunto que habría dicho Keith si estuviese aquí ―pensó unos segundos antes de sonreírse― Ya sé... "esto no pasaría en América" ―rió al recordar la estúpida muletilla del ex jefe de la pandilla._

 _Miró al cuerpo de Yami que yacía inmóvil sobre el suelo de grava de aquella celda y solo una cosa_ _le vino a la mente ―Tuviste mala suerte, niño ―dicho esto, volvió a su quehacer, solo por unos segundos, antes de que su atención fuese atraída por el pequeño, que de la nada, comenzaba a incorporarse ante la atónita mirada de Bonz y admiraba sus pequeñas manos como si nunca las hubiera visto antes._

 _Dentro de Yami, otros pensamientos comenzaban a explorar su nuevo recinto, su nuevo caparazón. Entendía que estaba dentro del cuerpo de un niño, de un pequeño niño. Para un espíritu milenario como él, no era el mejor lugar en el cual reencarnar pero... se sonrió de todas maneras― Esto será suficiente... ―seseó._

 _Por otra parte, Bonz no podía creer lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, intentó articular palabra pero estas se perdían en un inteligible tartamudeo, tartamudeo que fue de inmediato advertido por el espíritu dentro de la celda._

 _Yami comenzó a gatear lentamente hacia donde estaba Bonz e intentar llamar su atención._

― _Es... eres el espíritu de la bola de jade ―logró advertir Bonz embargado por el miedo y desconfianza._

 _El niño pasó su mano a través de los barrotes como intentando atraer al otro chico de una manera casi inocente, suplicante e ingenua._

 _Bonz con cautela se acercó hasta él. ¿Acaso ese era el espíritu que momentos antes había mostrado su furia hacia Bakura? El niño frente a él, parecía tan tierno e inocente; no podía evitar sentir ganas de acariciarlo como si fuese un gatito en un refugio. Dejando de lado las advertencias en su cabeza, procedió a acariciarle la cabeza y dejar que este le tocara el rostro. Yami bajó la cabeza permitiendo que Bonz lo "domesticara", solo antes de que una sonrisa filosa se dibujara en sus labios: su acto había dado resultado. Los dedos de Yami que estaban sobre el rostro de su invocador rápidamente comenzaron a ganar temperatura al punto que crearon una combustión en el aire a su alrededor desatando llamas sobre la cara de Bonz, llamas que precedieron a los gritos que inundaron el sótano del castillo Negro._

 _El espíritu se carcajeó descontroladamente al entender su situación, su contenedor no era para nada despreciable, el pequeño niño era brujo. Esto le daba una nueva perspectiva al asunto: los poderes de ese niño aunados a su habilidad lo harían invencible una vez mas. No podía perder más tiempo en ese lugar._

― _¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? ―Bakura y Ryou entraron al sótano solo para encontrarse con ese horripilante escenario: Bonz sostenía su rostro tratando de sofocar el dolor de la piel quemada y al ver que Ryou y Bakura estaban en el lugar, se lanzó hacia ellos al grito de auxilio cayendo en los brazos de Ryou._

 _Bonz descubrió su rostro dejando ver la piel sangrante, desnuda, en carne viva producto de las quemaduras sufridas. Desgraciadamente, al revelar su rostro, en sus manos quedaron adheridas fragmentos de piel, produciendo horribles y dolorosas hemorragias en el joven que lo hicieron, a él gritar aun más, y a Ryou petrificarse en horror y miedo. Bakura formó una mueca de repugnancia en su rostro y, ante la admiración de todos, le dio una patada a Bonz para alejarlo de su atemorizado hermano._

― _¿Estas bien, Ryou?_

― _¿Qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo, Kura? ―logró articular._

 _Antes de poder responder, una profunda risa se escuchó en el ambiente. Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia la jaula donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Yami, aunque ahora, se encontraba de pie, su cabeza gacha, sus ojos cubiertos por sus mechones de cabello rubio y sus manos sujetando los barrotes a los lados de su cabeza._

― _¿Yami? ¿Estás vivo? ―preguntó Ryou con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo._

 _Bakura miraba a Yami con confusión y desconfianza; lo sentía, algo había cambiado en ese niño, algo no andaba bien e internamente, agradecía que el niño estuviese enjaulado._

 _O al menos eso creía_

 _Yami se sonrió una vez mas y, de la nada, comenzó a contorsionarse y a forzar las articulaciones de sus hombros de forma inhumana haciendo que estas cedieran y se quebraran como si fuesen de juguete._

 _Ryou no podía creer lo que veía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza los horribles crujidos que emanaban de las articulaciones del pequeño al ser laceradas una por una._

 _El ojirubí, lejos de detenerse, continuo con su ritual de auto flagelacion destruyendo las articulaciones de su propia cadera hasta que solo quedó en pie sostenido por su pierna derecha. Luego, comenzó a empujarse a sí mismo contra la luz entre los barrotes hasta que cayó al suelo, finalmente libre de su celda._

 _Ryou y Bakura no salían de su asombro, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Yami, con dificultad, comenzaba a ponerse nuevamente en pie al ritmo que sus articulaciones flageladas regresaban a sus lugares originales soldándose de manera automática como una especie de cuerpo poseído que no sentía el dolor infringido._

 _Bakura no podía creer lo que estaba presenciado, no tenia sentido en absoluto. No había forma que Yami hubiese sobrevivido a semejante tortura. Y ahora, estaba allí de pie, viéndolos a ellos con un sombra de perversión que ni el mismo podía siquiera llegar emular. ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Podría enfrentarlo a caso? Miró a Ryou quien estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. No lo pensó mas, antes de hacerle frente a ese maldito, debía poner a Ryou a salvo._

― _¡Vamonos! ―tomó a Ryou del hombro y lo arrastró hacia el exterior de la habitación._

 _Yami observaba la cobarde salida de ambos anfitriones. Seguro se divertiría con ellos, comenzando con ese maldito crio que se había mofado de él durante la sesión._

 _Bakura cerró la puerta de los calabozos y trancó la misma con uno de los pilares de madera._

― _Bakura ¿Qué es eso? ¿qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Ryou en llanto._

― _¡Tranquilizate y dejame pensar!_

― _¿Qué va a pasar con Bonz? No podemos abandonarlo allí._

― _¡¿Qué hacen ustedes allí?! ―la voz del viejo Aknadin, que había sido atraído hasta ese lugar por los agónicos gritos de Bonz, sorprendió a ambos hermanos._

 _Poco pudieron explicar los hermanos cuando los golpes sobre puerta del calabozo acallaron a los presentes que no lograban salir de su asombro al ver a la maciza poterna salir volando, destruir las vitrinas de cristal a los alrededores en pedazos y dejar, a lo que sea estaba encerrado en el calabozo, libre._

― _No es posible..._

―Espera un segundo... ¿Aknadin supo de tu existencia? ―Malik interrumpió el relato.

― _¿Quién demonios eres? ―el anciano invocó su telequinesis en los fragmentos de vidrios de las vitrinas destruidas para aventarlos con letal precisión hacia el joven frente a él._

 _Yami solo se mantuvo de pie y esperó; a escasos centímetros de si, los cristales se detuvieron quedando levitando en el aire por 3 segundos antes de desintegrarse en polvo y, como una tormenta de viento, regresar hacia quien los había lanzado en primer lugar._

― _¡No respires! ―Bakura envolvió a Ryou con su capa, protegiéndolo a él y a si mismo del peligroso polvo de vidrio._

―Imagino que el viejo Aknadin intentó defenderse ¿no es así? ―inquirió Malik.

― _Demonio estúpido. Tengo la fuerza para controlar a un millón de hombres ―proclamó Aknadin invocando su Concilium sobre Yami; ordenandole detenerse y volver a su celda._

 _El ojirubí se mantuvo en su sitio; su psicótica sonrisa aun adornando sus labios._

― _Ninguno de ese millón es a quien yo sirvo ―respondió el espíritu, su potente voz, haciéndose eco en las cuerdas vocales de Yami._

Malik no pudo evitar carcajearse al imaginar la situación ―¿Eres un espíritu antiguo que solo obedece a una persona? ―preguntó en clara retórica.

El espíritu solo guardó silencio, silencio que, Malik dio por sentado, era una afirmación. Esto provocó que el egipcio estallase en risas una vez mas: la desesperación que debió haber sentido ese idiota de Aknadin al darse cuenta de lo que tenia frente a él: un espíritu antiguo invulnerable al Concilium, y que, en todo este vasto y retorcido mundo, solo obedecía a una única persona. La deliciosa ironía, era tanta que no lo podía creer ―¿Y qué sucedió después?

 _En efecto, Aknadin no sabia que hacer. Su asombro se reflejaba en su rostro; no tenia manera de enfrentar a lo que sea estaba frente a ellos. Un espíritu de esas características.. debía ser contenido de inmediato pero ¿cómo? Miró a sus 2 herederos, y solo una idea vino a él._

― _Corran tontos. ¡Al pozo! ¡Rápido!_

―¿Pozo? ―preguntó el egipcio.

―No me interrumpas ―reaccionó, esta vez, de mala manera el espíritu

 _Aknadin se atrincheró junto a sus hijos en el pozo del castillo; el lugar era considerado como los cimientos del Castillo Negro, y allí, en esas obscuras y turbulentas aguas, residía el monstruo insignia de la familia; su mascota y maestro en el arte del Concilium._

 _Las puertas de madera volaron por el aire anunciando la llegada del espíritu residente en el cuerpo del pequeño ojirubí; el anciano esperó pacientemente a que llegara, en efecto, era una trampa._

―Entonces, ―Malik no pudo aguantar su curiosidad; no entendía del todo al espíritu Tranquilamente pudo haber destruido a Aknadin, Bakura y al otro crio sin mayor dificultad; ¿qué sucedió? ―me odiaras por preguntar pero ¿por qué dejaste a tu huésped a merced de Bakura?

―Porque... ―el espíritu hizo silencio recordando los trágicos acontecimientos de aquella noche; la respuesta que desconcertó a Malik era simple― él me lo pidió.

 _Allí estaban, el espíritu estaba listo para asesinar a Aknadin y a ese maldito crio. Quería sentir la sangre de ambos en correr de entre sus manos. En anciano retrocedió unos pasos con temor, sentía la sed de venganza inundar los ojos de ese crio infernal; era obvio que no se detendría ante nada... a menos que..._

― _¡Detente! ―sin previo aviso, el mayor tomó a Ryou del cuello, lo colocó frente a él a modo de escudo y llevó una daga, con hoja de plata, que tenia escondida entre sus ropas hasta el cuello de este._

― _¡Papá! ―gritó Ryou aterrorizado y sorprendido por la situación― ¡Kura! ―gritó por la ayuda de su hermano._

― _Maldito viejo ¡¿Qué haces?! ―gruño Bakura furioso al ver como ese maldito viejo anteponía a Ryou como escudo humano._

― _¡Callate Bakura! Todo esto es tu culpa ―siseo el mayor sin apartar la vista del demonio frente a él; este se había detenido, claramente atrajo su atención―. Tirate al agua o tu amigo muere ―amenazó al espíritu_

― _Bastardo cobarde ―gruñó el ente― ¿Te escudas detrás de un niño?_

― _No cualquier niño. Era el amigo de tu caparazón. El único que tenia ―explicó sin dejar de amagar su accionar sobre la vida de Ryou._

― _El alma del caparazón ya no está en control aquí ―proclamó el espíritu._

― _¿Y qué me dices de ti?_

 _El espíritu quedó perplejo ante esta declaración. ¿Él? ¿Él era...? ¿Acaso lo sabia o solo estaba apelando a la naturaleza humana perdida hacia milenios atrás? ¿A algo mas que eso? No lo supo adivinar pero... la verdad era que... no podía hacerlo._

― _Repugnante cobarde ¿Serias capaz de matar a tu propio hijo por salvarte? ―siseó con odio._

― _¿Y tú? ¿Serias capaz de poner sobre ti el peso del alma de otro niño?_

― _Eres despreciable ―espetó el espíritu._

― _Ya lo sé. ¡Al agua! ―volvió a amagar en cortar el cuello de su hijo menor para que el espíritu obedeciera._

― _Esto no quedará así, brujo. Tenlo por seguro ―fueron sus últimas palabras antes de lanzarse y desaparecer en las aguas pútridas del pozo._

 _Aknadin respiró aliviado al ver al demonio desaparecer en las aguas; sin más, soltó la daga de plata y a Ryou, quien al verse libre, corrió hacia su hermano mayor._

 _Akefia abrazó a su hermano menor, cerciorándose que estuviese bien._

― _Sentimientos, aun te falta mucho para ser un Bakura, Akefia ―siseó Aknadin dándoles la espalda a ambos hermanos―. Tienen que aprender... nada vale más que ustedes mismos. Los demás son herramientas a su disposición... creí que se los había enseñado pero... creó que me equivoqué. ¡Son débiles! ¡Los dos! De ti no esperaba más, Ryou; pero de ti, Akefia. ¡Me enfermas! Fui un estúpido por confiar en ti. No serás cabeza de la casa Azabache ¡nunca!_

 _Ambos hermanos aguantaron los reproches de su padre en silencio. Ryou aun estaba afectado por los sucesos; pero Akefia... guardaba un silencio sepulcral e incomodo._

― _Tal vez tengas razón ―habló al fin, Akefia acercándose lentamente hasta las espaldas de su padre―, pero..._

 _Silencio..._

― _Nadie utiliza a mi hermano como escudo ―aclaró Akefia antes de extraer la daga de plata de la carne del anciano._

 _Aknadin cayó de rodillas junto a su hijo; sus ojos desorbitados observaban a su hijo mayor sin creer aun la traición cometida. La daga de plata había atravesado su corazón con una precisión aterradoramente letal._

― _Y deberías saberlo ―aclaró Bakura antes de darle un empujón con el pie al anciano que lo hizo caer a las turbias aguas del pozo._

 _Ryou no creí lo ocurrido, su hermano... había matado a su padre._

― _Bakura, ¿qué has hecho?_

― _Se lo tenia merecido._

 _Ryou no dijo nada al respecto por que... quizás tenia razón_

― _¿Qué haremos? Cuando se enteren los del Concejo... sabes cual es el castigo por matar a otro brujo ―expuso su temor por el futuro de su hermano._

― _No lo sabrán. Tu no me delatarías ¿no es verdad Ryou? Si yo no estoy, nuestro hogar quedará disuelto; y a ti te mandarán a vivir con alguna de las otras 6 familias. Te trataran peor de lo que hemos tratado a ese inútil de cabeza picuda._

― _¡Ryou! ―el pequeño albino escuchaba los gritos frenéticos de Yami._

 _Yami se aferraba desesperadamente a las rugosas y húmedas paredes del pozo; no hacia pie en esas turbias y podridas aguas._

― _¡Por favor! ¡No sé nadar! ¡Ryou! ―gritaba Yami inundado en sollozos que fueron en incremento al ver el cadáver de Aknadin flotar junto a él._

― _Vamos, hermanito ―dijo Akefia ofreciéndole la mano a Ryou._

 _Las palabras de Bakura taladraron los oídos y la mente del pequeño Ryou; no podía traicionar a su hermano... era todo lo que tenia y... muy en el fondo... se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido. Lo lamentaba, la culpa lo carcomía pero... tomó la mano de Akefia y caminó con él, aceptando la traición, fuera del pozo._

 _Yami los vio irse sin creer lo que sucedía; escuchó la puerta del pozo golpear y la luz del recinto se apagó dejándolo en la total oscuridad. Otra vez, lo habían abandonado. ¿Por qué? Sollozó en silencio unos momentos cuando vio algo moverse en la superficie del agua que lo puso en alerta. Miraba hacia todos lados, no era uno... eran muchos y estaban por dondequiera. Dirigió su mirada hacia la pared, encogiéndose sobre esta, como un niño deseando que los monstruos desparecieran cuando no los miraba. El agua se calmó unos segundos para el alivio de Yami... pero solo unos segundos antes de sentir un tentáculo enredarse en su pierna derecha y jalarlo bajo las turbias aguas._

―¿Y tú lo obedeciste? ¿por qué? ―no terminaba de entender lo que el espíritu le relató.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo, brujo vudú ―

―Ya entiendo... el cascaron... ¿logró dominar al espíritu dentro de él?

―... ―el espíritu tragó la hiel que le producía reconocer la verdad. Era cierto, ese niño, el alma de ese niño de alguna manera había logrado controlarlo, dominarlo ¡a él! A un espíritu milenario.

―Como lo supuse, el niño es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta.

―No pongas a prueba tu suerte, ni mi paciencia ―amenazó el espíritu.

―Dime tu nombre...

El espíritu solo sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos

―¿No me lo dirás? ¿Ni aun si lo pido en nombre de "ya sabes quien"?

―Ahorratelo, no servirá tampoco.

Malik hizo silencio antes de presentar su teoría

―Imagino que esa persona tan especial, conoce tu nombre... y a la vez es la única persona capaz

de ordenarte.

El ente sonrió ante la suposición del brujo Vudú frente a él... no revelaría ningún detalle acerca de él sin importar cuanto lo intentase. De repente, un gemido prolongado emanó del ojirubí e hizo que el espíritu le dedicara su atención. ―¿Qué le sucede?

―Aknadin puso algo en él para controlarlo a él... y a ti por sobre todo ―explicó Malik mientras le abría la boca a Yami―. Tu regeneración es tan rápida que no daba tiempo a removerlo ―agregó al tiempo que tomaba una pinza de largas y finas mandíbulas y las introducía en la cavidad bucal del ojirubí.

―Si lo que contaste es cierto; estuvo en el pozo del Castillo Negro... ¿quien sabe que clase de cosas hay en esas pútridas aguas? ―expresó el egipcio mientras empujaba las pinzas hasta la garganta del joven para luego suspirar victorioso― ¡Te tengo!

Con lentitud extrajo las pinzas y al parásito atrapado en las mandíbulas de la herramienta.

―Un vástago de Vampiric Leach ―presentó Malik al horrible gusano con múltiples tentáculos y dientes de sanguijuela que se retorcía al sentirse expuesto a los ojos de los presentes y lejos de su huésped.

―Bakura tiene monstruos muy interesantes en su hogar ―agregó Malik antes de poner a la sanguijuela dentro de un frasco de vidrio y sellarlo―. Creo que sin esto podrá volver a dormir tranquilo.

―¿Por qué lo ayudaste? ―preguntó el espíritu sin rodeo. No creía en la caridad desinteresada y menos viniendo de un brujo Vudú

―Tengo mis razones ―evadió su pregunta como él evadía las suyas―. Ademas, recuerda que era contigo con quien quería hablar.

El espíritu no dijo nada; su naturaleza era desconfiada y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión

―Te haré una última pregunta ―agregó Malik sintiendo que esta vez obtendría una respuesta― ¿Por qué te quedas con el niño?

El espíritu cerró los ojos; no supo por qué pero... por su huésped, le daría esa respuesta. ―Mientras tenga deseos de vivir, tengo el anhelo de protegerlo.

―¿Y qué sucederá cuando él se canse de este mundo? Sabes lo que tu habilidad le hará; lo condenaras a la inmortalidad.

―Lo sé ―agregó sin mayor importancia― pero... como todos los humanos, morirá; y cuando eso suceda su cuerpo, será mio al fin.

Malik guardó silencio; no sabia sin definirlo como benevolente y magnánimo o cruel y egoísta..

―Oh, y una cosa antes de volver... por tu bien, será mejor que no nos volvamos a encontrar, brujo Vudú ―el espíritu abandono el cuerpo sin vida de su huésped provisorio para regresar al original: al de Yami.

Los minutos pasaron y Yami finalmente despertó de su profundo sueño.

―¿Malik? ¿Qué? ―exclamó algo obnubilado y confundido.

―Tranquilo, ya puedo garantizarte noches de sueño corrido ―exclamó Malik―. Saqué esto de ti ―dijo enseñando el frasco con la sanguijuela dentro― ¿Lo recuerdas?

Yami sostuvo el frasco con el gusano en su interior. Si, por mucho que quisiera olvidarla... la recordaba al igual que todo lo ocurrido durante su tormentosa y agónica estadía en ese Castillo Negro, esa horripilante sanguijuela solo vivía para recordarle su dolor ―Bakura... ―murmuró por lo bajo. Sin darse cuenta, frunció el seño, apretó sus dientes y su odio se manifestó en la piroquinesis que calcinó al rastrero animal dentro del frasco de vidrio.

Malik observó la acción del joven frente a él antes de abstraerse en sus pensamientos y darle una nueva pitada a su narguile. No dijo nada al respecto.

―Vamos, te llevaré hasta la ciudad ―

* * *

Ambos jóvenes caminaron largo rato por un camino que Yami desconocía hasta que el desierto quedo atrás dando comienzo al bosque que rodeaba el limite Norte de Domino. Yami se sintió aliviado al ver que estaban cada vez mas cerca de la Ciudad y con ahínco se adentró en el bosque; cosa que Malik no hizo.

―¿Malik? ¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó Yami al ver al egipcio sondear la zona con la mirada como si pudiese percibir algo que Yami no.

―Aquí te dejo. El bosque está muy alborotado.

Yami miró a la negrura del bosque; no notó nada en particular solo... que se oía silencio... mucho silencio.

―Si sigues el camino llegaras a Domino en una media hora o menos.

Yami entendió que sin importar o que diciese, no lograría hacer cambiar al egipcio de actitud: él no lo acompañaría

―Gracias por todo ―agradeció Yami―. Desearía poder hacer algo para devolverte el favor.

―En realidad, ―pensó el moreno― hay algo que puedes hacer: ―se detuvo― Cuando la veas, dile que estamos a mano.

El ojirubi avanzó unos pasos sin darle mayor importancia al pedido del egipcio― ¿Cuándo vea a quien? ―preguntó.

Malik sonrió antes de responder.

―A tu madre.

La declaración sacó a Yami de sí; de forma inmediata volteó a ver al egipcio solo para encontrarse con el espacio vacío de este: había desparecido. No lo llamó, Malik se consideraba así mismo como un personaje enigmático y por ello sabia que no respondería pero... ¿A qué se refería? ¿Cuándo la viese? ¿Acaso había una manera de encontrarse con su madre? ¿Acaso sabia donde estaba o solo suponía que la encontraría en algún momento? Poco duró su cavilación, como Malik había predicho: no estaba solo.

Un proyectil pasó a alta velocidad junto a él, a escasos milímetros de su mejilla para impactar en el tronco de un árbol tras de sí. Los ojos de Yami se abrieron de impresión al notar que la punta del proyectil estaba recubierto en plata; el metal de los Cazadores ¿Acaso Seto había ido por él? No corrió, prefería enfrentar al enemigo cara a cara; y, si resultaba ser Seto, pedirle disculpas por la destrucción de su hogar. A pesar de la grosera introducción, muy dentro de sí, esperaba que Seto saliera de su escondite y lo enfrentará, seguro estaba aun molesto y tenia motivos para estarlo pero... su Cazador no apareció. En lugar de eso, una lluvia de flechas se desató sobre él. Yami, asombrado, utilizó su transmutación para evadirlas todas y ponerse en un lugar seguro, o al menos eso creyó hasta que, sin darse cuenta, activó una trampa para oso que se encontraba oculta entre la maleza del suelo. Los dientes del dispositivo se cerraron sobre su tobillo derecho y Yami, gritó a viva voz al sentir su cuerpo entero arder al fallar en realizar su truco de transmutación. Como un acto reflejo, abrió la trama con sus manos notando que la trampa no ofrecía mayor resistencia pero tragó fuerte al sentir su pierna arder como si tuviese fragmentos de metal fundido incrustados en su carne: el artificio había logrado dejar esquirlas de plata clavadas en su tobillo.

Una nueva lluvia de flechas atacó a Yami y este no tuvo mas remedio que utilizar toda su magia en realizar su transmutación una última vez. Los gritos de dolor precedieron a la materialización del joven; no podía invocar transmutación, su pierna ardía como fuego ante esto. No, no podría volver a hacerlo; esta vez, debía correr. Cojeando, se adentró en el bosque, intentando perder a su persecutor.

―Brujito tonto ―susurro la pequeña cazadora saboreando la cacería―. Síganlo― ordenó a su séquito de cazadores.

Yami avanzó unos cuantos metros a través de la espesura del bosque; sabia que esos personajes estaban cerca de él. Estaba tan fuera de sí que no vio el suelo desaparecer debajo de él, haciéndolo caer colina abajo. Rodó unos metros hasta que finalmente terminó de fauces contra la grava húmeda

―"¿Un pantano?" ―se preguntó casi sin creerlo. Reconocía el lugar, estaba en el pantano detrás de la casa Rosenkreuz.

―Seto... ―susurró en alivio. A lo lejos podía divisar el jardín trasero de la Casa Banca. Si estaba allí; significaba que estaba de nuevo en Domino. Los otros Cazadores no podían hacerle daño dentro de Domino.

Dio un par de penosos pasos intentado llegar al jardín y al umbral de la puerta de la Casa Blanca cuando un trastabilleo lo hizo caer al suelo. Observó su tobillo lacerado causante de su tropiezo, el fragmento de plata aun seguía dentro de él; debía retirarlo, si lo lograba, su regeneración acelerada haría el resto. Utilizando todo su poder, concentró su telequinesis en extraer ese maldito artefacto de dentro suyo; lograndolo sin mayor dificultad. Una vez que tuvo la astilla de plata en su mano, la aventó lejos de sí, esa maldita cosa quemaba. Permaneció unos segundos hasta que tuvo fuerzas de levantarse una vez mas; su pie aun resentía el paso pero... no importaba... debía llegar hasta la Casa. Comenzó a caminar una vez mas cuando, algo lo detuvo, sintió algo enredarse en sus muñecas; no supo que era... parecían: hilos.

―¿Hilos de plata? ―reconoció antes de estallar en gritos de dolor al sentir esos finos metales comenzar a quemarle la piel.

Intento romperlos y correr pero lo único que logró fue que estos comenzaran a tensarse y tirar de sus brazos hasta levantarlos a la altura de sus hombros. Entre mas luchaba por zafarse, los hilos comenzaban a ganar filo y a ejercer presión sobre su carne al punto de comenzar a marcarlo. Contuvo sus deseos de gritar; en vez de eso, bajo la cabeza y dejo de luchar, estaba atrapado.

―Vaya, eres mas obstinado de lo que parece.

Yami reconoció de nuevo la chillona voz de aquella niña del bosque, esta vez, frente a él.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó el ojirubí apenas en un susurro sin levantar la vista del suelo.

―¿Acaso no es obvio? ―respondió con sarcasmo― Cazarte.

El ojirubí sonrió al sentir el gigante ego de la Cazadora frente a él. Le recordaba...

―Me recuerdas a él...

―¿A quien? ―preguntó la niña con desconfianza.

―A Seto ―respondió sin alzar la vista―, ambos son unos pomposos ególatras... aunque tú... no eres muy inteligente.

La expresión de Rebecca se transformó en un instante. ¿Acaso ese nigromante estaba dudando de su inteligencia?― ¿Qué has dicho?

―Que no eres muy inteligente ―repitió con aire calmo.

―¿Qué sabes tú de inteligencia? Logré atraparte. ¡He sido mas inteligente que tú y que ese Rosenkreuz! ―gritó con ira.

―¿No lo escuchas no es cierto? El pantano, lo has alborotado con tus pretensiones.

―¿De qué demonios hablas? ―la joven no escondió su incredulidad; a su parecer, el Nigromante de veras parecía haber perdido la razón o solo estaba ganado tiempo.

Yami sonrió a entender que la Cazadora no entendía a lo que se refería― ¿Quieres hacer algo inteligente? Quitame estos hilos.

―Jajaja ―la risa histérica de Rebecca rompió el calmo ambiente― eres mas gracioso de lo que pensaba.

―Y tú muy tonta ―Yami provocó una vez mas a la niña ―que dirían tus padres al respecto cuando les lleve tus pedazos.

―¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ―este comentario sacó de sus casillas a Rebecca quien de inmediato invocó mas hilos de plata para enrollarlos en cuello de Yami y tirar de ellos para comenzar a asfixiarlo ―¡Ya veras! Me llevaré tu cabeza como trofeo ―Rebbeca tiró de los hilos para que el filo de estos cortaran la traquea del brujo pero, la fuerza de estos se desvaneció de repente cuando el filo de una carta los cortó separando a Yami de Rebbeca.

Rebecca, asombrada y furiosa, observó el objeto que había interrumpido su cacería: una carta de Duelo de Monstruo, mas precisamente una carta de Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

―¡Rosenkreuz! ¿Qué demonios haces? ―reconoció al dueño dueño de la carta que estaba oculto en las sombras.

―Muy a mi pesar; salvando tu vida, niña ―respondió el castaño entrando en escena.

―¿De qué demonios hablas? Tengo la situación bajo control. No necesito de tu ayuda; y si osas interferir...

―Si atacas al Nigromante, morirás ―advirtió el ojiazul sin rodeo.

Estas palabras no fueron bien recibidas por la Cazadora ni por sus dos seguidores quienes de inmediato se hicieron presentes junto a Rebecca para resguardarla de una posible traición por parte del Rosenkreuz.

―¡¿Me estas amenazando acaso?! ¿Has perdido la poca cabeza que te quedaba?

―Regla número 3 del código del Cazador: un cazador no puede interferir en la cacería de otro a menos que este pida su ayuda expresamente, pero... debe advertirle en caso que esté en conocimiento de una situación de inferioridad frente al contrincante ―recitó el Cazador con fastidio.

―¿Inferioridad? ―esta palabra rompió la calma de Rebecca ¿ella en inferioridad? No podía ser cierto... era una mentira ―¡Mientes! ¡Solo lo dices para salvar al Nigromante! ¡Pero yo lo cacé antes que tú! Llegaste tarde.

Yami guardaba silencio.

Una molesta carcajada emanó de la garganta del castaño ―Niña estúpida, tu necesitas mi ayuda más que él... y debo decir que estoy muy ansioso por conocer el desenlace ―agregó dirigiéndole una sonrisa victoriosa a Yami―. Solo cumplo con mi código como Cazador. Lo demás es problema tuyo ―dicho esto se retiró de escena. No quería ser participe de lo que sucedería a continuación aunque si estaba deseoso de verlo.

―¡Eso es! ¡Vete! ―gritó Rebecca― Entrometido ―sin más volvió su atención al Nigromante y suavizando la mirada― ¿En que me había quedado? ―recitó tomando en mano su arma favorita: la cadena-guadaña.

Mientras tanto, Yami permanecía con la cabeza gacha; muy dentro de sí había logrado conectarse con otros seres vivos que conocía, que habitaban el pantano, que lo habían visto resurgir la última vez... y... ahora...

Rebbeca se preparó para dar encestar el golpe que rebanaría la cabeza del Nigromante.

Estaban allí...

Un grito desesperado interrumpió el golpe mortal que Rebecca estuvo a punto de ejecutar sobre Yami y al voltear se encontró con sus dos guardianes siendo atacados por dos criaturas reptiloides de enormes mandíbulas y filosos dientes: cocodrilos.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Rebecca no salia de su asombro; esos animales habían logrado acercarse a ella y eliminar a su guardia sin ser vistos. ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso era... Concilium?

La distracción había funcionado, Yami aprovechó esto y sujetó los hilos de plata con sus manos y haciendo fuerza sobre estos, logró cortarse las palmas de las manos haciendo que la sangre fluyera de estas, quedando impregnada en los hilos y finalmente derritiendolos hasta que Yami quedó libre de sus ataduras.

―¡¿Cómo?! ―se preguntó Rebecca, ¿acaso el brujo logró calentar su sangre al punto de fundición de la plata? era imposible, su cuerpo no habría aguantado semejante calvario. No, solamente derritió el material bajo la cubierta de plata. De repente entendió, de alguna manera, el Nigromante había logrado realizar... ―¿Piroquinesis? ¿dentro de ti mismo?

El ojirubí se puso de pie, liberado de los hilos de plata.

―¿Te sorprendió? ―preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios―. Es un truco que me enseñó Seto.

Rebecca se sintió atrapada, sin su guardia y un brujo capaz de realizar Concilium frente a ella, la situación se había salido de control. Y solo conocía una manera de arreglarlo: sin más, atacó al ojirubí con la guadaña con una rapidez que tomó a Yami de sorpresa y este apenas atinó a lograr enrollar la cadena de la guadaña en sus brazos.

Rebecca maldijo internamente a los reflejos del Nigromante y tiró de la cadena para volver a tener un nuevo intento pero esta... no regresó con ella. Yami, en un movimiento desesperado había sujetado la cadena con sus manos desnudas impidiendo que esta regresara con la Cazadora.

La niña volvió a tirar; pero Yami no cedió su agarre; sin importar las quemaduras que el metal de plata estaba provocado sobre su piel, el Nigromante no soltaría la cadena. De repente, un extraño calor comenzó a emanar de la cadena; y Rebecca lo sintió.

―¿Qué pretendes? La cadena es de acero en su interior; no puedes derretirla como los hilos.

Yami no respondió y la contienda entre ambos continuo.

―Niña estúpida ―la voz de Seto resonó en el lugar― ¿Acaso no vez que estas atrapada?

―¿Qué? ―Rebecca alzó la vista y, en efecto, Yami se había aferrado a la cadena de plata y estaba... tirando de ella como... como si... él la tuviese sujeta a ella. La niña no sabia que hacer; la cadena comenzaba a ganar calor de una manera casi instantánea

―¿Cazas brujos con cadenas plata? ―preguntó Yami con un tono sombrío― ¿Lo sientes no? ¿Sientes como quema?

―¡No seas idiota! ―gritó Rebecca al sentir como el calor comenzaba a penetrar a través de sus guantes― Si no sueltas la cadena te quemaras.

―Puedo soportarlo; la pregunta es... ¿podrás tú? ―desafió el ojirubí.

La joven rubia lo entendió en ese momento... él la tenia atrapada, no por la cadena, no por magia, sino por su propia convicción, terquedad y testarudez.

―Tú... ― la niña apretó los dientes al sentir sus manos comenzar a arder por el calor de la cadena. Se negaba a ceder pero... ―¡Agh! ―miró a Yami una última vez, el humo comenzaba a emanar de las manos desnudas del ojirubí y sin embargo, él no parecía tener intensiones de ceder. Sin importar el dolor o la gravedad de sus quemaduras... ÉL no desistiría; pero por esta vez, ella si decidió hacerlo.

Dejó caer la cadena de plata de entre sus dedos; y, de manera instantánea, se quitó sus calcinados guantes para luego suspirar aliviada.

Yami, sin más, imitó la acción de la Cazadora y la cadena terminó de caer al suelo; el humo emanando de esta y de las calcinadas manos del brujo.

―De todos modos, aun no habían pasado las 24 horas de tregua; considerate con suerte ―Rebecca recogió su cadena en silencio; se negaba a admitir que el Nigromante había ganado el encuentro. Resentía admitir su error; ¿qué diría su abuelo al respecto?― "No..." ―trato de convencerse― ", esto es solo una simple prueba de campo, subestimé a ese brujo, es todo..." ―miró una vez más al Nigromante que aun o se había movido de su sitio, y la observaba con desconfianza―. Dejemoslo en un empate― agregó, aunque, de lo que estaba segura ahora, era que para su próximo encuentro necesitaría juguetes mas fuertes.

―¡Rosenkreuz! ―se dirigió a Seto― Dentro de dos días, esperamos que tengan decidido un Supremo o Domino será escenario de la nueva Inquisición

Dicho esto, la cazadora se retiró y junto a ella lo que quedaba de su séquito de seguidores.

Ni bien Rebecca desapareció de escena, Yami cayó de rodillas al suelo; había aguantado en silencio el dolor, no solo de la calcinada carne de sus manos sino también el del fuego interior. Ya no podía seguir pretendiendo fortaleza; y Kaiba lo sabia. El ojiazul aprovechó la huida de la niña para ir hacia donde el ojirubí estaba pero Yami no tomó a bien la cercanía del otro y de inmediato intento alejarse.

―¡Eh! Tranquilo ―llamó el castaño a menor para lograr sacarlo de su estado de fuga.

―Seto, ―Yami reconoció con alivio a su guardián como si despertase de una pesadilla― estas aquí.

El castaño, sin saber por que, dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

―Deja que te quite eso ―prosiguió a retirar los hilos de plata que envolvían el cuello de Yami permitiendole a este respirar otra vez con normalidad al sentir la presión en su cuello aligerada.

Los hilos cayeron al suelo dejando expuestos los cortes producidos por las cuerdas que habían logrado penetrar la frágil piel del cuello del ojirubí y las preguntas embargaron al mayor ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yami no usó la piroquinesis para acabar con Rebecca desde el comienzo? ¿se estaba auto-castigando? ¿acaso aun se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido en la ciudad? Yami guardaba silencio. Seto no pudo responderse pero logró percibir la culpa en esos ojos marchitos; decidió no decir nada al respecto y solo agregó las palabras que adivinó, Yami querría oír en ese momento: ―Volvamos a casa―.

Los ojos rubí parecieron llenarse de esperanza en ese momento ¿después de todo lo ocurrido? Las palabras no surgieron y solo atinó a asentir.

El castaño le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de tomar a Yami en brazos y alzarlo. Yami se aferró a su guardián pasando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor y con sus brazos se abrazó al cuello de este como si fuese un niño; escondiendo su rostro por sobre el hombro izquierdo de su padre; por alguna razón, los constantes y fuertes latidos del corazón del ojiazul parecían calmar a los suyos provocando que el cansancio finalmente lo venciera. Había sido un día especialmente extraño, y a pesar de no haber logrado ordenar todos los fragmentos de su pasado, sentía que podía dejar el fantasma de Bakura atrás y afrontar con entereza lo que estaba por venir.

" _ **He will wait until you give yourself to him"**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Holas a mis sexies readers! ¿Cómo están por ahí? Espero estén estupendamente bien, yo estoy... padeciendo la longitud de este capitulo; ¡Agh! Asi que si quieren ver el final, hoy mas que nunca dejen review porque yo me retiro! Ahora recuerdo porque dejo los fics por la mitad: los nudos me matan! Bueno, espero aun tener lectoras, si no es así, haganmelo saber y doy por terminado esta tortura en la que me he metido e intento solucionar.**

 **Vamos a las aclaraciones...**

 **La primera tiene que ver con el capitulo anterior; el personaje que aparece al principio del fic, al cual Malik, ejem, mata y usa para traspasar al "espíritu" es Andrew, un personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. Si, juego, a veces, me pueden encontrar y retar si quieren pero... los aplastaré con mis super cartas XD OK, no.**

 **Segundo, Aknadin usando Concilium... técnicamente, Aknadin demostró en el anime que es un maestro del Concilium cuando ordenó al ejercito de Egipto atacar Kul-Elna.**

 **Tercero y como habrán visto, los hermanitos Bakura estuvieron huerfanitos mucho, mucho tiempo. Ejem, Dark Side of Dimensions gente.**

 **Cuarto, si recuerdan, en un capitulo Jono menciona a Zombie Boy y su encuentro con un misterioso espíritu que le quemó la cara. Ja, ese hilo queda resuelto.**

 **Finalmente, ¿damos por cerrado el tema de Bakura? ¿Qué dicen?**

 **Bakura: habla con mi abogado, tengo screen time hasta el final del fic. Lo dice mi contrato.**

 **Yo: ¡dejame leer eso! -leyendo- bastardo con suerte!**

 **Bakura: Jajajaja**

 **Yo: Sorry Yami**

 **Yami: ¿tendré mi momento feliz con Seto?**

 **Bakura: ¡Sigue leyendo!**

 **Yo: "solo si el fic supera los 100 reviews" ¿Quién redactó esto?**

 **Yami: ¡Que bien! (sarcasmo) me matan y no puedo tener mi momento feliz. Por lo menos dime que ganaré el ritual.**

 **Bakura: Sigue leyendo...**

 **Yo: … Uh oh.**

 **Yami: ¿Qué significa "Uh oh"?**

 **Yo: Nada...**

 **Yami: ¡¿Qué significa "Uh oh"?!**

 **Mai, Jono, Yugi, Anzu: ¡¿Y que hay de nosotros?!**

 **Yo: ¿De donde salieron todos ustedes? ¡Lárguense o los mando a todos al infierno con Papa Atem!**

 **Atem: Tengo nuevos Shadow Games para probar pero nadie con quien jugar...**

 **Yo: ¡Basta! ¡Todos ustedes! Vamos a los saludos...**

 _ **Alexandria Kousuke: a mi querida Saito, bueno, no sé por donde empezar porque... ya te había respondido el review antes XD no sé si aclaré mas cosas o no. Ya no lo sé -se marea y se desmaya-. Espero hayas disfrutado el capi my lovely girl! gracias! Besote! **_

_**TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja si, y eso que no tenia hecho este capitulo... ¿decime ahora que opinas del buen Bakura? Jajaja Gracias por el review!**_

 _ **Ninoska: Ocairi para ti también! XD Gracias por unirte a este loco fic; y dejar review, of course! Si, esta doblada pero te diré que Yami sigue sexi en italiano... habla rápido pero sexy... ya ni sé lo que digo XD y es lo que más me fijé XD Gracias!**_

 _ **M.A. : Hola! Jaja los hago desear. No se besaron pero casi... XD Gracias por el review.**_

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, please dejen review porque mi amor por la escritura decae mucho. Please?! Gracias! Pásenla lindo y nos leemos cuando me lean.**


	17. Libro I - El primer vals

**Libro I**

 _ **Capítulo XVII**_

 _El primer vals_

Un nuevo día llegó, el día anterior al inicio del Ritual; pero esas preocupaciones no florecían al despertar no cuando había logrado tener una noche de sueño corrido después de tanto tiempo. El aire cálido del verano que se acercaba entraba por la ventana; los tibios rayos de sol sobre su rostro lo obligaron a abrir los ojos y con su mano vendada refregó sus ojos quitándose el sueño restante. Miró sus manos cuando los recuerdos del día anterior regresaron; recordaba como su guardián había dedicado la noche anterior a vendarle sus heridas manos; él le había dicho que sus heridas sanarían pronto pero Seto insistió en hacerlo de todos modos... ¿por qué?

—Niño de cabello gracioso —susurró antes de sonreír con ternura.

No pasó tiempo cuando el sonido de unos tristes pero melodiosos acordes, tan peculiares de oír en una guitarra eléctrica, se escuchó a la lejanía El ojirubí, embebido en curiosidad, se levantó de la cama, se cubrió con su bata negra, abrió la puerta de su habitación y decidió salir a explorar el origen de tan extraña melodía. Avanzó a través de los pasillos superiores hasta que llegó a las escaleras que daban al salón principal del ala oeste de la casa Rosenkreuz, el sector que había resultado ileso de la explosión de hacia tres días atrás; se asomó a través del barandal para ver a las personas reunidas en dicho salón Reconoció de inmediato al padre de Seto, Gozaburo Kaiba sentado en uno de los sillones y al anciano de la Casa Rosenkreuz, quien tamborileaba la canción con su dedo indice sobre el posa brazos de su silla; parecían ser el único publico del artista frente a ellos. Delante del piano de cola negro, estaba quien generaba los acordes que lo habían traído hasta allí: un hombre de mediana edad, con una delgadez inusitada, cabello negro ensortijado, caucásico, vestido de cuero, jean y unos lentes negros que encubrían la identidad de sus ojos.

No supo por qué pero en el momento en que Yami comenzó a bajar los escalones, el hombre comenzó a entonar las letras que acompañaban a la canción.

 _"Media Verónica despierta_

 _le molestó la luna por la ventana abierta._

 _Llegó una carta desde el frente_

 _el cántaro se rompe y se secó la fuente._

 _Va decidir que hacer cuando despierte del todo_

 _y borra con la mano lo que ayer escribió con el codo._

 _Habrá que ver,_

 _si la crónica Verónica reacciona._

 _La Verónica mitad tiene muy poca maldad_

 _pero esta cansada de esperar"_

Yami terminó de bajar los escalones, la presencia del padre de Kaiba le resultaba incomoda pero... esa canción... simplemente no podía ignorarla; tenia un poder atrayente, como si lo llamara y fue en ese momento cuando fue divisado por el anciano.

—¡Yami! —llamó el mayor— ven, acercate.

/

Seto llegó unos minutos después, también atraído por la música tan ajena al gusto de los moradores de la casa. y el escenario frente a él... ciertamente fue algo que que le costaría trabajo digerir.

—Tu pie derecho adelante y el izquierdo atrás.

—¿Así?

—No sobre mi pie.

—Lo lamento

¿Su vista lo engañaba o acaso Gozaburo Kaiba, ese hombre de negocios, frío, egoísta, tirano y falto de afecto; su muy a su pesar "ejemplo a seguir" le estaba ¿intentando enseñar a Yami a bailar el vals? Eso no era normal. Se agachó hasta estar a la altura del viejo Rosenkreuz y le murmuró al oído —¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?

El anciano se sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su estudiante. —De las mas puras. Así que no te preocupes.

Seto no quedó conforme con esa explicación, podía sentirlo... había algo en esa canción, era tranquila y hechizante; y eso, a su naturaleza desconfiada, le erizaba los nervios.

—¿Él es...? —Seto no tenia dudas, las palabras, la melodía, todo parecía parte de una especie de embrujo.

—Muchos cantantes son en realidad brujos blancos que se han dedicado su magia a curar las almas de quien los escuchan —aclaró el anciano para tranquilizar a Seto—. Supuse que quizás a Yami le gustaría escuchar las canciones de una Suprema anterior y... que vea los beneficios de ser Supremo... para inspirarse.

Seto hizo una mueca socarrona con la boca, se cruzó de brazos y agregó mirando a su padre —No sé como puede inspirarse con eso.

—¿Estás celoso acaso, Seto? —preguntó inocentemente el anciano.

—¿Debería? —respondió con soberbia.

—Deberías, Yami es un joven encantador.

—¿Usted también acaso? —preguntó en clara retorica ¿acaso su maestro también pretendía al joven brujo?

—No seas insolente —se enfadó en mayor ante la indecorosa insinuación de su estudiante.

Seto se sonrió para luego cuestionar las contradicciones del mayor. —Creí que me había dicho que no jugara con él

—Y te lo sigo repitiendo, Seto: no seas tonto. Si de veras quieres algo con él, deja de intentar hacerte el difícil y haz un movimiento inteligente.

¿Un movimiento inteligente?

 _"Media Verónica esta rota,_

 _no tiene muchos años, pero le hicieron daño._

 _Rompió una lanza por la risa,_

 _pero no tiene prisa y se ríe muy poco._

 _No va a saber que hace cuando no sople mas viento,_

 _no sabe distinguir el amor de cualquier sentimiento._

 _Quiere vivir,_

 _una vida diferente cada día._

 _la Verónica mitad esta en la flor de la edad,_

 _pero esta cansada de esperar."_

El castaño continuo viendo a ambos bailar y solo un movimiento se le ocurrió: uno simple y tosco a su parecer pero... no quería dejar pasar el momento. Sin mas, se acercó hasta la pareja.

—¡Seto! —Yami reconoció a su protector y no pudo esconder la alegría que le producía verlo.

Seto le sonrió tiernamente, el chico le inspiraba hacerlo, y con un tono suave le extendió la mano —¿Me concedes la siguiente pieza?

Gozaburo le dirigió una lasciva mirada a su "hijo" pero como buen hombre de negocios y al tanto de las "tradiciones" de la familia, dio un paso al costado. —Todo tuyo

Yami vio al mayor irse y tomar asiento junto al anciano sintiéndose algo mal por la abrupta interrupción pero no podía negar que deseaba una pieza con el ojiazul.

Seto le tomó las manos a Yami para comenzar el baile pero lo que hizo el ojirubí estuvo fuera de todas sus especulaciones: Yami pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Seto aferrándose a este y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. Seto duró unos segundos estupefacto, con sus brazos abiertos antes de entender lo ocurrido: Yami quería bailar "pegado". Negó levemente con la cabeza pero sus brazos se enredaron en la espalda de Yami atrayendolo hacia si mismo; muy en el fondo seguía siendo ese mismo niño caprichoso que había conocido aquella tarde de invierno. Yami no dijo nada, tampoco le levantó la mirada, parecía que solo quería quedarse allí, escuchando esa nostálgica canción sintiendo a su guardián muy cerca suyo.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron danzando, ajenos a la presencia que avanzaba hacia el salón con su mueca de disgusto y so sobra adornando su rostro; no sabia por que pero ver felicidad en Yami era algo que no podía tolerar.

—Mi artista es Skillet. ¿Cuándo vendrá a verme? —le dirigió su reclamo al anciano de la Casa Rosenkreuz que aun observaba a su joven alumno danzar con el que, él consideraba, seria el futuro Supremo.

—¿John? —recordó el anciano el nombre de pila del cantante Skillet como si ya lo conociese— No eres su estilo; y no tendrás que preocuparte por eso; tú no eres el Supremo, Bakura.

—Solo el Ritual definirá eso —desafió con soberbia el albino.

—Estoy seguro que Yami no tendrá problemas en realizar los 7 Milagros. Y cuando eso suceda... tendrás que bajar la cabeza y tragarte esa afilada lengua tuya o terminaras igual que el viejo Aknadin —dicho esto, terminó su dialogo con Bakura dejando a este algo desconcertado ¿acaso el anciano sabia lo que le había ocurrido, lo que en realidad, le había ocurrido a Aknadin?

 _"En la ventana hay una nota_

 _el pájaro no vuela, tiene las alas rotas._

 _Media Verónica lamenta,_

 _que el tiempo se consume y lo demás no cuenta._

 _La vida es una cárcel con las puertas abiertas,_

 _Verónica escribió en la pared, con la tripa revuelta._

 _Nada que ver,_

 _no habrá flores en la tumba del pasado._

 _La Verónica mitad dice siempre la verdad,_

 _pero está cansada de esperar."_

La pareja continuó su sereno vals al dulce compás de la música unos minutos más hasta que el melódico lamento de la guitarra eléctrica indicase el fin de la balada. Yami se separó lentamente de Seto, mirándolo a los ojos con un sonrojo que intentó disimular dirigiendo sus palabras de agradecimiento al talentoso artista.

—¡Me encanta! —exclamó con gratitud— Si resulto ser el Supremo, me sentiría muy honrado si compones mi canción.

El cantante sonrió ligeramente ante la ocurrencia del joven ojirubi.

—Cada Supremo tiene un músico asignado —se apresuró a explicar el viejo Rosenkreuz— André fue el compositor de Verónica Ishtar; tú tendrás el tuyo cuando llegue el momento.

La felicidad en el rostro de Yami decayó en ese momento pero solo unos instantes, antes que otra pregunta cruzara su mente. —¿Y quién compuso el tema de mi madre?

—Oh Dios, no —respondió el viejo al tiempo que escondía su rostro en su mano derecha y la risa se apoderaba de Gozaburo.

—Giovana tenia un gusto... especial en la música —explicó Gozaburo.

—Terrible gusto musical —agregó el anciano con hastío

—Cabe mencionar que era joven cuando asumió y su juventud fue muy...

—¡Terrible! —espetó el anciano de inmediato. Recordaba esos días, esos días cuando Domino se estremecía ante los cambios de humor de la entonces Suprema; verdaderamente recuerdos que hacían que el alma se le saliese del cuerpo.

—Rebelde, seria el termino —trató de suavizar Seto; aunque no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a Giovanna su gusto musical quedó gravado literalmente en los cimientos de Domino—. Pero creo que podemos hablar con Aja; seguro estará encantada de poder cantarte las canciones que compuso para tu madre.

—¿Y quién compondrá mi canción? —agregó Yami; se sentía muy seguro de su futura victoria.

—Cuando sea el momento, tu artista se presentará —explicó André antes de tocar una melodía breve en el piano de cola del salón, como una introducción a la entrada de nuevos personajes a la escena.

—¡Yami!

La familiar voz hizo a Yami voltear hacia la entrada de la casa. Allí estaba, el joven de ojos amatista y cabello tricolores de pie en el umbral de la puerta se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo de una manera tan familiar pero para Yami tan desconcertante que no supo responder de forma inmediata.

—¿Yugi? —reconoció Yami a su hermano después de unos segundos para luego corresponder el abrazo que el menor le obsequiaba.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte; creí que habías muerto— explicó Yugi de una manera tan inocente que a Yami le costaba creerlo—. Papá lo creyó también pero ahora... no creerás su felicidad cuando le dije que estabas vivo.

Esa afirmación sacó a Yami de sí. No queriendo que los demás escucharan la conversación, tomó a Yugi gentilmente del brazo, y se apartaron hasta uno de los balcones de la casa.

—Yugi... —lamentaba comenzar su reencuentro de esta manera pero... —¿Quién te dijo eso? —debía saberlo.

Yugi sonrió inocentemente —Papá —respondió sin mas—, todos lo creímos; cuando tu y mamá desaparecieron...

—Yugi —debía frenar a Yugi; no podía dejarlo continuar—. Aknankanon me entregó a los Bakura —espetó en el tono mas serio que pudo expresar.

El muchacho cesó de sonreír ante la grave acusación que estaba oyendo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué dices eso? Papá estaba muy preocupado por ti —acudió en defensa de su padre.

—Yugi... ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Aquella noche, el vaso de leche—

Unos leves flashes surgieron en la memoria del menor, pero nada que le indicara que su padre había tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de su hermano.

—No, no es lo que tu crees. Tu te enfermaste y papá te llevó a tu habitación y... —hizo un esfuerzo por recordar pero...

—¿Y? —presionó Yami por la verdad.

—No lo recuerdo, Yami —declaró algo enfadado por la acusación que Yami estaba poniendo sobre su familia—. Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

—Yugi... —Yami trató de tranquilizar a Yugi cuando otra persona se hizo presente ante ellos.

—Entonces... —Yami y Yugi alzaron la vista al rubio que ahora estaba frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y en leve tono acusador— tú eres Yami —se dirigió al mayor de los hermanos.

Yami se puso serio al notar el tono de amenaza en el rubio; pero este se desvaneció en las siguientes lineas dando origen a un tono ¿jocoso?

—Yugi me habló mucho de ti. Me alegra conocerte en persona y no poseído por otra entidad.

—¡Jonouchi! —retó Yugi a su amigo.

—¿Qué? —prosiguió el rubio sin percatarse de porque Yugi lo interpelaba— ¿Y cómo va eso? ¿Podemos confiar en ti o sigues teniendo a ese demonio controlándote?

—¡Jonouchi! —volvió a retar Yugi.

Yami reconoció entonces al joven frente a él como aquel "guerrero" que le propició una trompada en el rostro hacia un tiempo atrás.

—Ese demonio me da la habilidad del "Resurgimiento" —prosiguió a explicar Yami sin perder su tono neutral.

—¿Resurgimiento? —preguntó Jono— ¿Eso significa que no puedes morir?

—No, significa que si muero... puedo regresar si así lo deseo. Una, y otra, y otra vez... —dijo esto último con un dejo de amenaza.

—Entonces eres duro de matar. ¿Eso no te da una ventaja injusta en el Ritual?

—¡Jonouchi! —Yugi ya estaba a punto de saltar sobre Jono si seguía haciendo esos comentarios fuera de lugar.

—Ya hablaremos de eso cuando todos los participantes lleguen —para alivio de Yugi, Seto se hizo presente en el lugar—. Por ahora, perro —le dirigió la mirada a Jonouchi— puedes ir a la cocina. Creo que hay algunos huesos de ayer en la heladera.

—¡Tu! ¡Cazador! —Jono estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Kaiba si no hubiese sido detenido por Yugi.

—¡Jonouchi! Lo que Kaiba quiere decir, en su peculiar modo, es que quiere hablar con Yami... a solas.

Jono hizo tronar sus dientes y apretó su puño con ira conteniendo el golpe que estaba a punto de darle al castaño. Suspiró exhalando su furia y sin mas, dio media vuelta —¡Como quieras!

—Nos vemos en el Ritual, Yami, Seto —saludó Yugi a ambos mientras sujetaba el brazo de Jono en caso que el rubio cambiara de opinión

—¡Yugi! —Yami no pudo contener la pregunta que esa expresión le hizo formularse. ¿Acaso Yugi estaba seguro de servir en el Ritual? El mayor no era bueno para exponer sus sentimientos así que solo preguntó— ¿Estas nervioso?

Yugi sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de lo que Yami preguntaba

—Estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Ambos somos hijos de la anterior Suprema ¿o lo olvidas?

Yami tragó fuerte pero decidió sonreír ligeramente ante la confianza y valentía de Yugi.

—Claro que no.

Yugi volvió la vista y se retiró acompañando a Jono.

—¿Qué sucede Seto? —preguntó Yami algo extrañado por la interrupción del castaño; ¿acaso había sucedido algo malo?

Seto tomó asiento junto a Yami y le mostró una pequeña caja recubierta de terciopelo blanco que llevaba escondida en su mano derecha.

—Tengo algo para ti —respondió el Cazador al tiempo que abría el diminuto cofre, ensañandole el contenido al ojirubí.

Los ojos de Yami parecieron brillar ante la magnificencia del objeto frente a él.

—¿Un anillo?

Seto sonrió ligeramente ante la simple definición encontrada por su aprendiz al describir la grandeza de la joya entre ellos: un anillo de oro, con un exquisito zafiro talla brillante incrustado en el metal. Originalmente era de plata pero, él se había encargado de intercambiar el metal para que Yami pudiese usarlo. Removió el anillo de su contenedor y extendió su mano pidiéndole a Yami la suya.

El ojirubí le entregó su mano y Seto la tomó mientras que con la otra deslizaba la joya por el dedo anular del mas joven. El corazón de Yami se aceleró en su pecho ante esta simple acción.

—Se supone que el representante de la casa Rosenkreuz debe llevarlo durante el Ritual —explicó el castaño; e internamente queriendo dar por tierra las ilusiones de Yami; aun debía vengarse por lo del beso en el tren—. Formalidad. No te hagas ideas raras.

Yami solo sonrió, de alguna manera, sabia que no podía esperar otra cosa de Seto; su orgullo lo precedía. El zafiro resplandeció en la mano de su nuevo portador y Seto no pudo evitar agregar un pequeño plus a su regalo—. Ademas, es un amuleto de protección —explicó tomando la mano de Yami y puliendo la piedra ligeramente con su pulgar; a su parecer... la belleza de su protegido opacaba a la de la piedra.

Yami quedó en silencio al ver al castaño perdido en sus pensamientos; no pudo evitar detenerse en la última parte de su oración.

—¿Un amuleto? —¿acaso le estaba dando el amuleto de su familia? Era tanta la confianza depositada en él.

El Cazador reparó en sus palabras y en el efecto que producido en Yami; se estaba poniendo así mismo en ridículo y eso no era lo que quería demostrar. Él era un Cazador y el joven, un brujo. Eran rivales; el hecho que el estuviesen en esa situación era una mala jugada de lo que se dice... el destino. Se apuró a soltar la mano de su aprendiz dejando a Yami algo confundido.

—Es lo que se dice, yo no lo creo —retomó su tono áspero y egolatra—. Nadie te obliga a quedarte con ese anillo; así que puedes devolvérmelo—; no mostraría interés en el joven... aunque muy en su interior... prefería que Yami llevase el anillo.

—Seto... —el ojirubí se quedó un instante detenido ante la complicada forma de ser del Cazador.

Suspiró algo derrotado por no poder lograr que el castaño le expresará sus verdaderos pensamientos hacia él pero... no importaba, ya tendrían tiempo para eso. Por ahora, solo le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y un sincero— gracias.

—Bien, el papelerio ya está resuelto —la estridente voz de Bakura se hizo eco en la habitación anunciando su entrada; era obvia su intensión de interrumpir a los jóvenes—. Mi querido tórtolo— se dirigió al Cazador quien de inmediato se puso de pie interponiéndose entre él y Yami— ¿Puedo tomar prestado a su Elegido?

—Largate de esta casa —espetó el Cazador con odio; a su punto de vista, Bakura solo traía problemas.

—Tranquilo, Cazador —se mofó—. No querrás empezar una disputa entre nuestras Casas antes de tiempo ¿o si? —agregó victimizandose.

—Largate o te sacaré de aquí a patadas

—Principito, dile a tu perro guardián que baje los humos o...

—¡¿O qué?! —enfrentó el Cazador.

—No querrás pelear conmigo, Cazador. Creo que no necesitas que el cabeza de puercoespin te explique lo que puedo hacerte. Lo que puedo hacerle a cualquiera que se meta conmigo.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —gruñó Kaiba al sentirse ignorado por el albino.

—A ti, a ese enano de Yugi —continuó ignorando al Cazador pero haciéndole notar a Yami que si no lo recibía, otros pagarían las consecuencias.

—¡Es suficiente!

—¡Seto! ¡Espera! —detuvo Yami a Seto; no se arriesgaría a que Bakura concretase su amenaza— Deja que hable—

Bakura esbozó una filosa sonrisa; el "cabeza de pájaro" era mas cauto que el Cazador.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo—suavizó haciendo una somera reverencia—, negociar. A solas —agregó dirigiéndole la mirada al Cazador.

—¿Que clase de negocios? —interpuso Yami.

—Negocios del Ritual. Negocios que podrían salvar a cierta personilla de un horrible final.

Yami tragó fuerte; ¿acaso Bakura estaba ofreciéndole evadir el Ritual? ¿Quizás llegar a un acuerdo?

Seto notó la duda en el rostro de Yami; no podía creer que siquiera estuviese considerando la proposición de Bakura

—Yami, no vayas —

—¿Qué era eso que me dijiste una vez? Sobre el deber del Supremo: mantener el equilibrio entre las 7 Casas y proteger a los de "mi clase" —recordó la manera despectiva en que Seto se refirió a él una vez.

—Aun no eres el Supremo, Yami. No actúes como si lo fueras.

—Voy a estar bien, Cazador —dicho esto, le advirtió a Seto que no se entrometiera; si Seto se hacia el difícil con él, él también podía jugar ese juego; prosiguió a salir de la habitación secundado por Bakura. El cazador los vio irse con algo de ira; ciertamente Yami sabia como hacerlo sentir exasperado, enojado y... celoso.

* * *

Caminaron un rato largo a través de la ciudad; Yami siguió a Bakura todo el recorrido, no cabía duda que Bakura quería llevarlo a un lugar especifico; pero antes de llegar allí, pasaron por el centro comercial. El Centro estaba atestado de niños que corrían de un lado a otro; Yami los miraba con algo de distancia y sorpresa ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tanta gente. Bakura notó la incomodidad en su compañero y se adelantó hasta un puesto donde vendían golosinas; allí compró dos paletas y, para desconcierto de Yami, le ofreció una a él.

—¿No quieres? —preguntó el albino acercándole la paleta dulce.

Yami miró con desconfianza el dulce que le estaba obsequiando y Bakura se sonrió al notarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿El Cazador te dijo que no aceptes dulces de extraños? —dijo con ironía al tiempo que se carcajeaba.

El ojirubí se sintió provocado por la actitud del albino; no le tenia miedo y se lo demostraría Sin mas, tomó el dulce y le dio una lamida de modo, algo sugestivo.

—Esta buena —dictaminó el ojirubí antes de continuar su recorrido.

—Claro que lo está.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron camino un trecho mas, cuando Bakura se introdujo en una zona que sorprendió aun mas al ojirubí.

—¿ _Expectamus Dominum_? —leyó Yami, las letras grabadas en el pórtico de la entrada principal del lugar pero sin dejar de seguir al albino— ¿Por qué en el cementerio? — volvió a preguntar sin rodeos.

—Solamente es un lugar tranquilo para hablar; creí que te sentirías a gusto entre tus amiguitos, Nigromante —agregó presentando los laberínticos pasillos a su alrededor.

La arquitectura del cementerio rápidamente atrajo la atención de Yami, los callejones laberínticos, los mausoleos de mármol custodiados por sus respectivos ángeles de piedra con sus mensajes de ora y esperanza hacia los difuntos; cada elemento era una obra de arte en si mismo. Aunque no era un lugar que Yami conociese o considerase para una reunión, ciertamente sentía una conexión especial con las energías que vigilaban y moraban el panteón; en especial con una que lo atrajo hasta la entrada de una bóveda vigilada por un ángel con su mano ligeramente extendida hasta el picaporte de la puerta. Yami se quedó allí unos momentos en silencio ante el nombre del propietario del mausoleo gravado en la lapida: _Rufina; a_ la vez, conmovido por la temprana edad en la que la joven encontró su destino final: 19 años.

—¿La conoces? —interrumpió el albino la meditación del ojirubí.

—Lo hago ahora —Yami le rindió un leve respeto a la joven y regresó su atención hacia Bakura—. Es extraño que quieras negociar ahora... no tendrás miedo del Ritual ¿no es así? —insinuó Yami adentrándose en los estrechos callejones del cementerio.

—Solo... no quiero que haya rencores entre nosotros.

—¿Rencores? —se escuchó la voz de Yami hacerse eco entre las paredes— ¿Por qué habría rencores después del infierno en que convertiste mi vida? —demandó Yami escondiendo su enfado y sin perder su temple tranquilo.

—Jajaja —se carcajeó Bakura— frena tus caballos, principito. Recuerda que yo no habría tenido acceso a ti si no hubiese sido por tu padre —le recordó fingiendo inocencia—. Ademas, el pacto de Resarcimiento entre ambas familias existe desde hace mas de 2000 años. Si no eras tu, hubiese sido Yugi; para mi era lo mismo, la pregunta es ¿habría sido lo mismo para ti?

Yami guardó silencio unos instantes y esgrimió su respuesta—. Supongo que no. Pusiste en mi a un demonio incapaz de morir, creo que en cierto modo debería agradecerte por eso. Creaste a tu peor enemigo y lo hiciste inmortal.

—¿Crees que yo soy tu peor enemigo? —preguntó Bakura con sarcasmo— Tu peor enemigo está a tu alrededor —respondió, alzando su mano, mostrando un anillo invisible en clara referencia al anillo que el Cazador le había regalado.

Yami se sonrió y dándole una nueva lamida a su dulce, de una manera casi infantil, aclaró—: Sé lo que tratas de hacer. Quieres confundirme... no va a funcionar —acusó al albino con su chupetin. No caería en ese juego.

—Para nada, solo pensé que seria bueno que supieras por lo que vas a morir —se defendió el albino.

—¿Y que hay de ti? —se adelantó mientras repasaba, con su dedo indice, los finos y suaves pliegues de piedra que formaban el atuendo del ángel de mármol que vigilaba la entrada a una anónima cripta— ¿No tienes miedo de lo que te pueda sucede? De morir

—¿Morir? —se carcajeó— Tu lo sabes tan bien como yo. Soy un asesino. No existe el honor ni miedo en mi. Solo deseo el sufrimiento de los otros; y el Ritual me parece una buena manera de empezar.

Yami se mantuvo en silencio.

—Eres un cínico —se detuvo con intención de retirarse—. no hay nada que hablar.

—Al menos soy honesto contigo —intentó detener al ojirubí.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

—Y te diré otra verdad —se colocó frente a Yami frenandole el paso—: Tengo un acuerdo con el Concejo para eliminarte; nadie quiere que un brujito inexperto llegue a ser el supremo.

—Eso... fue un accidente. ¡Tú lo provocaste! —se defendió Yami; aun sin creer lo que el otro le decía

—Aun si ganas tendrás que gobernar con el Concejo en tu contra; y ambos sabemos que a tu madre no le fue muy bien.

—Tu no sabes nada sobre mi madre.

—Sé que se metió en los negocios de la Casa Rosenkreuz; y por eso la hicieron desaparecer. A ella y a ti —seseó el albino.

—Es mentira.

—Y ahora, estas siendo manipulado por el Cazador. Aun si logras ganar el Ritual; ¿qué piensas que pasará después? Te casaras con el Cazador, él tendrá el puesto de Supremo Consorte, te matará y te meterá en una fosa como a tu amiguita allá atrás.

Yami se mordió el labio y se mantuvo un segundo para luego contestar con una risa burlona. —No eres honesto. Solo tienes miedo porque estas en desventaja —atinó de nuevo a retirarse. No escucharía mas las palabras envenenadas del albino.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas —alzó las manos, al tiempo que arqueaba la cejas y dibujaba una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro—. Soy tan fuerte como tú; y lo sabes.

Yami se sonrió de manera incrédula cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

—Pruebalo —desafió al tiempo que cerraba su puño y lo empujaba hacia atrás como si sujetase una manija invisible Al tiempo que Yami realizaba el movimiento, un ataúd salió de una de las criptas frente a ellos y cayó al suelo con la tapa abierta revelando el contenido. Bakura observó el cuerpo dentro del ataúd; Yami había escogido un cadáver con pocas semanas de deceso; después de todo, no deseaba lidiar con zombies. Los segundos pasaron y Yami se cruzó de brazos en clara muestra de impaciencia. El albino tomó confianza y extendió su mano sobre el cadáver; hasta que... este, de la nada... abrió los ojos.

El hombre dentro del ataúd prosiguió a incorporarse con dificultad y, confundido por no reconocer donde estaba ni los acontecimientos anteriores que lo llevaron hasta allí, comenzó a caminar desorientado por el páramo hasta perderse de la vista de los 2 jóvenes. Yami quedó perplejo ante esto, ¿Bakura había logrado devolverle la vida a una persona... y sin equiparar fuerzas vitales? No podía ser... hasta él quedaba agotado al punto de la inconsciencia después de realizar un hechizo de esa categoría; pero Bakura... no parecía afectarlo en absoluto. ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Bakura podía ser el Supremo?

—¿Ves? —se sonrió Bakura al ver la confusión y desesperanza en el rostro de Yami— Tú puedes hacerlo y yo también. Si me lo preguntas; creo que ambos podemos llegar hasta las instancias finales del Ritual pero... ambos sabemos que ese lugar es solamente para uno de nosotros. Los demás no tendrán la mas mínima posibilidad; y tu lo sabes. Morirán en nuestras manos.

Yami intentó recuperar la compostura para no mostrar mas debilidad.

—No soy un asesino, Bakura —espetó con odio—. Ese es tú negocio.

—"El honor mas grande requiere el costo mas alto y el peligro es ineludible" —citó el albino—. Te criaste en una Casa Mágica como yo; no eres ajeno a esos párrafos Sabes que aunque no quieras matarlos ellos morirán.. el Ritual no admite el fracaso; sus almas como sacrificio son la base para que el poder Supremo elija a un digno contenedor.

Yami se mantuvo en silencio; estaba verdaderamente devastado. La duda finalmente estaba minando su pensamiento, su alma y su esperanza.

—Si renuncias al Ritual —prosiguió Bakura—, me encargaré que ese enano de Yugi y el Cazador terminen la Ceremonia en una sola pieza.

—¿Como harás eso? —preguntó casi sin aliento.

—Como te dije, tengo un acuerdo con el Concejo; si renuncias, no habrá Ritual. Yo haré los 7 Milagros me declararan ganador y todos volverán a su casa —expuso su oferta.

¿Seto? La mente de Yami tardó en reaccionar. —Seto jamas aceptará eso. Él no lo haría

—¿Estas seguro? —seseó Bakura; Yami estaba siendo demasiado fácil—. Los Rosenkreuz no pelean; tienen marionetas que pelean por ellos. El cantante, el anillo, tu amante.. todos regalos muy bonitos para mantener a su marioneta contenta. ¿O acaso piensas que el Cazador siente algo por ti?

El ojirubí sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y comenzar a temblar. Seto lo amaba ¿no? El corazón del ojirubí pareció quebrarse ante la duda.

—Si te lo creíste entonces eres mas ingenuo de lo que creía —Bakura volvió a golpear contra los sentimientos de Yami; a su parecer, el joven ya estaba derrotado—.

Como un rayo de esperanza; Yami recordó el anillo en su mano, el amuleto que Seto le había entregado pero... ¿y si era cierto? ¿si era todo una trampa? ¿Y si solo lo estaban utilizando? Removió el anillo de su dedo y, casi de forma automática, lo acercó hasta pecho, justo sobre su corazón

Bakura notó la fe que ese objeto estaba generando en su presa y no tardó en actuar al respecto.

—No tienes porque ser la marioneta de ninguno de ellos. Deja el anillo dentro del ataúd; y nadie volverá a hablar de esto.

El brillo se había extinguido de los ojos de Yami; dejando solamente unas gemas vidriosas y marchitas. Su esperanza había sido carcomida; el Concejo estaba en su contra, Yugi no le creí; su familia se había extinguido; si no podía confiar en Seto... nada mas le quedaba. Nada tenia importancia. Un temblor se apoderó de su mano; un temblor que débil y lentamente le hizo extender su brazo hasta quedar su puño suspendido por sobre el ataúd frente a él. Solo debía abrir la mano y dejar caer el anillo sobre el blanco cojín del ataúd Es seria todo.

Bakura esperaba impaciente; no podía creer que había logrado todo eso y sin siquiera utilizar su Concilium. Su esclavo era demasiado ingenuo.

— _Dejando de lado los rangos Mago-Brujo; el único capaz de derrotarte, siempre seré yo —_

—"Seto" —recordó las palabras del Cazador. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; no podía creerlo; esa simple afirmación era todo lo que necesitaba para dar por tierra todas las falacias de Bakura. No importaba si los demás estaban en su contra; Seto tenia confianza en él, en su mundo él era su único rival. Y si Seto deseaba eliminarlo... no lo haría sin un enfrentamiento digno: un enfrentamiento donde ambos darian todo de sí; muy en su interior, esperaba con ansias ese momento; por tanto...

No podía fallarle.

No renunciaría.

Nunca.

La fuerza regresó a él... y, de inmediato, atrajo su anillo de nuevo hacia su corazón. No caería presa de las maquinaciones de Bakura.

—Si que eres testarudo— declaró Bakura al notar el cambio en el ojirubí causado por la repentina recuperación de la confianza en si mismo. Admitía que era un contratiempo pero...

Su plan aun no había fallado del todo.

El ojirubí quedó estático al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina a medida que un objeto punzante se enterraba en su espalda; su mano tembló ante la imposibilidad de moverse haciendo que el anillo contenido en esta cayese al suelo.

—Un tonto —agregó Bakura antes de retorcer el filo en la carne del ojirubí.

—¡Agh! —gimió el ojirubí antes que un hilo de sangre comenzase a caer por la comisura de su labio. No estaba bien; las fuerzas lo habían abandonado demasiado pronto y solo un objeto podía causar semejante agonía en un brujo; un objeto que ya había visto antes: el puñal con hoja de plata.

Yami cayó de rodillas frente al ataúd; aun no era tarde; si lograba remover el puñal, podría salvarse. Con sus últimas fuerzas intentó quitarse el puñal de la espalda pero sus brazos no le respondieron; maldijo su suerte una vez más. Testarudo... ¿por qué tenia que ser tan testarudo y no aceptó la ayuda de Seto? Solo por una vez...

El ruido de un golpe seco del metal contra el hueso se escuchó y Yami terminó de desplomarse contra el suelo. Bakura, de pie con una pala en mano, se sonrió al ver el trabajo realizado y alzó el frio y plano metal por encima de su hombro.

El albino bajó la pala, salpicada por la sangre que emanó del golpe propiciado contra la parte de atrás de la cabeza del ojirubí, sacudió sus manos quitándose el polvo y prosiguió usar su Concilium para llamar a los trabajadores del cementerio que estaban a escasos metros de él y que habían sido testigos de su fechoría.

Los hombres, sin voluntad, tomaron unas gruesas cadenas de plata que estaban escondidas en uno de los nichos y prosiguieron a encadenar el cuerpo de Yami. A pesar de haber dejado el puñal de plata incrustado en la carne del ojirubí como seguro; no confiaba del todo en que seria suficiente para detenerlo en caso que resucitara; por ello, prefería cerciorarse, encadenarlo y; deleitarse al imaginarse la sorpresa que se llevaría cuando despertara. Los hombres terminaron de asegurar las cadenas y prosiguieron a depositar el cuerpo de Yami dentro del ataúd Bakura observó a su, para él, esclavo una última vez cuando reparó en un detalle... el anillo había regresado a manos del ojirubí. Bakura se sonrió y, sin nada de cuidado, abrió la mano de Yami, le quitó el anillo Rosenkreuz por la fuerza y prosiguió a cerrar el ataúd

—Todo suyo, muchachos. Asegúrense que quede bien abajo.

Los hombres cargaron el ataúd y se lo llevaron hacia una de las criptas; mientras que el albino dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido; esta vez llevando en su mano, la gema de los Rosenkreuz como trofeo en su dedo.

" _ **Nos fracturó el invierno solitario"**_

 _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0**_ _ **-0-**_

 **Holas mis dear readers! Acá otra vez con un nuevo capitulo y agh! No puedo creer que lo haya podido terminar... ¿por qué escribo capítulos tan largos? Bueno, gracias a todas mis queridas lectoras que me han dado señales de vida y me dan ánimos para terminar esto ¡Gracias!**

 **Les aviso que tiré de la cuerda y publiqué otro fic "Dimensión fantasma" dije que iba a ser un one-shot pero... creo que voy a continuarlo... cuando termine este, por supuesto.**

 **Chan chan! Y otra vez... Yami in trouble. Si! Ya sé, ya sé... y no me gustaría haberlo hecho pero este era un punto antiguo en el fic y tengan en cuenta que esta será la última vez que Bakura tenga oportunidad de sacar a Yami de la competencia.**

 **Vamos a las aclaraciones...**

 **Primera: La cripta de Rufina Cambaceres es una referencia a una leyenda urbana, si quieren busquenla y veran que... si Yami supiese usar bien su adivinación habría sabido lo que Bakura planeaba.**

 **Segunda:** **Hay una pregunta que hizo Alex y que paso a explicar...¿cómo el Concejo no se dio cuenta que Aknadin estaba muerto? El Concejo o, mejor dicho, sus integrantes no viven todos en Domino y no se reúnen con frecuencia. Las reuniones son convocadas por la/el Supremo y cuando Giovanna desaparece el que queda a cargo de la Cofradía es el Supremo Consorte que es: Aknankanon. Ahora, volviendo al capítulo 1; ¿qué hace que el Concejo comience a reunirse con frecuencia? la "noticia" de la muerte de Aknadin. ¿Por qué Aknankanon encubriria al pobre Bakura?**

 **Eso por las aclaraciones; ahora a los saludos y agradecimientos!**

 ** _Alex: me guardé para contestarte por aquí y la verdad, no pensaba tardar tanto en actualizar XD. Nunca pensé que jugabas como Pegasus y con los monstruos de Bakura, me da algo de cosa XD Nah! Jajaja con el vagabundo no juego, es re tramposo, le pone el desafió a uno y él se empieza con 3 monstruos de una... que se vaya a la... al Reino de las Sombras. ;D Igual ahora no sé que pasa.. el emparejamiento no funciona. Bueno, espero que estés bien y con respecto a lo de "no mas matanzas a Yami" mmm no puedo afirmar nada al respecto por ahora XD Gracias por el review! besote!_**

 ** _TsukihimePrincess:_ Jajaja dame tiempo. Gracias por el review!**

 ** _M. A.:_ Hola! Y... romance... acá hubo un poquito. ¡Lo intento pero Seto es difícil con el romance! Gracias por el review! Besote.**

 ** _Azula Rivaille :_ Hola Azula, y con esta sera 101. Entiendo lo del fic difícil de seguir e intento mantener un ritmo de actualización pero... es difícil. Gracias por el cumplido y con respecto al romance... y es un romance especial. Espero que estés bien y gracias por el review!**

 ** _Atami no Tsuki:_ Hola Atami, si yo también lo espero. Gracias por el review, chica! Besote**

 ** _Ninoska:_ Hola! Si! Seto se llevó a Yami pero Bakura sigue metiéndose en el medio T-T Gracias por el cumplido y por review! Besote**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero haya sido de su agrado; por favor, dejen review con sus comentarios... ¿please? Gracias! Pásenla lindo y no leemos cuando me lean.**


	18. Libro I - Confrontación

**Libro I**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 _Confrontación_

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado ya... minutos, horas, días semanas, meses, años quizás. Todo era posible. Su respiración era por demás acelerada y sentía el calor de la fiebre obnubilar sus pensamientos, al delirio trasformar sus últimos racionales pensamientos en fantasmas que acechaban en la sombra a su alrededor.

— _Fallaste Yami_ — la voz de su madre resonó a su alrededor.

—¿Mamá?

— _Nunca fue tu destino ser el Supremo_ — continuó la voz de Yugi.

—Yugi... —volteó encontrando la nada.

— _Cuando debiste pelear por tu lugar en este mundo... por el derecho de tu sangre... huiste_ —exclamó la inconfundible voz de Seto.

—¡No es verdad, Seto! —trató de justificarse aunque muy en el fondo sabia que tenia razón. Estuvo a punto de aceptar el trato de Bakura. De abandonar su destino por una vana promesa.

— _No quiero escucharte más. Eres una vergüenza para para mi y para la Cofradía, Yami. Quedate donde estás: bajo tierra. Donde pertenecen los gusanos cobardes como tú._

—¡Seto! —gritó a la nada—. Lo lamento, —sollozó— no me dejes...

—¡No me dejes!

Despertó de su pesadilla solo para darse cuenta de la verdad... esta no había terminado. Estaba atrapado y el cuchillo de plata aún estaba enterrado en su espalda. Iba a morir, estaba muriendo... continuamente. Rasguñó las estrechas paredes a su alrededor en un vano intento por tratar de escapar del interior de ese ataúd, pero solo unos minutos antes de sentir los espasmos dificultar su control sobre sí mismo. Gimió de dolor al sentir sus músculos comenzar a contraerse y petrificarse. El espacio era demasiado pequeño; y las erráticas posiciones que su cuerpo involuntariamente iba tomado no parecían querer adecuarse al mismo; en este punto, los múltiples moretones que su cuerpo presentaba eran lo de menos. Mordió fuerte al sentir sus rodillas chocar contra la tapa del sarcófago; desesperadamente intentaba relajar sus músculos para aliviar la presión que estas ejercían sobre la rígida madera; esfuerzo vano al escuchar el tronido que indicaba una nueva fractura en sus extremidades. Quiso gritar, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser que su mandíbula también oprimía con fuerza, estaba petrificada. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando sintió una nueva corriente de espasmos dirigirse hacia los músculos de su espalda haciendo que su respiración comenzara a dificultarse.

Aquí se preguntaba...

¿qué sucedería primero?

¿Sus pulmones colapsarían o la presión que los músculos ejercían sobre su columna terminarían aplastandola, partiendola?

No lo sabia, de lo que si estaba seguro era que resurgiría,

una vez...

y otra vez...

y otra vez...

y su calvario no acabaría; no mientras tuviese esa maldita daga de plata atravesando su carne.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos aunque, no eran lagrimas de tristeza, eran la manifestación de su amargura, euforia e ingenuidad. No podía creer lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer esos malditos viejos por apartarlo de lo que consideraba su lugar como brujo Supremo. En esos instantes de soledad se hizo una idea de lo que su madre habría soportado por mantener a la Cofradía unida aunque... —Ahora entiendo porque te fuiste—

—Esos malditos sádicos... —masculló apenas. En cuando saliese de allí se encargaría de mandarlos a todos al infierno pensó ilusoriamente. Gimió ante el nuevo espasmo que presionaba sobre la base de su nuca, si, definitivamente su cuello se partiría esta vez. Se obligó a reírse de si mismo y de su bizarra situación hasta que un tronido lo desconectó nuevamente del mundo. Se tomó sus últimos segundos antes de morir, una vez más, para maldecir el nombre de aquel demonio que lo había conducido hasta esta inhumana trampa.

—¡Bakura!

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando? —preguntó el rubio apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla giratoria en clara muestra de aburrimiento.

—A qué todos los participantes lleguen —respondió Yugi.

—¿Y quienes son los demás participantes? —preguntó Jono dando una vuelta sobre la silla para animarse un poco.

—¡Eh! ¡Yugi!

La voz de una joven conocida los hizo voltear hacia la puerta principal de la Casa Rosenkreuz.

—¿Anzu? —exclamó Yugi al reconocer a la castaña muchacha—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba hasta los jóvenes sin borrar su sutil sonrisa de su rostro— Yo también participo del Ritual.

—¿Tu? —exclamaron ambos jóvenes al unisono.

—Si, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Acaso me toman por débil? —preguntó ofendida Anzu llevando sus manos a la cintura.

—No, no, claro que no —trató de calmar Yugi a la chica— Es solo que es una sorpresa... nunca imagine que fueras una... —titubeo, no sabia como continuar sin ofender a la ojiazul— una...

—¿Bruja? —completó sin pudor—. Pues no solo soy bruja sino que soy la representante de la Casa Azul.

—¿Azul? ¿La casa de los brujos blancos? —razonó Jono—. Era bastante obvio si lo pones así.. con todo eso del baile y tu mazo de hadas de salud.

Anzu asintió y se dirigió nuevamente a Yugi. —Así que Yugi...nigromante ¿no es así?

—Eh, si. Eso intento —respondió Yugi rascándose la nuca un tanto nervioso.

—Y Jonouchi, telequinesis —clasificó al rubio.

—¿Qué acaso lees la mente también? —acusó Jono.

—Controlar —aclaró la ojiazul—. Estos últimos días he logrado dominar el Concilium.

—¿Concilium? —exclamaron Yugi y Jono al unisono. Dominar el Concilium volvía a Anzu una adversaria en extremo peligrosa.

—Es bastante sencillo... —sonrió la castaña— así que no se metan conmigo si no quieren que los haga bailar desnudos mientras recitan discursos de amistad.

Yugi y Jono se apartaron casi instintivamente ante esta amenaza. Anzu era de temer cuando se lo proponía.

La castaña se rio para tratar de calmar a ambos jóvenes —No tienen de que preocuparse; no es que vayamos a enfrentarnos o algo —agregó restandoles importancia—; por cierto ¿donde están los participantes? —preguntó mirando a los lados buscando a los guerreros que serian su oposición.

—Pues... —titubeó Yugi algo nervioso.

—Pues ¡los estas viendo! —exclamó Jonouchi tomando a Yugi por el cuello con un brazo y con el otro alzando el puño en señal de guerra.

—¿Us-tedes? —preguntó dibujando una mueca chueca en su labios. ¿Esos dos niños eran su oposición en el tan llamado "sanguinario" Ritual de los 7?

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Yugi.

Anzu se despabiló de inmediato ante la pregunta de Yugi —No, no hay ningún problema. En absoluto—. Sonrió falsamente; la verdad era que no quería enfrentarse con ellos; como bruja blanca las peleas estaban fuera de sus intereses.

* * *

De lejos, los chicos era observados por el anciano de la Casa Rosenkreuz; casi podía sentir pena de que niños tan jóvenes sean utilizados en ese Ritual salvaje; el premio a recibir era inmenso y mas tentador de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar pero ¿era suficiente? ¿acaso podían justificar acabar con las vidas de sus conocidos, de sus amigos por nada mas y nada menos que la responsabilidad de comandar el poder Supremo? ¿Cómo podrían verse al espejo en los años venideros y recordar la matanza en la que participaron? ¿Acaso no lo sabían? ¿Como podrían? Nada podría jamas prepararlos para algo como lo que estaba por venir.

—La Casa Azul está presente —exclamó el anciano hacia los otros miembros del Concejo— Casa Carmesí y Esmeralda ¿cuando llegaran sus elegidos?

—¡No llegaran! —la particular voz de Bakura se hizo presente junto con su poseedor— Tampoco son necesarios... y con respecto al Ritual. No habrá Ritual.

La declaración de Bakura sacó al viejo Rosenkreuz y al anciano de Ocre de sí.

—Bakura ¿qué significa esto? —exclamó el anciano de Ocre.

—En el nombre de la Casa Negra, a la cual represento —proclamó Bakura—, y la Casa Rosenkreuz demando realizar los 7 Milagros en solitario y, en caso de realizarlos, ser declarado Brujo Supremo de la Cofradía

—¿Qué demonios dices?

—Quienes estén a favor, alcen la mano —prosiguió Bakura ignorando a los 2 ancianos de blanco y ocre pero encontrando apoyo en los votos de la Casa Azul, en el viejo Ishtar y la mujer de esmeralda.

—Casa Azul, Carmesí y Esmeralda —contó los votos el albino.

El de la Casa Ocre observó ingenuo a sus compañeros ¿todos se habían puesto de acuerdo con Bakura? No dijo nada, solo negó sabiéndose derrotado.

—¿Una abstención? Bien, no importa; esta decidido.

—¿Qué piensas te da derecho a pronunciarte en nombre de la Casa Rosenkreuz? —interrumpió Seto al ver el atropello que se estaba cometiendo en el salón de su hogar.

—Esto —exclamó Bakura mostrando el Anillo de la Casa Rosenkreuz; el símbolo de su elegido.

—¿De donde sacaste eso?— exclamó Seto con odio al reconocer el anillo que le había regalado a Yami ahora en manos de esa alimaña: Bakura.

Los gritos de los involucrados rápidamente llamaron la atención de Yugi y Jono.

—Lo encontré —respondió el albino con falsa inocencia.

—¿Seto? —el anciano de blanco intentó indagar ¿por qué Bakura estaba en posesión de la reliquia de su hogar?

—¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Qué hiciste con él? —bramó colérico el Cazador.

—Si te refieres a tu principito... él abandonó el Ritual. Esto lo comprueba —se defendió Bakura evidenciando los hechos; el estaba en posesión del anillo ahora y eso lo convertía, muy al pesar de Seto, en El Elegido de la Casa Rosenkreuz.

—Esto no se quedará así —amenazó el Cazador antes de retirarse.

—Kaiba, por favor. ¡Tranquilo! —trató Yugi de calmar al Cazador.

—Voy a matarlo

—Kaiba, tiene el anillo. Te mataran antes de que puedas acercarte a él. —trató de hacer razonar al enrabiado Cazador pero sus palabras no parecían hacer mella en su decisión— ¡Debemos encontrar a Yami primero!

Como un atisbo de luz en la noche mas oscura; el Cazador se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su protegido. Si mataba a Bakura, nunca le revelaría donde Yami estaba; aunque sabia que no lo haría de todas maneras. Aun si lo capturaba y torturaba; muy en su interior sabia que personalidades enfermas como las de Bakura eran difícil o imposibles de romper. Se llevaría el secreto a la tumba de ser necesario; todo para no ver jamas felicidad en aquellos a su alrededor. No podía hacer nada; excepto quizás escuchar a Yugi.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Saldré a buscarlo— expuso su plan Yugi provocando que el Cazador esbozara una risa de incredulidad y altanería.

—¿Ese es tu gran plan? —¿acaso Yugi pensaba jugar al gallo ciego buscando a Yami por toda la ciudad?

—Si —respondió por lo bajo Yugi.

Jono exhaló algo contrariado; hasta él se daba cuenta que ese plan era tonto pero no iba a subestimar a Yugi; algo se traía entre manos.

—¿Sabes donde está tu hermano? —preguntó el rubio.

Yugi asintió con seriedad —Podría tener una pista...

Kaiba volteó a verlo; esta vez Yugi había ganado su valuada atención.

* * *

Sin perder tiempo, Kaiba alcanzó a ambos: Jono y Yugi hasta el hogar de este último. Ni bien el vehículo se detuvo; Yugi bajo a toda velocidad para entrar a su hogar y buscar en su habitación el objeto que podía darle una pista del paradero de su hermano. Buscó entre sus pertenencias; estaba seguro que lo había dejado allí, removió libro tras libro hasta que finalmente, el indicado estuvo en sus manos, aquel libro de cubierta de cuero marrón rojizo que alguna vez perteneció a su hermano y que recientemente había llegado hasta él gracias a la intervención de aquel desaparecido espíritu: Malik. Si el objeto guardaba alguna conexión con Yami él podría rastrearlo utilizando sus poderes de psicometría y psicografia y dominar, al fin, la clarividencia.

—Muy bien, libro. Tu me agradas y obviamente yo tampoco te agrado —recordó su nada grato primer encuentro— pero... Yami está en peligro necesito que me des una pista de donde está... por favor.

Yugi abrió el libro en alguna pagina al azar e invocó su poder sobre este. El objeto lejos de mostrarse cooperativo o incluso, violento como la última vez, simplemente se cerró con violencia, como si la fuerza de un poderoso demonio gobernara sobre su cubierta.

—Pero ¿que diablos...?—exclamó Yugi intentando con todas sus fuerzas volver a abrir el libro.

—Suele hacer eso cuando estoy cerca...

—¿Padre? —reconoció la voz de su progenitor.

—Es un libro peligroso, debió arder hace tiempo. No entiendo que hace aun aquí —agregó el mayor al tiempo que entraba a la habitación de su hijo.

—Papa, este libro puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Yami. No podemos dejar que Bakura se salga con la suya.

—Yugi entiendes que si Yami está aquí... deberás participar del Ritual ¿no? —trató de hacer entrar en razón a su obstinado hijo.

—Por supuesto que si —exclamó—, es por eso que...

—¿Acaso estas loco? —interrumpió el padre— ¡¿Quieres morir allí?! —espetó furioso dejando al menor unos instantes en meditativo silencio.

—Creí que después de todo este tiempo tendrías mas confianza en mí. En tu propio hijo —respondió con algo de pena encubierta en su voz.

—Claro que tengo confianza en ti, hijo —trató de reponer el padre—. Es solo que... no tiene sentido que arriesgues tu vida por un capricho.

—¿Un capricho? —exclamó pasmado ¿cómo podía su padre considerar la situación actual un simple capricho?— Bakura es peligroso, padre. Mandó a Yami a matarme, controla el Concilium con mas destreza que ningún otro brujo. Los Cazadores nos acechan; ninguno de nosotros estará a salvo con Bakura como Supremo.

Ambos guardaron prudente silencio. El padre se dio cuenta que Yugi no desistiría fácilmente

—No permitiré que provoques tu muerte —advirtió rápidamente—. No cuando he trabajado tanto por mantenerte a salvo.

—¡¿A salvo de que?!—enfrentó Yugi— ¡¿Del Pacto de Resarcimiento?! Leí sobre él, se suponía que la Suprema Teana lo había derogado; ¿por qué aun está vigente? ¿por qué Yami termino como donante de Bakura?

Aknankanon suspiró agobiado por las "insolentes" preguntas del niño frente a él.

—No lo entenderías.

—¿Qué no entendería? Qué me mentiste todos estos años. ¿Qué Yami estaba vivo? ¿Qué otros secretos tienes para ocultarme? —arremetió Yugi contra su padre y contra los andurriales secretos de su hogar.

—Yugi —trató de explicar con calma—, todo lo que he hecho... fue para protegerte.

—¿De quién, padre? —demandó.

—¿De quien crees? —se detuvo exasperado— ¡De tu madre! Y ese bastardo hijo suyo —reveló dándole la espalda a Yugi. No podía verlo a los ojos al revelarle la verdad.

—Mamá... —la sorpresiva verdad tomó desprevenido a Yugi— ¿Yami no es realmente mi hermano?

Aknankanon guardó un minuto de silencio. Debía revelarle a Yugi la verdad para que no intentase lanzarse a la locura de creer superar el Ritual.

—Ella sabia que no era un hijo puro de este hogar pero esa maldita bruja le daría el puesto como cabeza de está casa de todas maneras. Tu quedarías relegado a un maldito segundo lugar o peor aun, ¡exiliado! ¡¿Qué acaso crees que no sé lo que es?! Quedar en segundo lugar... —inconscientemente apretó los puños ante esta declaración.

—Yami nunca me habría exiliado —respondió simplemente el menor.

—No puedes estar seguro —volteó a verlo—. Solamente un hijo hereda los secretos de la familia Nigromante. ¿Qué quedaría para ti?

—Entonces... tu lo decidiste —agregó Yugi; con su cabeza gacha y su mirada oculta tras sus mechones de cabello rubio—. Era verdad, lo que Yami dijo... tu lo vendiste a los Bakura... para que no reclamara el puesto de Cabeza de esta Casa... —la verdad tomaba al fin forma frente a sus ojos amatista— ¡para que no te quitara el puesto a TI! ¿eso estás diciendo? —alzó la vista apenas nublada por tenues lagrimas— ¿Hiciste todo esto por venganza? ¿por un segundo lugar? —aferró con fuerza el libro bajo su brazo— Y ahora... no conforme con eso ¿quieres alejarlo de su oportunidad de competir por la Supremacía de la Cofradía?

El mayor permaneció un instante quedo. ¿Esa era la conclusión a la que arribaba su hijo? ¿Que él era el monstruo en toda esa situación? ¿Acaso podía ser que lo fuera?

No...

No lo era...

Porque la verdad detrás de esa superficie...

era aun mas obscura de lo que Yugi podía imaginar.

—Yugi, no entiendes lo que estas diciendo—intentó una vez mas y habló con la mas profunda sinceridad—. Ese puesto va mas allá de ti, de mi, de nuestro hogar, o incluso la Cofradía: Yami no puede ser Supremo.

Yugi estaba decidido a no escuchar mas las palabras del hombre frente a él.

—No te corresponderá a ti elegir esta vez, padre —se aferró una vez al libro de su hermano y caminó a paso lento, pero seguro, hasta estar junto a su padre pero mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación—. Entiendo que debió ser muy duro para ti... pero...

—Yugi...

El menor dio unos pasos más hasta quedar bajo el umbral de la puerta y se detuvo.

—Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente poderoso para realizar los 7 Milagros por mi cuenta —dijo esto sin voltear a verlo.

—Yugi... no vayas —suplicó una última vez.

—Adiós, padre.

* * *

En la entrada de la Casa Cardena, Jonouchi y Kaiba esperaban impacientes a que Yugi saliese por la puerta con la pista prometida. El ruido de la puerta se oyó al fin y Yugi salió de allí a paso seguro, apresurado pero constante. Ambos, Jono y Kaiba voltearon a verlo con curiosidad; algo habia cambiado en la actitud del chico. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo ahí dentro?

—Jonouchi, vamonos —exclamó Yugi trazando un camino recto hacia la reja perimetral de la casa.

—¿Sabes donde está? —preguntó Jono alejándose de la pared sobre la que estaba apoyado de espaldas.

—En el cementerio... —respondió secamente Yugi sabiendo lo que su respuesta provocaría en el cazador.

—¡¿Qué?!— la reacción de Kaiba no se hizo esperar.

—Esta atrapado allí —trató de suavizar Yugi.

—Voy con ustedes —se adelantó el cazador.

—No, tu tienes que quedarte —detuvo Yugi al castaño, con una seguridad hasta ahora desconocida en el de ojos amatista.

—Ni lo pienses —respondió Kaiba altanero. No le importaba que Yugi hubiese ganado auto-respeto en los diez minutos que estuvo dentro de su hogar; él iría a buscar a Yami.

—Kaiba, escucha. Sé que estás enojado pero debes volver a la Casa Rosenkreuz. Es obvio que nuestras familias arreglaron esto con Bakura; —explicó con pesar— nuestra presencia no hará diferencia en su decisión pero la tuya si. Busca a Mai, ella te dará un voto más; pidan que se realice el Ritual de todas maneras... danos tiempo hasta que encontremos a Yami —se alejó con Jonouchi hacia el lado sur de la ciudad.

—Yugi —llamó el Cazador una última vez. No estaba de acuerdo con el plan, pero tampoco dejaría que ese idiota de Bakura ganase. Se lo debía a Yami; pero debía advertir a Yugi las consecuencias de su decisión—, si me fallas no te molestes en volver porque juro que te buscaré, te cazaré y te mataré —se dirigió a Jono y a Yugi—, a todos ustedes.

—Cuento con eso, Kaiba.

" _Everybody knows the deal is rotten."_

 _0-_ _ _0-__ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-_ _0-0_

Capitulo 18... iba a ser mas largo pero creo que hasta acá está bien. Buenas a todos ¿cómo están? Espero que estén estupendamente bien; yo estoy estupendamente bien; he vuelto de mis vacaciones y volví con un poco de inspiración para terminar este capitulo que lo deje en noviembre de 2017. Pobre Yami, ha estado sufriendo desde entonces pero creo que ya es suficiente XD ahora saben que a pesar de que Yami es -casi- inmortal o muere difícil; en este universo mágico no significa que esta a salvo de peligros. Seto tranquilamente podría someterlo si hace cumplir su rol de Cazador pero... no creo esté en sus planes por ahora. Y si, todo esto para poder ilustrar un poco las reglas de este universo y como se va resolviendo el dilema de Yugi, Yami y su padre... y por supuesto la vileza de la que es capaz Bakura con tal de ver sufrir a Yami. No pueden culparme por no intentar darles una buena historia (aunque falló en las actualizaciones, ya lo sé.)

Mis agradecimientos a **TsukihimePrincess,** **M.A y Ninoska** por sus reviews. Gracias mis queridas! Les mando beso gigante.

Sin mas, si les gusto, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y como ya saben: nos leemos cuando me lean. Chau!


End file.
